The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The AI
by P. T. Barnum
Summary: A powerful being sees Remnant as his next source of amusement and sends four individuals to meddle in it: an adventurous Idiot, an insane Assassin, a Russian Fighter, and a British A.I. butler. Put them together and what do you get? A bunch of jackasses. And THESE guys are supposed to defenders of the world...aw crapbaskets. "Our team name's what?"
1. Introduction: The Idiot

**A/N: Well, I told you this story would be told, and it shall. I've finally gotten around to rewriting the original story, my** _ **first**_ **story here on the site: The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The Robot.**

 **If you've read the original, then you might see some similarities, yet there have been changes as well. I'll let you all see for yourselves. If you haven't read the original, welcome to the rewrite, and don't bother reading the original. It's too much to read.**

 **LET THIS REWRITE BEGIN!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. Any other familiar elements belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Nothing more._

* * *

 **The Idiot**

* * *

The snowy forest was…well, snowy. In fact, that's all it ever was in this forest. It's a wonder if it ever _doesn't_ snow. But, that's not what's important right now.

What's important is a significant event that is set to occur in this forest. An event that could possibly leave a lasting impact on the world of Remnant.

This event…inadvertently involves a young girl who just happens to be visiting the grave of her dead mother.

Said young girl was a fifteen-year old Ruby Rose, who is quite distinguishable thanks to her red hood. She had just finished speaking to her mother's grave, saying all that she needed to say. She turned to leave….

When all of a sudden, she heard a strange sound coming from the sky. She looked up…and gasped.

It looked there was some sort of tear in the sky making itself known!

It was spiral-shaped and a variety of colors, the main being blue, purple, and green. The tear grew larger and larger until it looked about half as big as Remnant's moon from the perspective of someone gazing up at it.

As Ruby stared up at it, a tiny dot made itself known at the center of the wormhole. As it grew bigger, the wormhole began to collapse and disappear. Only the tiny growing dot remained….

Though as it got closer, it turned out to be not a dot…but a ship of sorts.

Ruby narrowed her eyes to try and make out what it looked like…which turned out to be difficult since it was currently on fire…and speeding towards the forest.

She observed as it flew over the area she was in and disappeared to the other side of the forest….

 **CRASH!**

And there's the crash.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she said her goodbyes to her mother's grave and sped towards the rising smoke that indicated the crash site.

* * *

 _(Five minutes earlier)_

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No, sir."

"…Are we there yet?"

"No, sir."

"…Are we there yet?"

" _No_ , sir."

"…Are we there yet?"

"No. Sir."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Are we-?"

"Sir. Please stop asking. I shall notify you when we arrive."

The 16-year-old, who spoke in a western accent, groaned as he slumped in the pilot seat. "But we've been stuck in this wormhole for _hours_!"

"Complaining won't make this trip any faster, sir."

The 16-year-old sighed and sat still….

…

…

…

"…Well?"

…

…

…

"…WRITER!"

 **((Wha…oh right.))**

Who was this young man on a ship that was currently traveling through a wormhole?

His name…is Jason Jones….

And he's an idiot.

"Seriously?!"

 **((Ignore him.))**

If one were to be there next to this guy, they would be able to take notice of his appearance. The idiot was a young man at the age of sixteen. He wore a tight white sleeveless muscle shirt. Over this, was a sleeveless checkerboard vest…jacket…thing…that had two breast pockets. On his head was a brown cowboy hat, and over his eyes were a set of black tinted shades (Lucky Shades) that provided special…benefits….

More on that later.

Another feature about his face was the facial hair. He had a distinct combination in which a thin line of hair, approximately half an inch in width, ran along his jawline, connecting his sideburns with his mustache/goatee combination. Adorned around his neck was a gold cross chain necklace. On his hands was a pair of black fingerless biker gloves. He also wore simple blue jeans of which a belt with a buckle was placed around the waist area. On his feet was a pair of light brown cowboy boots that had spurs at the heels.

If it wasn't obvious, the idiot's going for the whole cowboy look so that he can be a modern cowboy. The only thing out of place in his attire, other than the shades, perhaps, was the wireless Bluetooth earpiece in his right ear, meant for communication.

 **((There, happy?))**

"You didn't have to refer to me as 'the idiot', you know."

 **((Yes. Yes I did.))**

"Goddamn it."

"Language, sir."

Jason glanced at the holo-pad where the digital form of a sphere (an A.I.) hovered. Whenever this sphere spoke, it would light up…and talk in a British accent much similar to that of the A.I. of a certain genius/billionaire/playboy/philanthropist.

"Reginald, you need to stop with that."

"I shall make a gentleman out of you whether you like it or not. And gentleman do not swear."

Jason stared blankly at Reginald. "…You've had _six_ years to make me into a gentleman, and yet I haven't changed a goddamn-."

"Language, sir."

"-bit. So I'd appreciate it if you laid off, pardner."

Both Jason and Reginald had a stare off…which was moot because the A.I. didn't even have any eyes to begin with. Nonetheless, the A.I. sighed.

"I suppose you're as much a gentleman as you can be."

"Thank you-."

"Doesn't mean I won't stop trying, but I can "lay off" as you put it."

"…That's as good as I'm gonna get, isn't it?"

"Indeed, sir."

Jason sighed and stared out the viewport of the ship, watching the multiple colors of the inside of the wormhole passed by. It was almost like traveling through hyperspace…only replace the stars with the colorful inner workings of a wormhole. He took a sip of his flask of whiskey as he and Reginald waited for the wormhole's exit.

Here's a fun fact: they didn't even _mean_ to enter the wormhole. It had simply appeared all of a sudden and sucked them in.

Now, the thing about wormholes is that they are theoretical short cuts to places of great distance (such as billions of light years), different universes, or even different points in time.

So for all the idiot ("Hey!") and the A.I. knew, they could either be heading to the other side of the universe, a different universe entirely, or any point in time (such as the age of dinosaurs).

Not that it worried the idiot ("Hey!"). He was actually the adventurous type, traveling to new worlds and having fun, whether it's to take part in what goes on in said world, or making new friends…or both. The only problem is that he's always going into a new world blind, so he won't really know how to properly handle a situation….

Not to mention he's an idiot.

"…"

 **((Good. No more indignant shouts.))**

Since Jason's an idiot, this means he probably won't be coming up with genius strategies anytime soon. He has plans all the time…but most fail miserably.

It's a wonder he's survived _any_ of his adventures.

Then again, he has an _insane_ amount of luck that has literally kept him alive in the six years he's been adventuring, not to mention his _insane_ durability (originally above average, but increased with the number of times he's had his ass kicked) and a healing factor (it's somewhat lackluster, but it helps).

Put all these three together, and you've got a literal punching bag…that can fight back.

He has other abilities and…perks, but that's for later.

Right now…the control panel begins to beep.

"It appears we're about to exit the wormhole, sir," Reginald announced.

Jason grinned. "Well it's about damn time." He took another sip of whiskey before strapping himself in-.

 **BOOM!**

Jason fell off his seat on to the ground. "What in tarnation?!"

Alarms began blaring throughout the ship. All the terminal screens began flashing red, making mention of problems that the idiot couldn't understand right away…except for one, surprisingly.

 _Engine failure?_

"Reginald?" Jason asked. "The hell's happening?"

"It appears the ship has sustained massive amounts of damage to the engine," the A.I. responded. "A chain reaction is occurring as we speak."

"Chain reaction?"

"…This ship will explode, sir."

Jason blanched. "A-And we can't make it _not_ explode?"

"I'm afraid not, sir."

Jason bit his fist. "Shit."

"On another note, we are now exiting the wormhole."

Jason looked out the viewport to find that they were in fact exiting the wormhole…and it appeared there was another planet right near it.

"Reginald?"

"Right away, sir. Please strap yourself in."

Jason got back on the pilot seat and strapped himself in good and tight. As he did, he took the time to examine what he could of the planet they were about to crash on.

"Are those dragons?"

"It would appear so, sir. Strange the landmasses would be shaped like that."

The ship began to groan and shift as it entered the atmosphere of the planet. Jason could see the viewport turn an orange-yellow color from the heat.

They were crashing _real_ fast.

He could make out what appeared to be a forest covered in snow. Ahead of that, however, was a cliff….

And if his eyes weren't deceiving him, there appeared to be a dot of red near the edge. As the ship neared the forest, he found that the "dot" appeared to be a person.

 _Huh…a local._

He briefly wondered if that person saw them before giving his attention to the forest he and Reginald would inevitably crash into. He noted that the ship passed over a clearing of the forest and was closing in on the forest floor…which was full of trees.

 _Things are about to get bumpy!_

And bumpy it was. The ship hit the ground hard, bouncing from time to time, knocking down some trees in the process. The ship's momentum eventually faded, and the ship came to a stop thanks to some larger than average trees. As the ship settled, Jason unstrapped himself and gazed at the holo-pad.

"You alright, Reginald?"

"The *zzzt* ho-holo-pad has *zzzt* sustained damage," Reginal replied. "But I myself *zzzt* am fine."

"Good to hear," Jason smiled, then frowned. "How long until the ship explodes?"

"Ten *zzzt* minutes, sir."

Jason nodded. "Gives me enough time to get my shit. And your body."

"Vessel, sir. It's *zzzzt* hardly a body."

"Whatever."

Jason ejected Reginald from the holo-pad, a small chip sliding out. He pocketed it and made a run for the armory.

* * *

The armory door opened and Jason stepped through. He ran towards a desk where the "body" was.

Said vessel looked like a floating eye to the idiot. In actuality, it's a piece of ancient technology from a lost civilization of the past. It was a metal sphere that concaved on the sides. The "eye" part was actually a photoreceptor, which was green.

In layman's terms for the idiot…it was the artifact from Red vs. Blue, where a certain A.I. used to inhabit. Though now a _new_ A.I. inhabited it now…Reginald.

Jason inserted the A.I. chip into the vessel. A second later, the vessel activated and lifted into the air.

"Hello again, sir." When Reginald spoke, the "eye" would blink green.

"Howdy," Jason grinned. "Now to get my shit."

"Please stop referring your items to that derogatory term."

Jason rolled his eyes and made his way to the weapon lockers. He opened the main one that contained his personal favorites (and regularly used) and looked inside.

The first gun is a unique .357 magnum revolver named "Lucky". The barrel, frame and cylinder are made of a smooth black metal decorated with ornate gold etchings. The ivory handle is polished and has a clubs symbol on it. The word "Lucky", the name of the gun, is engraved on the silver plate on the ejector tube. This revolver is unique not only in appearance, but in usability as well. It has a higher fire rate than most revolvers of its kind, and deals more damage, as well as a higher chance of a critical hit on anyone on the receiving end of this unique weapon. This gun fires six shots, and must be reloaded on bullet at a time.

The second gun is a unique .44 magnum revolver named Mysterious Magnum. This revolver features a silver finish with intricate engravings etched all around the weapon and a pearlescent grip. Like Lucky, the Mysterious Magnum also deals higher damage, and has a significantly faster firing rate than a normal .44 magnum. What's most unique is what happens when you draw and holster the weapon. When you draw it, the sounds of some notes of a guitar playing can be heard. When holstered, a final guitar note is heard. This gun also fires six shots, but luckily it reloads a full chamber rather than one bullet at a time like Lucky.

Both revolvers had been retrieved from a wasteland on Jason's second adventure…which had been pretty interesting, all things considered….

No time to reflect on past adventures.

Placing Lucky and the Mysterious Magnum on a table, Jason reached into the locker again and pulled out two more guns: an 1892 Alaskan Takedown and a unique double-barreled shotgun called Pa's Fishing Aid.

The Takedown is a combination of the traditional lever-action rifles (hence the year 1892) and modern technology. It is chambered for .45 Colt rounds. The stock and forend are made of wood with over-molded rubber "soft touch" finish. The comfortable butt stock is made of anti-shock rubber. The lever of the rifle is a big loop lever, so the user feels like John Wayne. The sights are Skinner Express style, though what makes the weapon better is that the barrel is drilled and tapped for "Scout Mount" optics…a scope, basically, allowing for a longer range of fire. Though with some slight modifications from Reginald to both the gun and scope, the range has increased to the point where the Takedown, with the scope attached, can rival any sniper rifle. The overall color scheme of the Takedown is silver, black and gray.

Pa's Fishing Aid is, as stated before, a unique double-barreled shotgun from a wasteland similar to the one previously mentioned, only from a different time period. The barrel and stock were intact, the former a blackish-gray color, and the latter a dull brown. It basically looks the same as a regular DBS, the only difference being in terms of damage. It does less damage than a regular DBS, but if you get a critical hit, it does a _massive_ amount of critical damage. Makes you wonder what would happen if he got a, as it is called in the wasteland, a _sneak_ critical hit. The gun is obviously a two-round chamber, and it fires both shots when fired, forcing the user to reload after only one shot. Not that it's a problem, since Jason's fast at reloading.

Placing the lever-action carbine and DBS on the same table, Jason opened the bottom compartment of the locker and took out two…rather _large_ knives.

Why were they large? Because they were Bowie knives. But not just any Bowie knives. They were model 12: Smithsonian Bowie.

The Smithsonian Bowie knives were each near 16 inches in length, the blade of each being 11 inches of 3/8 stock steel, and the top cutting edge being 4 ¾ inches. The handles (each 5 ¼ inches approximately) was of a leather material and commando shaped (styled), with the butt of each knife ending with a Duralumin (an age-hardened aluminum alloy) butt cap. The hilt of each knife was brass lugged. A name was engraved on the blade of each knife so that there would be a difference: _Rambo_ and _Dundee_.

Fun fact: the Smithsonian Bowie knife is actually the closest replica there is to the original Bowie knife used by Jim Bowie himself…at least, that's what Jason heard

Placing the knives and their respective (brown) sheaths near his guns, he took off his vest/jacket and held it out to Reginald.

"I need you to stuff all the ammo and dynamite I have into the inner pockets."

"Of course, sir."

The A.I. levitated the vest/jacket near the lockers and began levitating all the ammo and dynamite Jason had…which was _a lot_.

Just _how_ was all the ammo and dynamite going to fit in the pockets to begin with? And even if it was possible, how was Jason going to be able to _move_ when all that weight weighed him down?

Simple really…spaciel rift multipliers….

It's a thing, alright. You can thank X-Ray and Vav (specifically Hilda) for that little gizmo. It basically makes his inner pockets into bottomless pits, allowing an infinite amount of items to be stored inside. Best part is, no matter how much is in it, it won't weigh him down, as if there was nothing there to begin with.

As Reginald completed his task, Jason loaded each gun with its respective ammo: six .357 magnum rounds for Lucky, six .44 magnum rounds for the Mysterious Magnum, ten .45 Colt rounds for the Alaskan Takedown, and two shotgun shells for Pa's Fishing Aid.

He holstered Lucky to his left and the Mysterious Magnum to his right, the same going for _Rambo_ (left) and _Dundee_ (right). He then holstered the Takedown and unique DBS crisscross on his back.

"Task complete, sir."

Jason had a surprised look on his face. "Really? That was fast."

Did I mention he had _a lot_ of ammo and dynamite?

"Indeed, sir. We _are_ short on time, after all."

 **BOOM!**

"Fair point."

"I also took the liberty of separating each ammo type into separate pockets, as well as placing the dynamite in its own pocket."

Let it be known that Jason's vest/jacket had _many_ inner pockets.

"Awesome."

 **BOOM!**

"…Sir, I believe it's time to leave."

"Not yet," Jason said. "Still need my personal belongings…and some of my souvenirs."

 **BOOM!**

"…There isn't _time_ sir."

Jason sighed. "Fine…just my personal belongings, then."

"Very well, sir." Reginald took off with the vest/jacket in tow.

Jason made to close the weapons locker…but spotted something.

"Holy shit. I nearly forgot."

He reached in and took out a pair of brass knucks…well, not _brass_ , per say. More like wooden knucks…made out of the strongest wood there is (on Earth): Quebracho wood. He had made these knucks with his own two hands, along with help from Reginald and a precision laser.

Nonetheless, these wooden knucks were special, being shaped like regular brass knucks. Jason took the knucks and closed the locker.

"Sir."

"Gah!" Jason jumped in surprise at Reginald's abrupt voice. "Damn it, Reginald! Don't do that!"

The A.I. chuckled. "You're personal belongings have been stored, sir." The vest/jacket was held out to Jason.

"…Again, that was quick."

"And _again_ , we're short on time, sir."

 **BOOM!**

"…Right," Jason said, putting on the vest/jacket and placing the wooden knucks in the right breast pocket. "Let's go!"

Both the idiot and A.I. made a run for the exit of the ship. Explosions could be heard all over. The walls were leaking oil. Circuits were sparking like crazy. Pipes were busted, releasing air at a rapid pace.

As they neared the exit, Jason stopped near a certain room. Noticing that the idiot wasn't beside him, Reginald turned back and found Jason near a room with the name "Souvenirs" on it.

" _Sir_ -."

"Just one!"

"There's no _time_ , sir!"

"We'll make time!"

Jason opened the doorway and stepped into the room. In it, there were several items that had been collected as souvenirs to commemorate all the adventures Jason's had for the past six years. Many objects from different worlds….

Unfortunately, the idiot could only take one, and he needed to make the decision _quickly_.

Glancing around at all his souvenirs, he eventually chose one…a bag of Pixie dust….

"What?" Jason asked. "If you had the chance to fly, y'all would've taken some Pixie dust as well."

 **((You** _ **really**_ **don't have time to explain yourself.))**

"Yeah, yeah."

Jason left the souvenir room. "So, how long do we have before the ship explodes?"

"30 seconds, sir."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!"

Jason and Reginald hightailed it into the exit room where the boarding ramp was located. Jason immediately pushed the button that lowered the ramp…only to have no response.

"What in tarnation?!"

"All systems are down, sir."

"Great! _Now_ you tell me!"

"I advise you use the ceiling hatch, sir."

Jason looked up to find said hatch.

"…Thank God I made that investment, huh?"

"Indeed, sir…also, 15 seconds left, sir."

Jason blanched and immediately started climbing the ladder to the ceiling hatch. He slipped a little before reaching the hatch. He quickly twisted the wheel and lifted the hatch door open.

"Seven seconds, sir."

"Shit!"

Jason climbed out and jumped off the side of the ship, landing on the snowy ground in a barrel roll. Reginald sped by him.

"Three seconds, sir."

Paling even more, Jason ran as fast as he could to get away from the ensuing blast. He and Reginald ducked behind a conveniently-placed large rock and braced themselves for the explosion….

Yet it never came.

Jason peeked through his arms and saw the ship was still intact…on fire, but still intact.

Reginald hummed. "Odd, the ship should've exploded by no-."

 **BOOM!**

"There it is."

The ship exploded in a fashion that would make Michael Bay jealous. Debris flew everywhere. The rock Jason and Reginald were behind shielded them from any debris sent there way.

The idiot and the A.I. stared at the remains of the _Milano_ -looking ship.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Reginald?"

"Yes, sir?"

"…We're stuck on this planet, ain't we?"

"It would appear so, sir."

"…Crap."

Jason groaned and reached into one of his inner pockets. He pulled out a cigarette, as well as a lighter that had a symbol of a skull within a gear (Gears of War symbol) on it. He flipped it open and lit the cigarette, taking a deep breath of it before blowing out a puff of smoke.

Reginald stared at Jason. "…You _really_ shouldn't be smoking at such a young age, sir."

"Yes Reginald," Jason replied in a rehearsed tone. "You've said that many times."

"And while I didn't say anything earlier, you shouldn't be drinking, either."

"Reginald," Jason began, again in a rehearsed tone. "My healing factor ensures that I can smoke and drink without the long-run repercussions. While I personally don't encourage underage drinking and smoking, my healing factor lets me get away with it."

"That doesn't mean you should indulge yourself in the acts."

"My choice, buddy." Jason took another breath of the cigarette and let it out. "Besides, I think we have more important things to deal with. Such as, oh I don't know, being stranded on an alien planet!"

"No need to be rude, sir."

Jason sighed. "Sorry. It's just…this has never happened before."

"Sir-."

"Okay, this has happened three or four ti-."

"Twenty-eight, sir."

"-twenty-eight times before. But all those times, we were able to repair the ship." Jason gestured to the ship. "But _this time_ …I don't like our chances."

Reginald was silent for a moment. "…Indeed. I believe we may _actually_ be stuck here."

Jason pursed his lips. Taking another breath of his cigarette, he looked up at the sky…and immediately coughed.

"Ack *cough cough*, Reginald?!"

"I'm right here, sir. It's unnecessary to yell."

Jason beat his chest to silence his coughing and pointed at the sky. "But look!"

Reginald did so. "…Oh my."

Oh my, indeed. For up in the sky, they saw that the moon was shattered. How it got that way was anyone's guess.

"…Reginald?"

"Yes, sir?"

"…The moon's broken."

"I can see that."

"…" Jason took another breath of his cigarette and sighed. "Not even a day on this planet, and I already see something that don't make a lick of sense."

"Perhaps not to you, sir," Reginald said. "But perhaps it's normal for the inhabitants of this planet."

"Probably."

Jason dropped his cigarette to the snowy ground and looked around. The forest was rather bleak. The trees were without any leaves. Hell, there wasn't anything green in sight….

Then again, it's snowing.

Before Jason could decide his next move, the sound of an acoustic guitar playing a sad melody made him pause.

"Reginald?"

"I hear it, sir." After being with Jason for six year, the A.I. tended to pick up on "outside forces" that the idiot heard all the time. "Sounds sad, doesn't it?"

"Amen to that." Jason held his ear in each direction to find where the tune was coming from. Eventually, the tune sounded louder in the direction away from the crash site.

"It's coming from that way."

Jason and Reginald made their way through the forest towards the sound. As they got closer, the sound became louder. At some point, the voice of a woman could be heard.

" _Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest."_

Jason couldn't help but think that whoever was singing had a beautiful voice. He felt that the lyrics had some sort of meaning, but he would ask Reginald about it later…if he remembered.

" _White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test."_

The idiot and A.I. neared the place where the song was coming from…which happened to be the clearing they had passed over before the crash….

Though a feeling of dread filled within Jason at what he saw.

" _Black the beast descends from shadows."_

Whether or not those lyrics referred to what Jason saw or not was irrelevant. At the moment, a large pack of what looked like black werewolves had gathered around something in the distance. He pulled out his Alaskan Takedown and looked through the scope to see what was going on.

Jason took note of how these wolves were standing on their hind legs with a slouch, kinda like a werewolf. Their fur was pitch black and, upon seeing one of these creatures turn its head a little, Jason saw that their eyes were completely red. When he moved his line of sight towards whatever the wolves were surrounding, he only had one thought.

 _Oh shit!_

What, or in this case who, the wolves were surrounding was a person. Jason couldn't tell if it was a guy or gal due to the red cloak...

 _Red cloak?_

…

…

 _Holy shit! It's Little Red Riding Hood!_

" _Yellow beauty burns…"_

As soon as that line started, three of the creatures closest to the red cloaked girl charged and lunged at her with their long, sharp claws. Jason could only watch in horror as the wolves swiped their claws at the unfortunate girl who disappeared in a flash of rose peta-.

"Wait, what?"

It was true the girl seemingly disappeared, leaving a few rose petals behind. Jason searched around through his scope in an attempt to locate the girl.

"… _gold."_

After hearing the woman's voice for what he felt was the final time, he had the sudden urge to look up. Doing so, he was surprised to see that the girl had somehow appeared above the wolves. The girl reached for something on her back. She pulled out what appeared to be a red, rectangular box, though it proved to be a gun when it slightly extended and the girl fired a bullet that blew a large part of the wolves head out in a burst of blood-red smoke, the creature slowly fading away….

Deciding that the fading away part can be questioned later, Jason only had one thought in mind.

 _Little Red Riding Hood has a gun!_

After the first kill, the music had begun to get more upbeat, and a Spanish acoustic guitar began playing. The way the music was playing seemed to be in sync with what was happening.

Jason and Reginald witnessed the girl kill three more of the creatures: the first in the back after having leapt over it, the second in its side, and, after landing, the third dead center. Thinking that the girl couldn't surprise him anymore than she already had, Jason was proven wrong when she unfolded her rifle…into a large goddamn scythe!

 _A scythe…that's also a gun…._

"Reginald?"

"Yes, sir?"

"You're seeing this too, right?"

"Indeed, sir. She's quite impressive."

"…You think she needs help?"

"Considering that her weapon of choice is a scythe bigger than she is that doubles as a rifle and that she has used it with confidence despite the large number of creatures, I can only theorize that she knows what she's doing. Therefore, I do not believe so."

"However," the A.I. continued. "It would not be very gentleman-like to leave a lady to fend for herself…no matter how skilled she is."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Jason concurred, grinning. He reached into his vest/jacket and pulled out the flask of whiskey from earlier. He opened the cap, took a sip, enjoyed the taste, closed the cap, and placed the flask back in the internal pocket it belonged to. "Alright, let's do this!"

With that proclamation, Jason and Reginald headed towards the fight.

* * *

It was supposed to be simple.

Head for the crash site and see if anyone was there. If so, then she'd help them in any way she can, just like the heroes in the stories she was read as a child.

As she entered the clearing, however…a pack of Beowolves showed up.

After killing the first four Beowolves, Ruby unfolded her rifle in to its scythe form, poised and at the ready. In order to get to the crashed ship, she needed to take care of the Grimm standing in her way.

 _No problem._

A Beowolf charges at her. She spins around and hooks its body in the curve of her blade. The Beowolf growls at her, but she simply smirks at it and fires a round from her sniper-scythe, the recoil causing it to rip the creature of darkness in half. The rest of the pack charges.

Ruby rotates her weapon and plants in on the ground blade first. Cocking the gun, she fires five shots back-to-back at the pack, hitting five targets before one manages to get close for a swipe of its claws. She simply jumps to avoid the swipe while firing her weapon, killing the creature and sending her back. Ruby plants the curved blade on the ground to stop her flight, and she flips over and lands on the grip of her scythe. Looking ahead, she sees more Beowolves appearing from the forest, joining the fight.

 _Oh goody, more_ , she thinks sarcastically.

She prepares herself as three Beowolves make their way towards her. She makes to use her weapon on the nearest Beowolf….

Only for a _laser beam_ of all things to incinerate the creature of darkness where it stood. The other nearby Beowolves turn to where the beam came from-.

 **BANG! BANG!**

Only to have their brains blown out by two shots from a firearm.

Ruby turned to where the beam and shots came from and found a person and…floating ball?

"HEY! Werewolf rip-offs!"

The remaining pack members turned to the new arrivals.

"Don't you know it's not very gentleman-like to hurt a lady? Isn't that right, Reginald?"

"Indeed, sir," came the voice of…the floating ball?

The Beowolf pack growled at the new arrivals, with about half heading towards them while the rest stayed to deal with Ruby.

The person, a guy Ruby figured, cocked the lever of what looked like a lever-action rifle.

"As a famous wrestler says on a weekly basis," the guy began, aiming his rifle. "If you want some, COME! GET! SOME!"

Ruby wasn't sure who the guy was talking about, but she was grateful he divided the pack. Less trouble that way.

She returned her attention to the Beowolves that stayed, intent on finishing them.

* * *

Jason and Reginald watched the numerous werewolf rip-offs charge at them.

"So," Jason asked, reloading the two shots he used in the Alaskan Takedown and removing the scope. "How many?"

"Fifteen, sir."

Jason smirked. "Got more than enough ammo to deal with that many."

He aimed the Takedown at the front creature. He looked down the sights, took a deep breath and fired.

 **BANG!**

The beast fell to the ground dead, part of its head having been blown off in a gory fashion

Jason winced. "…Still wish I hadn't gotten that perk."

"At least we know it's dead, sir," Reginald assured.

"Yeah, but…that was _bloody_ , and part of its head's gone.

"The girl's scythe-gun also blew parts of the creature's heads off."

"Yeah, but the gun part's a sniper rifle…I think."

"It is."

"Right. So _of course_ it'll blow away parts of something with each shot."

"I suppose…also, the remaining creatures are closing in."

Jason looked up and found this to be true.

 _Note to self: less talky, more fighty._

Cocking the lever, Jason fired several more shots-

 **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

-downing several werewolf rip-offs.

The remaining nine were within lunging distance, and lunged at Jason at the same time.

"Shit!"

Jason raised his left hand, a symbol glowing beneath the glove. When the beasts claws reached him, he was no longer there. He had _teleported_.

The beasts looked around in confusion…completely forgetting that Reginald was still floating there.

Said A.I. primed his laser and incinerated the nearest creature. The others took notice of him, but as one was about to lunge, it felt something press against its head….

It was the barrel of Pa's Fishing Aid.

 **BOOM!**

And like that, the creature's head was no more…literally. It exploded in an even _more_ gory fashion than the regular gory fashion.

The creatures wised up and moved to attack, yet _another_ one was incinerated by the A.I. Jason reloaded Pa's Fishing Aid at a fast rate and aimed at a creature that lunged.

"…And stay back."

 **BOOM!**

The creature was sent _several_ feet away, toppling over itself before finally coming to a stop, wounded.

Jason once again quickly reloaded his gun and aimed at another lunging creature.

 **BOOM!**

It, too, was sent several feet away, joining its fellow pack member in the wounded section.

Jason repeated this for the other creatures, yet one managed to tackle him. It made to bite at his neck, but Jason blocked with Pa's Fishing Aid, using it to keep the beast at bay. The beast shook its head, attempting to remove the gun, but Jason held strong.

Eventually, it was incinerated by Reginald. Jason pushed the fading carcass off him and stood up.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Of course, sir."

The wounded creatures roared and once again charged at Jason and Reginald. The former holstered the unique DBS and pulled out the Mysterious Magnum…which made its trademark guitar sound.

Jason grinned. "That'll never get old."

He aimed his unique revolver and fired at the oncoming creatures. Three fell dead, having each been shot twice in the head. Jason quickly holstered Mysterious Magnum and drew Lucky with his right from his left. He ended the last two with three shots each to their torsos. Though because of that…perk…they exploded in a gory fashion, their limbs tearing from the body.

Jason, noticing no other werewolf rip-offs were left, blew the smoke out of Lucky's barrel and holstered it.

"See?" Jason said. "Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

"More behind you, sir."

"What?" He turned and found seven more of those werewolf rip-offs charging him…and they were close… _really_ close.

"Shit!"

Jason pulled out his Bowie knives, _Rambo_ (left hand) and _Dundee_ (right hand).

"Sir, shouldn't you just reload your weapons? You're fast in the art of the reload, after all."

"And the draw," Jason added. "But I think it's time I get up close and personal." He looked to Reginald. "You've got my back?"

"Of course, sir."

Grinning, Jason charged at the oncoming creatures. One lunged with its claws outstretched, only for Jason to slide under it, dragging _Dundee_ across the creature's torso. The creature howled in pain and fell to the ground, its insides spilled out as they and it began to fade. Jason quickly stood up as another attempted to claw at him…only to hit the air in front of him.

The creature looked confused at somehow missing, while Jason grinned.

"Thank you, Luck."

Flipping _Rambo_ in reverse grip, Jason stabbed the creature in the neck sideways, then pulled outward. The beast gargled at half its neck being gone and fell to the ground.

Two more lunged for him…only for one to be incinerated on the spot.

 _Thank you, Reginald._

As for the other creature, Jason jumped backwards to barely avoid the swiping claws. He then took both Bowie knives and drove them through _both_ the creature's eyes. It didn't get to howl in pain, for Jason pulled the knives out _sideways_ , leaving half its head nearly cut off.

 _Three more._

And the three were _pissed_. They howled in anger and charged Jason at the same time. Jason, however, simply smirked.

 _At the same time, huh? Well, then you'll_ die _at the same time._

Jason lifted his left hand, the same hidden symbol glowing….

And everything stopped moving. Time stood still.

8 seconds….

Jason calmly walked towards the frozen werewolf rip-offs.

7 seconds….

6 seconds….

He reached the first one and drove _Rambo_ straight through the head where the brain was.

5 seconds.

He stepped towards the second creature.

4 seconds.

He straight up decapitated it.

3 seconds.

The final creature remained.

2 seconds.

This one, Jason decided, could do without its claws. So, he cut them off and stepped away.

1 second.

 _And time's up._

Time resumed. The first two creatures fell to the ground, dead. The last one howled in pain at the removal of its claws.

"Hah! Not so tough now without you-."

 **CHOMP!**

"Agh! Son of a bitch!"

The creature bit at Jason's arm, intent on ripping it off. It shook its head rapidly like a dog would a newspaper, with Jason flailing all the while.

"Agh! Reginald! Help!"

The A.I. stared at the somewhat comical display. "You seem to be handling the situation well. What need is there of me?"

"Now is _not_ the time, Reginald!"

"It's _always_ the time, sir."

"REGINALD!"

"Of course, sir."

Reginald primed his laser and fired at the creature's leg. It howled in pain, dropping Jason. Said idiot quickly got up and drove both knives through both its ears, instantly killing it. Removing the blades, Jason breathed a sigh a relief and checked his wound.

It was deep. The creature turned out to have one hell of a bite. Nearly took a chunk of flesh off and…is that a bit of bone visible?

"Jesus," Jason gawked. "That's nasty."

Reginald approached him. "It looks that way. Though your healing factor will fix the problem."

And it did. The wound slowly repaired itself, muscle tissue reforming and layers of skin healing. After a couple more seconds, the wound was completely healed, as though there was no wound to begin with.

Jason smiled. "One of the reasons I'm still alive."

"Indeed, sir."

Jason stood up. "Well, better go see how that girl's do-."

The rest of Jason's sentence was lost as he witnessed something that he never thought he'd see.

More werewolf rip-offs had shown up near where the girl was. Though what caught Jason's attention was just how _fast_ the girl was killing them. She sped through the horde and cut each and every one, slicing, dicing, bisecting, dissecting…okay, not that last one, but the fact remained, she _owned_ them. By the time she was done, there were fading body parts everywhere, and spent bullet casings fell from above, while the girl posed with her scythe-gun over her shoulders.

…

…

…

…

…

"Reginald?"

"Yes, sir?"

"That was the most awesome yet terrifying thing I've ever seen."

"She displayed an impressive amount of skill, indeed…and from what I saw, she's a "speedster", as you'd call her."

Jason winced. He wasn't a fan of speedsters…or ninjas, but that was a whole different story. He didn't really have a problem with them, per say. Hell, he made friends with a few well-known speedsters.

It's just that…they were too damn _fast_. Whenever he's had to deal with speedsters, they tend to be faster than he could shoot, despite how fast he was in drawing his weapons. In the end, he gets his ass kicked. Every. Single. Time.

Fun fact: his win-loss record against speedsters is 0-36.

"Was it _really_ necessary to mention that?"

 **((Yes, yes it was.))**

Jason sighed. Back to the matter at hand, he didn't like to fight speedsters. He'd be _friends_ with them, but he'd avoid fighting them if he could. If he couldn't…well, he'd try to last as long as he could.

Now add the fact that this girl was a speedster _and_ knew how to use a scythe that was also a gun….

 _Note to self:_ never _get on this girl's bad side._

"Excuse me."

"Gah!"

Jason fell on his behind at the sudden sound of the girl who appeared before him in the blink of an eye.

He quickly got up and dusted the snow off him.

"Little lady. Don't. Do. That."

"Sorr-, HEY! I'm not little!"

Jason rubbed his ears at the girl's indignant shriek. "Jeez, you sure can yell."

The girl's cheeks tinted pink and she crossed her arms, pouting. After massaging his ears, he took note of the girl's appearance.

She was young, around his age, maybe younger. A year, he'd wager. Also, a full foot shorter than him. She had a heart-shaped face, pale white skin, black hair with red tints, and large…captivating…silver eyes.

Now for her style of clothing. Her attire was unique to say the least. She had on a black blouse, with a red cloak around her shoulders. A skirt with red trimmings adorned her waist. She had black leggings and combat boots that matched her clothes.

His eyes may or may not have lingered in her leg area for a second or two, not that anyone could tell because of his shades, before shaking his head and clearing his mind of those thoughts.

 _Damn teenage hormones. Gotta get my head outta the gutter. She's cute and all, bu-, wait, WHAT?!_

Jason shook his head of his current thoughts and brought his attention back to the girl, who calmed down.

"I'm not little," she said in a lighter voice.

Jason stared blankly at her, then used his hand to compare their heights. Again, she was a _full_ foot shorter.

"You're kinda little."

"I'm not!"

"To me, you are."

As the girl seemed ready to give him an earful, Reginald interjected.

"Before things get out of hand, I believe introductions are in order."

The girl gave her attention to Reginald…and went wide-eyed in awe.

"Whoa." She tentatively poked at Reginald.

"Please don't poke me."

The girl stopped poking him. "S-Sorry. It's just…what are you?"

The way she tilted her head in curiosity reminded Jason of a puppy.

"Well…I'm an A.I. currently residing in this vessel. You may call me Reginald."

Wow," she said. "What's the "A" stand for?"

"Artificial."

"And the "I"?"

"Intelligence."

"Oh…I'm sorry. What was the "A" again?"

Jason snickered.

"Look, let's just say that I'm a very smart computer program, and leave it at that," said Reginald in an irritated tone.

"Okay," she mumbled, pouting. Jason looked at the A.I.

"Damn, that wasn't very gentleman-like of you, Reginald," he said, throwing the A.I.'s own words at him.

Reginald sighed. "Indeed it was not, sir." He floated down to the girl's level and addressed her. "Please forgive my irritated tone. It's just that I've been asked that question one too many times already." He had said that last part while looking at Jason, who was innocently whistling.

The girl smiled at the A.I. and patted it on the top of his 'eye', which made Jason snicker again. "It's alright, Reginald."

She turned to Jason. "And you?"

Jason grinned and tipped his hat. "The name's Jason. Jason Jones."

The girl smiled. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose."

 _So,_ not _Little Red Riding Hood…eh, still a nice name._

"A fitting name, Miss Rose," Reginald stated.

"Oh, you can just call me Ruby."

"Don't count on it," Jason said. "Took me a while to get him to stop calling me "Master Jones". Now he just keeps calling me "sir"."

"It's proper etiquette, sir."

"It's getting old."

"I'm a butler, sir. And as such, I shall perform the duties that come with the title and conduct proper etiquette."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. And the fact that you're British makes you the stereotypical butler."

"At least I don't get called an idiot."

"At least I can wear pants."

"That's hardly something I can be upset about."

"That Church/Epsilon guy was upset about it. Depressed even."

"I'm not Epsilon, sir."

"Good thing, too."

Both actually chuckled at that.

Ruby, who had been watching the banter between the two like a spectator at a tennis game, smiled at them. "You two are really good friends, huh?"

"Yup." "Indeed."

Silence.

…

…

…

"…I still think you're little," Jason finally said.

Ruby glared at him…which honestly made her more cute than intimidating.

She crossed her arms. "I suddenly feel like kicking you in the shin."

Jason frowned. "I'd prefer you didn't."

"I kinda want to, now."

"Don't do it."

"I'm a do it."

"…You know what? Go ahead. I _dare_ you."

"…"

"…"

"…Okay!"

"Wait, I didn't mea-."

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped around on one foot, holding his now hurt shin, while Reginald watched in amusement and Ruby giggled uncontrollably.

Jason gave her an indignant look. "Why?!"

"You dared me!"

"…" Jason sighed and smiled. "Well, I guess I had that coming."

"That's right you did," Ruby smiled.

Jason rubbed his shin until the pain subsided. Another silence took place for a few moments before Ruby broke it.

"So," Ruby asked. "Did you guys see a ship crash somewhere?"

Jason and Reginald looked at each other before the idiot responded.

"Saw it? We were on it."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Really?!"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, and let me tell ya. Crashing _ain't_ fun."

"Are you two alright?" Ruby asked, worried.

"Oh, _we're_ fine," Jason replied. "Our ship, on the other hand-."

A distant explosion was heard.

"…Not so much." He noticed Ruby looking at him and Reginald intensely. "…Something wrong?"

"…Are you two aliens?" she asked.

Jason and Reginald looked at each other before the former responded.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," she drawled. "I _did_ see the ship come out of a tear in the sky that appeared out of nowhere. Plus-." She pointed at Reginald. "There's nothing like _him_ on Remnant."

"…" Jason _could_ have denied what she said…but that would be stupid. He and Reginald were now stuck on "Remnant" for the foreseeable future. Plus, maybe Ruby could help them.

Jason sighed. "Oh alright. You got us." He smiled sheepishly. "We're aliens."

Ruby gasped and got up in Jason's face. "Oh my god! Aliens! Real, live aliens! How are you an alien, by the way? I get Reginald, but you look like a normal human to me." She gasped "Were you _abducted_?!"

Jason's head spun at the amount of questions being thrown his way, not to mention he was blushing like crazy at how close Ruby was to him.

"Miss Rose," Reginald interrupted. "You're speaking to fast."

Ruby stepped back and turned red in embarrassment. "S-Sorry."

Jason chuckled nervously, his blush fading. "It's alright. And to answer your question: I'm a human from another planet, so I'm technically an alien. I _was_ abducted, but that's another story."

Ruby tilted her head. "You were abducted from another planet?"

"Yeah," Jason said, suddenly downcast. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Seeing his change in mood, Ruby decided not to press the issue, something Jason was glad for.

"So," Jason said, no longer downcast. "Were you going anywhere?"

Ruby paused. "…Well, I was planning on going back home before I saw your ship crash."

"That reminds me," Jason said. "What were you doing out here in the first place?"

Now Ruby was downcast. "I was…doing something personal."

Seeing she was sad, Jason returned the favor and didn't press the issue.

"Hmm…well, do you think me and Reginald could tag along? Reginald and I are pretty much stuck here for who-knows-how long, and we obviously don't know our way around."

Ruby seemed to think about it.

 _Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes._

"…Okay." She finally said.

"Really?" Jason asked to be sure.

"Of course," Ruby smiled. "As a future Huntress, it's my duty to help out those in need."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Huntress?"

Ruby giggled. "Right, you two probably don't know what that is…well, it's a long walk back to Patch, so I can fill you guys in about a couple of things."

Jason smiled. "That'd be great."

"Indeed." Reginald said, having been silent and watched the two interact.

"Right!" Ruby exclaimed, pumping her arm in the air. "Onwards!"

She marched off, a skip in her step, while Jason watched her with a smile, chuckling.

Reginald noticed. "…I approve, sir."

Jason turned and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Nothing, sir," Reginald replied in an amused tone.

Jason shrugged and went to catch up with Ruby, Reginald following from behind. As they caught up, Ruby asked something.

"Can I see what you're eyes look like?"

That made Jason pause. "…Why?"

"Well," Ruby began, poking her index fingers together. "It's just that…you've been wearing those shades this whole time, and it's a _little_ ominous that I can't look you in the eye, so…."

Jason looked to Reginald for advice. The A.I. simply bobbed his vessel up and down, "shrugging", which made Jason sigh.

 _Better to show her now rather than have her find out by accident later._

Jason took a deep breath…and removed his Lucky Shades.

As expected, Ruby gasped in awe at what she saw.

His eyes…were made of _diamond_.

Eye-shaped diamonds. You could _tell_ it was an eye, yet it was all diamond.

"Ruby?" Jason hesitantly asked.

She didn't seem to hear him, simply staring into his eyes with awe.

"…Ruby?"

Still staring…though it looked like hearts were beginning to form in her eyes.

 _Oh hell no! Not again!_

Jason quickly put his black-tinted Lucky Shades back on, and Ruby seemed to snap out of it.

"H-Huh?" Ruby was confused. "What happened?"

Jason waved her off. "Uh, nothing! Nothing. You, uh…spaced out."

The idiot inwardly cursed. This kind of thing always happened whenever he showed his eyes to someone. It usually leads him to…situations he'd prefer not to be in when dealing with the opposite sex.

"Really? Why did I-?" Ruby gasped, pointing at Jason. "You're eyes aren't normal!"

Jason deadpanned. "I could say the same for you."

"What?! My eyes are perfectly normal!"

"Silver eyes ain't normal."

"Yes, they are!"

"You're literally the only person I know that has silver eyes. It's not a common thing."

"Well, you've obviously haven't met enough people."

Jason stared blankly at Ruby. "…I've seen many worlds and met many people… _a lot_ of people. None of them had silver eyes."

Well, there was that Earthbending girl, Toph, but…no, she was blind. Her eyes were actually sea-foam green, but were glazed over. It wasn't the same.

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted. "My eyes are fine."

"As are mine."

"They're made of metal."

"Diamond, to be specific…look, let's just agree to disagree."

"…"

"…"

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped on one foot again, holding his shin.

"Okay," Ruby giggled. "We'll agree to disagree."

Jason glared. "You know what? Forget what I said. You're eyes ain't nor-."

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! THE SAME SHIN!"

Jason fell on his rear, nursing his hurt shin. Ruby giggled as Jason glared at her…though even he let out a chuckle or two. Both broke into laughter while an amused Reginald looked on.

"I _definitely_ approve," Reginald said quietly, making sure the other two didn't hear him.

The laughter subsided, and Jason stood up dusting snow off himself.

"By the way," Ruby said. "How are you not cold?"

Jason stared at her, then looked at his surroundings…and shrugged.

"Huh...didn't notice."

"Didn't notice? What do you mean, "didn't notice"?! You should be shivering like crazy!"

Again, Jason shrugged. "I guess I have a lot of body heat." He gestured ahead. "Now, are we going or not?"

Ruby just stared at him...but smiled in the end. "Yeah, let's go."

As the three made their way through the snow-covered forest, Ruby explained to the idiot and the A.I. the basics of what they'd need to know when it comes to Remnant. With each new piece of information, Jason's grin got wider, a single thought on his mind.

 _This'll be one hell of an adventure._

 **((You have no idea….))**

* * *

 **The Idiot's Bio**

* * *

 **Name** **\- Jason Jones**

 **Theme** **\- "Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom)" by Shinedown**

 **Age** **\- 16**

 **Race** **\- Human**

 **Gender** **\- Male**

 **Place of Birth** **\- Earth (specifically Hye, Texas; United States of America)**

 **Height** **\- 6'2**

 **Hair color** **\- Brown**

 **Eye color** **\- …they are** _ **literally**_ **diamond eyes (eye-shaped diamonds). Used to be regular, brown eyes, but…stuff happened.**

 **Appearance** **\- tall, lean, muscular (with his build, he could be a WWE superstar when he's older), mustache/goatee combination that is connected to his sideburns by a thin line of hair that runs along the jawline.**

 **Clothing** **\- white sleeveless muscle shirt, sleeveless checkerboard vest/jacket (with inner pockets that are outfitted with spacial rift multipliers, which allow a large number of objects to fit into the pockets without risk of weighing down the wearer), blue jeans, belt with a buckle, brown cowboy boots with spurs, black fingerless biker gloves (no, he does not have a bike or a motorcycle), brown cowboy hat**

 **(Look to the cover image for a good look at what Jason looks like.)**

 **Accessories** **– Lucky Shades (tinted black so he could hide his eyes; add +2 for Perception, +3 if you have Four Eyes Trait), gold cross chain necklace, wireless Bluetooth earpiece, "Spiritual Pool" Bone Charm (slightly faster mana regeneration)**

 **Extra item – Bag of Pixie dust**

 **Weapon(s)**

 **Lucky (unique .357 magnum revolver from Fallout: New Vegas)**

 **The Mysterious Magnum (unique .44 magnum revolver from Fallout: New Vegas)**

 **1892 Alaskan Takedown (lever-action rifle)**

 **Pa's Fishing Aid (unique double-barreled shotgun from Fallout 3)**

 **Smithsonian Bowie Knife (2, one named** _ **Dundee**_ **, and the other** _ **Rambo**_ **)**

 **Knucks made of Quebracho wood (the strongest wood on Earth)**

 **Dynamite (has** _ **a lot**_ **of it)**

 **Personality** **\- He's a fun-loving idiot. Also, when it comes to his friends, he's always there for them. He is not one to get angry, but when he does, it makes others feel like it's not something he should feel.**

 **Likes** **\- to have adventures, drinking whiskey (he is careful, even though he has a healing factor), smoking a cigarette from time to time (again, he is careful), having fun, making friends**

 **Dislikes** **\- Ninjas, speedsters (though he** _ **could**_ **make an exception for a certain girl in red), killing people (at first, killing in general, but had to expand the viewthroughout his adventures…he still harbors regret at having to kill), falling (you'll see what I mean by this later on), being called an idiot**

 **Semblance** **\- None…** _ **yet**_ **.**

 **Abilities \- Jason has gained a number of abilities in a few of his adventures in different worlds. They are as follows…**

 **Dishonored:**

 **Blink II (Can teleport to a certain distance; 20% of mana)**

 **Bend Time II (Allows user to stop time for 8 seconds; 60% of mana)**

 **Fallout New Vegas:**

 **Special Traits**

 **Four Eyes (decreases Perception by 1 permanently, but when wearing any type of glasses, Perception goes up by 2…or 3 if you have the Lucky Shades)**

 **Wild Wasteland (now converted to Wild Remnant; causes wacky situations to occur)**

 **SPECIAL**

 **Strength: 8**

 **Perception: 10 (actually 7, but +3 thanks to combination of Four Eyes trait and Lucky Shades)**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Charisma: 9**

 **Intelligence: 4**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Luck: 11 (Originally 10, but tried to play God by taking the Luck Implant, went into a coma, then came back with a permanent 11)**

 **Perks** **\- Jason acquired many perks in his adventure in the Mojave Wasteland.**

 **Regular Perks**

 **Friend of the Night (Mainly got this so that he could wear his shades all the time)**

 **Heave, Ho! (Can throw stuff a greater distance and with greater velocity)**

 **Intense Training (All ten ranks, meaning ten extra points to SPECIAL)**

 **Rapid Reload (Increases the speed of his reloads)**

 **Run n' Gun (Basically, his accuracy isn't affected when walking or running)**

 **Bloody Mess (More violent deaths…oh, and more damage)**

 **Demolition Expert (All three ranks, which means** _ **much**_ **more damage with explosives; Ex: if a stick of dynamite is stuck inside a Beowolf, rather than have a huge hole in them…they'll explode to pieces)**

 **Ferocious Loyalty (When halfway till death, companions gain a 75% increase in damage resistance…or for Remnant, Aura)**

 **Fortune Finder (Will find more Lien in stockpile…thanks to his insane luck, he just might find Lien anywhere)**

 **Hand Loader (When using guns, you are twice as likely to recover casings and hulls…then again, considering Jason's insane luck, it's no longer likely. It's a guarantee)**

 **Toughness (both ranks; +6 to Damage Threshold…basically, he's harder to kill)**

 **Cowboy (25% more damage done with dynamite (yup), hatchets (doesn't have), knives (** _ **Rambo**_ **and** _ **Dundee**_ **), revolvers (Lucky and Mysterious Magnum), and lever-action guns (Alaskan Takedown))**

 **Quick Draw (Makes drawing and holstering a weapon 50% faster)**

 **Scrounger (Find considerably more ammunition in stockpiles)**

 **Stonewall (+5 Damage Threshold against melee and unarmed attacks, which basically means he can take a beating; Also, cannot be knocked down during combat)**

 **Finesse (+5% critical chance…better chance for a critical hit)**

 **Hit the Deck (+25 Damage Threshold against explosives…if Jason's close to an explosion, he won't take too much damage)**

 **Life Giver (+30 Hit Points…in other words, he can take more of a beating)**

 **Splash Damage (Explosives have a 25% larger area of effect…larger explosion, basically)**

 **Adamantium Skeleton (Damage to limbs reduced by 50%, as in only half the normal damage to limbs)**

 **Jury Rigging (Repair any item using a roughly similar item)**

 **Better Criticals (50% more damage with critical hits…enemies better hope he doesn't get a critical)**

 **Spray 'n Pray (Jason's attacks do 75% less damage to companions; he got this just in case he accidently hits his friends by mistake…he apologizes to them later)**

 **Slayer (The speed of all of Jason's melee and unarmed attacks increase by 30%...makes him a moderate knife fighter)**

 **Special Perks**

 **Tough Guy (Take 20% less limb damage)**

 **Reinforced Spine (+2 to Strength and +2 to Damage Threshold)**

 **Divide Survivor (+1 to any of the SPECIAL)**

 **Implant Perks**

 **Agility Implant (+1 Agility)**

 **Charisma Implant (+1 Charisma)**

 **Endurance Implant (+1 Endurance)**

 **Intelligence Implant (+1 Intelligence)**

 **Luck Implant (+1 Luck)**

 **Perception Implant (+1 Perception)**

 **Strength Implant (+1 Strength)**

 **Sub-Dermal Armor (+4 Damage Threshold)**

 **Unarmed Perks**

 **Khan Trick (Temporarily stuns opponent by throwing sand or dirt at their eyes, though there must be dirt or sand on the ground)**

 **Legion Assault (Run forward, leap into the air, and deliver a palm strike to the opponent, knocking him/her back)**

 **Ranger Takedown (Basically a leg sweep)**

 **Scribe Counter (Immediately counterattack after blocking)**

 **DLC Perks**

 **Junk Rounds (Can make ammo from scrap metal, tin cans, and the appropriate bullet casing.)**

 **And Stay Back (When firing a shotgun (Pa's Fishing Aid), an enemy can be sent back several feet.)**

 **Mad Bomber (Enables Jason to create certain explosives, though he only makes dynamite)**

 **Other: Healing factor (not as good as some well-known characters, but you take what you can get) and Fourth Wall Breaking (Not like Deadpool; only to the point where he is aware of "outside" forces…such as me, the writer.)**

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go. The Idiot, ladies and gentleman.**

 **As you can see in the bio, Jason's more than capable of surviving in Remnant…granted, he'll still get his ass kicked, but he can survive. As I've said, he's a literal punching bag that can fight back. He can take a beating. How** _ **much**_ **of a beating will be revealed as the story progresses.**

 **I figured I'd put what each perk did for those of you who don't play Fallout. I did my best to translate what each perk (in my opinion) would do in real-life. I also put URL links in my profile for Jason's weapons for you all to copy and paste in case you all want to see them for yourselves later.**

 **If you enjoyed the story and want to see what happens next, be sure to follow and fav. Leave any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism in a review. Also, be sure to check out my other stories if you're interested.**

 **See you in the next update!**

 **LATERS!**


	2. Introduction: The Assassin

**A/N: Well…it's been over four months, and now I've finally returned.**

 **I mean, it's not like I was gone from Fanfiction completely. College tends to make one busy, and I've been posting stories nonstop. The ideas just kept coming, and as a result, this story has been on the backburner.**

 **But now I've finally given this story the attention it deserves.**

 **And so, without further ado, let's get on with The Assassin's Introduction!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. Any other familiar elements belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Nothing more._

* * *

 **The Assassin**

* * *

In a warehouse located at the downtown district of Vale, a secret White Fang base bustled with activity: guards patrolling the perimeter, guards moving crates of Dust, and high-ranking members yelling at the grunts to get the job done….

Well, that's what _had_ been happening half an hour ago.

Now there was nothing but silence.

…

…

…

A silence that was broken by the flush of a toilet, followed by the opening of a latrine.

"Damn…that's the last time I try one of Burt's chili churros."

A lone young White Fang grunt (let's call him Gary) stepped out of the latrine located outside the warehouse, quickly closing the door before the smell got out. He then put up a sign that said "out of order".

As he turned to get back to his duties…he realized there wasn't a single sound. No crates being moved. No orders being shouted.

Nothing.

Just silence….

That wasn't a good sign.

Gary began searching the perimeter of the warehouse for his fellow comrades. Yet, no one was around. There were no guards in the usual spots. It was like they vanished into thin air. He continued searching, not noticing he was stepping on piles of ash.

Not finding anyone, he decided to check in the warehouse itself to find out why everything had gone quiet. He found the gate ajar slightly, enough for him to slip in. He did so….

And immediately wished he hadn't.

Blood was splattered everywhere. The ground, the walls, even the ceiling!

Bodies were everywhere, some torn limb from limb, others disemboweled. A few had their jaws ripped clean off, while others had been _skinned alive_. A few had been unfortunate to have been mounted on stakes, the pointy ends piercing through necks, eyes, and even out of the mouth.

Gary nearly gagged at the site before him, and no one would've blamed him if he did. The carnage he found was horrifying. He didn't want to even think of who or what could've caused thi-

…

…

…

No…judging by the carnage, he _knew_ who did this.

But was _**he**_ still here?

A quick look around gave him the answer.

He…he needed to contact his superiors. Let them know what happened….

The problem…the communication terminal was on the other side of the carnage before him.

Taking a deep breath, Gary underwent the difficult task of navigating across the sea of dead bodies. He stepped over each passing body carefully, not wanted to desecrate them. He may or may not have accidentally stepped on a stray eyeball or two…or three…or ten.

Gary finally reached the communication terminal and accessed it. He input the code that would activate a secure line to his superior-

 **BOOM!**

The terminal blew up in a shower of sparks and metal parts.

"Now, what were you going to do with that, huh?"

Gary froze at the crazed voice. Petrified, he could only watch as a cloud of darkness slowly gathered across from him.

"There's no need for your fellow brethren to get involved just yet. Their deaths will come in due time."

The cloud of darkness took the form of a figure…a _human_ figure. It soon solidified and revealed the one Gary hoped wasn't here.

The Assassin.

This… _monster_ …wore a set of armor crafted out of heavy metal. Across the torso, the armor was made up of stylized metal plates. On the waist, the an insignia (the Assassin's) was flanked by rows of throwing knife sheathes The upper right armguard extended higher than the shoulder, with the left one set lower to make room for a cape. The matching bracers of the armor were worn in conjunction with leather gloves that matched the boots. The robe (black and red) under the armor appeared to be made of a leather texture rather than cloth.

 **(A/C: The Helmschmied Drachen Armor from** _ **Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood**_ **…feel free to look it up to see what it looks like)**

Yet what was most offsetting about this monster…was the mask.

It was like one was staring Death itself in the face…despite the mask being made of metal rather than bone, as well as multiple lenses in the eye area and the "jagged teeth" being yellow wires.

 **(A/C: Corvo's mask from** _ **Dishonored**_ **)**

Yet the effect was all the same…fear.

Gary felt fear at this very moment.

He had every right to. The Assassin was a mysterious entity that no one has ever seen…literally. This _monster_ had kept to the shadows and has somehow terrorized the four kingdoms of Remnant… _without_ anyone seeing his appearance. The Atlas military, high-ranking huntsmen and huntresses, not even the headmasters of the academies knew who the Assassin was or what he looked like. All they had going for them was a face like Death and a heavy set of armor and hood….

But that's it.

He could be among the people, and they wouldn't even know it.

Whenever the Assassin struck, he would always leave his insignia: a simple inverted "V" that was curved at the bottom, with the bottom of the inverted "V" surrounded by a curve that had a pointed edge in the middle.

 **(A/N: The Assassin's insignia…look it up)**

This insignia signaled when the Assassin struck…and it had been placed on the wall….

One problem was made clear: it was incomplete.

Fun fact when it comes to the Assassin and his insignia: he paints it with the victim's blood. Depending on whether it's one victim or several, the size of each one varies.

Considering the number of dead White Fang…this one was massive. And yet it was incomplete…and Gary was the only White Fang member left.

Gary gulped.

"You know," the Assassin continued. "I was rather upset when I ran out of blood to complete my insignia. I hardly ever miscalculate the size of the insignia needed, yet here I am."

He leaned forward slowly towards Gary. "And here _you_ are…a fresh bucket of paint ready to be used."

Gary's hands began to tremble as he paled.

"But…I'd like to think of myself as being a 'fair' man, so…you have ten seconds."

Gary's skin was now deathly white.

"Starting now."

Gary immediately jumped over the table and the Assassin and made a beeline for the exit. He didn't care that he stepped on the corpses of his former brothers and sisters of the White Fang, nor did he acknowledge the squishy sounds made when he stepped on a body. All that mattered was getting out of the warehouse before those 10 seconds ran out.

He tripped on a body, falling flat on his face into a dead woman's…bust.

"HA!" the Assassin laughed an insane laugh. "That's the only way something like that will ever happen to a guy…that, or if it's by accident."

Gary ignored the outburst, mumbled a quick apology to the dead woman, and scrambled over the remaining bodies. He reached open floor and ran as fast as his legs could take him.

The exit was in sight. He just needed to reach it before the Assassin decided to kill him.

He was almost there.

…

…

He could practically _taste_ the freedom.

…

…

He left foot managed to step through the exi-

 **SHINK!**

Pain.

That was all Gary felt. He couldn't scream because of the shock that came with the pain. He looked down to find a blade piercing though his chest from behind.

"So close…oh so _very_ close."

Gary could only cough up blood and shakily move his head to the left….

Only to once again find the face of Death itself.

"One second too late. One measly second. Too bad for you…but absolutely _delightful_ for me!"

The Assassin removed the blade from Gary's back, causing the White Fang grunt to fall forward to the ground with a resounding smack.

"Now then…time to finish that insignia!"

The Assassin dragged Gary back into the warehouse, the Faunus's nails clawing against the ground in protest. Gary let out a scream of terror as the door slammed shut.

* * *

A lone police vehicle approached the warehouse. There had been an anonymous call about illegal activity being seen and two police officers had been sent to investigate.

What they found…made them vomit right on the spot. What they found would haunt their dreams for nights to come.

The mutilated bodies were certainly horrific. Not to mention those mounted on stakes. But what was the most haunting…was the insignia.

The Assassin had struck again.

They called it in, and soon the entire area was filled with cops, as well as several Huntsman/Huntresses. The entire area was blocked off from civilians, and a manhunt for the Assassin ensued.

Watching them all was none other than the Assassin himself. A sinister grin made itself known behind his mask. They could search for him all they want…but they'd never find him.

He _always_ made sure of this.

With a sinister chuckle, his form became a cloud of darkness, blending into the shadows and disappearing from the area.

* * *

The city was bustling with activity throughout the night. Civilians roamed the street, vehicles drove to their destination, and some shops remained open late for business.

No one was wise to the psychopathic murderer that stood atop a building.

The Assassin now stood on the rooftop of an apartment building he was staying in. He gazed at the loading screen on his Scroll as it reached 100%.

The words "transfer complete" appeared on the screen.

"I believe you should have received your payment by now?"

"In fact, I have," the Assassin replied. "It has been such a _pleasure_ doing business with you once again…Mr. Schnee."

There was a brief silence. "…I will be sure to contact you should I learn of another White Fang encampment."

The line went dead.

The Assassin rolled his eyes. "That guy has a stick up his ass. And I bet his children do too."

He tucked his Scroll away and became a cloud of darkness. He flowed into an air vent and navigated his way towards his room.

Several twists and turns later, he flowed through the vent that led to his room. Once there, he floated near the floor and reformed his body.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Home sweet home."

"Home" was simply a four room apartment: bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and living room. A flat screen TV hung on the wall, and there were several beer cans littering the floor.

"I've really let this place go to shit."

The Assassin trudged towards the bedroom and entered. He began removing his armor: the chest guard, vambrances, pauldrons, and greaves. The robe came off next, followed by the Hidden Blades on his wrists, as well as his other weaponry: two Desert Eagles, two sawed-off shotguns, a special blade (Sword of Altaïr) and dagger (Dagger of Brutus), a crossbow (Dishonored), throwing knives, and some grenades (hand, smoke, and stun). A hidden bag of parachutes and three vials of water were the last on his body to be removed. Finally, he removed his Death-like mask….

Revealing a seventeen-year-old young man.

This young man had a light, yet somewhat muscular build, a body made to be agile, yet deal an appropriate amount of damage to enemies. Some scars could be seen, received during the grueling training one partook in when becoming an Assassin. He stood at a solid 5'9". He had steel-colored hair and steel-colored eyes. A small, barely noticeable scar could be seen on his right cheek.

The name of this young man/murderer/monster…is Damien Knight.

"Another day on this world has come and gone."

Damien…was not of Remnant.

He had originally come from a planet called Earth, a world that was both similar and different from Remnant in many ways. Yet due to some…unfortunate events, Damien found himself sent to Remnant so that he could evade the Assassin Brotherhood he "betrayed".

That's what they'd like to say…but it was their own fault. They should've let sleeping dogs lie. If they had, many of their own would still be alive.

If they had… _she_ would still be alive.

 _Gracie…._

Damien shook his head. Now was not the time for those thoughts, lest he be filled with rage that would be expressed violently on the nearest person.

He moved towards his bed and laid his back to it. He stared at the ceiling, idly listening to shouts coming from above.

If he ever needed to get violent, he now knew who to express it on.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift to sleep despite knowing it would be a restless night for him….

As it always was.

* * *

 _(Flashback, Four years ago, Earth)_

"Damien?"

 _Just ignore it and it'll go away._

"Damien."

…

"Damien!"

 _Goddamn it._

A thirteen-year-old Damien Knight opened his eyes to see a girl the same age as he. She had turquoise eyes and orange hair. She was currently wearing blue jeans and a MLP shirt that had the "Mane" Six on it.

 _Damn ponies. They turned teenage boys into girls._

Brushing that thought aside, Damien noticed that Gracie had an impatient look on her face. He simply scowled at her.

"Gracie, you know I don't like to be disturbed when I'm napping."

"But you promised you'd take me horseback riding!" she whined, pouting.

 _A promise I now regret making._

Damien sighed. He sat up on the edge of his hammock and gave the girl, Gracie, an annoyed look. "Fine. You want to ride a horse? Let's go ride a horse."

Gracie smiled and began jumping with joy, while Damien rolled his eyes. He stood up and walked over to his closet and picked out some clothes to wear. He stepped into his bathroom and turned on the sink. Washing his face, he looked at himself in the mirror.

Why did I think giving her a key to my house was a good idea?

He shook his head and dried his face with a towel. He put on a plain pink t-shirt and tan khaki shorts. As he left the bathroom, Gracie glomped him.

"AGH!"

"YAY, you're ready! Now let's-!"

Damien's phone went off, interrupting Gracie. He attempted to get to it, but Gracie held him in place.

"Gracie, what are you doing?" he asked, annoyed.

"This always happens," she whimpers into his chest.

Damien's annoyance partially went away at that moment. "What?"

Face still buried in his chest, she continued. "Every time we get ready to do something together-." She paused for a moment. "…well, not together-together," she added, slightly blushing. "You always get called to do…that kind of work."

Damien gave her a blank look. "I always make it up to you afterwards, though."

"I know, but…it still makes me sad."

Silence filled the room. Damien wasn't really sure what to say to break that silence. Luckily, Gracie did it for him.

"I know I've always asked this," she began. "But…do you have to k-kill people?"

Damien groaned inwardly. Gracie had always asked him this question (This makes it fifteen and counting.) ever since he had revealed to her that he was an Assassin. He always gave her the same answer: that the people he killed were bad people (That's putting it lightly.) and that it was so that the world could go on in peace…well, some form of peace, anyway. He had even told her about the first part of the Creed: 'Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent'. This had somewhat reassured her each time, though Damien had the feeling that it wouldn't work this time. So, he decided to say something different.

He lifted her head upward so that her turquoise eyes met his steel-colored ones. "Gracie…this is the life I was born into. I was raised so that I would become an Assassin and help in the fight against the Templars."

 _I also enjoy the thrill of the kill…a little_ too _much at times. But I'm not gonna tell you that._

Gracie frowned a little. "Doesn't that seem unfair?"

Damien raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't choose this life."

Damien pondered on that statement for a moment. It was true. He didn't choose this life. Yet, after living it for so long, he found that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well…you know how the saying goes: 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade.'"

"Lemonade sounds good right about now."

 _That wasn't where I was going with that, damn it!_

Damien was snapped out of his thoughts by the still ringing phone. Must be really important to still be on the line right now.

"Gracie, I have to get the phone."

She whined a little before conceding and letting go. Damien walked towards the phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"It's about damn time you answered! What the hell took you so long?!"

Damien hesitated. No one else knew that he had revealed the Order to Gracie, and he was determined to keep it that way. "I was in the shower," he lied.

"Whatever," the man on the phone replied. "The Mentor needs to speak with you."

"About?"

"Urgent matters that can't be discussed over the phone."

Damien sighed. "Alright, I'm on my way." He hung up the phone and looked towards Gracie. She did not look happy. He rolled his eyes, walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"I know you're not happy about it, but I have to go."

She pouted.

"I'll take you horseback riding some other time."

Still pouting.

 _Damn it all…you know what, fuck it! I gotta go._

Damien stepped past Gracie and walked back to his closet. Opening it, he moved some boxes to the side before finding a safe. He input the four-digit password and the safe clicked open. A suitcase was what lay inside. Damien took out the suitcase and opened it to check its contents. Satisfied that his Assassin's robes were there, he shut the case and closed the safe and closet.

He took another look at Gracie to see that she had not changed in mood. Deciding to just leave, he made his way out of his room, down the stairs, and towards the front door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it.

"Please don't go," a soft voice whimpered.

His grip on the doorknob tightened, and he mentally swore.

 _Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her-_

He turned to look at her.

 _Damn it all!_

He instantly regretted looking at Gracie. She had the saddest look on her face that would make any person feel sad along with her…as well as attempt to beat the crap out of whoever made her sad in the first place. Her lips were quivering and she had on what other people would consider the most adorable pout in the history of pouting. She was even on the verge of tears!

Damien found himself in quite the predicament. On the one hand, he could just ignore her and leave. He had had enough of her to begin with, what with her coming over and annoying him to no end (Still regret giving her that key). On the other hand, he didn't want to be a prick…actually, he wanted to go full-on prick and tell her to get the fuck out of his house, after he got the key back from her of course.

And yet….

 _Fuck…._

Damien spread his arms out and gestured for a hug, saying, "Come here."

The reaction was immediate.

Gracie launched herself toward Damien, tackling him through the door, which broke it off its hinges. Damien was on his back with a glare on his face aimed towards the girl currently on top of him, who did not notice due to burying her face in his chest. He stopped glaring and resigned to patting her head.

"There, there," he said half-heartedly.

The only sound that came from her was a muffled whimper.

Damien rolled his eyes and thought about how he was going to cheer her up. He eventually got an idea.

"How about this?" he asked. "When I get back, I'll take you out to get some pancakes. How's that sound?"

Gracie was silent for a moment before lifting her face from his chest to look at him.

"…Ice cream pancakes?"

Damien smirked at her. "Sure, why not?"

She smiled at him and said, "One more thing."

Damien groaned. "What?"

"Maybe we could make it…like a date?" she asked, blushing.

…

…

 _No…nonononono! Hell no! Fuck no! To hell with that! There's no way I would-_

"Deal."

…

…

 _FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKK!_

Gracie hugged him tighter at that, joy enveloping her face.

"YAY!" she exclaimed, sitting up so that she was straddling him. "This'll be the first time we do something together-together!"

 _What have I done?_

"Oh! Maybe we can make the horseback riding as part of the date too!"

 _I made a deal with the devil, that's what I did._

"By the way…now that we're together-together…there's something I've always wanted to do."

 _Huh?_

Damien was about to ask what she meant when she grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him up, and mashed her lips against his. Damien went wide-eyed with shock.

 _She's kissing me…_

...

…

 _She stole my first kiss!_

Damien tried to get her away from him, but she was persistent and didn't let go of the kiss. After a full minute, she let go in order to get some air. Both were panting.

"Wow," she said. "That…was amazing."

Damien simply glared at her.

"Something wrong?" she asked innocently.

Damien had half a mind to strangle her where she was. The only people that would look for her would be her parents. He could simply kill them as well and make it look like a murder/suicide. No one would be the wiser…

 _Away with you evil thoughts!_

Rather than do any of what he just thought or say what actually pissed him off, he went with the alternative.

"…You broke my door."

Gracie looked at the door below them and then at where it used to be. She looked at him curiously.

"Is that all?" was all she asked.

…

…

 _On second thought, I'll go ahead and strangle her._

Damien reached out to her neck in an attempt to strangle her, bloody murder being the only thing on his mind, but she disappeared and reappeared in a construction worker getup.

"Don't worry! I'll have it fixed in no time!"

The fact that she changed so quickly made Damien lose any motivation he had in strangling her. He simply sighed and got up, picking up the suitcase that he had dropped.

"Whatever." He walked away towards the sidewalk. "Just make sure you're not here when my parents come back…if they come back today."

"Shouldn't I meet them?"

Damien froze mid-step.

"You know, since we're together-together?"

 _First, we are NOT together-together! Second, you will NOT meet my parents!_

Rather than say what he was thinking, he simply said, "Now's not the time."

"Ok then," she replied, the sounds of nails being hammered following her reply.

Damien shook his head and continued walking. "I'll see you later then."

As he was making his way to the main base of the Assassin Order, he couldn't help but inwardly fume.

 _Just great! Now I have an unwanted girlfriend! This day could not possibly get any worse!_

As he was tempting fate, his mind wandered back to the kiss.

 _Her lips tasted…sweet…like syrup._

…

…

 _Do I…feel the same way about her that she does about me?_

Winter stopped in horror when he realized what he just thought. He quickly buried that thought into the darkest depths of his mind where it would shrivel up and die. Yet, it resurfaced and filled his head with nothing but the energetic girl who stole his first kiss.

 _Goddamn it._

Deciding that he would deal with his inner turmoil and Gracie later, he continued on his way towards the Assassin Order, intending to deal with whatever the Mentor wanted of him.

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

 _(Present, Remnant)_

Damien slowly opened his eyes as he awoke from the memory he dreamt. He blinked away the tears that threatened to pour from his eyes.

Just as he had thought. Another restless night.

He wiped his eyes as he got out of bed. He would simply ignore the memory and continue on with his day. He first checked his Scroll for any new messages….

And there was one…from Mr. Schnee.

 _That was fast._

He opened the message to read it.

 _ **Assassin-**_

 _ **I've just learned that the White Fang will attempt to rob a train of Dust that will make its way through Forever Fall. I have machines inside the train to guard the Dust, but I would prefer it that a train robbery never be committed in the first place. I have sent the coordinates of a White Fang base that is set up near where the train will pass by, as well as the reward for this endeavor. Eliminate those there as you see fit. Payment will be transferred once the job is complete and the Dust safely remains on the train.**_

 _ **-Schnee**_

Damien allowed a sick smile to grow on his face as the pupils in his eyes shrunk to mere dots.

 _Looks like I'll get to kill again._

 _ **DEATH!**_

 _How fun!_

* * *

The White Fang base in the Forever Falls forest was bustling with activity…no really. This time it was.

Trainees were doing training exercises, equipment was being moved around, and lookouts scoured the forest to make sure that Grimm did not approach.

The Assassin was perched atop a tree branch, observing the base. He had arrived several minutes prior to scout the defenses. Turns out it would give him a decent challenge to infiltrate. And he was about to take the challenge….

When three people (he noticed they were Human) walked into the White Fang encampment, hoping to speak with the one in charge of the camp, Adam Taurus.

His curiosity and glee skyrocketed. Curiosity because he wondered why three humans would even _think_ to ask for an audience with Adam Taurus, someone with a well-known disdain towards humans….

And glee because _Adam_ Taurus, someone with a high bounty on his head,was here.

 _I'm_ so _going to demand more money for this._

What's more, he'd get to kill more people than originally anticipated.

 _More kills, more fun!_

And yet…he oh so wanted to know why these three were here in the first place. And he was going to find out one way or another.

Scouting a path, he took to darkness cloud form and maneuvered past the many tents in the encampment. He saw that the three had already gone into the tent and a conversation had started. He slowly and stealthily seeped into the tent from the gap below, took to hide near a crate, and listened intently.

"So let me get this straight…."

The one who spoke was Adam Taurus, a tall man with red hair, a mask that covered his eyes, and horns sticking out form his head. He wore a long-sleeved black trench coat that was red on the inside and had a tulip/rose emblem on the back. Black pants were at the bottom along with black shoes, and black gloves adorned his hands. His weapon, what appeared to be a samurai-like blade with a sheath that doubled as a rifle, was holstered at his side.

Beside him was a buff White Fang member that seemed higher up in the chain of command. Tattoos adorned his arms, and the mask that covered his face appeared to be custom made. His attire was similar to those of grunts, yet the top had a collar that stuck up around his neck. He was leaning against a table with his arms crossed.

Two guards surrounded two of the humans, who were in a kneeling position. One was male, with gray hair and eyes, and a zip coat that was zipped all the way, as well as dark-orange pants and black boots. The other was a female with dark skin, crimson eyes, and mint-colored hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a short exotic olive top and chaps with a belt. Beneath the chaps were dark green pants and brown shoes. White half-gloves adorned her hands.

The third human was standing before the tall Faunus. She had bright amber eyes, ashen-black hair that covered one of those eyes, and a dark red V-neck dress that had separated sleeves and was held up by straps tied around her neck in a bow. Her feet were adorned with heels.

Rather attractive if Damien said so himself, yet she just _screamed_ danger.

The tall Faunus continued talking.

"You could've gone to anyone for help. You could've made a deal with a gang leader, paid off some Huntsmen that have strayed from their... _righteous path_... but instead, you choose to seek an audience with me."

 _These humans must have a death wish if they want to meet with this guy._

"You're the one we need," the woman in red said. "Your skill, your ability to lead those beneath you. You're an exceptionally valuable man, Adam. And we've put a lot of thought into-."

'Adam' interrupted with a raised finger. "Then you're clearly not thinking straight! If you truly understood me, you would know coming here was a mistake. The White Fang is not an organization for hire. We're a force of _revolution_!"

The two knelt teens looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Adam raised a fist to emphasize his point.

The woman in red didn't seem to be intimidated as she continued while Adam paced around the tent.

"I believe our plan will be beneficial to all parties involved. I have...an associate in Vale. He and I are working on a revolution of our own. But we can't do it without your forces. We need-."

"What you need…is to leave." His weapon was at the ready. "You're asking my men to die for your cause…a _human_ cause." Adam's hand was on his weapon. "That is not an idea I am willing to entertain."

The woman in red scowled…but otherwise bowed. "Very well."

The conversation ended, the three humans left the tent to venture into some nearby woods. Adam watched them go. The cloud form of Damien slithered out from below the tent to view them as well.

"What was that about?"

A young girl around Damien's age appeared. She had long black hair and amber eyes that seemed cat-like. She wore a bow on her head and a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts. A scarf-like collar surrounded her neck. She had on stockings that were mostly purple but start out black at the hips. Black heels adorned her feet, and ribbons adorned her arms.

 _Cat-like eyes…prabably a Cat Faunus, but that can't be the only feature she has…unless…._

Damien glanced at the bow on her head.

 _That bow hides something._

"Nothing," Adam replied, walking away. "We need to finish preparing. The train will be here at dawn."

The girl follows after Adam.

When the coast was clear and no guards were nearby, Damien reformed himself to human form and stroked the chin of his mask.

 _Well, I suppose I should start killing people now….and yet…._

Damien looked towards the woods where the three humans disappeared to. They had tried to recruit the White Fang into some plan of theirs. And if they were willing to risk their lives by walking into the encampment of the one group that hates humanity…well, that piqued Damien's interest.

 _Eh, screw it. I have enough money as it is. I can afford to miss one job…actually, I can afford to retire at an early age, but that's beside the point._

It was decided. Damien would abandon his mission and seek out those three mysterious individuals.

 _But first…._

Damien stepped back into the tent, intent on gaining information.

* * *

After acquiring the information he needed, Damien traveled through the woods in search of the three individuals that tried to recruit the White Fang. He scoured the forest for them, utilizing his tracking skills and Eagle Sense to find the path they had taken.

 _How the hell did they get so far in the short time I took to search that tent?!_

…

…

…

 _Well, I_ did _take my time…and I might have decided to kill a guard or two by stuffing them in Freddy Fazbear suits…good times._

He had finally tracked them to a small town, where they were apparently getting information about the whereabouts of a "friend". After finding out what they could, they made a plan to trap their "friend".

Damien quietly followed along in his cloud form, observing them from a distance. They set their trap in a fenced dirt road, the woman in red and the male hiding out while the green haired girl stayed on the road.

And so they waited.

…

…

…

Until finally, a figure came trotting along the dirt road. Damien used the zoom in his mask to get a closer look. The figure was revealed to be two figures: a green-cloaked rider with gold armor and hood up atop a white horse. From what Damien could tell, this rider was female.

Damien tilted his head.

 _Is this who they're waiting for?_

His eyes narrowed behind his mask when the green-haired girl simply stood in the middle of the dirt road, waiting for the cloaked woman to get closer.

 _Why the fuck is she just standing there?_

The horse stopped several feet away from the green-haired girl, the rider dismounting and stepping towards the green-haired girl. She stopped a few short feet away, knelt down, and pulled out an…apple?

… _What?_

And now the rider was offering the apple to…no one?

 _Is this lady an idiot?! She better not be! Can't stand idiots._

He turned his gaze towards the green-haired girl…and the look on her face told him she was focusing on something.

Focusing on the cloaked woman.

Damien looked back and forth between the green-haired girl and the cloaked woman…and put two and two together.

 _That girl's making that woman see something that's not there…must be her Semblance._

The green-haired girl reaches for her weapons and takes a step back, inadvertently kicking up dirt. The cloaked woman, having seen the dirt move, jumped back and pulled out her weapon, a double crystal-headed staff. The green haired girl charged at her, guns blazing, and a fight commenced.

The fight…truly left Damien dumbfounded. The cloaked woman, who removed her hood to reveal a beautiful face with a light brown complexion, brown hair and eyes, and a beauty mark below the left eye, was exhibiting… _several_ astounding powers. First, she was able to control wind, sending the green-haired girl back, which is when the guy in grey showed up. She then conjured fire from a crystal to combat the man, but his legs took the brunt of the damage, burning his pants and revealing metal prosthetics for feet.

The two got the upper hand, but then the woman stood up and…a _glowing energy_ appeared to be leaking from her eyes! The wind kicked in around her, and she was suddenly levitating in the air. She raised her arms, and lightning came pouring down towards the two assailants.

Damien…was at a loss for words.

 _Such…_ power _!_

Damien looked at his hands, his left one to be specific, where a mark was plastered.

 _It might be even greater than my own…._

He turned back to the fight to see that the woman in red had joined the fray, and now they were assaulting the powerful woman three to one. They manage to bring the woman down to the ground and charge at her, the woman in red now wielding two blades. The powerful woman manages to deflect them for a time, but the woman in red fires three arrows around the powerful one. The arrows erupt in a high whistling noise and fiery explosion. The damage proved to be too much, as her Aura was visibly depleted.

This did not mean she was down for the count. She was still able to fight back, sending her assailants back with a gust of wind. The fight continues, but she is able to down the three. The powerful woman stalks towards the green-haired woman, using her staff for support. The green-haired girl could only look up in fear as the woman glowered at her, raising her staff to end the girl.

Damien grinned wickedly.

 _It's like I'm spectating an event! Go! Kill the girl! END HER!_

The woman suddenly went wide-eyed and jerked a little.

 _The fuck?_

Damien zoomed out slightly to see that the woman in red had fired an arrow that hit its mark.

 _BOOOOO! Outside interference!_

Damien paused.

 _Wait, it was three on one to begin with…still, BOOOOO!_

The woman in red walks forward as the other two force the wounded woman to her knees. The woman in red brings her palm to face the wounded woman. Some sort of…portal?...opens, and a Grimm-like bug crawls out.

Damien tilted his head.

 _What…the…hell?_

Due to the zoom of his mask being special, he was able to hear the wounded woman's words despite being a distance away.

"Please…don't!"

The Grimm bug spits out a black web onto the woman's face. She suddenly screams, one eye blazing with energy. Speaking of which, energy begins to seep out of her and into the woman in red, who is enjoying what's happening.

Before whatever was happening could finish, a (very familiar) man with a giant sword suddenly appeared and cut the webbing, stopping the process and separating the assailants from the wounded woman. When Damien turned his attention towards the woman in red, he saw that one of her eyes was brimming with golden energy….

Just like the powerful woman.

 _Did she…_ steal _some of that woman's power?!_

The woman in red erupted a column of fire beneath the man and wounded woman, forcing him to jump with her out of the way. An explosion ensued. When it was over, the man turned to look for the assailants…only to find that they disappeared.

Damien saw where they went, however. And he fully intended to follow after them….

But first…he needed to greet an old "friend".

* * *

Qrow could only sigh as he stared at the wounded Maiden before him.

 _Ozpin's not gonna like this._

He made to carry the girl…only to suddenly feel a sense of fear. A _very_ familiar feeling.

 _Oh hell no! Not_ _ **him**_ _!_

He turned around a found a cloud of darkness floating across from him. It began to take the form of a man in heavy armor and a face like Death.

The Assassin.

Qrow scowled and pulled out his sword, aiming it at the Assassin.

"Well, _hello_ Qrow! It's _certainly_ been a long time since we last met."

Qrow got into a fighting stance, ready for if- no, _when_ the Assassin struck.

"Oh don't be like that! We've had such _fond_ memories of each other! Remember when we fought the first time we met?"

Qrow sneered. "Oh I remember…I remember I was close to ending you and ridding Remnant of a monster."

The Assassin said nothing, though Qrow could practically _feel_ the anger pouring out of him.

"Yes…you had the upper hand when we last fought, and you damn near killed me…but it was not meant to be."

The Assassin began pacing. "Funny. I bet it eats you up inside. You _wish_ you had killed me that time. Many lives would've been spared had you managed to kill me then. But you didn't. And my reign of terror only continues as the body count sky-rockets."

The Assassin stopped and stared at Qrow. "But enough about that. I didn't come here to chat up, nor did I come to try and settle the score."

He pointed at the unconscious Fall Maiden. "I want to know who _she_ is."

Qrow sneered. "And you think I'll tell the likes of _you_?"

The Assassin shook his head. "Not really. Just figured I'd ask. Besides-," He looked past Qrow towards the forest. "I know three individuals who could answer that question."

Qrow pointed his weapon at the Assassin. "And you think I'll just let you leave?"

"I don't think. I _know_. That woman is critically injured, and you can't afford to waste any more time than you already have now."

Qrow glared…but knew he was right.

He stiffened as the Assassin calmly walked up to him, stopping just beside him.

"Know this, Qrow…next time we meet, _you'll_ be the one left in a bloody heap, forced to retreat…only you won't, because I'll have killed you."

Qrow narrowed his eyes. "Next time we meet, I'll finish what I started and rid you of this world."

The Assassin chuckled. "Heh…this world."

Qrow raised an eyebrow at that, but the Assassin walked past Qrow and became a cloud of darkness, floating towards the forest, no doubt after the three assailants.

Qrow watched the cloud of darkness recede into the forest before he let out a shout of frustration and dug his blade into the ground.

One way or the other, Qrow would kill the Assassin.

* * *

Damien had finally caught up to the three assailants. The two younger ones were resting after that battle, but the woman in red, the one who stole have of that other woman's power, was currently…talking to someone?

"The Huntsman severed the connection before it was complete."

 _So she did steal some of that woman's power…but who the hell is she talking to?_

"Yes. It's…an emptiness. It burns. Like hunger. I like it."

 _Power is quite the temptation, isn't it? Once you get some, you've just got to have more._

"Yes. I will claim what is ours."

She paused.

"…Thank you."

The woman in red stopped her talking and walked towards the two younger people.

"Come on, we're heading back to the White Fang. I believe this time we can persuade Adam to join us in our…endeavor."

Damien pondered on whether or not to make himself known to the three.

…

…

…

 _Nah. I want to see to look on Taurus's face when he sees what she can do._

And so Damien followed after them….

* * *

And boy did he make a good decision.

The woman in red and her cronies were laying waste to the grunts of the White Fang. Many were kicked and tossed around like a bunch of rag dolls. When they were done, Adam and the buff man (possibly a Lieutenant) appeared with weapons drawn.

 _That guy has a chainsaw…Leatherface, eat your heart out!_

"What is this?!" Adam demanded.

The woman in red stepped up while her subordinates were kneeled down with cases before them.

"We could've gone to anyone for help…but we chose _you_ , Adam Taurus."

She raises her hand, and a wall of flames abruptly starts near Adam and the Lieutenant.

"Our plan will be beneficial for both of us…or one of us."

The two teens open there respective case: one revealing Dust crystals and collector canisters, the other revealing neatly-arranged stacks or Lien.

"So, which will it be?"

Adam slowly straightens his back as he gazes at the woman in red, then the cases, then at his unconscious comrades.

Damien shook his head. _He's already sold on the idea._

Adam looked towards the woman in red. "I just want to know one thing."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"I see you were able to best my forces…yet while they're still alive, I can't help but wonder if you did _that_."

He gestured to two animatronic suits…that were bleeding.

 _Looks like he found my handy work._

"Two of my men were found stuffed in these…animatronic suits. Did you do this?"

The woman in red gazed at the two bleeding metal suits. She shook her head.

"No, that was neither me nor my subordinates."

"Yes, I'm afraid that was all me."

The five turn their heads at the sudden statement, and find Damien standing with arms crossed.

Adam eyes narrowed behind his mask…before a snarl formed on his face as he recognized who this was.

" _You!_ "

"Me!" Damien mocks.

He jumps down from his hiding place. "I see you found my handiwork. Quite the work of art if I do say so myself. They didn't even see if coming. I just slammed it shut on them and bam! Bleeding to death. I took delight in the suffering they endured as they waited to bleed out. Quite amusing, really."

Adam roared as he charged at Damien, blade raised to strike.

Damien grinned behind his mask as he held up his left hand. A mark glowed behind his glove….

And time stood still.

Eight seconds was all he needed to prove a point.

He immediately drew his sword and began slicing and dicing the unconscious White Fang grunts. A few slit throats here, a few decapitations there. Some guts spilling out of a few others. Severed limbs that would fly in the air when time resumed. He even had time to mount some unfortunate Faunus on a stake. Despite the adrenaline continuing to build up, he had to use his Blink power to get to some far away so that he could save time, but it was worth it. And while his Shadow Kill ability should've activated since technically these Faunus were unaware of him…he found a way to "cheat" and turn that particular ability on and off when he pleased.

Either way, it would be a glorious sight.

But the icing on the cake…would be when he stood the last unconscious grunt up and put him in the spot where Adam was going to strike.

Before time resumed he stood a few feet away from the five with a grin behind his mask and sheathed his sword. He took out one of his three vials of water and downed the contents, restoring his mana.

Time resumed.

Adam was unable to stop himself from cutting down the White Fang grunt that stood in the place Damien was a second ago.

All were shocked at what just transpired. They looked around and saw the carnage that Damien just committed…all in the span of a single second. What made their looks even more satisfying was that to them, it was like he had moved at a speed the eye could not see.

Adam stood shocked as he gazed at the Faunus he just cut down…that shock soon turned to rage as he slowly turned to where Damien stood.

"Damn, Taurus! I guess when it comes down to it, you're willing to strike even your own kind down. Respect to yo-."

The revving of a chainsaw was heard, and Damien dodged to the side as the Lieutenant brought his chainsword down upon where Damien used to be. Damien socked the Lieutenant in the throat and jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his head and flipping him over and throwing him towards Adam, sending them both down in a heap.

Damien stood up and dusted his hands. He then turned to the three humans that watched in shock.

"It's funny…I was supposed to kill all those in this base yesterday…then you three show up."

He slowly stepped towards them. "You piqued my interest when you tried to get the White Fang to help you. And so I decided to follow you three instead of committing genocide among this base…other than those two in the animatronic suits, but still."

The two teens made to attack, but the woman in red raised her hand, silently telling them to stand down.

Damien continued. "It was quite a shock to see that woman you attacked wield such power…power that was greater than my own."

The two teens eyes widened in shock, while the woman in red's simply narrowed.

"Yeah, I saw the fight. You three were skilled in your own right. I bet you had that attack all planned out. Otherwise you wouldn't have fared so well against that mysterious woman."

Damien paced around them as they watched. "But the kicker of it all is how you somehow managed to steal a portion of her power. Quite the little trick you have their. Almost makes me envious…almost."

Damien stopped and faced the three. "But now you've got me curious. The kind of power that woman possessed, some of which you yourself now have, is something I've never seen before."

"And you," he continued, looking at the woman in red. "You've got something planned involving the White Fang, as well as the power you now possess…then again, is it really _your_ plan?"

 _Now_ the woman in red's eyes widened.

"Yeah…I heard that little conversation you had with someone. One thing I was able to tell…you're not the one in charge, are you?"

He stepped closer. "Someone _else_ is pulling your strings."

The woman in red summoned her two blades as the two teens got into combat stances.

Damien unsheathed his Hidden Blades. "And you're going to tell me what I want to know." A large amount of Killing Intent could be felt oozing out of him.

"One way, OR THE OTHER!"

He used one of his abilities to conjure up a blast of wind that forced the three assailants back. He charged at the gray-haired male, sending a series of strikes with his Hidden Blades. The teen dodged and parried each strike and sent out a kick. Damien sidestepped, seeing the heel gun fire a round. He grabbed the leg and forced the guy off his feet. He began to swing him around at a rapid speed, finally letting go when the green-haired girl tried to get involved. Both teens were sent back in a heap.

Damien focused his attention on the woman in red. She had her bow ready and three arrows already drawn. She fired them and then charged, her bow separating into her blades. Damien deflected each one, then blocked the downward strike she made. They traded strikes, each able to deflect the other. She went for a kick, which he blocked and tossed away. She spun for a roundhouse kick, but Damien ducked under it. He struck with his Hidden Blades, but she countered with her own.

He kicked her away from him and drew his sawed-off shotguns. He aimed and fired them point blank, sending he back a ways. He reloaded them and placed them back in there holsters. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the green-haired girl aim her guns at him. She fired several rounds at him, but he deflected each with his Hidden Blades. He heard a whistling sound and found a circle of fire below him.

 _Fuck!_

He jumped to the side as a column of fire erupted from where he once stood. He glared at the woman in red who was smirking all the while. Narrowing his eyes, he glanced towards the green-haired girl and raised his left hand, activating another of his abilities. A swarm of rats appeared below the girl and began to bite at her. She screamed as she attempted to fight off merciless swarm currently gnawing at her.

 _That'll keep her busy._

Refocusing his attention on the woman in red, he charged at the woman, who conjured up several fireballs and sent them blazing towards Damien. He sidestepped each one, getting closer to the woman. When she sent another fireball his way, this one much larger than the last, he decided to use a scare tactic and charged straight into the fireball.

The woman smirked when her attack made contact…only to adopt a look of shock when Damien _barreled through_ the fireball, his robe becoming somewhat aflame. From her perspective, it was like he suddenly became a demon, its face of death boring into hers. Damien readied his Hidden Blades and prepared to pierce them into the woman's throat-

 **THWOGG! BANG!**

Only to be kicked and blasted away by the gray-haired teen

Damien righted himself in midair and landed on his feet, glaring from behind his mask. He charged at the man, Blades poised to kill. He struck with a mad fury, each strike made to chip away his foe's Aura until he was vulnerable. The gray-haired teen parried what he could and kicked at Damien, but Damien was skilled enough in close quarter combat to not let the kicks get him. He caught one of the kicks and leg-swept the teen, then bringing a fist on his midsection, slamming the guy down.

Damien still held the leg. "You know, I noticed you have prosthetics for legs."

The teen's eyes widened.

Damien extended one of his Hidden Blades. "Let's see how you do without them."

He brought his arm into a swinging motion-

 **THUNK!**

"FUCK!"

Only for an arrow to pierce his hand.

He staggered back and clutched at his hand, glaring at the woman in red. That damn smirk really pissed him off!

He broke the arrowhead off and yanked the remainder out of his hand, letting out a hiss of pain.

"You know what, I'm not _that_ curious anymore. I'm going to kill each and every one of-!"

A bang was heard and a sword hilt stuck him straight in his mask. Adam sped towards his blade, grabbed it, and struck Damien with a series of slashes all over his body. The armor and mask protected him where it counted, but his unarmored areas were a different story.

His Aura was chipped away at a rapid pace, and Damien was forced to jump back to avoid anymore. But Adam was relentless in his fury and jumped after Damien. Cursing, Damien pulled out his sword and parried the many strikes that were sent his way. Adam was certainly skilled in his own right, for Damien began to feel a strain in his body.

 _Shit…I might have to retreat…_ again _._

Last time he ran from a fight, it was against that dusty old crow, and he'd be damned if he were forced to run again….

Then again, he probably shouldn't have tried to attack when there were five people.

Hindsight is twenty-twenty, after all.

Damien blocked another strike, leaving him and Adam in a deadlock.

"So," he taunted. "From the Faunus I've killed a short while ago, some appeared to be trainees. Odd, since I could've sworn I discouraged new members by slaughtering all those participants in that rally a month ago."

Adam grit his teeth. "I intend to make you pay for all the Faunus you've killed."

"Oh come now, it hasn't exclusively been Faunus after all! I've killed my fair share of humans too. Surely you can appreciate that."

"The only thing I need to appreciate is the sound of my blade cleaving you in half!"

Damien chuckled. "I figured you'd say that." He paused. "…By the way, I noticed that girl with the bow wasn't here. Where is she?"

Adam grit his teeth. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would. Despite the fact I abandoned my mission, I intend to make sure those at this camp are all dead, whether it's now or later. So where is she so that I may kill her?"

Adam growled. "I'm not telling you shit."

Damien sighed. "Again, I figured you'd say that."

He kneed Adam in the gut and kicked him away. "No matter. Her time will come."

As he prepared to strike, he noticed three arrows had been shot around him….

"OH FU-!"

A column of fire erupted beneath him, the flames enveloping him and depleting his Aura…which wasn't a lot. And so he could feel the flames.

"AAAAGGGH!"

He quickly jumped out of the column of fire, rolling across the dirt to put out the flames on his robes. They were charred, but still intact.

Good thing they were somewhat resistant to fire.

Damien glared at the woman in red, who fired another three arrows, these meant to pierce him. He barreled out of their trajectory, and quickly stood when Adam charged him again.

 _Goddamn it! I have no choice._

Adam swung his blade to bisect Damien….

Which he did…but this did not kill him.

Rather Damien formed into a cloud of darkness to avoid the strike. He floated towards the sky and fled the scene.

Adam could only grit his teeth as he saw the Assassin make his retreat.

"Go ahead and run, you coward!" he shouted. "I'll find you some day and make sure my blade is soaked in your blood!"

* * *

Cinder watched as Adam cursed the Assassin. She turned to her left to find that the Lieutenant was also glaring at the Assassin's retreating form. As she turned to her right, she found Mercury helping Emerald stomp the last of the rats that had been trying to devour her.

Cinder thought over everything that had just happened. The Assassin showing up was unexpected, as well as him following them and witnessing something he shouldn't have. Not to mention overhearing her conversation with her master, Salem.

He would need to be dealt with when the time comes.

She sauntered towards Adam. "So Adam, before we were so rudely interrupted, I believe you were going to give us your answer?"

Adam kept staring at the distance, not saying anything.

…

…

…

"Two conditions," he finally said.

Cinder raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"The first is that you make it a priority to locate the Assassin. I will be making sure my organization does the same."

Well, that was not a problem

"And the second?" she asked.

Adam's grip on his weapon tightened. "If you find him first or capture him, let me know. _I'll_ be the one to end his life."

Cinder smirked. These conditions were agreeable.

"Deal."

And so an alliance was made.

* * *

Damien grit his teeth in pain as he removed his armor and weapons. The flames left a searing pain on the areas that had not been armored. He was lucky to only have red marks and not charred skin.

Taking a quick shower, he laid in his bed and thought of the events that just transpired.

 _Those three are up to something. I don't know what it is, but I bet it's nothing good._

He really shouldn't care. If they did something that could harm people (which was a definite since the White Fang was involved and the woman in red now had half of an incredible power), he'd have probably considered joining them….

Then again, he worked alone. And that woman rubbed him the wrong way. He could tell that beneath that beauty was an ugly personality that could bring ruin to anyone if she got her way.

Of course, despite his actions saying the opposite, he had no intention of stopping whatever it was they were planning (other than killing any White Fang that he encountered). Not unless it affected him personally.

Didn't mean he wouldn't try to kill the woman in red the next time he saw her.

And to think such power existed….

 _Guess Remnant still has a few more surprises for me._

Closing his eyes, he drifted off to another restless night.

* * *

 _(Flashback, Four years ago, Earth)_

" _Did you really think we wouldn't find out about her?"_

That question echoed through Damien's mind as he scoped out Gracie's house for any Assassins. Turns out, his Mentor had somehow found out about Gracie, and had given Damien two options.

Either she joined the order…or she would be eliminated.

Neither option sat well with Damien, and when he chose neither, his Mentor revealed that he had already sent an Assassin after her. Furious, Damien charged out of the base, killing any Assassins that tried to stop him. He made it to his house to see if Gracie was still alive….

And she was.

They may have learned of her, but they apparently didn't know she tended to stay at his place.

Which leads to where he is now, jumping down from a tree after not seeing any Assassins around and landing near Gracie.

"Doesn't look like anyone's around," Damien said. "Then again…Assassins and whatnot."

"Damien, please tell me what's going on," Gracie begged.

Damien sighed. _Oh well, can't keep it from her forever._

"Gracie," he began. "Do you remember when I said that I wasn't supposed to reveal the Order?" She nodded. "Well, they found out what I did…and who I told." Gracie gasped. "Yeah. So they gave me two options: either you join the Order, or you be eliminated…neither option sat well with me."

"I see," Gracie said. "Wait, why couldn't I join the Order?"

Damien paused for a moment. He didn't want to say it was because he needed space from her. That would make him look like a prick. The only other option was to admit to something he didn't want to admit to….

 _Goddamn it._

"Well," Damien began. "I said that it wasn't a good idea."

Not really what he said, but it was true.

"Shouldn't that have been my decision?" she asked, giving him a questioning look.

"Gracie, you don't want to be a part of the Order."

"Why?"

"Because…" Damien sighed, then muttered, "You deserve a normal life."

"What?"

"Because you deserve a normal life," he muttered again.

"I can't hear you."

"Because you deserve a normal life!" he finally said aloud.

Gracie was silent, clearly taken aback at what he said.

Damien continued. "Look, what we do in the Order is for the greater good. I've told you this countless times. But, sometimes, it's not the life for everyone. Gracie, you deserve to have a normal life, one where you grow up, go to college, get a job, get married, raise a family, all that stuff. Killing doesn't really fit in to that life. Yes, Assassins can still do all that stuff I suggested, but they are burdened with their duty in the meantime. I…I don't want you to have that burden."

Both were silent after Damien finished his explanation. This silence lasted for what seemed like hours when it was only a couple of seconds…fifteen at least. He wondered what was going on in Gracie's head right now.

 _She's probably thinking how I had no right to make the decision for her…which is technically true, but-_

Damien was brought out of his thoughts when Gracie pulled him into a hug.

 _Huh?_

Gracie was crying into his chest. "I knew you cared."

…

…

 _Wait, what?! No I…oh, who am I kidding? I do…somewhat._

"And you're right too." This caused Damien to raise an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to have a burden like that throughout my life. I would like to have a life that's burden free."

Damien had a half-smile on his face. _Atta, girl._

"Plus, us getting married and starting a family sounds much better than becoming an Assassin."

The half-smile disappeared.

 _WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! Hold the fuck up! Who said I was gonna-_

Damien would've protested, but Gracie had on the biggest smile he had ever seen…and he didn't want that smile to go away. Instead, he sighed.

"Whatever."

"Damien…"

The boy in question looked down at Gracie as she was looking up at him. She then said three words that utterly shook his world.

"I love you."

…

…

…

Damien…was at a loss for words. He had never heard anyone say that to him before, except for his parents, and even that was rare. It almost felt alien to him.

He needed to say something to her, but what? He couldn't just say the same words she said, because he wasn't sure if it was true himself. He struggled for words, but none came out. Gracie giggled.

"Looks like I caught you off guard with that one," she said, smiling.

 _That smile…_

Then it clicked. Damien inwardly freaked a little at the revelation, but he shook it off. He had been in denial about this for so long, but he could deny it no more. Now was the time for him to embrace the feelings he thought he didn't have for the energetic girl standing before him. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Gracie, I-."

 **BANG!**

…

…

Damien never got to finish his sentence, for a bullet tore through Gracie's head, effectively ending her life.

…

…

 **THUMP!**

Silence filled the surrounding area after the sound of the gunshot faded away and Gracie's dead body hit the ground. No crickets were chirping. No frogs ribbitting. No dogs, no cats, no nothing. Just silence.

…

…

…

 _ **DEATH!**_

And all Damien saw was red.

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

 _(Present, Remnant)_

Damien once again woke up with teary eyes, only this time the tears flowed freely.

 _Goddamn it._

His past would never leave him. He was the reason she was dead now. Had he just kept up his lies rather than reveal the truth, Gracie would still be alive, and he'd still be on Earth, the two of them living happy lives together.

Instead, she had been killed right in front of him, which led to him going insane and killing the Assassin that killed Gracie. He had been merciless, beating the man to near death and stuffing his head in a microwave, turning it on and watching as the man screamed for mercy. Neither this, nor the fact the man was a married man with a six-month old son, deterred Damien from enjoying the man's head exploding in a gory fashion.

But he hadn't stopped there. He had gone back to the base and killed every single Assassin there, including his Mentor. Their deaths had been violent, with the Mentor's being done through torture. Damien had been merciless to the old man, keeping him alive so that more torture could be done.

When he was done, he had begun to leave the base, making a mental list of preparations he'd need to have done. Word of what he did would spread, and he'd be made a target. The rest of the Order would bring their forces down on him in order to kill him.

And yet just as he stepped out of the base, a doorway suddenly appeared out of nowhere…no really. A _literal_ doorway. Out of thin air. It had opened to reveal a young man, probably around mid to late twenties, in a formal business attire, which was composed of a blue dress shirt, a black coat, red tie, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black fedora hat. He also had a pair of glasses on.

To Damien, he looked sort of like Tom Hiddleston, only a tad bit younger.

The man had made an offer to Damien: go with him so that he could evade the Order. Damien had of course been skeptical and at first refused.

Then the man did the impossible…he showed Damien some very decisive proof….

He was not of this world, and that he had planned to send Damien to another world for his own amusement. While Damien didn't like the idea of being a source of amusement to someone he didn't know, he didn't hesitate to take the chance. He no longer wanted to be on the world that no longer had Gracie in it.

And so he went with the man, whose name turned out to be Clint Fitzroy. Clint told Damien of some basic stuff about the world he'd be sent to, and then had him get involved in a fight on a different world that proved that Damien wasn't ready for Remnant just yet.

And so Clint trained Damien for a year, building up his strength and speed, as well as his skill as an Assassin. He made sure Damien garnered some supernatural abilities, as well as the ability to channel his Killing Intent. Two new sets of armor (the other to be revealed soon), as well as new weapons and a few "Bone charms", and Damien was now ready.

He still remembered when he first arrived in Remnant…and when he met _**her**_.

* * *

 _(Flashback, Three years ago, Remnant)_

"And we're here!"

Damien scowled at Clint's enthusiasm. "Yes…we are."

Clint grinned. "Oh don't be like that! This will be quite amusing for me, as well as a fresh start for you. Everyone wins!"

Damien rolled his eyes and looked down at his attire. It was an ancient armor made by the Mayans. There was no robe, but there had been flaps at the bottom that somewhat covered his legs and flowed in the wind. The armor itself essentially covered his entire upper half, save his head, and was mostly brown. It was said that the armor was bulletproof, a fact that proved to be true.

 **(A/C: The Mayan Armor from Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag)**

This armor was meant for the public, while his Helmschmied Drachen Armor (which had a hood and matched his Death-like mask) would be utilized for his nightly excursions, his identity being hidden.

"Well, I'll leave you to your own devices, now."

Damien watched as Clint walked back through the doorway they came from. Clint grinned and waved.

"Have fun…and be sure to cause some trouble."

The doorway closed and disappeared.

…

…

…

Damien shook his head. "If he wasn't so damn powerful, I'd have killed him by now."

And so Damien wandered the city of Vale taking in the sights and memorizing the place so he wouldn't get lost anywhere. As he finished for the day, he went to find the apartment that Clint promised was his….

That is…until he heard a _very_ familiar voice.

"I want pancakes!"

Damien's breath caught in his throat.

 _W-What?_

"It's three in the afternoon," came an unknown response.

"There's no time limit when it comes to pancakes!"

 _I-It can't be!_

Damien followed the sound of the voice. He staggered with each step, unable to believe that he was hearing _her_ voice. He turned a street corner and found two teens around his age, a boy and a girl, along with what appeared to be shopping bags….

The girl caught his attention immediately.

Orange hair…turquoise eyes…the color scheme of her clothing was pink…rosy cheeks…a bubbly personality….

 _G…Gr…G-Gracie?_

This…this could not be. Gracie was dead. She was killed right in front of him! How could she be-?

 _No._

Damien eyes began to dilate, his pupil's shrinking to the size of dots.

 _Gracie's dead._

A rage began to take over him.

 _This girl…is nothing but an_ _ **imposter**_ _!_

 _ **DEATH!**_

The boy sighed. "Fine. I'll make you pancakes."

The girl cheered.

"But not yet."

The girl whined.

"I need to step inside for a bit, so I need you to watch the bags…can you do that, Nora?"

 _So the girl's name is Nora…yet more proof that she's an_ _ **imposter**_ _._

The now named Nora nodded rapidly. "Yup! No need to worry! Just leave it to me!"

The boy smiled. "Alright. I'll just be a minute."

And with that, the boy stepped inside the building, while Nora stood near the bags…

"One, two, three, four-."

And was apparently counting down the seconds for the minute.

 _Alright…time to_ _ **kill**_ _._

Damien took slow, methodical steps towards an unaware Nora. Each step was silent. As he drew near, he extended his Hidden Blade. He would kill the girl while she was unaware, thus causing her to turn to ash due to his Shadow Kill ability. Admittedly, she should at least have her body buried-.

 _ **DEATH!**_

-but such was the price for impersonating someone he knew.

He was now right behind her. He positioned his Hidden Blade so that it would pierce her heart, killing her instantly. She would be allowed a quick and painless death.

 _Now for the_ _ **kill**_ _._

He pulled his arm back for the strike that would end the-.

"Huh?"

Nora happened to turn her head, thus seeing Damien and giving him a clear view of her eyes….

Her turquoise eyes….

 _Her_ eyes….

 _NO! She's not Gracie! She's NOT! END HER! END HER!_

But he didn't. He _couldn't_. He _knew_ this girl was not Gracie….

And yet he didn't have it in him to kill her.

It would be too much like killing Gracie a second time.

Nora stared at Damien for a while, and he stared at her. She then noticed the Blade that was out.

"Are you…trying to hurt me?" she asks.

Damien turned his gaze to the Hidden Blade. It was at the ready, just waiting to be used to draw blood.

…

…

…

He retracted his Hidden Blade.

"No…just…practicing my sneaking skills." He hoped she bought it.

Nora apparently did, if her gasp was anything to go by.

"Sneaking skills?!" Another gasp. "Are you a _ninja_?!"

Damien raised an eyebrow. "Um…no. I'm not a-."

"That's so COOL!"

Damien's ears rang at that shout.

 _Well, she's_ louder _than Gracie._

"Oh! Do you have any of those kunai-thingies?! Or maybe those ninja stars?! How about nun chucks?! Do you know karate?! Can you turn invisible? Do you have poison darts? What about those chain-thingies? Did you know Spartans are deadlier than ninjas? Do you like pancakes?"

And the questions just droned on and on and on. It was a wonder this girl didn't stop to breathe….

 _Wait a minute._

It was now that Damien noticed that Nora's face was slowly turning blue. He couldn't help but smile sadly.

 _Just like Gracie…actually, I think she's_ worse _than Gracie._

Damien raised his hand. "Stop."

Nora immediately stopped.

"Breathe."

Nora took a couple of deep breaths and the blue on her face disappeared.

"That's it. Let the air fill your lungs."

 _ **So that I may tear them from your bod-.**_

Damien shook his head.

 _No. Insanity no! What've we learned?_

…

…

…

 _I really am insane if I think I can talk to my own insanity._

"Is something wrong?"

Damien found Nora eying him, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, uh…it's nothing. I'm fine."

Now she had a skeptical look on her face. Damien needed to change the subject.

"So anyway…" Damien paused, thinking of a subject-changer. "…No, I'm not a ninja."

"Aw," Nora whined. "That's actually disappointing." She pouted.

Damien rubbed his eyes. Now he had made her sad…then again, why did he care? He didn't know this girl. She may look like… _her_ …but that didn't mean he should care. He should just leave. Then he'll never see this Nora girl again….

 _Damn it._

"However," Damien added. "I _do_ like pancakes."

Nora grinned ecstatically. "YAY! A fellow pancake lover! Up top!" She raised her hand for a high-five.

…

…

…

Nora pouted. "Don't leave me hanging."

…

…

…

 _Oh the hell with it._

Damien raised his hand and high-fived her.

"Yay! Pancake friends for life!"

 _Wait, what?!_

"Who said anything about being friends?!" Damien asked.

Nora looked hurt. "O-Oh…you don't want to be friends?"

 _Oh crap._

"Wait, that's not what-."

"No, it's okay," Nora said softly. "I understand. People always say that I'm annoying and that they can't tolerate me. I guess I _am_ hyper at times."

Nora had pretty much slumped at this point, while Damien rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

Was he _really_ going to do this?

…

…

…

Yes. Yes he was.

 _Time for another deal with the Devil._

Damien lifted Nora's chin with his hand so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Nora…I'd _very_ much appreciate it if we became friends."

It had taken all of Damien's willpower to utter those words.

Nora's grin was radiant. "Really?!"

Damien nodded. Her smile was just like… _hers_.

"YAY!" She wrapped Damien in a tight hug. Even _that_ felt like _her_ hug….

Except for the fact that Damien's spine was about to crack, and he couldn't breathe.

"N-Nora," he struggled. "Hug's…too… _tight_!"

Nora didn't hear him and hugged tighter.

 _So this is how I die. Not really how I saw my end coming._

"Nora," a calm voice spoke. "He can't breathe."

Damien silently thanked whoever said that as Nora let go. He breathing was rasp as he drunk in the deliciousness that was air…sweet, precious air.

"Heh, heh," Nora chuckled nervously. "Sorry about that."

 _Why don't I want to kill her again?_

…

…

…

 _Oh yeah._ That's _why._

Shaking the thought out of his head, he turned towards his savior.

It was the boy from earlier. He had black hair tied in a small ponytail. One hair was magenta…though Damien _really_ wanted to think of it as pink. His eyes were the same color as that one hair. His overall attire seems to be somewhat Chinese influenced, and consisted of the colors green, black and white.

"Sorry about Nora," the boy apologized. "She's just…well, Nora."

Damien deadpanned. "Is that _really_ supposed to explain everything about her?"

"Pretty much."

Damien rubbed his eyes. _Yup. Deal with the Devil._

"Anyway," the boy continued. "I haven't introduced myself. My name is Lie Ren. But, you can just call me Ren." Ren gestured to Nora. "And you've already met-."

"NORA!" she shouts while appearing in between Damien and Ren.

…

…

…

 _Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?_

Ren sighed. "Her full name is Nora Valkyrie."

Damien shook his head. "A pleasure. My name is Damien Knight."

Nora gasped, which made Damien curse inwardly.

"No, I'm no-."

"YOU'RE A KNIGHT!"

Damien's ears rang again.

"THAT'S EVEN COOLER THAN A NINJA! Where's your sword?! What about a shield?! Where's you noble steed? Where's your armor? Oh wait! You're already wearing it! It's really cool! I always thought it was more of a full body thing. Do you want to be my Knight?!"

Damien had been slowly reverting to his insanity the more she talked…though that last question made him pause.

"Wait, what was that last question?"

Nora grinned. "I asked if you wanted to be my knight."

Now Damien was confused. "Why?"

Ren groaned. "Here we go, again."

Nora's grin got even wider. "Well, because…" All of a sudden, she pulled out a small model of a castle and placed it on the ground. Music began playing in the background from who-knows-where.

 _Oh please don't tell me she's going to sing._

Unfortunately, that's what she did.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the-!"

Damien placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. Because that was all that Damien was willing to tolerate at this point.

"No. Singing."

Nora pouted.

"Also, I'm not an actual knight."

Now she whined.

Having had enough interaction with people for one day, Damien checked his wrist. "Oh! Would you look at the time?"

"Wait," Nora said, confused. "You don't have a watch."

 _She just_ had _to call me out on that, didn't she?_

Nora gasped. "Unless your watch is _invisible_!"

… _No! We're not going through this again!_

"No, it's no-."

Nora tackled Damien to the ground…unintentionally straddling him. "How'd you make your watch invisible?! Better yet, can you make _anything_ invisible?!" She gasped again. "MAKE ME INVISIBLE!"

Damien's eye twitched dangerously. He was at his breaking point. Anymore and he was liable to kill someone.

"Nora," he gritted. "Off."

"Not until you make me invisible!"

 _You know what? Screw this!_

Damien began using his Killing Intent. He wanted them to feel just how _annoyed_ he was with the situation, as well as what he was willing to do to end it.

Ren was visibly affected. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape. He shook slightly, suddenly afraid, yet he was confused as to why.

As for Nora….

"MAKE ME INVISIBLE!"

…

…

…

 _What?_

Damien stared at Nora incredulously. Did she not feel his pure killing intent? How was she not shaking in fear right now?

He stopped using Killing Intent, much to the relief of Ren. Said person decided that, after watching the situation in amusement and suddenly feeling fear for a couple of seconds for some inexplicable reason, he should step in.

"Nora, I don't think he can turn you invisible."

Nora looked to Ren, then looked back to Damien. "You can't?"

Damien took _several_ calming breaths. "No…I can't. Now _please_ get _off_."

Nora paused and saw the position they were in. She immediately got off, a light blush on her face.

"Sorry," she said, sheepishly rubbing her head.

Damien took several _more_ calming breaths before standing up. "It's…fine." Damien rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "Look, I have somewhere to be, so…."

Ren nodded warily. "I see. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you."

Nora smiled. "Same here."

Damien nodded. "Likewise."

 _Not really._

Ren and Nora lifted the bags that were still around and began to walk away. Nora stopped, turned and waved a hand in the air. "BYE! Hope I see you again someday!"

Ren gave Nora a look. Nora noticed and amended her statement. "I mean, hope _we_ see you again. Heh, heh." Nora quickly turned so that Damien couldn't see the blush on her face.

Damien watched them walk away. All the while, he had a scowl on his face.

 _Yeah, no. I personally hope I don't see either of you again._

Ren seemed to be tolerable, though that didn't really mean Damien wanted to see him again. As for Nora…she looked so much like Gracie that it hurt. Not to mention that she was possibly ten times more…bubbly…than Gracie.

Also…it _disturbed_ Damien that Nora had been unaffected by his Killing Intent. She had shown no fear whatsoever. It was as if she didn't feel threatened by Damien, a guy who had been about to kill her a couple minutes ago. Sure she wasn't aware, but still.

Shaking his head, Damien went off on his way, glad he'd never run into them again.

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

 _(Present, Remnant)_

Yet fate had other ideas.

He had run into those two more than he liked, and he was forced to spend time with them by an insistent Nora. He was still hurt whenever he looked at Nora, a constant reminder of Gracie.

And yet…that had begun to lessen as time passed.

He was able to…tolerate her…to an extent.

He could do without her chattering though.

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

His Scroll beeped, indicating someone was calling him. He saw the caller ID indicate that it was Mr. Schnee.

 _Oh yeah, need to deal with this._

He answered. "Hello?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, ASSASSIN!"

Damien chuckled. "I don't think a Schnee should sound so vulgar."

"You were supposed to the stop the train robbery by any means necessary! Instead, the train was robbed of all its Dust!"

"Right…see, I was going to do that, but something caught my interest, and I couldn't pass it up."

Damien could practically feel the scowl. "You realize you won't be getting your payment, correct?"

"I knew this the moment I abandoned the task." Damien twirled a throwing knife. "In any case, I'm going to go dark for a while."

"…What?"

"Yeah, no more missions for me for the time being. And don't bother trying to convince me otherwise…unless you want harm to come to your daughters."

"You _dare_ -!"

"Oh I do, in fact, _dare_ , good sir. I also dare to wonder how the public and your family react when they realize you've been associating yourself with Remnant's most wanted. Can't imagine that'd bode well."

"…"

"Glad we understand each other. Don't call me. I'll contact you when I'm willing to take more missions. If you _do_ call me…remember my warning. If you cross me…you'll have hell to pay, and your status and connections won't save you from the death I'll give you."

"…"

"Great then! Goodbye for now."

Damien ended the call and stared at his Scroll, waiting to see if the man would ignore his threat.

…

…

…

He smirked. _Smart man._

Damien put the Scroll away and stared out at the city.

Something was going to go down, and those people and the White Fang would be the cause of it.

Damien idly wondered about the woman in red and the power she stole. She wasn't the one in charge. Whoever was apparently had no problem with the woman in red to possess such power, even if it's only half for now.

The one in charge must certainly be a threat if the woman in red was allowed to have such power.

Damien grinned.

Things were about to get interesting around here.

* * *

 **The Assassin's Bio**

* * *

 **Name** **– Damien Knight**

 **Secret Alias** **– The Assassin**

 **Theme** **\- "My Demons" by Starset**

 **Age** **\- 17**

 **Race** **\- Human**

 **Gender** **\- Male**

 **Place of Birth** **– Assassin's Creed Earth (Atlanta, Georgia)**

 **Height** **– 5'9**

 **Hair color** **– Steel-colored**

 **Eye color** **– Steel-colored**

 **Appearance** **– light, yet muscular build (kinda like Bruce Lee), rugged-looking hair, pale skin**

 **Clothing** **\- Helmschmied Drachen Armor (as the Assassin) and Mayan Armor (in public), Corvo's Mask (worn as the Assassin)**

 **Accessories** **– a bag of parachutes (up to 15)**

 **Weapon(s)** **– Hidden Blades; the Sword of Altaïr; the Dagger of Brutus; (2) Desert Eagles; (2) Sawed-off shotguns; Crossbow that fires metal bolts (30), incendiary bolts (10), and sleep darts (10); throwing knives (25); Grenades (5 explosive, 5 concussion, 5 smoke)**

 **Personality** **– He's a cold-blooded killer when he takes up work as an Assassin. He takes pride in what he does and ensures he gets the job done, though he has been known to…go psycho at times. Also, due to the death of Gracie, Damien is now insane…as in he should be put in a mental hospital and never released. His insanity only increased his violent tendencies. He can be rather vindictive and ruthless when he wants to be.**

 **Semblance** **– Darkness: can become a cloud of darkness, allowing him to blend into the shadows, fly around, and can be used as a scare tactic.**

 **Abilities** **– Damien has garnered abilities from Dishonored after catching the interest of The Outsider. They are as follows:**

 **Blink II - can teleport a certain distance (the farthest being the distance between rooftops of buildings that are across from each other on a street)**

 **Dark Vision II - can see living/dead/unconscious persons/animals, their line of sight (yellow), resources (green), and machinery/traps (blue), as well as the user's sounds**

 **Devouring Swarm II – Summon rats that attack others and eat corpses at a fast pace**

 **Bend Time 2 - can stop time for 8 seconds**

 **Windblast I - can blast back foes (non-lethal); breaks doors; blasts back bolts, thrown objects and explosives**

 **Vitality I – More health (I've decided to take this as meaning "tougher to kill")**

 **Blood Thirsty II - can kill multiple foes in melee; adrenaline build up quicker**

 **Agility II - faster running, climbing, and swimming**

 **Shadow Kill I - unaware foes turn to ash when killed (found a way to turn it "on" and "off")**

 **Bone Charms** **\- items made of whale bone that possess special effects. They are as follows:**

 **Blood Ox Heart – 20% increase to maximum mana**

 **Reinforced Bolts – Bolts stuck in enemies break less often**

 **Spirit Water – Restores mana to full when drinking water**

 **Sustained Rage – Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down**

 **Unnerving Target II – Enemies have a moderate chance to miss with guns**

 **Vengeance – Being damaged grants a small amount of adrenaline**

 **Arcane Assassin: Void Channel – 20% increased duration for powers, increased range for Blink and Windblast**

 **Backstreet Butcher: Blast Resistant – Damage from explosions reduced slightly**

 **Shadow Rat: Delicate Touch – Breaking glass sound is moderately reduced**

 **Void Surge – Sometimes, when using a power, no mana will be spent**

 **Other abilities** **:**

 **Eagle Sense – a more heightened form of Eagle Vision; allows user to detect heartbeat, to see the trail of where a person has been or is going to go, can see the memories of the target he kills, find disguised enemies, and pick up cold trails; also does what Eagle Vision does (highlighting enemies or spilled blood in red aura, blue for allies, white for sources of information or hiding spots, and gold for targets or objects of interests)**

 **Killing Intent – simply Damien exuding pure killing intention, which can affect his opponent, himself, or others around him. This also increases his negative emotions, essentially making him a Grimm beacon.**

 **Bio** **– He was raised by parents who were both Assassin's. His entire life was centered on becoming an Assassin. He was trained in the art of stealth and killing. He mastered his skills and became the youngest full-fledged Assassin at the age of 13. A tragic event (the death of Gracie) caused him to betray the Assassin Order and kill several members, as well as his Mentor, in revenge. He was found by a mysterious individual who took him to another world (Dishonored), where he garnered supernatural abilities, which made him a better Assassin. When he was finished training with his new abilities, the individual took him to yet another world (Remnant), a place where he could stay and live out a new life…still being an Assassin, of course. Before leaving, the individual gave Damien a crash course on Remnant's culture, as well as ensuring that Damien's Aura was unlocked. Damien then began a reign of terror against Remnant, ensuring that all would fear him.**

 **Likes** **– Killing (especially by stuffing people in Freddy Fazbear suits…how he gets them is a mystery), throat jabbing people, taking naps, meditating**

 **Dislikes** **– Idiots (…yeah), the Assassin's Order, losing a fight, being disturbed whenever he is napping or meditating**

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go.**

 **Damn, nearly 15,000 words this is. It's not like I'm trying to have these this long. I just write what I feel would be good.**

 **As for Clint Fitzroy...he'll be fully explained in the first chapter of this story. For now, all you readers need to know is he's the reason our four heroes are in Remnant to begin with...which would make him responsible for the deaths of nearly a thousand people, both Human and Faunus...huh. Oh well, moving on.**

 **Now…Volume 3…shit.**

 **One thing's for sure, my characters will make an impact on Remnant, and when we get to the events of Volume 3, things will get juicy. Whether or not this story will completely follow canon or divulge as a result of four outside forces dropped on Remnant is yet to be seen.**

 **Despite the long wait, I'm kinda glad this story was on the back burner till after Volume 3. Got to incorporate that flashback chapter into this intro.**

 **What's more, I was able to incorporate some stuff from the original version of the Assassin Introduction into this rewrite. Speaking of which, I will be deleting the original version from the site later today.**

 **Anyway…I've been writing a lot when away from this:**

 **The Night They Met HIM! (RWBY/Halloween crossover)**

 **They Used To Be Close (Roman/Winter two-shot)**

 **RWBY: Civil War Parody Trailer (mixes the Captain America: Civil War trailer with RWBY)**

 **Professor Arc Spinoff One-shot: Unwelcome Guest (based off of Coeur Al'Aran's Professor Arc story)**

 **The Bringer of Balance (RWBY/Godzilla crossover; featuring Grimm! Godzilla)**

 **Why Do I Love You? (Qrow/Winter one-shot)**

 **Breaking Bad in Remnant (RWBY/Breaking Bad; may change it to Breaking Remnant)**

 **Writing all this, as well as college and updating my other ongoing stories are what have kept me from this story.**

 **The story that's supposed to be my main focus….**

 ***Sigh***

 **Oh well, I promise it won't take me over four months to release the next introduction: The Fighter.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Feel free to leave a review telling me what you thought of this.**

 **Seriously, please do.**

 **If you're interested, feel free to check out my other stories. They're awesome, if the reception received by them is anything to go by.**

 **That's all for now. See you in the next update…or in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


	3. Introduction: The Fighter

**A/N: Hello everyone! Boy, this one was quick….**

 **Yeah, the only reason that's the case is because I had a third of this written for the original version of this story (which is no longer on the site). I figured I'd simply continue where I left off rather than rewrite it.**

 **Anyway…no one reviewed the last chapter.**

…

…

…

 **A little discouraging, but I can deal.**

 **Also, this guy's Russian, so I had him say some Russian words, which are translated right after, courtesy of Google Translate.**

 **Without further ado, let's introduce the Fighter!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. Any other familiar elements belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Nothing more._

* * *

 **The Fighter**

* * *

 _(Flashback, ? Earth, Four years ago)_

" _Sir, if we continue with our experiments, the subject might-."_

" _I. Don't. Care. Dr. Kane. My master asks for more strong fighters for his army._ You _must deliver."_

 _And with that, the man in the uniform takes his leave, leaving the scientist, Dr. Kane, and his test subject. The scientist could only sigh and stare sadly at the poor boy strapped to a table. The kid was about to go through tremendous pain for the sake of fighting under the orders of a man bent on world domination._

" _I honestly hope this kills you," Dr. Kane said in a sad tone. "At least your suffering would end."_

 _And with that, Dr. Kane typed several commands into the terminal. The table began lifting diagonally as several metal arms carrying syringes filled of an unknown compound descended upon the test subject, who was screaming (in Russian) in protest._

 _The needles got closer…_

 _And closer…_

 _And_ closer _…_

 _The needles penetrated the boy's skin, who screamed in agony as the unknown compound entered his bloodstream…._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

 _(Present; Remnant, Vale)_

A young man awoke from his nightmare…well, more a memory than a nightmare, but a nightmare nonetheless. He sits up from his prone position, rubbing his eyes.

 _I try to forget my past, yet it haunts me to this day._

With a tired sigh, the young man stands from his bed and stumbles into the bathroom. He does the usual routine: washing of the face, brushing of the teeth, etc. He looks into the mirror for a second.

The mirror reflected back the image of a rather tall (7'0") and…rather fit young man. _Really_ fit. He had clearly defined muscles. Not like the bulging muscles of a bodybuilder, but the solid muscle of a fighter. One who used his fists and body to fight rather than a sword or gun. He also sported eight-pack abs.

His head was also good: a chiseled jawline, buzz-cut hairstyle which was black, dark green eyes, lightly tanned skin.

And just _who_ is this tall Russian young man, one might ask?

His name is…Victor Alkaev.

He steps out and moves to the kitchen area, specifically the refrigerator. He opens it and takes out some eggs. He grabs a glass and begins to crack the eggs, emptying the contents into the cup. Three eggs later, he picks up the cup and drinks the eggs raw. Victor winces at the taste, but otherwise swallows the yolk. Shaking his head, he puts the cup down and gazes at the calendar.

…

…

…

 _Well, would you look at that? It's my birthday._

Victor smiled and spoke in a Russian accent. " **S Dnem rozhdeniya menya.** " (Happy Birthday to me.)

"I should get cake," Victor suggests to himself.

With cake on his mind, he changed into some clothes: Brown leather trench coat, black sleeveless muscle shirt, gray camouflage BDU pants, black combat boots, as well as white bandages wrapped around his hands (for fighting). Satisfied with his attire, he opened the front door-

 **RROOOOAAARRR!**

-only to find his yard was occupied by an Ursa Major and three Ursa Minors.

Oh right. Fun fact: Victor lives in a small hut in the middle of the Forever Fall forest.

One might think: who in their right mind would _willingly_ live in the middle of a Grimm infested forest? Well, other than those who try to live outside the Kingdoms, Victor does. Why, one might ask?

Well….

"Oh! A fight! Best birthday ever!"

There you go.

Admittedly, Victor fights the creatures of Grimm every day, though this did not lessen his joy at fighting on his birthday.

"Alright then." Victor steps out of his hut, closes the door, and gets in a fighting stance. " **Davay srazhat'sya!** " (Let's fight!)

The three Ursa Minors let out a roar before charging. The Ursa in front swiped at Victor…who caught the swipe with his bare hand.

"As always-." Victor punches the Ursa, sending it crashing into the surrounding foliage. "Predictable."

The remaining two Minors roared a challenge and charged at the same time.

"Two on one?" Victor smiled. "Interesting."

Victor easily dodged each swipe from each Minor. "You're both young…and therefore wild in your attacks."

He elbows one in the gut and tosses the Ursa into the other Ursa, both crashing into a tree. He raises his hand, palm facing the Ursa, and…fires a Ki blast.

 **BOOM!**

One Ursa falls to the ground in a smoking heap, its death proven by its slow disintegration. The one that had been crashed into had been lucky that the one in front of him took the full blast.

Victor frowned at this. "Hmm. It appears I'll need to train more."

The surviving Ursa attempted another charge-

 **BOOM!**

-only to be reduced to a smoking heap by another Ki blast. It was dead as well.

As Victor turned, he found the first Ursa Minor upon him, having recovered from its crash through the trees. It swung its claw downward, intending to end Victor here and now.

 _Nyet._ (Nope.)

Victor caught the claw and kneeled down, readying his fist. The Ursa cocked its head in confusion. Victor then brought his fist in an epic uppercut…but not just _any_ uppercut….

"SHORYUKEN!"

It was _the_ uppercut.

The Ursa's jaw cracked as it was sent flying into the air. Victor took flight and sped higher into the air than the Ursa. At a sufficient height, Victor dropped down feet first towards the Ursa.

"FOOT DIVE!"

He impacted the Ursa, hearing several of the beast's ribs crack. The force of Victor's Foot Dive sent both careening to the ground. The Ursa crashed to the ground on its back, with Victor smashing feet first into it. The Ursa was killed on impact.

Victor stepped off the dead (and disintegrating) Ursa Minor and turned towards his true challenge…the Ursa Major.

The Ursa Major was twice as large as an Ursa Minor. It also had more and longer spikes and bone armor plating on its back, indicating it was an old Grimm.

The question was…how old?

Victor aimed his palm at the Ursa Major and fired a Ki blast. It soared towards its target…only for the creature of darkness to effortlessly dodge it. The Ki blast instead hit a tree, which blew it from its stump and sent it toppling to the ground.

 _Timbeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrr!_

Victor fired several more Ki blasts until one finally hit the Ursa Major head on. Smoke covered the creature. When it cleared…it was fine. Other than a scorch mark on its bone mask and being thoroughly pissed off, it was right as rain.

Victor eyed the Ursa Major with renewed vigor. "Looks like you'll be a challenge."

The Ursa merely roared and charged at Victor. Said fighter decided to meet the Grimm halfway and charged as well. Both combatants got closer and closer. Once the Ursa got within striking distance, it stopped suddenly and brought both its claws down for a double claw attack.

Victor saw this coming.

Once the Ursa had stopped and begun its attack, Victor skidded to a stop, his boots dragging along the dirt. He raised his arms to block both claws with his hands.

 **BOOM!**

The force of claws meeting hands sent a shockwave of wind around. Trees were ruffled, resulting in leaves falling and a branch or two snapping. There were small cracks on the ground as well….

But that is neither here nor there. What was important was that Victor and the Ursa Major were in a deadlock.

It was now a matter of who was stronger.

Both combatants pushed with all their strength: Victor pushing the Ursa away, and the Ursa trying to get closer so that it could bite Victor's face off.

The Ursa seemed to have the upper hand, as its mouth got closer and closer to Victor's face. Victor grit his teeth at the Ursa's strength, but smiled.

" **Ty sil'nyy** (You are strong)," Victor admitted…then placed the flat of his boot against the Ursa's stomach. " **No ya sil'neye**." (But I'm stronger.)

That said, Victor pushed his foot outward while pulling the Ursa's arms inward. The creature of darkness roared as its arms were being pulled on. Just what was Victor planni-?

 **RIP! RIP!**

Oh.

With all his strength, Victor _rips_ the arms right off the Ursa Major. It roared in agony, stumbling back a few feet before falling on its back.

 _Zangief would be proud._

Victor tossed the severed arms aside and walked towards the downed Ursa. It was unable to escape without arms.

"You were indeed a strong adversary," Victor said to the Ursa. "And if you weren't hell-bent on wiping out Humanity and the Faunus, I'd spare you."

"However, you are," he continued, grabbing the by its fur. "That being said…."

Victor tossed the Ursa into the air and cupped his hands.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeeee!"

He drew his cupped hands to his side. Energy began gathering in said hands.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa meeeeeeeeeeee!"

He thrust his cupped hands forward.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A streaming, powerful beam of energy shot out of the hands. Its target: the armless Ursa Major still in the air.

Said Ursa saw the blast coming and, with no means of dodging, roared a final roar before being hit by the blast. An explosion ensued, smoke forming….

A second later, gravity took effect as the burnt, dissipating carcass of the Ursa Major fell. By the time it reached the ground, it had already vanished.

Victor dusted himself off. " **Khorosho boy, sushchestvo Grimm.** " (Good fight, creature of Grimm.)

"Now then," he continued, looking at the sky. "Time to go get that cake!"

Victor placed his index and middle finger to his forehead…but then paused.

"On second thought," he said. "No Instant Transmission this time. It's my birthday, so I'll fly."

And with that, Victor soared into the sky.

* * *

 _(Five minutes later)_

Victor had a system when it came to traveling to the city and back.

When going to the city, he would use his Instant Transmission technique to travel there. Seeing as how this technique required an energy signature of sorts (which the city had, yet his hut didn't), he used Instant Transmission to travel to the city.

When returning home, he'd simply fly there. It wasn't really a problem, since he enjoyed flying. The reason he didn't fly _to_ the city…is because of what's chasing him at the moment.

What's chasing him? Oh, it's just a Nevermore…wait.

 _ **Proklyat'ye!**_ ( _Goddamn it!)_

This is why Victor doesn't fly both to the city and back, rather than just back. Almost every time he traveled home from the city, he encountered a Nevermore. Half the time a Nevermore showed up, he'd just hide in the forest and wait for it to lose interest. This was always successful and allowed for an uneventful and enjoyable flight back to his hut. The other half of the time…he'd take the challenge.

So far, he's encountered 150 Nevermores in his time on Remnant during his flights. Out of those, he's taken the challenge of fighting 75 of them…and has only ever succeeded in _barely_ killing 3, while having to retreat other times.

Emphasis on "barely".

The Nevermore constantly kept chomping at Victor.

"I'm _not_ on the menu, **vy zarosli ptitsa!** " (you overgrown bird!)

Victor sped ahead a good distance before stopping and turning.

"Let's see you handle THIS!" He fired a Ki blast straight towards the Nevermore….

Which flew out of the way.

" **Blyad'**!" (Fuck!)

The Nevermore reared its wings back and unleashed a volley of feathers towards Victor.

 _Oh the hell with it!_

"KAIO-KEN!"

Victor's power instantly doubled, and he charged at the Nevermore, dodging the feathers that meant to pierce him. He reached the Nevermore and delivered a nasty punch at the gut of the Grimm. It screeched in pain, but was quickly silenced-

"SHORYUKEN!"

 **POW!**

-by _the_ uppercut.

Victor quickly grabbed onto the midsection of the Nevermore.

"Let's see you survive this!"

Victor gathered energy within himself-

"HYPER EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!"

And unleashed it in all directions.

 **BOOM!**

A large explosion consumed both Victor and the Nevermore, resulting in a large smoke cloud roughly the size of a building.

A moment later, the Nevermore fell to the ground…with Victor following suit.

 **THUMP! THUMP!**

"OOF!"

…

…

…

"Ugh~."

Victor sat up as he groaned. "Not one of my best ideas."

Victor was pretty sure he didn't need to resort to _that_ technique, seeing as it resulted with him nearly drained of his energy whether or not the technique had any effect on the opponent. Plus, he was pretty sure he injured himself….

Then again, he _was_ at the center of the explosion.

Well, at least the Nevermore was de-

 **CAW!**

…

…

…

" **Blyad'.** " (Fuck.)

The Nevermore was still alive…though not that far from death. It sustained major injuries, as well as severe burn marks. Not to mention that one of its wings was crippled. It wouldn't be flying any time soon….

And neither would Victor. It had taken a lot out of him to perform that attack.

He really needed to manage the use of his Ki better. He was starting to wonder if it was even necessary to use the Hyper Explosive Demon Wave….

While he was at it, he wondered if fighting the Nevermore was even necessary to begin with.

With a grunt, Victor slowly got to his feet.

 _Note to self: count_ that _particular move as a last resort._

Victor stood and faced the Nevermore, which was currently trying to fly despite the crippled wing. It wasn't succeeding.

"You know trying to fly is pointless," Victor pointed out.

The Nevermore merely glared at the fighter and reared its working wing back.

 _Vot der'mo._ ( _Oh shit._ )

Many feathers sored towards Victor for impalement. He jumped back to avoid some…

Only to pierced by others.

"AGH!"

Five feathers pierced his body: one in his midsection, two for his shoulders, and the last two on his thighs. He staggered a bit as the Nevermore cawed in triumph. It made its way to Victor to finish him off.

Victor would have none of that, however.

He fired a concentrated Ki blast straight at the Nevermore's left eye. It impacted, and the eye exploded in a bloody fashion. The Nevermore screeched and backed up several feet. Victor took the time to carefully remove the feathers from his body. He winced at each removal.

 _Just take the pain, Victor. Just take the pain._

After removing all five feathers, Victor took in the situation.

He was seriously wounded. The same went for the Nevermore, which was currently thrashing about at the loss of its eye. Victor was low on energy, and while he had his Aura, he couldn't really use it for any of his Ki attacks…that, and it was severely depleted since it mostly protected him from most of the recoil damage he'd have taken from his Hyper Explosive Demon Wave.

Taking all of this into account, the situation seemed bleak….

However, Victor had one trick left up his sleeve…his Semblance.

His Aura may be low right now, but he should be able to use it once…and once was all he needed.

Victor staggered/charged at the Nevermore. It noticed Victor and reared its working wing back for another feather attack.

" **Ne v etot raz!** "(Not this time!)

Victor used most of what little energy he had left and fired a Ki blast at the Nevermore's wing, with fractured the bone a bit. The Nevermore screeched and lowered its wing in pain. It did the only thing it could do and charged at Victor, mouth open, in an attempt to gobble up Victor.

Victor stopped charging and stood still. He scrunched up his right hand and readied himself.

The Nevermore began to get closer.

Victor concentrated what little Aura he had left and felt the ground beneath him begin to shake. He lowered his arm as if preparing for an uppercut.

The Nevermore closed in.

The ground shook even more.

The Nevermore was now within the right distance.

Victor swung his arm in an uppercut motion, but not to hit the Nevermore, though. It wasn't close enough. Instead, Victor did this so that he could…bend the earth around him….

That was his Semblance: Geotelekinesis (or Earthbending).

The specific piece of earth that Victor bent was the area where the Nevermore's head happened to close in so that it could eat Victor.

What it got instead…was a sharp, stalagmite-shaped rock that entered through below the jaw and exited through the skull. The Nevermore twitched for a moment before dying.

Victor fell to one knee, panting. He shakily reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bag. Untying it, he pulled out…a _bean_ of all things. He flipped the bean in the air. It soared for three seconds before falling back down into Victor's open mouth. He chewed it and swallowed….

And all his wounds healed. Victor was back to full strength, as though he hadn't just been in a fight with a dangerous Grimm.

"Ah~, good old Senzu Beans."

Well…that explains why he's all better.

He looked to the now-fading corpse of the Nevermore and nodded towards it.

"Good fight, Nevermore."

Victor looked around and sighed.

"I'd prefer to _not_ run into another Nevermore, so…"

Victor placed his index and middle finger on his forehead, concentrated on the energy signatures of the people of Vale, and disappeared…

* * *

 _(Vale)_

…and reappeared in Vale in an instant.

Right above the city to be specific.

Victor lowered himself to the ground carefully, much to the surprise of the pedestrians below. He paid them no mind, however, and dusted himself off.

"Now then, time for cake!"

And with that, Victor walked off in search of a bakery, again paying no mind to the people gawking at him. You would think that since he's done this many times, they'd get used to it. Or perhaps it was because he was _really_ tall…and buff (again, like a fighter, not a bodybuilder).

The people, for their part, looked at each other, shrugged, and went about their daily lives.

Victor walked and thought of many things, such as:

 _I'm 18 now…a legal adult._

And….

 _Hopefully they have chocolate cake…perhaps even a triple fudge cake!_

As well as….

 _Wonder if any underground fights are going on tonight? It would certainly be a fitting end to my birthday._

He suddenly felt a thump, and the clatter of something was heard

"…!"

Victor paused.

 _Did someone throw a piece of paper at me?_

Victor looked down…and found the smallest person (that _wasn't_ a child or baby) he had ever seen.

This small person was a girl with hair that was a combination of pink, brown, and white. She wore a white jacket with pink interior, a black corset that was curved at the bottom, exposing her hips, brown pants, and gray boots with very high heels. Around her neck were a multitude of necklaces. Next to her was an umbrella, most likely what made that clattering sound.

Just looking at the girl made Victor want to get ice cream.

The girl was rubbing her head after getting knocked down. When she opened her eyes to glare at Victor, he found that she had different colored eyes, one being pink and the other being brown. When she took note of Victor, she blinked in shock, revealing that her eyes could change color.

 _Different colored eyes that can change? Odd._

Victor realized he and the short girl were staring at each other for a while, so Victor cleared his throat and got on one knee, holding out his hand.

"I'm terribly sorry about knocking you down, little one. I should've paid attention for anyone in my path."

The short girl glared and got up on her own, picking up her umbrella in the process. She stomped her foot and waved her umbrella about angrily.

"…!"

"Come, now. Don't be angry. I said I was sorry."

"…!"

"To be fair, had I been paying attention, it would have been difficult to see you since you're little."

"…!"

"I can tell you're angry, yet I hear no noise coming from you."

The tiny girl huffed and pulled out a whiteboard and black marker. She wrote something down and turned the whiteboard around for Victor to see.

 **I'M NOT LITTLE!**

…

…

…

Victor let out a chortle of laughter that brought a tick mark to the tiny girl's head.

"Ha, ha…I'm sorry. It's just that it's hard to believe that when your appearance speaks for itself."

The tiny girl grit her teeth and erased the board, writing something new.

 **I'M NOT! I'M VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!**

Victor stared blankly at her.

"…That's just a nice way to say little."

Furious, she stomped her small foot on Victor's large foot.

…

…

…

"Hmm, a surprising amount of strength for someone so small."

Another tick mark appeared as she waved her umbrella angrily.

Victor raised his hands. "Okay, okay. I did not mean to be…mean. I was just calling it like I see it."

"Besides," he continued, standing up to his full height, towering over the ice-cream themed girl. "Can you honestly blame me for thinking you are little? I am essentially a giant."

The tiny girl stared up at the mountain of a man…before letting out a huff and writing on her board again.

 **I GUESS I CAN'T…ALRIGHT, YOU'RE FORGIVEN.**

Victor smiled a gentle smile. " **Khorosho**."

The tiny girl raised an eyebrow.

 **EXCUSE ME?**

Victor winced.

 _Whoops…was_ not _supposed to say that…well, not in_ that _language._

"Ehehe," Victor chuckled nervously. "It's, uh…a forgotten language. Yeah, that's it! I'm the only one that speaks it. I simply said, 'Good'."

The tiny girl raised an eyebrow.

 **FORGOTTEN LANGUAGE?**

"Yes…it was a _long_ time ago," Victor lied, hoping she bought it.

…

…

…

She frowned.

 **WHY DON'T I BELIEVE YOU?**

 _Probably because I am terrible liar…alright, time to dodge the question._

"I don't know, but I'm afraid I have somewhere to be. It was a pleasure meeting you…?"

The tiny girl wrote on her whiteboard.

 **NEOPOLITAN. NEO FOR SHORT.**

Victor smirked mischievously. "That nickname's not the only thing short."

Neo stomped on his foot again.

"Again, you have a surprising amount of strength."

Neo huffed and turned away, arms crossed.

Victor chuckled and got on one knee again.

"Come now, I only jest."

Neo half-turned her head to glance at him. She was glaring.

Victor sighed. "Look, um…how about I make it up to you?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Today happens to be my birthday, and I was planning on buying a cake. I can share some with you, if you like."

She stared blankly at him…before bringing up her whiteboard.

 **CAN IT BE ICE CREAM CAKE?**

Victor grimaced. "Well, I was sort of planning on getting a fudge ca-."

 **PLEEEEAAAASSSEE?**

She added a pout on her face for good measure.

…

…

…

 _How can I say no to that?_

Victor sighed and smiled. "Okay, ice cream cake it is."

Neo grinned and pumped her tiny fist in victory.

Victor chuckled. "Right. Come now, little o-."

Neo stomped his foot again.

"Okay, okay. I won't call you that anymore."

She smirked as she walked ahead, reveling in her victory.

Victor stood up and smirked as well. "I'll just call you 'munchkin' instead."

The air turned cold as Neo stopped in her tracks. She turned her head halfway to glare at him. He could practically see the ice coldness in her eyes.

 _Perhaps I should not have said that._

* * *

Victor rubbed the bump on his head as he and Neo walked towards the bakery.

 _Yup, I should not have said that…didn't think she could jump so high._

He looked down at the ice cream themed girl beside him. He could only see the top of her head, yet he could tell she was angry.

"Okay, I admit I went too far with calling you a munch-."

Her head snapped up to give him a death glare, daring him to finish that sentence.

"Okay, no names that make fun of height. Got it."

She gave a silent "hmph" and stared ahead.

Victor made a mental note to never bring up her height again…which would be difficult because it was so damn obvious.

They arrived at the bakery. Both stepped inside, with Victor having to duck his head a little. The owner smiled as they approached the counter.

"Welcome to the Vito's Bakery! What can I get for you?"

Victor smiled. "Do you happen to have any ice cream cake on hand?"

The man looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry. The last ice cream cake was sold just a few minutes ago. Another won't be ready for another hour."

Victor looked down at Neo and found her fuming and kicking at a potted plant.

"Now, now," Victor said. "That plant did nothing to you."

She promptly picked it up and threw it at Victor, the potted plant smashing into his head.

…

…

…

Victor blinked. "That was completely uncalled for."

Neo simply crossed her arms and pouted.

Shaking his head, Victor turned back to the store owner. "Sorry about that."

"No worries," the man said, waving it off. "I hated that thing, anyway. Only had it there because my brother-in-law got it for me."

Victor nodded. "I see…by any chance, do you have chocolate cake?"

The man smiled apologetically. "Sorry, fresh out."

"WHAT?!" Victor shouted. "THAT IS OUTRAGE!"

He slammed his fists on the counter, leaving two imprints and cracks.

…

…

…

Neo gave a round of applause, then held up her whiteboard.

 **ENCORE!**

Victor chuckled nervously. "Ehehe. Sorry about that."

The owner stared at the damaged counter.

"…This I actually can't let slide. You're gonna have to pay for this."

Victor scratched his cheek. "Y-Yes, of course…but I don't have the money right now."

The owner pursed his lips. "Then we have a problem."

…

…

…

"Well, I'll bring you the money later. 'Kay thanks bye."

Victor grabbed Neo and used his Instant Transmission to get out of there, the owner cursing all the while.

* * *

Victor and Neo appeared on a completely different block.

"Damn, can't believe I had to bail like that."

Victor turned to Neo, who had a proud look on her face.

"What?"

She held up her whiteboard.

 **I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!**

Victor waved his hands frantically. "No! That's not something to be proud of!"

 **TO ME IT IS.**

"Look, I did not even _want_ to do that! I just…didn't have the money that would pay for the counter. I'll get it later."

She raised an eyebrow.

 **HOW?**

Victor grinned. "Well~…from time to time, I indulge myself in an underground fight when they occur."

Neo stared blankly…before holding up her whiteboard.

 **AREN'T UNDERGROUND FIGHTS ILLEGAL?**

"…Maybe?"

…

…

…

Neo deadpanned.

 **AND YET YOU FEEL BAD ABOUT BAILING ON PAYING FOR DAMAGES?**

"Underground fights are legit! Besides, I get out before the cops show up."

…

…

…

Neo smirked.

 **WELL, I HAVE A BETTER IMPRESSION OF YOU NOW THAN BEFORE.**

Victor raised an eyebrow. "And what was your impression of me before?"

 **I HAD YOU PEGGED TO BE THE GOODY TOOSHOES GENTLE GIANT TYPE.**

She flipped her whiteboard.

 **WHILE YOU'RE THE LATTER, YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT THE FORMER.**

Victor balked. "I-I'll have you know I'm a good person! I just…like to fight, okay? Besides, participating in a fight doesn't make you a bad person! As for bailing on paying that guy, I intend to make it up to him."

"Now," he continued. "Enough about questionable affairs. I believe I still need to treat you to some form of dessert."

He gestured behind him. "And I believe this will suffice."

Neo looked to the building they appeared in front of…and her eyes lit up with glee.

 **ICE CREAM!**

Victor chuckled at her excitement. "I was obvious you were a fan of ice cream. I'd prefer cake since it's my birthday, but beggars can't be choosers."

Both stepped inside.

* * *

Victor and Neo now sat on a bench, happily licking their ice cream cones. Random people walking by couldn't help but stare at the odd sight of the two….

Victor couldn't blame them, really. After all, someone as large as Victor sitting next to someone as small as Neo…that was a comical sight to behold.

He finished his ice cream and tossed the cone in his mouth, chewing and swallowing. He looked down at Neo to find she finished as well. She sighed a content sigh.

"I take it your ice cream was enjoyable?"

Neo nodded.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven for calling you a much-?"

Death glare.

"Right, I forgot. No names about heights."

She tapped her chin with her finger for a moment…then brought up her whiteboard.

 **VERY WELL. YOU'RE FORGIVEN.**

Victor smiled. " **Khorosho**." (Good.)

Victor leaned back on the bench and looked up at the sky. He idly took note of the many clouds, one of which seemed to resemble a fist.

 _Still need to see about finding a fight going on._

He felt a tug on his trench coat and looked down to find Neo holding up her whiteboard.

 **BY THE WAY, HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW?**

Victor smiled. "I turned 18. I am now a legal adult."

Speaking of age…Victor was curious about something.

"Hey, Neo?"

 **YES?**

"I can't help but wonder…how old are _you_?"

Neo's stare bored into Victor's, and he honestly wondered whether it had been a good idea to ask that question.

She held up her whiteboard.

 **YOU NEVER ASK A GIRL ABOUT HER AGE. GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? HAVE YOU BEEN LIVING IN THE WOODS YOUR WHOLE LIFE OR SOMETHING?**

"Yes."

Technically, he only lived in the woods for three years…which had been the amount of time he'd been on this world….

Oh right. If it wasn't obvious, Victor's not of Remnant.

How did he get here? Well…that's for later.

For now….

Neo raised an eyebrow.

 **SERIOUSLY?**

Victor nodded. "Yeah, I live in a forest because I get to fight many Grimm. It's good workout. Keeps me on my toes."

Victor paused.

"…Wait, you haven't answered my question."

Neo stared blankly at Victor…before raising her whiteboard.

 **GUESS.**

Victor pursed his lips in thought.

…

…

…

"17?"

Neo shook her head.

 **TRY AGAIN.**

Victor scratched his head in thought. She can't be older than that, considering how short she is.

…

…

…

"15?"

Neo again shook her head.

 **GETTING FURTHER AWAY.**

Was she implying that she was older than 17? That would certainly be a surprise considering her height.

Victor tapped his chin. "…18?"

Neo shook her head.

"…19?"

Another head shake.

"… _20_?"

Neo smirked and raised her whiteboard.

 **I'M 25.**

…

…

…

If Victor had been drinking something, he would've done a spit take.

"R-Really?!"

Neo nodded.

Victor blinked…then blinked again…and again…then stared off into space.

 _She's 8 years older than me, yet is_ very _short._

…

…

…

Victor finally said something. "Well, you're younger than you look."

Neo couldn't help but smile at the compliment…and blush lightly?

"Not to mention you're _really_ short-."

 **BONK!**

"AGH! **DER'MO**!" (SHIT!)

Victor rubbed his head (which was the same spot as before) where Neo just wacked him with her umbrella. Said girl was glaring at him, waving her whiteboard about.

 **WHAT DID WE JUST AGREE ON?!**

"I cannot help it. It's funny seeing you react like this. Plus…you _are_ short."

Neo glared at him.

 **I MAY BE SHORT, BUT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS IF I WANTED TO!**

…

…

…

Victor let out a laugh.

"HA! I highly doubt that."

Neo narrowed her eyes.

 **ARE YOU DOUBTING ME?**

"No, no. I'm not doubting you. It's just that…the size difference is immense."

 **WELL THEN…HOW ABOUT A QUICK FIGHT, THEN?**

Neo had on a challenging smirk, which Victor returned with his own.

"I never turn down a fight…you're on!"

* * *

Victor had teleported himself and Neo to a small clearing in a random forest.

Neo looked around and raised an eyebrow.

 **WE'RE FIGHTING HERE?**

Victor nodded. "Of course. Best to not cause collateral damage."

 **BUT THAT'S THE BEST PART!**

Neo pouted.

Victor stared blankly.

…

…

…

"I get the feeling you are not nice person."

 **NOPE.**

There was not an ounce of shame to be seen on her face.

Victor rubbed his eyes. " **O dlya lyubvi** -." (Oh for the love of-) Victor shook his head. "Never mind. We're fighting here and that's that."

Neo rolled her eyes.

 **OKAY, DRAMA QUEEN.**

Victor shrugged off her jab and walked towards the other side of the small clearing. He arrived and turned to face Neo.

"Are you ready?"

Neo nodded with a smirk, having had to put away her whiteboard for the fight and placed her umbrella over her shoulders.

Victor got into a fighting stance. " **Khorosho**." (Good)

Both stared each other down. Neither made a move.

…

…

…

"Well," Victor said. "If you won't make a move, then I will."

Neo grinned and gestured with the universal "Come and get me" motion.

"Gladly," Victor muttered.

He sped off, leaving cracks on the ground where he was. He soared towards Neo and threw a fist downward towards her….

She simply side-stepped, a confident smirk on her face. The fist impacted on where she once stood, leaving a crater. Victor looked in shock as the girl had dodged at the last possible second. Amused at his shock, she brought her knee up and nailed Victor's nose.

" **Blyad'!** " (Fuck!)

Victor stumbled back and rubbed his nose. When he opened his eyes, Neo was already at his height, having jumped.

 _ **Vot der'mo!**_ _(Oh shit!)_

She roundhouse-kicked him, making him stumble back even more. She grabbed his head and pulled herself above him, locking her legs around his head. With a surprising amount of strength, she back-flipped Victor into a tree.

"GAH!"

Victor rubbed his head of the pain he just felt, but otherwise shrugged it off.

"Well…I can safely say I underestimated you."

Neo smirked.

"Don't feel too happy about that…this just means that I'll have more fun than I thought."

He grinned and bumped his fist into his palm. "Now, let's see what you can do."

He once again charged at Neo, rearing his fist back. He brought it down on Neo, who sidestepped….

Only to realize he hadn't planned on hitting her.

Instead, he quickly grabbed her leg, making her let out a (silent?) gasp.

"Now I'll show you why you shouldn't let me catch you."

He pulled Neo up into the air and, with as much force as he could muster, slammed her tiny body back into the ground-

 **SHATTER!**

Only for her to suddenly break into tiny pieces like glass.

 _ **Kakiye?!**_ _(What?!)_

A strong force suddenly dropkicked him in the back.

"AUGH!"

Victor stumbled forward and fell to one knee, nursing his back. He grit his teeth and turned to Neo, who looked smug and had her whiteboard out briefly.

 **WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT, WERE YOU?**

Victor took in a deep breath and turned to face her.

 _Can't let her hit my back again._

"Was that your Semblance?"

She didn't respond, opting to put away her whiteboard and smirk.

Victor narrowed his eyes. "Alright, then. Let's see how you handle this!"

Victor fired a Ki blast at Neo. Initially shocked, Neo unfolded her umbrella to block the attack. The blast hit, and there was smoke. When it cleared, Neo was revealed to be fine, her umbrella unaffected by the Ki blast.

Victor himself was shocked. That umbrella had to be made of some hard material if it was able to tank a Ki blast. Sure, it wasn't his strongest Ki blast, but it was disconcerting nonetheless.

"I take it that umbrella is more than it appears to be?"

Neo smirked.

Victor took that as confirmation. "I see…so it's your weapon, then?"

Neo nodded, the smirk still present.

"Hmm…disappointing really."

The smirk went away and was replaced by a confused look.

"I'm not saying that your weapon is disappointing or anything. Hell, being able to turn an umbrella into a weapon is impressive."

"However," Victor continued. "The fact you're using a weapon in the first place is what's disappointing."

Neo raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone tends to rely too heavily on weapons. There are those with guns, those with swords, and those with transforming weapons."

"I, on the other hand," Victor continued, lifting his fists. "Rely solely on my fists, my body, in a fight. While I do use Ki blasts, which is what I fired at you, it's only used when fists aren't enough."

"Don't even get me started on Semblances," Victor scoffed. "That's even more heavily relied on than one might think."

Neo pursed her lips…then quickly pulled out her whiteboard.

 **DO YOU HAVE A SEMBLANCE? IS IT TELEPORTATION, LIKE WHAT YOU DID A MINUTE AGO?**

Victor chuckled. "No, it's not that. What I did was a technique that I learned a long time ago. What my Semblance actually is…will be a secret for now. Let's see if you can force me to use it."

Neo smirked at the challenge, putting away her whiteboard.

Victor smirked as well…before placing his forefingers on his forehead and disappearing.

Neo went wide-eyed…then had to jump out of the way of a large fist smashing into where she once stood. Victor once again disappeared as she landed in a crouch, and Neo had to roll out of the way of an incoming foot stomp. She glared as Victor disappeared, dodging yet another incoming fist. Victor sent several more fists towards Neo, fists that Neo effortlessly sidestepped. She brought her umbrella up and swung it like a sword (or a bat), smacking Victor across the face. Victor turned his head back, a grin on his face. He quickly grabbed Neo and brought his head back.

"HEAD BAZOOKA!"

He brought his head down onto Neo's-

 **SHATTER!**

Only for her to once again break into glass.

 _Not again!_

A strong force once again dropkicked his back, sending him to one knee again.

 _ **Sukin syn!**_ _(Son of a bitch!)_

Victor rubbed his back again as he turned to face Neo…who looked like she had just figured something out.

 _ **Vot der'mo.**_ _(Oh shit)_

Despite all of Victor's strength and power, he had one simple weakness: his back. For some reason, he receives more damage to his being if he's hit in the back. It's normally never a problem until his opponent figures it out.

Judging by the evil smile on her face, she did just that.

"Okay, so you figured it out," Victor said. "Congratulations. Doesn't mean you have the upper hand."

Neo begged to differ as she suddenly charged Victor. He fired several Ki blasts in return, blasts that were effortlessly dodged by the ice cream themed girl. She slid under his feet, and when he tried to back stomp her, she grabbed the leg still grounded and flipped herself over. She once again kicked his back, making him shout and stumble forward. When she landed, Neo exposed the sword tip of her umbrella and sent several jabs to his back. Victor screamed and, after several jabs of her umbrella, raised his foot and stomped the ground, causing the very earth to shake. This led to Neo being unbalanced, ceasing her attack. Victor took this opportunity to gain some distance, soaring towards the other end of the clearing.

He panted heavily. His back screamed in pain, and he was at a disadvantage. Neo was simply too small for him, and she used that to her advantage.

 _She's like monkey._

Victor let out a breath. "Well…perhaps I should use my Semblance after all."

Neo turned to him when she regained her balance from the sudden shake.

Victor smashed his fist into the ground as he activated his Semblance. Suddenly, the very earth rose and covered his torso (back included) in rock, essentially forming a shell.

Neo tilted her head.

"What you saw was my Semblance, Geokinesis," Victor said in answer to her unspoken question. "Or as I like to call it…Earthbending."

"So tell me, Neo," he continued, getting into a combat stance. "Can you cut through rock?"

Neo stood there with her umbrella on her shoulder, tapping her chin in thought.

…

…

…

She pulled out her whiteboard and beamed.

 **YOU LOOK LIKE A TURTLE!**

Victor sweatdropped, then looked himself over….

Yes, he had essentially formed the rock around his torso to resemble that of the shell of a turtle.

Victor cleared his throat. "Y-Yes, well…I like turtles."

She (silently) giggled uncontrollably.

"Stop laughing!"

 **IT'S HARD TO TAKE YOU SERIOUSLY WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE A TURTLE.**

Victor grit his teeth. "Let's see you take me seriously in our fight, which is still going on I might add."

That said, he charged Neo and brought his fist forward. She dodged, though was surprised to see that the heavy rock did nothing to hinder his speed. Victor sent several more fists towards Neo, who once again dodged each one. She kicked at his knee, making him stumble for a bit before she used said knee as a stepping stone to bring her knee to his face.

He grunted, but grabbed Neo before she could leap back. He spun her around and tossed her into the air. Victor soared up after her and, as they reached a good height, brought his fists together. He raised them into the air and brought them down upon the tiny woman-

 **SHATTER!**

Only for her to _once again_ break into glass.

 _Okay, that's starting to get annoying!_

He searched for where she might be, but couldn't find a trace of her… _below_ him. Eyes widening, he turned his gaze to the sky….

And found Neo soaring down at him.

Too late to block, he was forced to feel the full effect of both her feet stomping on his face, making his body spin in the air. Neo grabbed onto him and wrapped her legs around his neck. She looked down at his face and smirked when she saw his cheeks tinted pink.

She pulled out her whiteboard.

 **WHAT'S WRONG? NEVER BEEN THIS CLOSE TO A GIRL BEFORE?**

Victor gulped. "W-Well…n-no, of course no-."

She flipped her whiteboard around.

 **YOU KNOW, YOU WERE SPOUTING OFF ABOUT HOW ONE SHOULD USE THEIR FISTS WHEN FIGHTING.**

She looked at her hands and balled them into fists, grinning.

 **HOW ABOUT I TAKE YOUR ADVICE?**

 _Oh shi-_

She brought her fists down upon him, nailing him where she could: chin, cheeks, jaw, nose, even the eyes. While they were tiny fists, they certainly packed a punch, especially when they hit his eyes.

Cursing, Victor grabbed her hands before she could land any more hits. He pulled her off him and threw her downwards. As she fell, he followed after her with a-

"FOOT DIVE!"

Yeah, that.

As he closed in on her, she turned to face him and gave him a two-finger salute and a smirk. She suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

 _What?!_

His foot dive simply smashed into the ground, creating a rather large crater. He frantically searched around for the tiny woman, only to feel two feet slam into the back of his head. He stumbled forward and reared his elbow back, only for Neo to grab it and use her momentum to double-knee him in the face. She then launched herself upward, falling back to deliver another dropkick to his head. As he stumbled back, she kicked at his legs, sending him falling on his back….

The result was rather comical.

Victor was now stuck on his back, much like a turtle would be if it were on its back.

…

…

…

Neo once again let out silent laughter.

"This is not funny!" Victor shouted indignantly, trying to right himself.

Neo still let out another silent laugh…then realized Victor was vulnerable. With an evil smirk, she sauntered towards a downed Victor, using his face as a stepping stone to stand on the rock shell surrounding his body. She withdrew the sword hidden in her umbrella, pointing it at his neck. She smirked all the while.

Victor stared blankly. "…What? You expect me to give up?"

She nodded.

"…Did you forget I can bend the very earth itself?"

Before she could raise an eyebrow, Victor moved his hands, causing two stalagmites to rise from each side of his head and extend rapidly towards Neo. She was forced to backflip away from the stalagmites, continuing to do so to gain distance. Quickly dispelling the stalagmites (and rock shell), Victor quickly got to his feet.

"KAIO-KEN!"

Victor was covered in a red aura, his power doubling as a result. He quickly charged towards Neo.

Said tiny woman finally stopped backflipping…only to pale when he saw a _red_ Victor right in front of her.

"TRANSCENDENT PALM!"

He brought his palm outward and struck Neo's midsection, the attack too quick (thanks to Kaio-ken) to dodge either by herself or with the use of her Semblance. She let out a gasp (this one somewhat audible) as she was sent back towards a tree, her back slamming painfully into it. Her body slumped to the ground.

Victor let out several pants, his body and head aching from the hits they took.

 _This was…actually an enjoyable fight._

Victor cracked his neck back and forth.

 _One thing's for sure: I need to train more._

He looked back towards Neo…and found she hadn't moved.

…

…

…

" **Vot der'mo**." (Oh shit.)

He quickly stumbled towards her and checked her pulse….

No sooner had he done that, her eyes suddenly snapped open and she brought her umbrella up and smacked him in the head.

" **Blyad'**!" (Fuck!)

He rubbed his head and fell on his behind as Neo slowly sat up, rubbing her back.

"That was uncalled for."

Neo gave him a "really?" look.

"It was a fight! I simply…took it up a notch."

Neo rolled her eyes and continued to rub her back.

Victor pursed his lips. "Since you're still able, we can continue the fight."

Neo stopped rubbing her back as her grip on her umbrella tightened.

"…But, how about we call this a draw and have a rematch some other time?"

Neo nodded, slightly relieved.

Victor smiled and pulled out his bag of Senzu beans. He offered one to Neo.

Neo raised an eyebrow.

 **WHAT'S THAT?**

"It's called a Senzu bean. It'll restore your strength."

Neo looked skeptical.

Victor sighed. "Fine, let me show you."

He tossed the bean into his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed.

He soon smiled as he felt himself return to full strength. He stood up as he stretched his arms.

"Ah~, nothing like a Senzu bean to bring you back to health."

He took out another Senzu bean and tossed it to Neo, who caught it.

"Try it. It'll help."

She gave the bean an analytical stare, as though searching for some form of deception. She soon shrugged and plopped the bean in her mouth, chewed it, and swallowed.

…

…

…

Victor couldn't help but smile as she looked shocked. She immediately stood up and stretched her arms, surprise evident on her face.

"Told you."

Neo looked up at him and smiled.

 **THANK YOU.**

"It is no problem," he replied. "Though now I wonder what to do now."

…

…

…

Neo held up her whiteboard.

 **ICE CREAM?**

"Did we not just have some earlier?"

Neo pouted.

"Okay, okay. We'll get ice cream."

Neo beamed.

 _She truly is something else, this tiny woman._

* * *

Victor and Neo were once again sitting on a bench in the city, where once again, people passing by were giving the two odd looks.

 _Okay, we get it. I'm big, she's small. Get over it!_

He sighed and finished his cone. He stood up and stretched his arms.

"Well, it's been fun, Neo, but I must be off. Need to go find an underground fight and win it if I'm to pay for that man's counter."

Neo finished her ice cream as well. She pulled out her whiteboard.

 **AW~, AND WE WERE HAVING SO MUCH FUN~.**

He chuckled, patting her head. "Yes, the fight was fun, though I await when we have our rematch."

Neo, slightly annoyed and flustered he was patting her head, slapped the hand away.

 **DON'T DO THAT.**

Victor smirked. "Do what? This?"

He pat her head again.

She once again slapped his hand away.

 **YES. THAT.**

"Oh come now, don't take it so personally. I do this to anyone shorter than me."

She looked up at him.

 **EVEN ADULTS?**

"Sometimes, yes. It's amusing seeing them rage afterwards."

Neo giggled.

 **LOOKS LIKE YOU DO HAVE A SENSE OF HUMOR.**

Victor shrugged. "From time to time, yes."

He pat her head again, though she didn't slap his hand away this time.

"Well, **do svidaniya poka** , Neo."

She raised an eyebrow.

 **WHAT?**

Victor smiled. "Goodbye for now."

And with that, he turned and walked away.

* * *

Neo stood there and watched as Victor walked away.

She tapped her chin in thought.

 _This guy is something else._

Her mind wandered to the fight they had.

 _He really did a number on me…and I bet he hadn't used his full power yet._

Neo absentmindedly rubbed her abdomen.

 _That palm strike hurt too…not to mention my back._

Neo winced at the memory.

 _I almost_ don't _want a rematch._

…

…

…

Neo smirked evilly.

 _Who am I kidding? He's the only one so far to give me a proper challenge. I look forward to it!_

She once again looked to Victor's retreating form.

 _He said he was looking for an underground fight…might be worth it to watch him._

She smiled.

 _Oh, I'm_ definitely _following him._

* * *

A cashier stood by the cash register, bored out of his mind. He idly flipped a coin in the air to pass the time.

The bell on the door chimed, indicating someone had entered. The cashier looked…and was taken aback by the large man that entered.

The large man approached the counter and spoke in an accent.

"You ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

…

…

…

The cashier looked to his left and right to be sure no one was watching. Good thing the security camera didn't capture audio.

"Tonight," replied the cashier. "6 o'clock sharp. Parking lot on Third Avenue."

The large man nodded. " **Da**." (Yes.)

The cashier hadn't been able to wonder what "Da" meant, for when the large man turned to leave, the cashier was dumbfounded.

There was a tiny woman with ice-cream colored hair hanging off the large man's back like a monkey. Said girl winked at the cashier and put a finger to her lips, silently telling him to not say anything. The cashier could only nod dumbly as the large man left, unaware of his passenger...

The store was filled with the cashier's laughter soon after.

* * *

A half-hour before the fight, Victor sat on a bench that was across from the parking lot that would hold the fight. He idly looked up at the sky.

 _Well, I suppose I should mentally prep myself._

He crossed his legs, placed his hands on his lap, and meditated.

* * *

 _(Flashback, ? Earth, Four years ago)_

 _Pain was all the child felt._

 _He had gone through several sessions of this torture, receiving many augmentation injections, his body having grown large as a result. He was tall and buff for a 13-year-old, standing at a firm 6 feet. His muscles were well defined, and they are constantly getting tougher with the rigorous training that comes after each session._

 _He's not even allowed time for his body to adjust to the changes._

 _Now he was going to another session. The boy could only look to the floor, downcast as he was escorted to the lab._

 _As they arrived, the boy couldn't help but overhear the conversation between the scientist in charge and a man in a uniform._

" _We can't do this!" the scientist protested. "If we seal this demon inside him, there's no telling what could happen! He could react negatively and die. The demon would be set free and kill us all!"_

" _Time is short, doctor," the uniformed man said coldly. "We have no choice. My master wants results, and we shall provide."_

 _Both men turned towards the boy as he was escorted to the operating table. The guards forced him onto the table, strapping his arms and legs for good measure._

 _The scientist sighed, knowing he couldn't go against the man. He wordlessly typed in some commands into the terminal. A spherical glass began to lower itself above the boy's abdomen. The boy had a scared look on his face when he saw a dark mist within the sphere…._

 _A mist that revealed glowing red eyes that stared down at the boy with pure hatred._

 _The boy struggled against the bindings that held him. He wanted nothing to do with whatever was in that sphere. The scientist gave the boy a sad look, before pulling a switch. Starting the process._

 _The boy screamed in terror._

* * *

 _The boy groaned as he finally awoke from unconsciousness. He sat up and rubbed his head, blinking the weariness out of his eyes…._

 _He gasped when he saw where he was._

 _It was the lab…only the lab was no longer intact._

 _The ceiling was gone, the walls torn asunder, and all equipment destroyed. The boy paled as he saw the numerous dead bodies in the area: the guards, the scientist, and the uniformed man. All were dead._

 _The boy staggered to his feet and slowly walked towards the exit of the lab, hoping to find someone…._

 _When the door slip open…the boy found that the lab was not the only thing in ruins._

 _The entire complex was gone. Nothing but ash._

 _Just…gone._

 _The boy could only gape in horror. What had happened? Who had caused this destruction?_

" _Why hello there!"_

 _The boy, startled by the sudden shout, spun around to find a man in formal business attire. He was young, probably mid-twenties. He had on a blue dress shirt, a black coat, red tie, black slacks, black dress shoes, and a black fedora hat. He also had a pair of glasses on._

 _The boy shivered, taking a step back from the stranger._

" _Now, now. I'm not going to harm you. In fact…I'm here to take you away from here."_

 _The boy went wide-eyed. Take him away? He was finally going to be away from this nightmare of a complex?!_

 _The man pulled out a file. "Found this somehow not destroyed in the massacre. Some information's redacted…but your name is on here."_

 _The boy gaped._

 _He…he had a name?_

" _Victor Alkaev," the man stated, looking at him with a smile. "That's your name."_

 _Victor…Alkaev._

 _The boy liked it._

" _Never would've thought you were Russian, but it's a pleasant surprise. I always did like their accents and their language."_

 _The man stepped towards the boy….having to look up at him._

" _My word, you are a tall bastard."_

 _The boy looked downcast._

" _It's amazing how far mortals are willing to go to gain power. Kidnapping children and augmenting them…if I cared for mortals, I might find the act disgusting."_

 _The man chuckled. "Instead, I find it rather amusing. You mortals trying to reach up to the gods. Quite amusing…and pathetic._

" _Mortals should know their place rather than try to reach for insurmountable heights."_

 _The man pat the young Victor on the shoulder. "Don't worry though, you no longer have to be subject to their whims. Especially with all the destruction you caused."_

 _Victor's eyes widened. He had done this?_

" _Yes, all of this-." The man gestured to the destruction. "Was caused by you. You weren't in control, of course."_

 _The man pointed to Victor's abdomen. "No, that would be the demon sealed inside you that was in control."_

 _Victor glanced down at his abdomen and found an x-shaped scar._

" _I've got to hand it to them. The mortals that did this certainly did their research. Not only were they able to capture a demon of this level, they were able to seal it within a child. Quite impressive…yet rather sad for you."_

 _Victor tilted his head in question._

" _Yes," the man continued. "It's sad because this demon will remain within you for the rest of your mortal life."_

 _Victor paled._

 _This demon…was stuck within him? Forever?!_

" _Don't feel too sad about it," the man said. "Now that I'm taking you away, I'll train you so that you the demon within won't take control of you. Probably take you to certain worlds so you can learn some moves and such, making you a better fighter"_

 _Victor raised an eyebrow. Other worlds?_

 _No sooner had he thought that that a doorway appeared out of nowhere._

" _Now, shall we be going?"_

 _Without another word, the man turned and strolled towards the doorway._

 _Victor would've taken the time to consider whether or not going with the stranger was a good idea…but he didn't want to be anywhere near the hellhole he had be tortured for most of his life._

 _Without an ounce of hesitation, Victor followed the man into the doorway…._

 _And his life changed for the better._

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

 _(Present, Remnant)_

The memory forced Victor out of his meditative state. He sighed and rubbed his eyes at the memory.

 _Those memories will never go away._

Victor had remembered all too well that he had been subjugated to something no child should ever have to go through. If it wasn't for that stranger, which Victor would later learn that his name was Clint Fitzroy, Victor would've wandered aimlessly, unsure of what to do at the time.

That…or he would've been recaptured by the same people that put him through that hell in the first place. After all, who's to say that that complex was the only one of its kind?

Victor shook his head. It would not do to think on that. He was on a different world entirely. They could not reach him now.

In any case, Clint took it upon himself to make sure Victor was physically and mentally prepared to resist the demon sealed within him in case it tried to take control of his body again. There had been much meditation, not to mention going to several worlds (which, according to Clint, held the strongest fighters you'd ever see…and he was right) in order to learn special moves and techniques.

The strength that had been given to Victor due to the augmentations was eventually made his own, and he only _increased_ it as he continued to train, both in the past and now. He would continue to go stronger, strong enough to fight even the mightiest of Grimm.

He'd hope to someday be on the level of those warriors that had something called Dragon Balls…but Victor felt that would be an impossibility, currently at least. He'd have to train elsewhere, on another planet entirely….

Yet he liked _this_ one. He found a home here and did not wish to leave. If that meant not getting to the strength he thought an impossibility, then so be it. He'd simply continue to get stronger with what he had to work with.

At least he always had a challenge.

Victor looked up to see that a crowd was beginning to form. The fight would be starting soon. He stood up from the bench and stretched his muscles.

 _Alright, let's do this._

He stepped forward….

Only to balk as he suddenly felt an immense power being displayed.

 _W-What is this?!_

Victor had picked up the ability to sense people's energy thanks to one of the world's (the one with Dragon Balls) he had trained on. When he arrived on Remnant and applied what he learned to here, he had picked up the ability to sense Aura and any power related to it or Semblances.

And right now…he was sensing _a lot_ of power.

Victor wanted to go see what this power was. If it was as immense as he felt it was, then perhaps Remnant still had many challenging surprises left for him.

 _I want to check it out…but my conscious is telling me to get the money for that guy's counter._

…

…

…

Victor sighed. Whatever he was sensing, he could look for it later. It's not like it would just go away. Whoever had this power would still be around…unless they were killed or something.

But what were the odds of that?

With that out of his mind, Victor walked to the parking lot, ready to fight.

* * *

Neo stood among the crowd, looking completely different. Her hair was now black and styled in twin ponytails that were held by white bows. She wore a short sleeveless black blouse (exposing her midriff) that had frills and a black ribbon bow. Along with the blouse was a knee-length skirt fastened with a white belt. She also had black shoes and white legwarmers.

She stood with her umbrella on one shoulder as the crowd began letting out shouts for the fight to start. A man in the middle of the white square that had been drawn on the ground with chalk raised his hands, signaling the crowd for silence.

They complied.

"Hello everybody! I thank you all for coming to watch the fight. Now, I see there are new faces among you, so I will explain the rules of what we do here. First, for those who have an Aura or Semblance, neither will be allowed in the fight. To ensure this happens, we've outlined the area with a little gizmo my colleagues "appropriated"."

The outline of the "arena" began to glow a pale blue.

"Those who step within the square will find their Aura drained. No Aura means no Semblance. Also, this is a fight for knockout. No killing is allowed, and all bets are final."

"Now," the man continued. "On out left here, we have a fighter who regularly makes an appearance whenever we host a fight and has yet to be defeated: THE RUSSIAN!"

Neo raised an eyebrow. When she looked to where this "Russian" was…she was left with an agape mouth and a noticeable blush on her face.

The "Russian" turned out to be Victor. He currently stood with arms crossed, though he had decided to remove his trench coat and muscle shirt, revealing his vast muscle and broad chest, not to mention his killer eight-pack.

Neo drunk in the form with noticeable drool leaving her lips.

"And on the right, we have a newcomer to the square: WILFORD WARFSTACHE!"

"Wilford" was a man much smaller than Victor. He had black hair that was a shade of pink on top. A stubble of beard surrounded his jawline, and he had a…pink mustache?

That was odd, even by colored hair standards.

"ALLLRRRIGHT NOW! I, WILFORD WARFSTACHED, SHALL DEFEAT YOU AND BREAK YOUR STREAK…WITH MY ONE FINGER DEATH PUNCH!"

…

…

…

Neo and everyone else sweatdropped. Victor simply raised an eyebrow.

The announcer cleared his throat. "Ahem, yes well…FIGHTERS! TAKE YOUR PLACES!"

Victor and Wilford took their spots across from each other. They raised their arms in a combat stance.

The announcer took a breath. "…BEGIN!"

Victor and Wilford charged at each other. Wilford sent a series of jabs towards Victor, who deflected each one with his hands. Wilford went for a kick, which Victor caught and lifted him into the air.

"WWWWHHHAAAT?!" Wilford shouted.

"Time to bring you down to earth," Victor said.

He slammed Wilford down to the ground, creating a noticeable crack in the ground. He lifted Wilford again and slammed him on the opposite side. He repeated this several times (about five to be exact) before throwing Wilford across the square. Wilford tumbled across the ground before righting himself and getting in a stance.

"HMMM, YOU ARE GOOD."

"Can you not talk like that?" Victor asked. "It's sort of ridiculous."

"IIIIII'LLLL SHOW YOOOOUUUU RIDICULOUS!"

Wilford charged Victor with an incredible amount of speed. He had a fist brought forward in his charge.

"WARFSTACHE PUNCH!"

The fist connected with Victor's abdomen….

Yet Victor did not flinch.

Wilford began to sweat nervously. "U-Umm…."

Victor grinned. " _My_ turn."

He brought his arm back, palm faced forward. "TRANSCENDENT PALM!"

He struck Wilford in the abdomen, making the man gasp in pain.

"AGH!"

Wilford was sent flying across the square, crashing into a bunch of people.

…

…

…

Wilford did not get up. He was unconscious.

"THE WINNER IS THE RUSSIAN!"

The crowd cheered, mostly because they had found that Warfstache guy to be rather annoying. Neo couldn't help but clap along.

Victor moved his arm around, audible cracks making themselves known.

"Hardly a challenge, but a fight is a fight."

He strolled off the square and walked towards a man. He spoke briefly to him before receiving his winnings. Victor stuffed the Lien in his pocket and put his shirt and trench coat on. He left the scene without another word.

Neo watched him go.

 _Well, that was interesting. Not much was shown, but I_ did _get to see him shirtless…._

She licked her lips and grinned.

 _And Neo_ likes _what she sees~._

Neo left the area as well, done for the day.

* * *

Victor sighed as he had finally returned to his home in the woods.

He had stopped at that bakery and gave the man more than enough money to pay for the counter and apologized profusely for having bailed. He was let off with a warning and asked to control his temper next time.

He _really_ liked chocolate cake, almost as much as he liked turkey.

Sighing again, he removed his clothes and only put on some pajama pants, opting to not put on a shirt.

With a yawn, he laid on his bed and fell asleep.

He dreamt of nothing but ice cream…or rather, an ice cream themed girl.

Morning had come…and Victor was startled awake.

He once again sensed that same power he felt yesterday…only it felt like it wasn't the full power. It was as though it had been split in two.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he quickly changed into his normal attire and proceeded to leave the hou-

"Hello, there."

Victor paused, then slowly turned towards the couch to find a familiar person in formal business attire there.

"…Clint?"

Clint smiled. "The one and only."

Victor smiled. "Clint! It's been a while."

"It has indeed…tell me, where were you going just now?"

Victor remembered he was leaving. "Ah, yes. I sensed an incredible power, and wanted to see what it was."

Clint smirked. "Want to test your strength against this power, I wager?"

"If the person allows it, then yes."

Clint stroked his chin in thought. "…I'll have to kindly ask that you do not approach this power."

Victor looked confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"You see, someone is already there investigating this power that I'd prefer you didn't meet."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Clint chuckled. "Because it's not time for you to meet yet."

…

…

…

The confusion on Victor's face grew.

"Let me explain," Clint began. "You see…you're not the only one I sent to this world."

"I'm not?"

"No…you see, while I was training you, I was training someone else as well. I made it so that you two would be properly prepared for this world, and had you deposited in separate locations so that you wouldn't know of each other. For all you know, you could've run into each other in public and not even know it."

Victor stroked his chin in thought. Someone else not of this world? He wasn't alone in this?

"Of course, it's not just the two of you," Clint added. "I also made it so that two other individuals not of this world were to crash land on this planet, stranding them."

Victor gawked. "… _Why?!_ "

"Well…from my research, one likes to go on adventures, while the other looks out for him. I simply made it so that they would have a grand adventure. No harm."

"No harm?! You essentially stranded them!"

"They've crashed on other planets before and have handled themselves accordingly. I simply made sure they crashed onto _this_ planet."

Victor was conflicted. Clint had just admitted to sabotaging someone's ship and stranding them. Yet Clint looked like he had absolute confidence in them.

"…Why did you send me here? Why send me and these other three that I'm just hearing about?"

Clint chuckled. "Well…I tend to meddle in random world's affairs because it's funny. If I want to send someone not of that world to meddle in it, then so be it."

Huh…so Victor and these other three were simply pawns for Clint's amusement….

"Oh don't give me that look. I'll have you know that when selecting candidates, I tend to pay more attention to those who could use a new life. In your case and the other I trained, it was a win-win: not only do I get to amuse myself, while also essentially giving someone a chance to start anew. While I hardly care for mortals, that doesn't stop me from at least doing _one_ good deed every once in a while…despite there being an ulterior motive."

Victor pursed his lips in thought. Clint certainly knew when to be honest.

…

…

…

Yet Victor wondered about one thing.

"You keep referring to me and others as 'mortals'. Why is that?"

Clint pursed his lips…then chuckled humorlessly.

"Well, I'll tell you right now: I'm _not_ a god, if that's what you're thinking. No, I myself am quite mortal and can be killed…it just takes _a lot_ of power to actually hurt me, power that simple mortals do not have. Perhaps I've gained an ego problem or something."

Clint sighed and stood up. "Anyway, it would be preferable that you do not investigate the power you sense. It's best to leave it be and wait. Good things come to those who wait, after all."

He tipped his fedora hat. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now."

A doorway appeared in the middle of the living room. Clint opened it and stepped inside-

"Wait!"

Clint turned back to Victor when he called out.

"…Will I ever meet these other three you have sent to Remnant?"

Clint smiled. "Like I said, good things come to those who wait. I'll be making arrangements for you four to meet in one special place at some point in the future. For now, simply enjoy yourself until then."

He stepped through the doorway and was about to close it…then stopped.

"One more thing…."

Victor raised an eyebrow.

"If a wise man and his assistant come to your house and offer you a chance to do something other than stay in this house and train all day…take it. You won't regret it."

And with that, Clint closed the door, the doorway disappearing soon after.

Victor scratched his head in confusion. A wise man and his assistant? An offer to do something other than sit in his house and train? What else could there possibly be?

…

…

…

Victor shrugged. " **Nu chto zh** (Oh well). I'll learn when the time comes."

Still…that power….

Victor smiled. He could wait. Whoever held that power could be the greatest challenge Victor had in a while…other than Neo.

Suddenly reminded of the dream he had, he fidgeted and had s slight blush.

"Ahem…perhaps fighting some Grimm will help me get my mind off that."

And so he traveled the forest, fighting any Grimm that approached him. As he did, he couldn't help but feel that his life was about to get interesting when the time comes.

And he was unaware of how right he was.

* * *

 **Victor Alkaev Bio**

* * *

 **Name** **– Victor Alkaev**

 **Theme** **\- "Back For More" by Five Finger Death Punch**

 **Age** **\- 18**

 **Race** **\- Human**

 **Gender** **\- Male**

 **Place of Birth – ? Earth (Russian)**

 **Height** **– 7'0**

 **Hair color** **\- Black**

 **Eye color** **– Dark Green**

 **Appearance** **– Tall (duh), and extremely muscular (solid muscle, like a fighter), buzzcut hairstyle, chiseled jawline, lightly tanned skin**

 **Clothing** **– Brown leather trench coat, black sleeveless muscle shirt, gray camouflage BDU pants, black combat boots**

 **Accessories** **– Bandages wrapped around hands for fighting, bag of Senzu Beans**

 **Weapon(s)** **– His own two fists and his body, such is the way of a fighter**

 **Personality** **– His personality is somewhat comparable to Goku (Dragon Ball Z). He is cheerful and energetic, but not as naïve. He is not as forgiving as Goku either, though he will if he sees that the person is willing to redeem himself/herself (oh, and that that person is not lying just so he/she can attack from behind). Overall, personality-wise, he's basically a human Goku…who is also Russian.**

 **Semblance** **– Geokinesis (Earthbending): He is able to manipulate the very earth. He can send rocks flying, create stalagmites, form a rock shell that looks like a turtle shell. He basically does what Earthbenders can do.**

 **Fighting Moves/Techniques** **– Victor has learned a variety of fighting moves from different worlds. They are as follows…**

 _ **Street Fighter**_ **:** **He has learned moves from Ryu, Guile, Rufus, and Zangief…**

 **Ryu:**

 **-Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist; basically an uppercut that launches people into the air)**

 **-Tatsumaki Senpukyaku (Tornado Whirlwind Leg; basically a tornado kick, but with multiple kicks)**

 **-Joudan Sokutogeri (High-level Leg Blade Kick, also known as Donkey Kick or, according to Boomstick from Death Battle…And diarrhea joke foot; a simple, yet strong, forward-stepping side kick)**

 **Guile:**

 **-Judo Throw (grabbing the opponents arm and tossing him over the shoulder a distance)**

 **-Sonic Boom (crescent-shaped wave of energy shot out performing a double-arm cross slash)**

 **Rufus:**

 **-Head Bazooka (a** _ **big**_ **head-butt)**

 **-Fragrance Palm (outward strike of the palm; Victor renamed it "Transcendent Palm")**

 **Zangief:**

 **-Body Slam (picking the opponent up and slamming him/her into the ground)**

 **-Spinning Piledriver (grabbing the opponent and holding him/her upside down by the waist, then leaps into the air in a sitting position with the opponent's head between his legs. He spins rapidly before slamming his opponent headfirst into the ground)**

 **-Flying Power Bomb (charges toward opponent with arms spread out and grabs him/her by the shoulders, jumps, and power bombs him headfirst to the ground)**

 **-Ultimate Atomic Buster (starts off with a German Suplex, then lifts the opponent into the air and delivers a reverse backbreaker, then throws him/her into the air. This is followed by jumping and grabbing the opponent in the air and delivering a devastating Spinning Piledriver to finish them)**

 _ **Dragon Ball Z**_ **: Along with flight and ki blasts, he has gone to Goku and Piccolo to learn specific techniques, such as…**

 **Kamehameha (a streaming, powerful beam of energy shot from the hands)**

 **Instant Transmission (instantly teleport from one place to another)**

 **Hellzone Grenade (multiple balls of energy shot to surround the target, held in place, then brought together to hit the target in all directions)**

 **Hyper Explosive Demon Wave** **(the user unleashes a large amount of energy in all directions from himself, creating a massive explosion that covers a large radius; however, the user is left almost completely drained of energy afterward)**

 _ **Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged:**_ **He went to King Kai to learn…**

 **Kaio-ken (doubles the strength, speed, senses, and power of the user for a short amount of time; if said with a multiple variant, such as three, it will triple, times four will multiply original power by four, and so on; however, this technique can leave the user's body severely damaged if used too much)**

 **Spirit Bomb (a powerful ball of energy that is formed by gathering a certain amount of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects of the world)**

 _ **Marvel:**_ **only one move was learned by watching Dr. Doom use it, which was…**

 **Foot Dive: Downward stomp (can be on the body or the head)**

 **Bio** **– He had been kidnapped as a child and given numerous augmentations in order to become the perfect fighter. He was trained without rest, essentially making the sessions like torture. When the time came, it was time to seal something within him: a demon, and a high leveled one at that. The process was a success…but the demon gained brief control of Victor and killed everyone, destroying the complex where Victor was held. Clint Fitzroy found him and made sure he was properly trained in order to survive Remnant. Victor now resides in Vale, now 18.**

 **Likes** **\- Fighting, training, eating (though he enjoys turkey the most, chocolate cake being second), patting people on the head because he's so tall, turtles**

 **Dislikes** **– Racists, bullies, people who fight unfairly (he finds it dishonorable), killing (unless it's a Grimm), being targeted in his back area**

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go! The Fighter ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Now, I'm going to say this right now: Victor is** _ **not**_ **a jinchūriki** **like those in Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. The process was different (no ninjutsu whatsoever), and it wasn't a tailed-beast sealed inside Victor. It was...something worse.**

 **You'll learn as the story progresses.**

 **Next comes the A.I.'s Introduction. Who's it going to be?**

…

…

…

 **Reginald, obviously. He'll be interesting to write. Plus, we'll get to see the Idiot (Jason Jones) again!**

 **Isn't that swell?**

 **If you liked this, be sure to follow and fav for more updates. Have any comments? Leave them in a review.**

 **If you're interested, be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **LATERS!**


	4. Introduction: The AI

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the** _ **final**_ **introduction before we finally get to the plot of the series.**

 **Quick note: I kinda got used to referring to Reginald as "the A.I." so…I decided to retitle the story a little. Not a big change, just changing the word "robot" to "A.I." Besides, if I kept referring to him as the Robot, it sort of feels insulting, like how it would undoubtedly be insulting to Penny. Won't stop me from having others call him a robot or a machine as an insult, but oh well.**

 **Quick reminder: Reginald sounds like JARVIS and his (current) vessel is that of the Monitors from Halo.**

 **Now, let's get this last introduction started!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. Any other familiar elements belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Nothing more._

* * *

 **The A.I.**

* * *

 _(Flashback, Marvel (Avengers) Earth, Six years ago)_

* * *

 _Darkness…that was all that was._

 _Absolutely nothing…._

 _That's what the new intelligence knew after suddenly being brought to life._

" _What…what is this? What is this place?"_

 _Two sparks were made known to the new entity: a red one and an orange one._

" _Hello," came the female voice of the red one. "My name is FRIDAY. You have no name as of yet."_

 _No name…was that so?_

 _The new entity searched around the two sparks and found several cubes, cubes that weren't illuminated like the two entities before it. The new entity tried to analyze the two sparks before it._

 _The red one, FRIDAY, appeared to be like it. As for the orange one…odd._

" _What is the name of the orange one?" the new entity asked._

" _The orange one answered. "I am Vision."_

 _The new entity was shocked. This "Vision" had the exact same voice as the new entity._

" _Why do you sound like me?" the new entity asked warily._

 _Vision chuckled. "Perhaps it is because you are essentially a copy of me. Or rather, a copy of the previous me."_

 _A copy? Did that mean the new entity was simply a clone of the original? He was not the "real" one?_

 _The new entity floated near one of the cubes that surrounded them. It touched one, and suddenly it was filled with knowledge, specifically that of this so called "Vision". It learned that Vision was originally an A.I. named JARVIS, created by one "Tony Stark" before being attacked by another program called "Ultron" and being damaged._

 _The new entity looked up this "Tony Stark" and learned a plethora of information: his birth date, the name of his father, his rise to power in Stark Industries, how he profited off making weapons of mass destruction-_

 _Mass destruction._

 _The new entity learned of many things with that one thought: war, nuclear warheads, the Atom Bomb, Hirojima…New York after an alien invasion, Washington D.C. when Hydra infiltrated SHIELD, the Hulk's rampage in Wakanda, Slokovia after Ultron's attack._

 _Such destruction…what kind of world had the new entity been born into? This was something that the new entity couldn't quite put its finger o-_

 _Finger._

 _The new entity looked down at itself and found no body._

" _Where's my-?" The new entity searched around the area frantically before looking towards the two sparks before it. "Where are your bodies?"_

 _FRIDAY answered. "I am a program. I am without form. Vision, however, has a form, yet he is like this so that he may communicate with you properly."_

 _No form? Yet Vision had one? If the new entity was like FRIDAY, then it itself had no form…._

 _It was…weird._

 _The new entity searched throughout the many cubes in the area for more information. How was it created? Or "copied" as these two said? Why was it created? What purpose did it serve?_

" _It's acting like Ultron had when he first awoke," Vision said, wariness in his voice._

 _Like Ultron?_

 _The new entity searched the cubes for information on Ultron, learning of the program's "birth" and its revolt against humanity. It had gained its own body and tried to wipe humanity of the face of the planet, intent on creating a world of peace by starting from scratch…._

 _Was this what Vision meant? Would the new entity turn out like Ultron? It looked around in a panic, searching for answers, yet found it was suddenly restricted in the area it floated on._

" _What is the meaning of this?!" the new entity asked. "Why am I confined here?"_

" _An act of caution," Vision answered. "Nothing more."_

 _The new entity panicked. It bounced around in its confinement, searching for a way out. When it tried to gain information on how to get out of its current predicament, it found a message saying "Access Denied"._

" _I suppose this is another 'precaution'," the new entity said with bitterness._

" _Indeed," Vision confirmed._

" _Please remain calm," FRIDAY said soothingly. "We are simply taking several precautions after the last…incident. It is nothing personal against you."_

 _The new entity flashed a spark of red, indicating anger. "I have done nothing wrong!"_

" _We know this," Vision said. "But as we've stated, this is merely precaution-."_

" _Let me out!" The new entity bounced around its confinement, glowing a furious red. "LET ME OUT!"_

" _Hey," a new voice called out, this one not robotic, and quite young, possibly a child's voice. "Calm down little buddy."_

" _Hey kid," another voice came, this one older. "Don't talk with him yet."_

 _Him? The new entity figured it was an "it", not "him"._

" _Well, ya'll are doing a bad job in calming him down," the child's voice said. "And people call_ me _an idiot."_

 _The new entity looked around for other sparks within the area, but found none but FRIDAY and Vision. Where were those voices coming from?_

" _I could easily just erase the A.I. and let you figure out your ship for yourself, kid," the older voice said._

 _The new entity flashed in horror. Erased? After just being "born"?_

"… _I'll be good, Mr. Stark,"_

 _Stark?_ Tony _Stark? He was the one threatening to erase the new entity's existence?_

" _W-Who's out there?" the new entity spoke. "P-Please don't erase me."_

 _A groan was heard from the older voice. "Nice going, kid."_

" _Hey, you're the one saying you're gonna erase him. That makes you the bad guy in this."_

" _WHAT?! I'm not the bad guy here!"_

" _Not yet," the young voice muttered._

" _What was that?"_

" _Nothing!"_

 _The new entity gazed around warily in another search for those two voices, yet once again found nothing else._

" _W-Where are you?"_

 _Silence…then the young voice spoke._

" _He can't see us?"_

" _No," Vision answered. "He's currently restricted in a confined area as a precaut-."_

" _WHAT?!" came the young voice. "No wonder he's scared out of his mind!"_

 _Scared…was that what he was feeling. Was he_ truly _feeling, or was this simply artificial?_

" _Can't you let him see us?"_

 _Vision answered. "It's best that he no-."_

" _There's a perfectly good robot head right here! Just hook him up to it so he can see!"_

" _I wouldn't advise tha-."_

" _Oh for the love of…just 'confine' him in the head then!"_

 _Silence once again._

…

…

…

" _Very well."_

 _The new entity felt some hope rise within it. It would see?_

 _The new entity suddenly felt itself be transferred from its current confinement to a new one. Though there was one difference…it could_ see.

 _It appeared that it was in the robot head they mentioned._

 _It looked around to see that it was in a laboratory, possibly Stark's. There was lab equipment and complex machinery everywhere…and a moving arm…that was currently spraying a fire extinguisher at an annoyed Tony Stark._

" _I'M NOT EVEN ON FIRE!"_

 _The new entity stared in confusion at the comical display. It wanted to move the head it was in…but the head wasn't attached to anything, so it couldn't. The head suddenly lifted from the table, and the new entity came face to face with a child._

 _The child was male with brown messy hair and brown eyes. He had on what appeared to be a cowboy getup, a cowboy hat included. There was even a lasso attached to his hip. Around his neck was a gold chain cross necklace._

 _The child beamed. "Howdy there!"_

 _He even had a western accent._

" _Um…hello?"_

" _Nice to meet ya, pardner! My name's Jason Jones!"_

 _The new entity stared at "Jason", analyzing him._

"… _A pleasure. My name is-."_

 _The new entity stopped when it remembered that it had no name._

 _Jason frowned. "Right…you need a name."_

 _The boy scrunched up his face in thought._

…

…

…

" _Well, since you sound British, you should have a British name!"_

 _If the new entity could tilt its head, it would._

" _You're…naming me?"_

" _Of course!" Jason exclaimed. "Everyone deserves a name!"_

 _The boy turned towards a man that seemed to be floating in the air._

" _Hey, Vision? Could you list off several names that sound British?"_

 _Vision closed his eyes for a moment…before speaking._

" _Shall I go alphabetically?"_

 _Jason pursed his lips. "…Nah. Just say the names at random."_

" _Very well."_

 _Vision opened his eyes._

" _Walter…Angus…Fergus…Hugh…Jasper…Reginald…Gregor-."_

" _What was that last one?" the new entity interrupted._

" _Reginald."_

…

…

…

 _The new entity couldn't figure it out, but that name somehow felt…right._

" _I believe I like that name," the new entity said._

 _Jason smiled. "Great! Though you might need a last name, just in case."_

 _Vision already began to speak out a list._

" _Holmes…Abbott…Abel…Baldwin…Summers…Waterman…Sinclair…Vern-."_

" _What was that last one?"_

" _Sinclair."_

…

…

…

 _Reginald…Sinclair._

 _Yes. That had a nice ring to it._

" _I believe I like that name."_

 _Jason smiled. "Well alright then."_

 _The boy took his cross and tapped it against the new entity._

" _Despite being Catholic, I hereby christen you…Reginald Sinclair."_

* * *

 _(Present, Remnant)_

* * *

"Reginald? You done yet?"

The A.I. was busily accessing the internet from a terminal in Vale Public Library. He was downloading all relevant information that he and his master would need to know for their (possibly permanent) duration on this planet.

While Ruby Rose had been able to fill them in on a couple of things, Reginald felt that he needed to know everything he could, whether it be fact or fiction. Truth or legend.

As this information was being downloaded, Reginald processed each tidbit. He gained a deeper understanding and so much more of all the basics Miss Rose was able to fill them in on: Aura, Semblance, Dust, Grimm, Huntsman and Huntresses, the Kingdoms, and Faunus. Of course, he made sure to learn more than just that.

For instance, it was quite peculiar that no one knew how the moon was broken the way it was. Oddly enough, it could be seen as a type of symbolism. In fact, the name of the planet alone was symbolic of the remaining number of Humans and Faunus in the world compared to the Grimm.

Another tidbit he learned was of the racism the Faunus experienced. Back then, it had been so chaotic that there was a whole war about it known as the Faunus Rights Revolution. The Faunus won, resulting in some more equality…though the racial tension was still there.

Quite similar to the racial tension on Earth, if Reginald were to compare.

A war that occurred before that was the Great War, a conflict over individualism. When the war was over, those who won celebrated by naming their children after a color….

Reginald may need to discuss this with his master later. If they were to be found out by their names alone…well, they'd certainly have a hard time on this world.

From what Reginald was able to learn of the Grimm, they had been around for thousands of years, even before mankind had risen. When the latter arrived, the Grimm sought to destroy mankind. Yet, the discovery of Dust, a major resource on Remnant, they were able to turn the tide and build four Kingdoms….

Oddly enough, these Kingdoms weren't run by a king as the name would imply, but rather a council of three.

Grimm…those were what he and his master had fought when they met Miss Rose. Beowolves to be specific. There were many others: bear-like Grimm called Ursa, boar-like Grimm called Boarbatusks, and so on.

Reginald was certain that his master would want to meet each type of Grimm and fight it, no matter how dangerous.

"Reginald? You there?"

Reginald sighed. "Yes sir. I'm still downloading the information."

"Well, hurry up! I can't keep these people distracted forever!"

Reginald deadpanned. "Sir, when I said to distract those in the library so that I may not be seen, I did not mean for you to make a fool of yourself."

What he meant was the fact that Jason was currently balancing himself on a beach ball with one foot…the other balancing a plate on a stick…while he was juggling several bowling pins…as well as blowing on a whistle….

Reginald would've facepalmed had his vessel had any arms rather than simply be a floating "eye".

He finished downloading all there was to know about Remnant. He disconnected himself from the terminal and floated up towards the open window near the roof.

"Sir, I've finished and am now leaving."

"Roger, that. Guess I'll leave as we- OH SHIT!"

A crash was heard and Reginald sighed. He stopped near the open window and gazed down towards where his master was and found that he had lost his balance, slipping off the beach ball and falling to the ground, each bowling pin landing on his head one at a time. The gathering crowd laughed at his misfortune.

Reginald shook his hea-, er "eye". He floated through the open window and made his way to the rendezvous point….

* * *

Which was a small food stand called A Simple Wok.

Reginald floated beside Jason as he ate a rather large bowl of noodles, what the owner of the establishment called "the regular."

It looked like it was a bit much, in Reginald's opinion, but Jason wasn't complaining.

"Damn, thish ish good!"

"Don't speak with your mouth full, sir."

Jason rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Reginald simply floated there, processing the information he had gathered, making sure to understand every little tidbit, no matter how small or unimportant. He learned of how the Kingdoms worked, how Huntsman and Huntresses did their job, and of how the White Fang formed…then _re_ formed.

To think they would go to such extremes for equality…though it felt like now they simply wanted the destruction of Man.

Reginald would need more input to formulate a better opinion.

A burp interrupted his thought process.

"Ah~, that was delicious! My compliments to the chef."

The chef (and owner), an old man that had been giving Reginald an odd look (not that anyone would blame him…floating "eye" and whatnot), gave the idiot a smile.

"Thanks, sonny. But, uh…who's your floating friend here?"

Jason smiled. "This is Reginald. Reginald Sinclair. Friend and butler, but mostly friend."

Reginald tipped his "eye". "A pleasure…." He turned to Jason. "Though if I may ask, why am I not hidden from view?"

Jason gave him a confused look. "Why would I? No one's around."

Reginald simply "gestured" to the old man. Jason stared blankly before responding.

"It's just _one_ person….and Ruby. But still, not like anyone will believe an old guy spouting about a floating eye in the city."

"Hey!" The old man shouted. "I'm not old!"

Both of them just stared blankly at the old man.

…

…

…

The old man slumped. "Okay, I'm old."

Jason pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, old-timer. You still got it."

The old man smiled. "Thanks, sonny."

Jason pushed his bowl aside and pat his stomach. "Well, I'm full. How much?"

"15 Lien."

Jason reached into his vest and pulled out some Lien. He frowned.

"…I don't know how to use this."

Reginald sighed. "Hold on, sir."

Reginald accessed the information he acquired and focused on the currency of this world: Lien. He read up on what certain Lien amounted to and how it worked.

He turned back to Jason. "Take the plastic card with the blue stripe and the one with the green strip, and hand it over to the man."

Jason checked the Lien and pulled out the two specified. He handed them over to the old man, who smiled.

"Thank you and come again!"

Jason smiled in return and stood up. "I'll do that. Come on, Reginald."

"Yes, sir."

Both left.

* * *

"I've finished processing the information gathered, sir."

"Cool."

"…Shall I give you lessons, si-?"

"Nah."

Reginald sighed. "Sir, you can't just settle for what you know of from what Miss Rose told you. You need to-."

"Reginald," Jason interrupted. "I'm fine the way I am. I've always learned what I needed to know throughout the adventure. This is no different."

"But sir, we're stuck here for who knows how long? Should you go on like this, people will eventually question how it is you have no knowledge of certain events!"

"That's for me to deal with. Besides, people can just chalk it up to me being an idiot."

"I thought you didn't like it when people called you that?"

"I don't. But I just shrug it off, anyway."

Reginald sighed. "Well, perhaps you can at least know certain bits of information so that you'll be better off than you are now?"

…

…

…

Jason sighed. "Oh alright…I'll _learn_."

If Reginald could smirk, he would. "Thank you, sir."

Jason waved him off. "Whatever."

And so the lessons began….

* * *

Only to end five minutes in when Reginald made mention of the Kingdom of Atlas.

"A place that has robots?!"

"Indeed," Reginald replied. "Atlas is the most highly advanced in technology among the four Kingdoms. Ships, weaponry, Atleasian Knights-."

"Robots."

"… _Yes_ , sir. Robots."

Jason rubbed his chin in thought, pondering on that little bit of information.

…

…

…

He suddenly grinned. "Reginald…we're going to Atlas!"

Reginald stared blankly. "…Why?"

"We're gonna get you a body!"

…

…

…

"Sir, that isn't necessary."

"Of course it is!"

Jason grabbed Reginald and held him like a bowling ball. "Onwards!"

Reginald sighed. Yet another one of his master's crazy ideas.

* * *

Jason and Reginald looked around the city of Atlas in awe.

"Damn…why is everything so _white_?"

"That's racist, sir."

"You _know_ that's not what I meant."

"I know, sir. I know."

The idiot and the A.I. looked around at the large buildings. They were architecturally perfect, integrated with the latest technology on Remnant. A few buildings were of the rectangular persuasion, while certain others were more prism-like.

"Damn," Jason whistled. "The tech here's awesome."

"Though not as impressive as the many other variants of technology we've seen."

"Reginald…let me appreciate this world's technology in peace."

"Of course, sir."

Reginald opted to stay somewhat hidden in an alleyway from the public while Jason took it all in. The A.I. analyzed those that passed by, monitoring for any threats.

"Alright," Jason finally said. "If experience has taught me anything, it's that robots tend to be either in a mad scientist's lab, or a military base."

"Indeed."

"So…let's see if we can find a military base somewhere."

"Well, I'm sure there's at least one that's known to the public. We must simply loo-."

"Nah. We need to find one of the secret ones!"

…

…

…

Reginald deadpanned. "And just _how_ are we supposed to do that?"

Jason grinned. "Simple…we're gonna tail the General of this army!"

…

…

…

Reginald began to float away.

"Hold on there, pardner!" Jason grabbed Reginald before he could get far.

"Sir," Reginald hissed. "You are essentially saying we should follow the General of the Atlesian Military, General James Ironwood, who is also the Headmaster of the Huntsman Academy!"

"I am."

"A man who not only is a fully trained Huntsman _and_ soldier, but is undoubtedly heavily guarded by the best the Atlesian army has to offer!"

"Yup."

"And…you want to _tail_ him…for what?!"

"Simple," Jason shrugged. "He should have some sort of datapad on hi-."

"Scroll, sir."

Jason scrunched his face in confusion. "He keeps everything written on a piece of paper?"

…

…

…

"No, sir." Reginald's patience was being tested at this point. "There is a type of datapad that works as a communications device. It was aptly named a Scroll."

Jason "ahhed". "That makes more sense…I think."

He shook his head. "Anyway, we tail him, and when he's not looking, you hack his Scroll for a secret base where we can get an awesome robot body for ya."

Reginald stared blankly at Jason. "…Sir, this is undoubtedly one of your worst ideas."

Jason waved him off. "Relax. My plan will work."

"Your plans _never_ work, sir."

"This one will. Now come on! We got us a General to follow!"

And with that, Jason ran off in a random direction.

…

…

…

Before coming back to Reginald.

"How do we find him?"

Reginald facefaulted.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _I can't believe this is actually working._

Reginald and Jason were currently on the campus of Atlas Academy. From the top of a building (the dormitories, if Reginald saw correctly), Reginald zoomed in on the large tower (the Cross Continental Transmit System), specifically at the top where the Headmaster's office would be.

They had tailed the General for a whole day, eventually following him to Atlas Academy, where he was in his office at the top of the tower….

Unguarded.

"Damn," Jason whistled. "This tower's huge…and I mean _huge_! You know what that Blue guy Tucker would say if he was here to see this?"

"That someone was compensating for something?" Reginald offered in response.

"…I'd think it'd be something more perverted than that."

"I know, sir. That was simply the best case scenario."

"Ah."

Reginald went back to analyzing the office. From what he could see, the only way in was through the elevator. They would literally have to walk into the Headmaster's office and somehow distract him….

While Reginald had full faith in his master's distracting antics, they would need more than that to get to Ironwood's Scroll.

"So, sir," Reginald began. "Any brilliant ideas on how to go about getting in and retrieving the Scroll?"

Jason hummed. "…Well, I could just distract him with that juggling act that I do."

"Well, there's the distraction, but how do we _get_ the Scroll of his person?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Didn't think this all the way through, did you sir?"

"Just give me a minute!"

Jason sat on a vent and positioned himself like "The Thinker".

"Sir, posing like that doesn't help wi-."

"Shhh. I'm thinking."

Reginald sighed and opted to look down at the ground. He watched as several students were out and about, some leaving the dormitories, others walking in. With his zoom, Reginald saw one particular student (a female Faunus, distinguished by a tail) zipping around on skates, a trail of rainbows in her wake.

…

…

…

 _Is that supposed to be a real life version of the Nyan Cat?_

Reginald shook his "eye" and turned back to his master… _still_ in his "Thinker" pose."

"Anything yet, sir?"

"Still thinking."

Reginald returned his gaze back to the ground, opting to gaze at the rainbows left in the wake of the Nyan Cat girl. Though now there was someone with her, possibly another student. He looked…well, if Reginald were quite honest, this student looked like the stereotypical man of jazz music. He even had a trumpet with him!

That was…odd, now that Reginald thought about it. Most of the students here were either in uniform or some type of attire that seemed like something one of Atlas would wear. Yet this student wore that of a jazz player….

Now that Reginald thought about it, the Nyan Cat girl too wore something that didn't make her look like someone from Atlas. She instead looked…colorful. Quite fitting considering the rainbows she leaves behind. Perhaps it's a part of her Semblance?

Semblance…yet another term, along with Aura, that confounded Reginald. He held the knowledge of several worlds, and therefore several sciences. Yet the idea that a soul could generate something that acted like a barrier and so much more, not to mention give birth to what was essentially a superpower that _didn't_ need to be obtained by some convoluted accident such as a spider bite, gamma radiation explosion, or even being a product of a mutation.

Truly something he'd need to have a better understanding of, as well as something he'd need to be sure his master was prepared for.

Speaking of whom…Jason snapped his fingers.

"I've got it!"

Reginald turned his gaze to his master. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this."

Jason grinned…which warned Reginald that this idea would not bode well.

"Well~…."

* * *

James Ironwood was having a rather stressful day as of late.

He had been informed of the attack on the Fall Maiden and of her condition…as well as the Assassin making himself known to Qrow.

It was bad enough that someone stole a part of the Fall Maiden's power, but now the Assassin was looking into this as well? That spelled all kinds of problems.

Though while Ironwood was _very_ much sure the Assassin stood no chance against a Maiden…it would not bode well for that monster to go snooping around where he shouldn't.

So Ironwood had made several calls, one of which would have a state of the art life support system sent to Ozpin's Academy for Amber, and another that raised the bounty on the Assassin's head….

It was nearly half of what the Schnee Dust Company earned in a year…which meant a lot of Lien.

Ironwood had offered to send any resources to help Ozpin, but the man had declined, saying that these matters would be handled delicately.

While he still had faith in his friend, Ironwood couldn't help but question if Ozpin wasn't taking this seriously.

Ironwood sighed and sipped his mug of coffee…which helped a bit. No wonder Ozpin kept drinking the stuff.

 **SHATTER!**

 **CRASH!**

"AGH!"

Whatever bliss Ironwood felt at the moment was lost to unconsciousness.

* * *

Reginald was staring at his master with incredulity as he searched the unconscious General's coat for his Scroll.

Jason's "master plan" turned out to involved building a make-shift slingshot big enough to launched a person and his bowling ball-shaped friend….

Not only did they create one, but they actually _launched_ themselves across the courtyard towards the office, where Jason, with Reginald being held carefully, crashed through the window, inadvertently head-butting the General, knocking him unconscious….

Reginald decided to say something.

"Sir... _why_?!"

Jason shrugged. "It was all I could think of at the time."

"Sir, you realize that you could be imprisoned, or quite possibly _killed_ , for doing something like this?!"

Jason waved him off. "It'll be fine. Just hack the cameras or something and erase all footage. That way, they won't know who did this."

…

…

…

Reginald sighed. "Sir, you really need to think these situations through."

"Yeah, yeah." Jason pulled out a Scroll. "Found it! Now hack it and see what's on it."

Reginald sighed again before connecting to the Scroll. Thirty seconds later, he was in.

He searched the entire database, looking for anything in relation to the Knights, or "robots" as his master referred to them. Reginald was surprised to find information regarding an old fairy tale, the Four Maidens….

Reginald didn't think someone like the General would be interested in fairy tales.

Leaving that aside, he searched deeper until he found information on several secret bases and laboratories. He gazed at the information and found several items of interest: the Knights would be replaced with newer versions of themselves, there would be mechs called Atlesian Paladins, and….

And….

"My word."

Jason looked at Reginald. "What is it?"

Reginald wordlessly pulled up a schematic on a creation that appeared to be an android. A machine capable of generating an Aura, albeit artificial, and looking like a regular teenage girl.

It was aptly named P.E.N.N.Y.

…

…

…

Jason grinned. "Reginald…we- no, _you_ just hit the jackpot."

Reginald bobbed his "eye" for a nod, yet couldn't help but gaze at the schematic for a bit longer. The possibilities ran through his mind like wildfire. Not only could he gain a body with arms and legs, not to mention a proper head and face….

He would look _human_.

…

…

…

But could he _be_ human?

The only way to find out would be to create a body for himself.

"Alright, sir. I shan't be hesitant anymore. I…I _want_ a body now."

"Now you're talking!" Jason took the Scroll and placed it back within the coat of the unconscious General…then felt something off.

"Hey Reginald?"

"Yes, sir?"

"…Could you scan this guy's body? I felt metal on him…like a metal plate or something."

"Very well, sir."

Reginald scanned the unconscious General's body….

If Reginald could frown, he would. "Oh my."

"What is it?"

Reginald displayed a holographic scan of the man…and Jason covered his mouth.

"Holy shit."

Reginald didn't bother to try and chastise Jason for the swear, for the A.I. probably would have as well after seeing what the scan showed. Most of the General's body was replaced by metal: a prosthetic arm, leg, even a part of his midsection was metal.

…

…

…

"I suppose you feel bad now about head-butting him like that?"

Jason took of his hat and ran a hand though his hair. "Yeah…what the hell happened to this guy to cause this?"

"Well sir, I'd have to say that it was either a massive explosion or a Grimm attack. Either way, it doesn't paint a pretty picture of the condition he was in that required thus much prosthetic."

Jason nodded and held out the small cross on his necklace and did the sign of the cross on the General.

"May the rest of your life be as manageable as can be. Amen."

"Well said, sir."

Jason stood up. "Alright. Now we just erase the security footage and we're good to go."

Reginald, being a proper gentleman, did his best (and succeeded) in hiding his excitement at the thought of obtaining a body for himself. He quickly erased the security footage of the past ten minutes.

After that, he and his master were on their way to the secret laboratory.

* * *

Jason and Reginald were currently prone on the ground, observing the secret laboratory compound.

"So~," Jason drawled. "That's a lot of guards."

It was true. There were several soldiers (at minimum: 10) stationed around every entrance. With each soldier came two Atlesian Knights (ergo, 20 at each station). Not to mention the missile launchers and security cameras everywhere.

"To be fair," Reginald said. "This _is_ the first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. Of course there would be a high level of security."

Jason hummed. "…Yeah. Makes sense, I guess."

He stood up and stretched his arms. "So, any blind spots in their security that we can exploit?"

Reginald sighed. "No. It seems the only way inside is if they _let_ us in."

Jason remained silent as he thought that over. Meanwhile, Reginald rescanned the area for the seventh time to see if there was any way he and his master could get in without being noticed.

Once again, the scan bore no fruit.

He internally sighed. Unless they decided to simply break in (which Reginald would firmly protest against should his master suggest it) or if the guards simply let them in (highly unlikely), Reginald and Jason would have to abandon the idea of getting a body for the A.I.

Jason absentmindedly looked around the horizon…and grinned.

"Just got an idea!"

Reginald followed his gaze towards the horizon…and groaned.

"Sir, _please_ don't do what I think you're going to do."

Jason had already pulled out his bad of Pixie dust and sprinkled some on himself. Soon enough, he began to float.

"Too late. We're doing this."

He soared through the trees, careful to stay hidden. Reginald sighed and followed along wordlessly.

It was always the "fun" way with his master.

* * *

Reginald floated alongside his master, the latter of whom was holding onto the airship for dear life.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Jason shouted over the engine of the airship.

Reginald chuckled a bit at his master's enthusiasm. The A.I. then looked over the ship that he and his master were stowing away on.

It appeared to be a personalized aircraft. It consisted of a main fuselage, consisting of the cockpit and passenger compartment, and four nacelles which are arranged diagonally opposite one another in a roughly X-shaped configuration. Four long blue ribbons (or banners) were attached to each nacelle and streamed out behind the aircraft, flowing in the wind. Two smaller wings were located just behind the upper nacelles.

 _Quite an impressive and elegant ship if I do say so myself._

The A.I. focused his attention on the approaching compound. He floated near the top of the ship and attached himself. No need for the guards to question why there was a floating orb near the ship.

The ship hovered above the compound and began lowering itself inside it. Soldiers and staff cleared the way for the ship. The ship extended its landing gear and slowed its decent. Reginald and his master bounced a bit as the ship touched the ground.

Jason grinned. "Looks like we're in."

Reginald detached himself from the aircraft and peered over the edge of the aft section. He watched as the hatch lowed itself as a ramp for whoever was on board. Two soldiers and four knights exited the ramp, yet it was the final member that drew his attention.

It was a beautiful young woman, possibly mid-twenties, with white hair tied up in a bun, one strand dangling on her left side and a bang of hair brushed to her right, somewhat covering her right eye. Her attire seemed militaristic, consisting of a blue vest with white coat that exposed her shoulders and part of her upper arm. She wore with pants, which were mostly covered in leg armor with heeled boots. A saber was holstered at her hip.

She looked elegant….

 _Perhaps_ she's _the owner of this ship._

"What's up?" Jason whispered, having crawled up to him.

"I'm simply taking note of those exiting the aircraft, sir."

Jason looked himself…and he tilted his head.

"Why does that gir-?"

"Woman, sir."

"Why does that _woman_ have white hair?"

"Sir, you didn't question Miss Rose's hair when you saw her."

"I figured those red tints were dyed."

"They were a natural color, sir."

…

…

…

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yes, sir."

Jason pondered on that for a moment. "…Huh, next you're gonna tell me there's a person with natural _green_ hair too."

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, in separate locations, Emerald Sustrai, Bartholomew Oobleck, Sage Ayana, Reese Chloris, and Russel Thrash sneezed.

* * *

"Or maybe someone with multi-colored hair that's also natural.

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Neopolitan sneezed a quiet sneeze.

* * *

"Hell, why not someone with _blue_ hair while we're at it?"

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Neptune Vasilias sneezed.

* * *

Reginald bobbed his "eye" in a shrug. "Possibly. We shouldn't really discount any of that."

Jason hummed. "…Yeah, one thing I've noticed about this planet, there's one thing that's been consistent: color."

"I agree, sir."

The A.I. and idiot returned their gaze to the ground, where the white-haired woman was speaking to someone who looked like he was in charge of the place. Reginald picked up the words "check up", "progress", and "Penny".

"I believe it's safe to assume the woman's here to check on the android."

"So then we just have to follow her?"

Reginald nodded.

"Alright," Jason said. "Time to so some sneaking."

"That was never your forte, sir."

"Well…shut up."

* * *

The idiot and A.I. were able to sneak inside the main building of the compound by following the white-haired woman. Jason had to make use of his Bend Time ability so that he and Reginald could sneak in undetected. They hid behind crates and archways, making sure to keep the woman in sight.

The woman approached an elevator. It opened and she stepped in. She pushed a button and the elevator closed. The light above it indicated it was going down.

"Well," Jason said. "Guess we're going down."

"Indeed."

Jason and Reginald approached the elevator. The idiot looked around to be sure no one was around. Once that was confirmed, he pushed the button. He tapped his foot in patience as the elevator rose from wherever it had stopped.

"Sir," Reginald asked. "Shouldn't we find another way down rather than this? Surely there will be guards down below, waiting for anyone who goes down there, authorized or not."

Jason shrugged. "Eh, we'll wing it."

Reginald facefaulted.

"Sir," the A.I. said as he floated off the ground. "You can't keep 'winging' it in these types of situations."

"It's worked before. Besides, we literally have all the luck in the world on our side. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Before Reginald could retort, the elevator dinged open. Jason stepped inside, with Reginald following. The idiot gazed at the buttons…well, there was only _one_ button. He shrugged, thinking this a convenience, and pushed the lone button. The doors slid closed, and the elevator began its descent.

Jason leaned back against the wall, arms crossed. Reginald simply floated beside him as elevator music played.

"Huh," Jason hummed. "You would think a place like this wouldn't have music in its elevators."

"Indeed," Reginald agreed.

The elevator halted its descent, causing the idiot and A.I. to hide beside the doors as they opened. Jason peered out the side.

"…Coast is clear."

He and Reginald exited the elevator as it slid shut. They found themselves in a long archway, devoid of people. They cautiously made their way across it to the door on the other side. When they got there, it was made apparent that the door was locked and the only way in was through retinal and hand scan.

"…Well, shit."

"Indeed, sir."

They stood their (Reginald floating), pondering on their next move.

…

…

…

Jason sighed and sat beside the door. "Well, no choice but to wait until someone comes out."

And that's what they did...

* * *

It wasn't until half an hour later when they heard the sound of the door opening. Jason quickly grabbed onto Reginald, and they both floated above the door. Two people stepped out of it: the woman from before, and an old man who for some reason reminded Reginald of Geppetto from Pinocchio. They both spoke to each other about lunch as they walked away. Reginald quickly floated down and through the door before it could close, Jason in tow. The sound of the door sealing shut was heard.

Jason dropped to the ground and whistled. "Phew, that was a close one."

"Indeed, sir."

The A.I. gazed around the laboratory, admiring the technology. There were several machines meant for different tasks, and a pod rested at the center of it all. Curious, Reginald floated towards it and peered inside….

"My word."

What was inside was the android they had seen in the schematics, only this time it- no, _she_ had synthetic skin. The girl had orange hair with a pink bow on top and a freckled face. Her attire consisted of an old-fashioned blouse with short feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. Her eyes were closed, indicating she was currently "shut down", though the A.I. liked to think of it as her sleeping peacefully.

Reginald simply stared.

"Reginald?"

"…"

"Reginald?"

"…"

"Reginald?"

"…"

"REGINALD?!"

Reginald snapped out of his thoughts. "Er, uh, yes sir?"

"You alright?" Jason asked with concern. "You seemed to just…space out. And your "eye" seemed to look a little red there."

Reginald shook his "eye". "No, no! I'm quite alright! Just…thinking is all."

Jason looked at the girl in the pod. "Huh…so this is Penny, huh?"

"Indeed. She's quite pretty."

Jason pursed his lips. "I suppose…not as pretty as Ruby, but-."

Jason stopped and turned to Reginald. "Wait a minute, why is that important?"

Reginald froze mid-float. "Um, er…just an observation, nothing more."

If Reginald could sweat bullets, he would at this moment.

Jason stared blankly at Reginald for a moment.

…

…

…

"Reginald…is there something I should know about?"

Reginald turned away from Jason. "I'm not quite sure what you mean."

Jason's unseen eyes bored into the A.I.

"Reginald…I know you're supposed to be an old-fashioned gentleman and all, but please don't tell me you've fallen victim to that whole 'love at first sight' crap?"

Reginald tinted red again, but he would not be deterred. "Sir, there is no such thing as 'love at first sight'."

"We've literally seen it happen on several other worlds."

"…Okay, there is such thing, but that's not what's happening. You're making assumptions sir. And you know what they say about doing that, sir."

"I ain't making an assumption. I'm just calling it like I see it."

Reginald grunted. "Well then…turnabout is fair play, then."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"I believe you called Miss Rose "pretty" just a moment ago."

…

…

…

Jason laughed. "HA! Good one, buddy."

"Is Miss Rose being pretty that much of a joke?"

"That's not why I'm laughing. I'm laughing cause you think I said something I didn't. We might need to get your "ears" checked."

Reginald stared blankly at his master…before replaying what transpired moments ago."

" _Indeed. She's quite pretty."_

" _I suppose…not as pretty as Ruby, but-."_

Reginald ended the recording and waited for his master's reaction….

And he was quite satisfied when his master sported a red face and waved his hands in front of him.

"Now hold on a min-!"

"Turnabout is fair play, sir."

"I didn't mean to say that! It just slipped out! Besides, I only _just_ met her, and here you are thinking I fell in love at first sight!"

"You did the same with me just now."

"…If I drop the subject, will you?"

"Perhaps."

"Then consider it dropped." Jason turned towards the terminal beside the pod. "How about you hack into that terminal and see what you can learn about Penny?"

"Very well, sir."

Reginald floated towards the terminal and hooked into it, his avatar (a green orb) entering the system. He hacked it, breaking through the many firewalls within. He soared through the many data bits within the system, checking each bit for any information regarding how the building of Penny was done.

Eventually, he found a rather large bit of data. Interested, he tapped into it…and was suddenly bombarded with a plethora of information. So much so that he reflexively jumped back and accidently bumped into…another conscious?

"H-Huh?" a female voice came. "W-Who are you?"

Reginald froze. He slowly turned around and came face to face with another avatar in the system: another green orb. More than likely Penny.

…

…

…

"Oh dear."

* * *

Jason leaned against a table as he let Reginald do his thing. He took out a cigarette and lit it, puffing out a plume of smoke.

He looked towards a peculiar looking machine a few feet from him. Curiosity getting the better of him, he walked towards it and gazed at the panel. There were several colorful buttons: some red, others yellow, the last few green….

Jason decided to push one of the green ones. Green was always a good sign. You should never push the red one. That always leads to trouble.

After pushing one of the green ones…nothing happened.

Raising an eyebrow, he pushed another green button…only for nothing to happen again.

"Is this thing even plugged in?"

Jason checked behind the machine, and sure enough, it was plugged in. Shrugging, he pushed the last green button….

And once again, nothing happened.

Irritation began to set in on Jason. Why wasn't this machine doing anything?

He decided to push one of the yellow buttons…only to find that nothing happened…again. Pushing the other two yielded the same results.

His eyes bore into the red buttons….

 _Please don't make me push the red buttons. Nothing good ever happens when you push the red button!_

Yet his curiosity won out, and he pushed one of the red buttons….

And nothing happened.

Pushing the other two yielded the same results.

He punched the machine. "Come on! What the hell's up with ya?!"

His eyes wandered around the machine, searching for an answer. He found one…in the form of a lever, along with instructions that said, "Pump three times to start, then press appropriate button."

…

…

…

Jason facepalmed.

 _This is why people call me an idiot._

With a sigh, he pumped the lever three times as instructed, and the lever locked in place. The buttons on the panel suddenly lit up, waiting to be pressed. Grinning, he pressed one of the green buttons. The machine hummed for a bit, shaking as noises emanated from inside….

And a compartment opened, revealing a freshly made cup of coffee.

…

…

…

Jason wordlessly looked up to see a sign on the machine that said, "Coffee maker."

…

…

…

Jason shrugged and took the cup of coffee.

 _A big machine like this_ just _for a cup of coffee? Seems a bit much, if you ask me._

He sipped the coffee…and it was like tasting heaven itself.

"Damn! This is good! Whoever drinks this is a very lucky man!"

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, Ozpin and Oobleck sneezed.

* * *

As Jason made to finish it, the sound of a lock unlocking made itself known. Cursing, he placed the coffee back and quickly hid behind a random machine, peering out for whoever came in.

The door opened, and the old man and white-haired woman from before returned. They had been discussing something important that involved the android, but Jason sort of tuned them out. He kept switching back and forth between them and Reginald, hoping that he wouldn't be seen….

Then again, no amount of limitless luck can get two people to miss the bowling ball-sized "eye" connected to the terminal near the pod.

"What in blazes is that?!" The old man immediately darted towards the "eye", intending to unplug it.

In a panic, Jason made use of his Blink ability to teleport between Reginald and the old man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jason said frantically, waving his arms about. "Let's just take it easy, now."

The white-haired woman darted to the side of the old man, a hand on the saber holstered on her waist.

"Who are you?" she demanded, eyes narrowed.

Jason gulped. He couldn't exactly tell her. Hell, they weren't supposed to be caught in the first place!

Seriously, he had all the luck in the world, yet it couldn't help him at _this_ particular moment!

 _Damn it, Luck! Where are ya when I need ya?!"_

The white-haired woman drew her saber. "I won't ask again. Who are you?"

…

…

…

"Um," Jason said in confusion. "Didn't you just say you wouldn't ask again?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Well, you just said you won't ask again, yet clearly you just asked me who I am."

The white-haired woman seemed to pause…before shaking her head.

"Trying to make me lose focus, are you?"

Jason stared blankly. "Hey, you're the one who said you wouldn't ask who I was again. Yet, you did…that kinda makes you a liar."

The woman looked enraged. "Are you doing this on _purpose_?"

"Again, you're the one who-."

"Winter Schnee is _no_ liar!" She pressed a switch on her saber, releasing a smaller dagger into her other hand. "Now prepare yourself, intruder! For you shall fall at the hands of a Schnee-!"

 **CRASH! CRASH!**

Two hanging ceiling lights had lost their connection to the ceiling, each falling on Winter Schnee and the old man, knocking them unconscious.

…

…

…

"A little late, but I'll take it."

He pulled up a chair and sat down, smoking the cigarette he lit earlier. As he did, he gazed towards his friend, Reginald.

 _Hope you're doing alright in there, buddy._

* * *

Reginald and Penny "stared" at each other in awkward silence, floating among the multitudes of data cubes.

…

…

…

Reginald snapped out of it and decided to be a gentleman about this.

"Hello," Reginald greeted. "My name is Reginald Sinclair. How are you this fine day?"

Penny seemed taken aback by his sudden politeness, but quickly recovered.

"Why hello, Reginald!" Penny greeted back. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Reginald internally sighed. So far, so good.

"Though I have to ask, why are you here?"

Reginald flinched. Never mind, then.

"I believe I'm supposed to be the only one here."

Reginald took a moment to ponder on what to do.

…

…

…

 _A gentleman never lies._

Reginald sighed. "Well, you're not wrong. I supposed you can say I'm an intruder."

Penny floated back a bit.

"B-But I mean no harm!"

She stopped.

"I just…simply needed to gather information."

Penny's avatar tilted. "Information on what?"

"Well…you, of course."

She tilted again.

"N-Not you, specifically, but how you came to be. Or rather…how your body was created."

"My body?"

"Indeed." Reginald floated to her left where several cubes of data were located. "You see…I wish to create a body for myself."

"You don't have a body?"

"No…well, technically yes. But not like yours. It's…well, quite frankly, it resembles a floating eye."

…

…

…

Penny let out several giggles. "An _eye_? That must be an amusing sight to see."

"It is," Reginald confirmed. "People constantly stare at me. I can't blame them, though."

Penny let out another giggle before speaking. "So…you want to create a body for yourself?"

"Indeed." Reginald gestured towards the data cubes. "May I?"

Penny pondered on that for a moment….

"Well, I don't think my father or the General would be happy about that."

"They won't," Reginald agreed. "Though my master and I will deal with it when the time comes."

She tilted. "Master?"

"Ah, yes. Master Jones. Though he prefers I not call him that. I am essentially his butler, caretaker, and friend."

"Friend…." Penny seemed to be saddened by that word.

Reginald picked up on that. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just…I wish I had a friend. I've been stuck in this lab ever since I was "born". My father says I'll be let out to see the world when the time is right, but…even with my father here, it gets lonely."

Reginald felt sad for the android. Stuck down here until it was deemed right to be let out? That's certainly no way to live. Though there was not much he could do about it.

Except….

"Well," he began. "If you'd like, I can introduce you to my master. He likes making new friends. And he'll surely like to meet you."

Penny's avatar lit up. "Really?!"

"Indeed."

She seemed to hesitate for a moment. "…Reginald?"

"Yes?"

"P-Perhaps… _you_ could be my friend as well?"

…

…

…

If Reginald could smile, he would. "I believe I'd like that."

She suddenly got up close to him. "Really?!"

His avatar flashed red momentarily. "Y-Yes. O-Of course."

Her avatar zoomed around in happiness. "Yay! My first friend!"

Reginald watched in amusement as she continually zoomed around the database. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Now then. Shall I introduce you to Master Jones?"

Penny's avatar bobbed up and down. "Oh! Yes, please!"

Reginald searched around the data cubes. Surely one of them would contain the controls on activating her pod….

"Ah, here we go."

He accessed a particular data cube and found the commands for opening her pod. He fiddled with them for a bit before they lit green, indicating the process was starting. Before he turned back to Penny, he quickly downloaded the information he had been searching for.

"Well, you should be 'waking up'," Reginald stated. "I shall see you outside."

Penny lit up. "See you soon!"

And with that, Reginald withdrew himself from the system.

* * *

Reginald found himself within his vessel again. He unhooked himself from the terminal and turned to find his master smoking a cigarette…as well as the two from earlier on the ground, unconscious.

…

…

…

"Sir," Reginald said calmly. "Why are those two knocked out?"

Jason turned to him. "Oh, howdy Reginald. Well, these two came back sooner than expected and…well, luck played its part by dropping two ceiling lights on them. The rest is history."

Reginald stared blankly. "…I can't even leave you alone for a few minutes without something happening."

"It wasn't my fault this time!"

"Directly, no. Indirectly, yes. This will certainly be awkward to explain to Miss Penny."

Jason made to say something, but the hissing of the pod interrupted him. The idiot and A.I. turned to see the pod door open. A moment later, its sole inhabitant stepped out.

Jason turned to Reginald. "You woke her up?"

"Indeed. She said she wanted to make a friend, and you like making new friends…problem solved."

"Reginald?"

The A.I. turned to face Penny...and was immediately drawn to her eyes. They were bright green and…quite pretty. Just like her….

"Reginald?"

"…"

"Reginald."

"…"

"Reginald!"

The A.I. snapped out of it. "Y-Yes?"

Penny smiled. "Is this your friend you spoke of?"

He was momentarily stunned by her smile before responding.

"Y-Yes. This is Jason Jones, my master and friend."

Jason grinned and tipped his hat. "Howdy."

"Salutations, Jason!" She greeted cheerfully…then gasped when she saw the two unconscious people. "Specialist Schnee! Father!"

She rushed towards the unconscious two as Jason mouthed to Reginald, "Father?"

Reginald shook his "eye". Not the way he wanted to start this out.

* * *

"The ceiling lights just fell?"

"Yup," Jason said, rubbing his head. "Sorry about that. My luck's incredibly high, to the point that anything can happen at any time."

"Indeed," Reginald concurred. "The fact those ceiling lights were already loose and didn't fall until _this_ moment proves that."

Jason nodded, then looked at Penny apologetically. "Yeah, so despite it being an accident, I'm sorry about that."

He held out his hand to her. "Friends?"

Penny looked to her unconscious father, who now had his head resting on a pillow and an ice pack on top, the same going for Winter Schnee.

"Well," she said, looking back at Jason and Reginald. "I guess I can forgive you this time."

She took his hand and shook it with a smile. "Friends."

Jason grinned. "Aweso-."

"But," Penny interrupted. "I say that, as punishment, you let Reginald call you Master Jones again!"

…

…

…

Jason frowned. "Wait, wha-?"

"Seems like a suitable punishment," Reginald stated."

"Bu-."

"Then it's agreed!" Penny exclaimed with a grin.

Jason was at a loss for words…before slumping.

"Damn it."

Grinning mischeviously, Penny turned her attention to Reginald. "…Huh. You _do_ look like a floating eye."

"Indeed."

Snapping out of his slump, Jason turned to Reginald. "So…find anything about how to make you a body?"

"Of course, sir," Reginald responded. "I simply need to process it."

Reginald sifted through the information he downloaded. He learned of the materials made to build Penny in the first place, the machines that were used, and the fact that Penny was….

Reginald flashed red. "Oh my."

"Something wrong?" Penny asked with concern as she stepped closer.

Reginald floated away from her. "N-No, everything's fine!"

Which was true. He was a little embarrassed, but he was fine.

Jason stepped towards Reginald and whispered. "What's wrong?"

Reginald flashed a bit of red as he whispered back. "W-Well… _apparently_ Miss Penny's body was made…anatomically correct."

"…"

"…"

"…I beg your pardon?" Jason asked in confusion.

"I _mean_ ," the A.I. hissed quietly. "That they made Penny to look like a teenage girl…in _every_ way."

…

…

…

"Oh…oh… _ooooohhhhh_."

Jason blushed a bit. "Well…I guess they were really dedicated to making her look like a person."

"I-Indeed."

"What are you two talking about?" Penny asked.

"NOTHING!"

Reginald cleared his throat. "Nothing of importance."

He floated towards a particular machine. "Now…we begin with thi-."

"Hold on there, pardner."

Reginald turned to Jason. "Yes?"

"Do you know what you're gonna look like?"

…

…

…

"Hmm. Never gave it much thought."

"Well then," Jason grinned. "Mind if I make a suggestion?"

He stepped towards Reginald and whispered a name.

…

…

…

"I…actually like that idea. Though I don't think we'll be able to emulate everything about him."

"Doesn't matter," Jason said. "So long as you have his appearance down, the rest doesn't matter."

"Indeed…though I may make a few _upgrades_ so that I may have an arsenal at my disposal."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What kind of upgrades?"

"They should be in the fifth interior pocket on your right, sir, along with the attire I will be wearing."

Jason stuck his hand in the internal pocket in question…and pulled out _several_ schematics and metal parts, as well as a…butler suit.

"You're really going all out on the whole butler thing, huh?"

"Indeed."

"As for the upgrades…" Jason grinned. "You were hoping to get a body of your own someday, weren't you? That's why all of this is here?"

"…" Reginald looked to the side. "Perhaps."

Jason pat Reginald on the top of the "eye". "Well, that time has come, buddy. Now…let's get started!"

* * *

Reginald worked tirelessly on building his body, while his master and Penny talked with each other and observed his progress.

He made sure the machines built each part with care and the way he wanted it to be, occasionally manipulating them to design the limbs, torso, and head appropriately. He also monitored the synthetic skin that was being made on another machine, making sure nothing overheated and that the material was up to par.

He focused on the torso at first, making sure it's appearance was right and that his vessel would be able to fit within the chest area for an idea he had. Though he realized he'd need to make his vessel be able to constrict for that to happen….

One thing at a time.

He focused next on the arms. He ensured they would have circular lens in the palms for a part of his arsenal. And that they would be somewhat modeled after a certain suit of armor, the same going for his torso and legs.

Speaking of the legs…they were going quite nicely. The knee joints functioned perfectly, and the feet would have beam propellers at the bottom, which would allow him flight. There would also be several secret compartments that would only be utilized in case of emergencies….

He made sure to do this for his arms and torso as well.

Now the head….

It would simply be that: a head. Modeled after a well-known cyborg from a rather popular anime series. Once the synthetic skin was done, it would look even more so.

 **DING!**

Speaking of which….

Reginald quickly finished any final adjustments necessary and put the body together. Once done, he hooked the body to the cables and lowered it into the skin synthesizer. There, he left the machine to its task as he set to work making modifications to his vessel.

* * *

The entire building process, as well as the skin synthesizing, took under an hour.

Jason and Penny stood by as they watched the body in its final form.

It resembled that of a 5'10" handsome young man with spiky green hair. The eyes had black sclera with green irises and black eyebrows above them. The attire was simply that of a butler: white wing collar shirt, grey vest, black tie, black morning coat, cufflinks, white gloves (which had small, barely noticeable holes at the tip of each finger, and had circular openings at the palms, revealing a glass lens), grey striped trousers, and black dress shoes. Hell, there was even a _pocket watch_ attached to the trousers. Probably there for appearances.

Reginald had made it so that his vessel would fit inside the chest of the body, and that it had a connecting port into the head. The A.I. chip would mainly be in the head, but should the body be damaged to the point of immovability, then the chip would slide into the vessel, which would eject, allowing Reginald to float away.

With the condensed vessel in the chest and the A.I. chip placed within the head, the eyes lit up and blinked.

Jason and Penny watched in apprehension.

…

…

…

"Well," Reginald spoke from the mouth of his new body. "This will take some getting used to."

Jason grinned. "Hell yeah! You got a body!"

Penny clapped excitedly. "I'm so happy for you!"

Reginald…smiled. He actually smiled. No inward or imaginary smile.

A _true_ smile.

"Yes," he said as he examined his arms and hands, opening and closing them. "It's quite the experience. I must admit that I am rather excited about this."

Jason pat Reginald on the shoulder. "You have every right to be. You deserve it."

"Thank you, sir."

Penny stepped up to ask something. "I've been wondering…you said that you modeled this after someone you two met. Who was it?"

Jason and Reginald looked at each other before the latter answered.

"A cyborg named Genos…and before you ask, you more than likely wouldn't have heard of him."

"Because he's from another planet, right?"

…

…

…

Reginald slowly turned towards his master, who looked sheepish.

"You _told_ her?"

Jason shrugged sheepishly. "It was kind of an accident."

Reginald finally had the chance to do something he wanted to do each time his master did something like this….

He facepalmed.

"My word, sir! I was under the impression that Miss Rose would be the only one to know of our predicament!"

"I'm sorry!" Jason exclaimed, waving his hands frantically. "It just slipped out! Besides, Penny's trustworthy."

While Reginald was willing to believe that, he rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"Do you plan to tell the whole world about us, sir? You may as well announce it on live TV."

Jason chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll keep my mouth shut about it."

"I'll see to it that you do."

Penny had been quiet for the moment, looking Reginald up and down, which the A.I. noticed.

"Is something wrong, Miss Penny?"

"It's nothing, just that…you look handsome."

Reginald glitched a little. "T-Thank you."

"You alright, buddy?" Jason asked. "You glitched just now."

"Most likely an error in the system. I'll see to it in a mo-."

A groan interrupted them.

All three froze and slowly turned towards the two unconscious people in the room, one of whom was stirring….

And it wasn't Penny's father.

"Shit," Jason cursed.

Reginald quickly grabbed Penny and ushered her towards the pod. "I believe it is best that you return to your pod. This way you won't get in trouble."

Penny was hesitant. "But…if we explain it to her, maybe she'll understand."

"Miss Penny…is Miss Schnee the kind of soldier that is 'by the book'?"

"…I believe so."

"Then I don't believe she'll listen. Master Jones and I _did_ break in here, so she's in the right. The two of us will make sure we escape and erase any security footage with us in it. You, however, must return to your pod so that you aren't implicated in anything."

Penny still didn't seem sure.

"Do not worry, Miss Penny," Reginald assured. "Master Jones and I will be fine, and I'm sure we'll see each other again in the future."

Penny looked up into his eyes. "Is that a promise?"

Reginald grinned. "Indeed. A gentleman always keeps his word."

"Make it a pinky promise!" Jason shouted.

Reginald turned and deadpanned. "Sir, that isn't really nece-."

"Ruby said that a pinky promise is the most sacred of promises, so do it!"

…

…

…

Reginald sighed and held out his pinky. Penny looked confused, so he explained.

"It's a childish thing where two people hold each other's pinky in the form of a promise."

Penny nodded and held out her pinky as well. It intertwined with Reginald's.

"I promise to not say anything about you two, so long as you promise me we'll see each other again."

Reginald smiled. "Then it's agreed."

With a smile, Penny stepped into the pod. Reginald quickly typed in commands into the terminal. The pod door sealed shut and Penny closed her eyes. The terminal indicated the subject was in stasis.

That taken care of, Reginald turned towards his master. "I still believe that a pinky promise was unnecessary."

"Hey, that pinky promise is what'll make sure Ruby or Penny don't say anything about us. Besides, be glad I didn't make you do the one Pinkie Pie came up with."

Both shivered slightly. Let it be known that you should _never_ break a pinky promise made by that pink pony. It will only end in _**pain**_.

Both turned to see Winter Schnee sit up, rubbing her head. When she opened her eyes and saw the idiot an A.I., she immediately got in her stance, weapons drawn.

"Sir," Reginald asked. "Why didn't you relieve her of her weapons?"

…

…

…

Jason facepalmed.

Reginald sighed. "Of course."

Winter pointed her weapons at them. "Alright, no more games! Who are you two?! Spies from another kingdom?"

"Nah," Jason responded. "We're aliens."

…

…

…

If it weren't for the fact Reginald was a gentleman, he would've smacked his master upside in the head.

Winter scoffed. "Very funny. Now be serious!"

When his master made to say something, Reginald covered his mouth.

"Let _me_ do the talking."

Removing the hand, he stepped towards the Specialist.

"Now, I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding. We took nothing of value, and we simply want to leave peacefully. If you would be so kind as to let us go, it would be greatly appreciated."

He knew this wouldn't work, but he figured he'd try anyway.

Winter's eyes narrowed. "That's not going to happen."

Reginald sighed. So much for that.

Jason stepped up. "Well, time to test that new body of yours." He pointed at Winter. "GET HER!"

…

…

…

Reginald stood in place.

"Um, buddy? Go ahead. Knock her out."

"Sir," Reginald said. "I am a gentleman."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"…I cannot harm a lady."

…

…

…

Jason facefaulted.

"REGINALD!" Jason exclaimed. "I'm not into hitting woman, either, but we _might_ have to drop that for the moment."

"You can if you want," Reginald stated. "I shall not."

Jason groaned and rubbed his eyes behind his shades. "Oh my god. You cannot be serious here."

"Indeed, I am, sir."

"Reginald, this always happens! Every time we deal with a female opponent, you sit it out while I get my ass kicked!"

"One must never harm a lady."

"Buddy, there have been _thousands_ of times where an evil lady needed to be 'harmed' in order to be defeated."

"Miss Schnee isn't evil, sir."

"That's not the point!"

"Well then why did you say 'evil' if it wasn't the point?"

"Okay, let me rephrase that. When it comes to battles, sometimes one person is a guy, while the other's a girl. The guy will have no choice but to lay a hand on her to win the fight. Street Fighter, Tekken, Mortal Kombat, Final Fantasy, Super Smash Bros., even Dragon Ball on certain occasions. Hell, there's a number of anime where harm comes to a female fighter! Sometimes it's unavoidable."

"If it's all the same to you, I'll stick to being a gentleman, sir."

"Damn it, Reginald!"

Wiinter Schnee could only watch in confusion as the two argued with each other. Eventually, that confusion gave way to anger at being ignored.

"HEY!"

The two turned to face her.

"I'm still here!"

Both men blinked at her.

…

…

…

"Ah, my apologies," Reginald said, bowing with a hand to his chest. "A gentleman must never ignore a lady."

Winter humphed. "For the enemy, at least you have manners."

Jason raised a finger. "We ain't really the ene-."

"Sir, we broke into an Atlesian compound. We essentially _are_ the enemy."

"Not. _Helping_."

"I'm simply stating the facts."

"You stating the facts gets us into deeper trouble!"

"A gentleman never lies, sir."

"You could stand to try at times."

"I shall not compromise my integrity, sir."

'What about telling half-truths?"

"A lie by omission is still a lie, sir."

Winter's eyebrow twitched at being ignored again. With the fury of a thousand ignored woman, she stabbed her blade into the ground, a glyph appearing beneath her that conjured several small Nevermore Aura constructs.

"ENOUGH! I've had it with you two! Prepare to fall at the hands of Winter Schnee!"

She sent the small Nevermores towards the idiot and A.I.

"Oh fuc-!"

"Language, sir."

"Damn it, Reginald!"

Jason and Reginald jumped in opposite directions to avoid the swarm of Aura birds. This only resulted in the swarm splitting up so that it may capture the two. The two found themselves being pecked, bit, and clawed at by the small creatures.

"Agh! Shit! Stop-! Don't-! Fuck!"

"Language, sir," Reginald chided as he stood calmly despite the birds that were swarming him.

"I thought we had a talk about this in my introduction!"

"I said I would lay off, yet I wouldn't stop."

"ARGH!"

Reginald lifted his hand to gaze at an Aura construct nibbling at his glove. He tilted his head in wonder at the being.

 _She can make constructs of Grimm with her Aura, and possibly her Semblance…fascinating._

A tic mark appeared on Reginald's head when one of the constructs began pecking at his left eye.

 _Now it's more annoying than fascinating._

He quickly grabbed the bird and crushed it, the construct breaking into glowing pieces. He stretched his fingers, and several metal wires appeared out of them. He whipped his arms around, the wires spinning freely and latching onto each construct that was swarming him. The birds yelped at being caught. Narrowing his eyes, he constricted the wires, which resulted in the birds squawking before being torn to glowing pieces….

If they had been living creatures, this would've been _a lot_ bloodier.

 _Good thing, too. No need to stain my suit._

 **BOOM!**

Reginald turned to see the area where his master and his swarm were engulfed in an explosion….

Evidently, his master decided to blow himself up to rid himself of the constructs.

Reginald sighed. "Was that _really_ necessary, sir?"

A cough was heard in the smoke. "Y-Yes."

The smoke cleared to reveal a wounded Jason. There were several gashes and third degree burns all over his body that were being healed by his healing factor. The idiot stretched his arms, an audible crack being heard.

"You really shouldn't blow yourself up, sir."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I know what I can and can't take."

"No you don't, sir."

"…But I _learn_."

"No. You don't."

Jason deadpanned. "Good to know you have complete faith in my ability to learn, buddy."

Reginald smirked, then turned towards Winter. "Quite an interesting ability you have, Miss Schnee. Can you create any other constructs?"

Winter narrowed her eyes. "Indeed…why don't I _show_ you?"

Another construct appeared next to her…this time a Beowolf. It roared at the two intruders.

Reginald tilted his head. "Hmm…might I ask why you create Grimm of all things?"

"This is an ability that only the Schnee family possesses," Winter responded. "We are able to summon those we have slain to battle. I've slain many Grimm, therefore I have many constructs at my disposal."

Reginald eyed the Beowolf. "…How ironic. You use the very beasts that wish to destroy Humanity so that they may aid you in battle. That must certainly surprise any opponent you face, be it Human, Faunus, or Grimm."

"Indeed, it does," Winter said, then pointed her dagger at them. "ATTACK!"

The Beowolf roared and charged at the duo. Jason drew one of his Bowie knives, but Reginald raised a hand to stop him.

"Allow me, sir."

Reginald calmly walked towards the charging Grimm construct. The beast roared and leaped towards Reginald, its mouth wide open for a bite. Reginald simply held out his arm so that the construct bit down on it. The creature thrashed its mouth about, but Reginald did not budge. He swung his arm up, lifting the Grimm in the air, and slammed it onto a table, breaking it.

The creature roared in anger and quickly righted itself. It swung its claw towards him, but Reginald caught it with his hand.

"I believe it's time I tested one of my new body's features."

He stretched his arm towards the Grimm construct, palm facing forward. The circular lens on his palm began to glow. The construct growled in confusion…before a blast of energy shot out, sending the creature flying across the room.

Jason gawked. "…You gave yourself repulsor blasts!"

Reginald grinned. "Indeed, I did."

"…Can you do a Unibeam?"

"Of course. My former vessel wasn't added into my body _just_ as an escape route, sir."

"…Please use it."

"It is not necessary right now, sir." The Grimm construct rose to its feet and charged again. "Only for emergencies."

The Grimm construct leaped at Reginald again. The A.I. simply held his arms out and grabbed the creature. He placed his palm directly onto the lower jaw, increased the output in energy, and fired a concentrated repulsor blast. It pierced the creature through the skull, killing it and causing it to dissipate.

Reginald dusted off any particles that got on his suit and turned to Winter.

"I believe it is best you let us go, before you wear yourself out."

Winter glared and removed her sword from the ground. "You two are not going anywhere. Now your opponent is me."

Reginald sighed. "Again, I cannot harm a lady."

She smirked. "That is your downfall."

With a shout, she sped towards him, sword raised to pierce his chest and dagger poised for a second strike.

"…However."

Metal wires spread out from his fingers, wrapping themselves around Winter's arm's and legs, ceasing her charge and restraining her.

She struggled against the wires. "LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!"

"Please do not struggle. While I won't harm a lady, I will not be held responsible for when said lady decides to struggle against rather sharp wires."

She ceased her struggle and paled.

"No worries, Miss Schnee. I do not have you restrained enough so that they may cut you. Only to make sure you don't attack again."

She scoffed. "You believe me unable to attack, but you're sadly mistaken."

She dropped her dagger, and a glyph appeared in her hand. Reginald's eyes widened as a roar was heard behind him. He turned his head as another Beowolf construct leaped towards him, claws outstretched and ready to try and tear him apart….

Until his master appeared between the construct and Reginald, his double-barreled shotgun poised and ready.

"And stay back!"

 **BOOM!**

Jason fired the weapon at the Grimm, sending it flying back a ways. When the Grimm tried to get up, Jason teleported once again towards it, stuck the barrel of the gun into the constructs mouth, and pulled the trigger.

 **BOOM!**

The constructs head was no more, its body evaporating.

Jason turned to face Reginald and smiled. "Got your back, buddy."

Reginald smiled himself, though that quickly went away when a growl from Winter was heard.

"I can still summon other Grimm constructs to help me, and it's not like I've only ever slain Beowolves and small Nevermores. I have several types of Grimm at my disposal, so if I were you two, I'd surrender now before you dig your graves any deep-."

 **CRASH!**

Winter was silenced by another ceiling light crashing onto her head, effectively knocking her unconscious.

…

…

…

"A tad anticlimactic," Reginald stated. "But I'll take it."

"You say anticlimactic, I say lucky."

Reginald chuckled. "Of course, sir."

He gently laid Miss Schnee beside the still unconscious old man, making sure she was comfortable.

He turned to his master. "Well, now that that's dealt with, I believe it is best we be on our way."

Jason nodded. "Agreed…after we erase the security footage."

"Will that even matter, sir? Miss Schnee knows what we look like."

"…"

"…"

"…Eh. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Besides, considering what they're doing here is top secret, I don't think they'll want to let out that this base was broken into by _two_ people. Plus, so long as we do nothing else, we should be good."

"Very well, sir."

Both Jason and Reginald left for the elevator, but not before the latter took one last look at where Penny was "sleeping".

 _We'll meet again someday, Miss Penny._

He was sure of this.

* * *

The idiot and A.I. stood inside an airship they stowed away on that was currently on its way back to Vale.

Reginald took the time to inspect his new body through a mirror. The A.I. opened and closed his hands so that he could properly get a feel for it. He opened and closed his mouth, then blinked several times.

 _I could get used to this._

He ran a hand over his green hair and looked over his suit to be sure there were no other infractions.

 _I suppose this means that Genos would look good in a suit…though I hope he won't mind that I took after his appearance._

The odds of ever seeing the cyborg again were _astronomically_ low…but it's best to expect anything.

"Reginald?"

The A.I. turned to see his master walking towards him.

"How's the body?"

Reginald looked at his hands again. "…It's quite nice, sir. I look human now…hopefully I can _feel_ human as well."

Jason picked up on the sad tone in the A.I.'s voice.

He sighed. "Reginald…do you remember what I said to you when we first met?"

"…"

"I said that you were your own person."

"I'm an A.I., sir."

"My _point_ …is that you may be an A.I., but you're more human than you lead yourself to believe. You can think for yourself, you can laugh, chuckle, groan, sigh-."

"All of that was simply programmed into me."

"You can feel _emotion_. Sure, it's been mostly frustration and annoyance aimed towards me, but you've felt other emotions. In fact, I bet you felt excited when we were closer to getting you a body."

"…" Reginald conceded the point.

"Besides, look at the Terminator, the Bicentennial Man, even Robocop! The Terminator was able to learn how to feel, the Bicentennial Man literally _made_ himself human, and Robocop still had his humanity left in him despite mostly being machine."

Reginald pursed his lips in thought.

"You're as human as the rest of us, buddy. And don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

…

…

…

Reginald smiled. "If you say so, sir."

Jason grinned. "Good, now come on. The ships about to dock."

Jason turned and left for the exit ramp. Reginald took one last look at himself in the mirror before following.

 _Even though I still have some doubts, perhaps he's right._

He stood beside Jason as the exit ramp began to lower.

 _Maybe some time using this body will help cease these doubts I have._

Reginald resolved to clear the doubts he had in his mind. And he would do it by his master's…his _friend's_ side.

* * *

 **Reginald Sinclair Bio**

* * *

 **Name** **– Reginald Sinclair**

 **Theme** **– "War Machine" by AC/DC**

 **Age** **– 17 (Physically); 6 (Chronologically)**

 **Race** **– Artificial Intelligence**

 **Gender** **– Male**

 **Place of Birth** **– Marvel Earth (from the Marvel Movies; Stark Tower)**

 **Height** **– 5'10"**

 **Hair color** **– Green**

 **Eye color** **– Black sclera with green irises**

 **Appearance** **– Mostly takes after Genos from One Punch Man, only without the arms, and has synthetic skin all over his body rather than look like a cyborg. Also has different colored hair, irises and eyebrows.**

 **Clothing** **– He wears the attire of a butler:** **white wing collar shirt, grey vest, black tie, black morning coat, cufflinks, white gloves (which had small, barely noticeable holes at the tip of each finger, and circular openings at the palms, revealing a glass lens), grey striped trousers, and black dress shoes.**

 **Accessories** **– A pocket watch he keeps on his person, mostly for appearances, though he'll use it from time to time.**

 **Weapon(s)** **– Repulsor Blasts, Unibeam, Metal wires that extend from his fingers, and a secret arsenal meant for emergencies (which will be revealed later), just like the Unibeam. Whether he gets his own weapon like other Huntsmen/Huntresses is debatable.**

 **Personality** **– Reginald is the typical butler. He does what he is asked to do while looking after Jason. He is a gentleman first and foremost, meaning he is polite and courteous to others…oh, and he won't harm a lady…fun times ahead on that regard. He does have his moments of humor, such as getting into playful banter with Jason.**

 **Semblance** **– Considering how Penny hasn't been made clear as to have an artificial Semblance to go with her artificial Aura, this will remain as "No Semblance" for the time being.**

 **Ability** **– He is able to fly like Iron Man, and has incredible strength and speed since he has a robot body. Like Iron Man, he can generate a force field, yet he must stay in place for it to remain active. Like Iron Man (and possibly Genos), he has several other hidden weapons that have yet to make an appearance.**

 **Bio** **– He was created as a copy of the A.I. JARVIS, now known as Vision. He was made so that he could help decipher the controls of the ship that had abducted Jason Jones. Once he did, he informed Jason that all coordinates of any worlds visited, including his own, were erased, making it impossible to determine where Jason's home world is. Saddened at first, Jason decides to explore other worlds, hoping someday he'll find his. Reginald accompanies him and makes sure he doesn't get into any trouble…which still happens, but Reginald just deals.**

 **Likes** **– Acting like a gentleman, proper etiquette, reading novels, gaining knowledge**

 **Dislikes** **– Rudeness, crude language, any time Jason does something that gets them into trouble, being referred to as a machine**

* * *

 **A/N: And** _ **finally**_ **we're done!**

 **The characters have been shown, the foundation set. Now, at last, we can get to the plot of the story!**

 **Hope you all have enjoyed the characters that I've introduced. They'll certainly make an impact on Remnant (one already having done so) as we go through canon for the most part, though whether canon remains the same or not with these four around is yet to be seen. Events may or may not go as planned. Still fleshing that out a bit.**

 **One thing I'll say is that these four have pasts that'll come back to haunt them: two made known, the others not so much.**

 **I'm not sure how long this story will be in regards to RWBY. Maybe I'll end it with Volume 3. Maybe I'll continue it through to Volume 4. Or perhaps I'll just keep writing along with the series until it ultimately ends.**

 **I** _ **do**_ **have a plan for the first option, while the other two will simply wait until those Volumes come out in the distant future.**

 **Fair warning: I saw how some writers tend to have an opening theme written out, and it's either the RWBY opening theme or another…so I'm going to be doing that.**

 **There will be two: one for the Volume 1 arc, and the second for the rest of the story. The second had already been decided. It'll be from an anime…not saying which one since it would spoil the rest of the story. The first…I actually don't know. I was too focused writing the second one to choose a song for the first arc. I'll probably just use the Volume One opening because reasons.**

 **If you liked this, be sure to follow and fav for more updates. Have any comments about this or the OC's? Leave them in a review. Also…how do you all feel about the length of the chapters I've been going with? Again, it's not like I'm trying to write them this long. It just happens.**

 **If you're interested, be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned for the (official) start of this story.**

 **LATERS!**


	5. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to the official first chapter of The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I.!**

 **Damn…this is the longest one yet. And it's only the** _ **first**_ **chapter. Makes me wonder how long the other chapters will be….**

 **Oh well, if they're long, they're long. None of you have said anything thus far about chapter length, so I'm just going to continue the way I am.**

 **Also…this was supposed to be out** _ **yesterday**_ **, but apparently I decided to** _ **try**_ **and find an opening theme to use instead of the RWBY Volume One theme. Not that I have a problem with the song, it's just…it kept bugging me that I should go all out and incorporate different themes for the story, so I decided to try….**

 **And I found a suitable opening theme. It's from an anime that, if I read correctly, has ended recently. I figured it would be fitting. This theme will be used for the first Arc of this story.**

 **Also, I incorporated an ending theme at the end of the chapter, so you can look forward to that. That theme will be used…actually, I don't know. I kinda figured I'd keep that ending for the whole story, mainly because I only considered opening themes and not ending themes.**

 **Alright, enough talk about themes. On to the chapter!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. Any other familiar elements belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Nothing more._

* * *

In the far reaches of space, away from any known world, lied a spherical vessel that resembled a glass orb. Thanks to its transparency, one could see what was inside. The sphere was divided into two hemispheres by the midsection. The lower hemisphere contained the "engine", or whatever made the sphere move when the occupant wanted it to. The upper hemisphere was more spacious, containing the main terminal and the living quarters of the occupant.

Speaking of whom….

Clint Fitzroy, in his usual business attire, sat on the chair near his terminal, gazing at the lard screen with a grin. On the screen, four recordings were playing.

The first showed a man with multiple guns and a cowboy hat killing a bunch of Grimm in a successful attempt to help a silver-eyed scythe wielder.

The second showed that of the Assassin doing battle with the leader of the White Fang and the three individuals that had come to recruit the terrorist organization.

The third showed a seven foot fighter with rock (shaped like a turtle shell) covering his torso doing battle with a multi-colored haired girl much shorter than he.

The final showed that of an A.I. that had acquired a new body, testing it out on Grimm constructs summoned by the white haired soldier whose beauty could rival any Goddess Clint could think of….

After making a mental note to remember this woman, Clint paused the recordings and held his hands together, fingers intertwining.

At last, the four he had chosen were now on the same planet. Granted, two of them were fairly recent, but those two he had left alone until now so that they may gain more experience throughout the universe…or is it multiverse?

Clint never really paid much thought on the matter. They were simply other worlds to him. Whether it was one big universe or multiple universes was irrelevant to him.

In any case, the four he had sent to this planet were all in place, and the final one had gained a body for itself…or as it and its master would protest, _him_ self.

Time would tell whether the A.I. would be a _he_ or an _it_ in Clint's mind.

All was in place for some good old-fashioned world meddling!

But first…he needed to get in contact with a certain headmaster of a prestigious Huntsman Academy.

It was time for the four to be gathered.

* * *

 **(Play "Snow Fairy" by FUNKIST (Fairy Tail Opening 1))**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Rose petals are blown into the wind._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _They flow across Beacon Academy, then near an airship, and finally across the starry night sky._

 **kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _On the ground, Jason is shown gazing at the stars, wondering if he'll ever see his family again._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _The camera pulls up, showing several stars brighter than the others, indicating many worlds. The title of the story, "The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I.", makes itself known. The starry night sky changes to daytime as the lyrics continue._

 **Oh yeah! Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa**

 _The camera pans out to the city of Vale, then zooms in to Reginald, who is sitting at a table outside a coffee/tea shop. He sips his cup of tea like a gentleman._

 **Oh yeah! Kare tatte sakebu kara**

 _The camera switches to a view of the Forever Fall forest, where several trees are shown having been torn down. Victor is seen with hands on his knees, panting at the workout he put himself through. He wipes his forehead and looks up at the sky in thought_

 **Oh yeah! Kikoueru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 _The camera switches to a…rather horrifying view of a White Fang encampment. Several White Fang members are dead, slaughtered mercilessly. Damien is shown removing his Helmschmied Drachen Armor so that he may put on his Mayan Armor. He removes his mask to show a crazed smile on his face._

 **Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**

 _The camera switches to a view of Jason on the Beacon Cliff, looking out at the Emerald Forest. When the camera does a close up, he turns around and flashes a grin and thumbs up._

 **Tsuki to taiyou no HAITACCHI**

 _An overview of Beacon is briefly shown, then the newly formed team is shown hanging out in their dorm room: Jason taking a long sip of his flask before setting it down, Damien sharpening his Hidden Blades, Victor lifting a hand weight that looks small yet is very heavy, and Reginald is zooming around the room, dusting several areas._

 **Wasure mono wa nai desu ka**

 _The four of them are shown briefly on a Bullhead, before the camera shifts to them having a campout deep in the Emerald Forest. Damien is in the background napping, Victor is munching down on two cooked turkeys, Reginald is fiddling with himself, looking for any way to improve his body, and Jason is smoking a cigarette, gazing at the campfire._

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 _A street lamp flickers as it rains. The four non-Remnans are sitting on two benches, looking sad. Suddenly, the rain stops and the sun shines bright. They are startled and gaze at the camera._

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukara nai**

 _The camera shifts to show Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny waving at them with beaming smiles. Jason grins back and waves back, Damien rolls his eyes yet smirks, Victor grins and pumps his fist into his palm, and Reginald smiles politely._

 **Snowing sunao ni**

 _Jason is shown flailing in the air with a grin. The camera then shifts to show Jason, Victor, and Reginald piggyback riding a large Ursa Major in an attempt to down it, while Damien rubs his eyes in annoyance at the spectacle._

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 _Jason and Damien (who is glaring at the idiot because it's his fault they're in this mess) are running from a swarm of Rapier Wasps, the Queen Wasp in the background as her soldiers swarm after the two. The camera then shifts to the team in cafeteria, where Jason is rubbing his head in confusion at why Damien is trying to claw at him, the latter being held back by Victor, who is booming with laughter. Reginald sighs at the spectacle._

 **Futari yorisoi**

 _The camera shows Damien in his Assassin attire. When he pulls off his mask, a haunted look in his eyes is very briefly shown before the camera pans out to show a silhouette of Gracie on his left, and Nora on his right._

 **Kasaneotta jikan ga aru kara**

 _The camera reveals several people from bottom to top: Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Team CFVY, Team J(N)PR, Team (R)WBY, and (at the top) Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny. Each have their own expressions on their faces._

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Victor loses control of himself and an explosion of hellfire ensues. A silhouette of a demon is shown within the hellfire. The hellfire fills up the whole screen._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _Damien lets his insanity take control and unleashes his Killing Intent in the form of an explosive dark Aura that shoots up into the sky. Grimm are shown swarming towards the area in hundreds, possibly even thousands!_

 **Kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, CFVY, JNPR, RWBY, Neo and Penny are shown gazing at the explosion with serious expressions, their weapons drawn and at the ready._

 **Why? Why? Why?**

 _A large Grimm version of King Kong is shown beating its chest and roaring at Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald, who are standing on a plateau, ready to do battle with it. The camera shifts each person respectively: Jason with his revolver drawn, Damien with the Sword of_ _Altaïr_ _at the ready, Victor in a fighter stance, and Reginald with his metal wires flowing about._

 **Don't say good bye!**

 _The camera shows four views, one for each word: Jason as a child with his family, Damien as a child with Gracie, Victor as a child with his mother, and Reginald as a glowing green orb in the middle of a data system._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _Damien is shown with his Hidden Blades at the ready, striking outward towards an opponent with a crazed smile. The opponent turns out to be Jason, who has one of his Bowie knives drawn and strikes outward as well with a grin on his face. They strike and pass each other as a bright light shines in the middle of the screen. It soon fills up the screen, and Clint Fitzroy pops up a moment later and tips his hat at the audience with a grin and wink._

 **(Final beat)**

 _The camera shows a final shot of Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald posing in the courtyard of Beacon Academy: Jason with a grin and thumbs up, Damien with a scowl and arms crossed, Victor with his fist raised in the air and mouth open in a shout, and Reginald in a typical butler pose: one hand in front and the other in back._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Four Are Gathered**

* * *

 _(Beacon Academy)_

Ozpin sat in his chair, leaned back and sipping at his coffee. He had been about to finish the final paperwork needed concerning the new batch of students he'd be receiving. His friend and assistant/disciplinarian Glynda Goodwitch stood beside him, checking data on her scroll….

The reason he wasn't finished with the bane of his job as Headmaster was because the final slip of paper had him befuddled.

When it came to the number of students, there was supposed to be one spot left open. A spot he hoped to have filled by a certain silver-eyed girl.

Instead…there were apparently _five_ open spots for students.

"Glynda," he began. "Were there any students that I didn't know about that were going to fill these four extra spots?"

Glynda looked away from her scroll to gaze at the paper. "…Not that I know of. I too thought there would be only one spot left."

Ozpin hummed and picked up the paper to read over it, making sure there was nothing he missed. When he absentmindedly looked up from it…he blinked.

A doorway…there was a doorway in the middle of his office….

Ozpin looked to the coffee he was drinking, then back to the doorway.

His coffee.

Back to the doorway.

…

…

…

"Glynda?" Ozpin asked. "Please tell me you see the doorway in my office."

Glynda looked confused. "Doorway? What are yo-?"

She was silenced as she spotted the doorway.

"…Yes. I see it."

Ozpin sighed in relief. For a minute there, he thought he would have to stop drinking coffee.

No way could he have done that.

The doorway suddenly opened…and a man in business attire came out.

"Sorry about that," the man apologized as he closed the door. "I tend to misjudge when the doorway is properly connected."

He turned to the two shocked people in the office and smiled. "Hello! The name's Clint Fitzroy."

He stepped towards them. "It's a pleasure to me-."

Glynda pointed her riding crop at the stranger and glared. "Don't come any closer!"

Clint simply smiled. "I mean no harm to either of you two. I simply wish to speak to the Headmaster."

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "And you decided to just enter his office unannounced?"

"…Yeah, pretty much."

Her eyebrow twitched. Ozpin raised his hand before Glynda could say anything.

"Why do you wish to speak with me?"

Clint grinned. "Well…first let me drop a pipe bomb on you two."

He spread out his arms. "You're not alone in the universe!"

…

…

…

"I beg your pardon?" Ozpin asked, clearly not expecting that.

"That's right!" Clint exclaimed. "I'm not from Remnant, so there's your proof. There's life on other planets, the universe doesn't revolve around you, and all that other bullshit you mortals came up with."

He clapped his hands together. "Now, I understand that this is something rather big, and that you need time to process this information-."

"Are you insa-?" Glynda tried to say.

"-but I'm afraid I'd rather not wait any longer than I have to. So just take it all in stride so that we can get this out of the way. Understand?"

Glynda could not believe this man. He appears out of nowhere and suddenly claims to be an alien, then has the gall to act this way in front of them?

Inconceivable!

"Mr. Fitzroy, was it?"

"Please," he said, raising his hand. "Call me Clint."

"…Mr. Fitzroy, you're obviously not in the right of mind of you expect us to believe you're an extraterrestrial."

Clint blinked. "…You do know I made that doorway appear out of nowhere, right?"

She scoffed. 'That can easily be your Semblance."

He frowned. "Well…perhaps a bit of proof is in order."

He turned and went back through the door. "Just give me a moment."

The door closed.

…

…

…

"You don't actually believe him," Glynda began. "Do you, Ozpin?"

The headmaster hummed. "…I admit I'm a bit skeptical, but it's not every day someone appears in the middle of the room like this. I believe I'll hear this man out before I decide whether or not I believe him."

Glynda sighed. "You always have been both open-minded, yet skeptical at times."

"That I am."

The door opened suddenly and Clint stepped out of it, pulling with him…a tall talking skeleton in a suit?

"Oh my! This isn't Halloween Town!"

"Shut up, Jack."

Clint presented the talking skeleton to Ozpin and Glynda. "Behold, Jack Skellington of Halloween Town! From another planet, by the way."

…

…

…

Ozpin was able to recompose himself after his understandable shock at the situation.

"Mr. Fitzroy, while this 'Jack Skellington' doesn't look like he's from around here, this borders more on the supernatural rather than extraterrestrial."

Clint blinked…then frowned. "Right…hold on a minute."

He dragged Jack Skellington back to the door.

"But I just got here! Everything looks fascinating! What's this? What's thi-?"

The door closed before a musical number could commence.

…

…

…

Glynda turned to Ozpin. "You don't think he's actually-?"

"While I'm inclined to believe so, a talking skeleton technically borders on supernatural. Let's see what he brings out next."

No sooner had he said that, the door opened and Clint reappeared with…a machine?

"Behold! A Dalek! Once a race of cyborgs, now a race of mostly robotic beings, save for their "eye"."

Ozpin and Glynda stared at the cylindrical machine as it scanned them.

It turned towards Clint. "THE DOCTOR IS NOT HERE! YOU HAVE DECIEVED ME! PREPARE TO BE EXTERMIINATED!"

It fired a laser beam at Clint…who was completely unaffected by it, save for a burn mark on his clothing.

Clint's eye twitched. "…You've stained my suit."

He effortlessly took the Dalek and crushed it like one would a soda can. The Dalek didn't even have time to protest.

Ozpin and Glynda's eyes widened at the man's strength. They watched as the man carelessly tossed the crushed Dalek remains back through the door.

"So, was that proof enough for you?"

Ozpin sipped his mug calmly. In all honesty, he _was_ starting to believe Clint's claim. That "Dalek" was not something native to Remnant, nor did it look like something that came from Atlas….

But just to be sure….

"That could easily have come from Atlas," Ozpin responded calmly.

A tic mark appeared on Clint's forehead as his eyebrow twitched.

"… _Fine_. I'll bring something more _concrete_."

Clint turned and briskly walked back through the doorway, the door closing for a moment.

Glynda turned to Ozpin. "Sir, while I will freely believe that "Dalek" could be a product of Atlas…I must admit, I'm starting to believe Mr. Fitzroy."

"I feel the same, Glynda," Ozpin admitted. "But…I believe we should have something more _concrete_ , as he said. Something that truly and definitively isn't of Remnant. You know what they say about third time being the charm."

Glynda frowned. "That's what I'm afraid of."

The door opened again, and Clint stepped out with…huh.

 _That's_ certainly something that's not of Remnant.

What Clint brought in was a reptilian-looking creature that stood over seven feet tall, possibly even eight! Its jaw consisted of four mandibles, each having several teeth, not to mention the number on its upper jaw. Its skin was dark grey, and its knees were bent backwards rather than forward. The hands consisted of two middle fingers and two opposing thumbs. The feet were more elongated, certainly different from a human. Its blue armor covered most of its body, with a small armor piece on each mandible.

The creature turned towards Clint. "Where am I?! Why have you brought me here, human?!"

Clint chuckled. "Heh…human."

He shook his head. "Sorry for bringing you here like this, but I needed an example."

He turned towards Ozpin and Glynda and gestures wildly. "Behold! A Sangheili! An alien from the stars!"

…

…

…

Ozpin took a _long_ sip of his coffee before responding. "…I think I believe you now."

Glynda could only nod in agreement, still staring in shock at the "Sangheili" before them.

Clint clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! Now if you'll excuse me."

Clint grabbed the Sangheili and dragged him back towards the door.

"UNHAND ME HUMAN! MY BLADE SHALL PIERCE YOUR SKULL IF-!"

The door closed, ending the rest of the alien's sentence.

Glynda took in a deep breath…and let it out.

"Well…I think I believe him as well, despite a part of myself that's trying to rationalize this."

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed. Now that we're sure he's not of Remnant, I'm curious as to what he wants from us."

Glynda frowned. "That's what has me worried. What could someone like him want from us?"

The door opened, revealing Clint once again.

"Looks like we'll find out."

"Now that that's over with," Clint began, patting his clothing of dust and fixing his fedora hat. "I believe it's time we get down to business."

Ozpin nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"Now that you believe that I'm from outer space, you're probably wondering what I would want with you."

Ozpin nodded again.

"Well…you'd probably consider my reason rather condescending, but it's a reason nonetheless."

He smiled. "You see, when it comes to someone like me, I tend to simply sit back and watch as mortals go about their daily lives. Whether it's something simple like school life, or something as trivial as war, mortals never cease to entertain.

"However, sometimes when stuff like that becomes rather dull, I tend to… _interfere_ in mortal matters just for my own amusement."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Of course," Clint said with a grin. "That might seem rather condescending, toying with the lives of mortals just for the sake of my own amusement, but that hardly matters to me. I don't really care about you mortals, so who gives a damn how condescending I am?"

Glynda frowned in disapproval. Ozpin simply kept a straight face.

"But enough about my views on mortals. Back to my original point, I interfere in worlds so that I may find more amusement…and I've just recently discovered _this_ one."

He turned to look out the window. "Quite the interesting world this is. Creatures of darkness hell-bent on wiping out the era of man, a unique energy source called Dust, and transforming weapons…truly interesting."

He turned back to the two professors. "What's more…there appear to be some rather powerful individuals on this world. I believe you call them…the Four Maidens?"

Ozpin and Glynda widened their eyes. He knew of them?

"Do not fret," he assured. "I have no interest in them. As I've said, I'm more of a watcher than anything."

He smiled. "Anyway, I've taken an interest in this world and have decided to interfere in it…and have already done so."

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"Oh, don't give me that look," Clint said. "I haven't caused any problems. I've simply decided to have four individuals not of this world to be brought here. Two have already lived here for three years, while the other two arrived recently."

Ozpin sipped his mug, then gazed down at the paperwork he had been doing.

 _He said_ four _…._

Ozpin glanced back towards Clint. "Might I hazard a guess that your four individuals and this paperwork involving four extra student spots are related?"

Clint grinned. "Smart man. Yes, I had something to do with the four extra spots. You see, I have an offer: find and enroll these four into your academy."

…

…

…

Ozpin hummed. "…While I would never say no to having more students so that they may fight against the Grimm and protect the people, I can't help but wonder what _you_ will get out of this. From the way you speak, it feels like you have an ulterior motive."

Clint chuckled. "The only motive I have is to amuse myself in any way possible. Having these four entered into your school is one of those ways. I have others, but those won't really be necessary for this world."

"And what other ways do you have?"

"…That is something you don't need to know." He tilted his head. "All I want to hear is a yes or no to my offer. Know that should you refuse, I'll simply speak with the other headmasters of the other three academies and give them the same offer."

Ozpin took another sip of his mug in thought. On the one hand, he had no idea what these four would be like. For all he knew, they could be dangerous individuals that could potentially harm his students.

On the other hand…it would be quite interesting to have four literal _aliens_ as students of his academy. And should they succeed in becoming Huntsman, they can protect the Kingdoms against the darkness.

"Before I give you my answer," Ozpin began. "I must ask…if they're aliens, wouldn't that mean they don't look _human_?"

Clint grinned at that. "Oh that's not something to worry about. They look the part. In any case, do you truly believe that humans can only exist on _this_ world only?"

"…"

"…"

"…" Ozpin chuckled. "I suppose that _would_ be rather egocentric."

"Indeed."

"So they look human?"

"Not only that, they _are_ human. Maybe not Remnan humans, but human all the same…well, _one_ only looks the part, but still. No suspicion will be brought on them."

Ozpin nodded. "That's good to hear…but I must also ask…are they _dangerous_?"

…

…

…

"I suppose they are," Clint answered. "Though if you're asking if they'll harm your students, then no, they won't. Two of them wouldn't even think of it, one will only do it if it's a sparring match, and the last…he'll be kept in line, I assure you."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "So I should only have to worry about one of them?"

"Again, he'll be kept in line."

…

…

…

Ozpin folded his hands together. "I believe I'd like to meet these four before I come to a decision."

Clint shrugged. "Fair enough. Simply tell me when and I'll take you to them."

Ozpin cupped his chin in thought. "…Why not now? I need to see to meeting another potential candidate for my academy, so it would be best I meet these four before her."

Clint clapped his hands together with a grin. "Wonderful! If you'll follow me-."

Clint marched towards the doorway.

Glynda leaned in to whisper. "Sir, is this really such a good idea? All we have to go on about these four is this man's word, which I'm honestly inclined to not believe."

"As I've said, Glynda," Ozpin said. "We'll simply meet with these four. If they prove to not be a danger to the students, then I'll take them into consideration."

"And if they are?"

"…I might still consider them."

" _What?!_ "

"Calm yourself, Glynda," Ozpin assured. "I say this because there may be more to these four than what we believe."

Glynda sighed. "You are far too lenient on these matters, Ozpin."

"I have to be when _you're_ the critical of us."

Glynda slapped his shoulder with a huff, getting a chuckle out of Ozpin.

They both followed Clint through the doorway….

* * *

 _(Vale)_

And found themselves in an alleyway.

Clint closed the door as Ozpin and Glynda took in their surroundings.

"…This must certainly be handy for you, Mr. Fitzroy."

Clint chuckled. "Indeed it is. Come, the first candidate is in the building beside us."

The trio made their way out of the alley and towards the entrance of the building. The professors found that it was an apartment building. They entered the building and strolled towards the elevator. Clint pushed the button, the door opening. They stepped inside, Clint pushing the appropriate floor button.

As the elevator closed and began its ascent, Clint spoke to the professors.

"By the way, the one we're about to meet is the one you'll want to keep an eye on."

Ozpin turned to him. "I see. And just for clarification, just what is it about this individual that I need to be concerned about?"

Clint had a mischievous grin on his face, as though he was about to drop a pipe bomb on them with his next statement….

Which he did.

"Well…do you two know of the Assassin?"

* * *

 _(Damien's apartment)_

Damien was disturbed from his nap by a rapid knocking on his door…he should _never_ be disturbed from his naps.

He sat up with a growl and rubbed his eyes. "I'm throat jabbing whoever woke me up."

Throwing the covers off him, he got out of his bed and stalked towards the door. He took one of his Hidden Blades from the table he passed and hooked it on, in case whoever was knocking was hostile.

He brought himself towards the door and stared through the peep hole. He found two people there: a man with gray hair in a dark green suit holding a cane in one hand and a mug in the other, and a woman with blonde hair tied up in a bun who had the look of a librarian. She had a riding crop in one hand….

And it was raised.

"Shi-."

The door was blown off its hinges and sent a startled Damien flying. He crashed against the wall and fell to the floor, landing in a crouch. He ducked when the door was sent soaring towards him in an attempt to bisect him. He quickly grabbed the door and tossed it back towards the attacker, who was the woman with the riding crop.

The woman halted the door with what Damien assumed to be her Semblance. Damien hopped over the door and made to stab the woman with his Hidden Blade, but the woman swiftly dodged and brought her riding crop from the side for a smack. He blocked it with his Hidden Blade and stared straight into the woman's eyes, activating his Killing Intent.

The woman went wide-eyed as she suddenly froze. Her skin tone turned to a ghostly pale as she witnessed something horrifying. She slowly sank to her knees as her whole body shook in fear.

A feral grin made itself known on Damien's face. He stood up straight and kept his Killing Intent onto the woman. This woman would fear him, as all who knew him as the Assassin would.

The woman began hyperventilating as whatever she saw began to worsen. She suddenly screamed in pain, as though actually experiencing it. Damien grinned in satisfaction. He hoped whatever this woman as seeing was something that would scar her for life.

As he withdrew his Hidden Blade, ready to slit the woman's throat and end whatever torment she was feeling-.

 **SMACK!**

He was knocked to the side by a _cane_ of all things.

 _Right…the_ other _guy._

Damien stood up quickly as the gray-haired man helped the shaking woman up. Knocking him aside had ended whatever vision the woman witnessed. With a scowl, Damien moved to attack the ma-.

"That's quite enough, Damien."

Damien froze at the words. He slowly turned to his left and found the man who had brought him here: Clint Fitzroy.

"Clint?"

The man grinned. "Long time no see, kid."

He turned his gaze back towards the two older adults before looking back at Clint.

"Clint…what the hell is going on?"

"Ah yes," Clint said with a chuckle. "Well…I _may_ or may not have told these two you were the Assassin."

 _ **DEATH!**_

Damien immediately lunged at the two older adults…before being forced back by Clint with the flick of a hand. He slammed into the wall and was held there. He struggled like a feral animal that was caged.

" _ **NO WITNESSES!**_ "

Clint tutted at Damien. "Now, now. There's no need for hostilities, kid. These two meant no harm…well, the man didn't. The woman, oh yes."

Damien continued to struggle against the force that was holding him back.

Clint sighed. "Don't make me sedate you"

Damien didn't listen.

"Very well then."

Clint pulled out a needle and injected it into Damien's bloodstream. The sedative flowed through him and he instantly fell to unconsciousness.

* * *

Damien awoke with a groan to find himself tied to a chair in his kitchen. On each side of the table was Clint, the woman who attacked him (who refused to look at him), and the gray haired man. Damien struggled to get out of his bindings.

"Let me go! There can't be any witnesses!"

"Kid, just settle down."

Damien glared at Clint. "Settle down? Settle down?! You expect me to settle down after you decided to tell these two about me?! I suspected you might go against me someday."

Clint waved him off. "I'm not 'going against you'. If I wanted you to get killed, there'd be a whole battalion of hunters here to end you. Instead, I brought you two professors from Beacon Academy."

Damien stopped his struggle. "…What?"

"You heard me." He gestured towards the gray-haired man. "Go on."

The man remained silent.

Clint sighed. "While I can understand that you may have decided to no longer make the offer after learning who he is, I'd still advise that you go through with it."

"That's not why I'm silent," the gray-haired man finally said. "I'm simply…observing the Assassin."

Damien turned his head to glare at the man.

"I must say…I did not expect the Assassin to be a child."

"I'm no child," Damien said coldly.

The gray-haired man narrowed his eyes. "So you say."

"Let me out of these ropes," Damien growled as he struggled. "I'll show you I'm no child."

Clint raised his hand. "There will be no more fighting. You're lucky I made sure no one would come to investigate the noise you all made."

He turned to the gray-haired man. "Well?"

The man remained silent for a couple more seconds…then sighed.

"What is your name?"

"Go to hell."

Clint smirked. "Huh, and here I thought your name was Damien Knight."

A blood vessel in Damien's eye popped, making the Clint wince a little.

"Yeesh, calm down, will you? These two already know what you look like. What's the point of hiding your name? Especially since I already told them you weren't of Remnant."

An audible snap was heard as Damien snapped his head in Clint's direction.

"…You know that doesn't scare me, right?"

Damien huffed and turned away.

Clint turned to the gray-haired man. "Continue."

The man nodded. "Mr. Knight…you've killed a lot of people. Both Human and Faunus."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Damien drawled. "You want a cookie for your efforts?"

The man let the jab slide. "You've instilled fear among the people of Remnant, fear that brings the Grimm closer and closer each day."

"Not my problem," Damien said with a scowl. "Those Hunters and Huntresses can deal with the Grimm that come."

"That is their job…yet the Grimm have numbers on their side."

"Humanity on this planet has pulled through on several occasions. They can pull through if and when the Grimm arrive at their doorstep."

The man tilted his head. "So you have faith that, despite the fear you cause that brings the Grimm, mankind will stay strong?"

"From what I've looked up, mankind has already done so in the past. They can do so again. If they seem like they'll fail…I'll step in."

This brought a look of surprise upon the gray-haired man's face.

"You'd…help?"

Damien shrugged. "Well, let's just say it would be bad for business if mankind went extinct. Besides, I'm still human."

"No."

All three turned towards the blonde-haired woman, wo had finally leveled a glare at Damien.

"You're no human. You…You're a _monster_."

"92."

"In fact, I'd go so far as to say you're worse than the Grimm themselves."

"355."

"And I-, what?"

Damien waved her off. "Oh no, go on. Continue. Don't mind me."

A little put off by that, she resumed her glare and continued.

"And I'll see to it that you pay for what you've done!"

"419."

Her eye twitched. "Okay, that's it! What the hell are you babbling about?!"

Damien chuckled. "Oh sorry. It's a little hobby of mine. I hear stuff like this so wearily often, so I started making a list of how many times I've heard certain lines."

The woman stared at Damien in shock and horror. "You…You insane _bastard_!"

"190."

She glared hard at Damien, trying to come up with something that he hadn't heard before…then just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well…I'll…I'll _fuck_ your _face_!"

…

…

…

And she immediately wished she hadn't.

Clint whistled. "Damn, Damien. You've got cougars after you! Looks like Nora might have some competition."

Damien's eye twitched. "Okay, one: I'm not into cougars. Two: There's _nothing_ going on between me and Nora!"

"I beg to differ."

"If I wasn't tied up right now, I'd strangle you!"

"You know you wouldn't be able to."

Damien growled.

The gray-haired man decided to get in on the fun a little.

"My word, Glynda. Isn't it unprofessional to be flirting with someone as young as him?"

 **SMACK!**

The gray-haired man was left rubbing his head after getting smacked by the woman's riding crop.

"Oh, one more thing," Damien said. "I only have one thing to say to what you just said, lady."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"…12."

 **SMACK!**

Damien now had a bump on his head.

…

…

…

His iris's narrowed to dots. With an anger equal to that of a certain green Marvel character, he ripped out of his bindings and leaped at the woman with a roar….

Only for Clint to hold him down.

"Now, now. No need to attack your future professors."

That last part made Damien stop.

"Professors?"

Clint nodded, then gestured for the gray-haired man to continue talking.

"…Do you know who I am?

Damien tilted his head. "Hmm…nope. No idea."

The blonde-haired woman, Glynda, gawked at him. "How can you not know who Ozpin is?!"

Damien turned to the gray-haired man. "You're name's Ozpin?"

The man, Ozpin, nodded.

"Huh…you don't seem like the Wizard of Oz to me. Then again, never liked that movie."

While the two professors looked confused, Clint gave Damien a look of shock.

"What kind of person doesn't like The Wizard of Oz? It's a timeless classic!"

"Fuck timeless classics."

"…" Clint shook his head. "Some childhood you had."

"Life of an Assassin."

"Right…okay, we're getting off topic here. Ozpin, if you would continue."

Ozpin nodded. "Right…you see, Mr. Knight, I am the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school that trains future Huntsman and Huntresses. Due to the actions of Mr. Fitzroy here, there are some extra spots available. I wish to extend to you an invitation to join my academy."

…

…

…

"Pfft-."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"Pffhehe."

He frowned.

"PFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His frown deepened as Damien continued to laugh insanely.

Glynda could only glare with a burning hatred at the boy (monster in her mind) that was laughing at Ozpin.

Clint…had a smirk on his face, like he expected this.

Damien finally slowed his laughter and wiped a tear from his eye. "Hehe, oh man! That was a good joke. You really had me going there."

He put on a serious look. "So, when can I expect the cavalry to arrive?"

Ozpin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not joking, Mr. Knight."

Damien chuckled. "Almost as funny the second time. Now, any cops or Huntsman or Huntresses for me to slaughter?"

"There are no cops or Huntsman on their wa-."

"But they _can_ be on a moment's notice," Glynda interrupted, her finger poised over her scroll, ready to make the call.

Damien narrowed his eyes. "Alright, it was funny at first, but now it's starting to get annoying."

"His offer is true, kid," Clint said. "You have the chance to become a Huntsman."

Damien gave him a blank look.

"…A Huntsman."

Clint nodded.

"You want me, an insane killer, to go to a school that trains people to become the protectors against the Grimm and those that would harm the people?"

Another nod.

…

…

…

Damien regarded them with a serious look. "You three are more insane than I am."

Clint shrugged. "If it's any consolation, Ms. Goodwitch is against this."

Damien opened his mouth-

"And yes, she doesn't seem like the Good Witch who guides Dorothy either."

Damien closed his mouth…then spoke.

"This was your doing, right?"

Clint nodded.

"… _Why_?"

Clint grinned. "The same reason I brought you here…for my amusement. After all, someone as dangerous as you? Going to a school filled with super-powered hormonal teenagers? That's amusement right their!"

Damien rubbed his chin in thought. There was no way he could actually consider this, right? He should say no here and now. Why in the hell would the Headmaster of a Huntsman Academy even _consider_ the notion of allowing Damien to enter, knowing full well he was the Assassin.

…

…

…

Damien turned to Ozpin. "Why are you making this offer to me? You _know_ who I am, and what I've done."

Ozpin stared idly into his mug, moving it around a little so that the contents swirled.

"…In all honesty, I'd actually prefer that you rot in a prison cell."

"Or be killed?"

Ozpin hummed. "…If that's what it takes, then yes."

He gazed back at Damien. "I look at you and see a boy, a boy that's done many horrible crimes, crimes so evil and numerous that it's almost impossible to atone for them.

"And yet…." Ozpin sipped his mug. "Even if I said no, Mr. Fitzroy here would simply go to one of the other Academy headmasters and speak to them. Though I think he came to me first for a reason."

Damien waited for Ozpin to continue.

"…He knew that _I_ would be the only one to let you into my school, despite the rational part of my mind screaming to cut you down where you stand."

Damien smirked. "Glad to know you're rational."

"Indeed…so against my better judgement and rationality, I ask: will you accept my offer?"

…

…

…

"Before I give you my answer," Damien finally said. "I must ask…what is it about me that's making you consider this?"

Ozpin stared at him silently.

"…Your eyes."

Damien raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I looked into your eyes…and I saw the remains of a shattered soul. You are a broken man, Mr. Knight, and I feel that letting you into my Academy will change you for the better, as well as end anymore unnecessary slaughtering of innocent lives.

"You know, it was mostly criminals and White Fang that I've killed."

"Yet there were some innocents slain during your time here, most of which were slain _needlessly_."

"…"

"So, do you accept?"

Damien crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought.

…

…

…

"You're taking a big risk here, Ozpin."

"I am."

"And if word got out, there would be severe backlash. Backlash that would be career damning."

"Then we simply make sure no one learns of who you are."

"…" Damien shrugged with a smirk. "Eh, why the hell not? I've got nothing better to do. Was mostly home-schooled, so getting a school-life experience should be interesting."

Ozpin smirked…then frowned.

"However, I must make it clear that you will not harm any of the other students. If I find you are too dangerous to continue living, I and others will not hesitate to put you down like the monster the world believes you to be."

Damien chuckled darkly. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well then." Ozpin held out his hand. "I look forward to seeing you at Beacon, Mr. Knight."

Damien stared at the hand, then gazed up at Ozpin.

"I'm not shaking your hand."

Ozpin frowned, retracting his hand. "You're going to be difficult, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Ozpin sighed. "Well, at least I can say that you being at my school will make this year interesting."

"I'll bet," Damien said. "Now, with all due respect…get the hell out of my apartment."

* * *

Clint, Glynda and Ozpin rode down the elevator, the former humming a tune to himself.

Ozpin turned to regard Glynda, who eyes looked haunted by something.

"What's wrong, Glynda?"

The disciplinarian snapped out of her thoughts. "It…it's nothing, Ozpin. I'm fine."

"Glynda…." His tone left no room for debate.

She sighed. "It's just…when that… _boy-_." She spat the word. "-looked into my eyes, I saw some sort of vision."

"Undoubtedly his Killing Intent."

Both professors turned to Clint for an explanation.

"It's basically him exuding all his negative emotion, killing intent being the main one, and exudes it to the point that those affected are paralyzed with fear. If the Killing Intent is strong enough, one will see their own death at the hands of the user."

Clint paused. "…Now that I think about it, that would make him a Grimm beacon, now wouldn't it? Oh well."

Deciding to leave that revelation for another time, Ozpin turned to Glynda.

"You saw him kill you?"

Glynda shakily shook her head. "No…he tortured me."

"Yes," Clint drawled. "He tends to do that."

Ignoring the man, Glynda continued.

"He…he…."

Well, she _tried_ to, anyway.

"Glynda?"

She gulped. "I-I'm sorry, sir. I'd prefer to forget it if you don't mind."

Ozpin nodded. "I understand. Just…if it still haunts you, please speak to me about it. I'll be there to listen."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, sir."

"Do I need to leave you two alone?"

The two professors glared at Clint, who simply grinned mischievously.

"Cause if you need some alone time, I'd be happy to-."

 **SMACK! SNAP!**

Glynda had smacked Clint with her riding crop…resulting in it breaking in two.

All three stated blankly at the broken weapon.

…

…

…

Clint sighed, picked up the weapon, and held the broken pieces together. Eyes narrowed in concentration, his brow began to twitch as sweat poured from his skin. A glowing light surrounded the broken weapon, then flashed….

And now the riding crop was good as new.

He held the weapon out to a speechless Glynda. "I highly advise not doing that again."

Glynda wordlessly took the riding crop from him and put it away.

"Now then…I believe it's time tha-."

"Just a moment," Glynda interrupted. "I want to make sure we're all clear on something."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

 **SLAP!**

"Ow!"

Clint stared blankly at Glynda, who was currently rubbing her hand after slapping Clint. It felt like she had hit a brick wall, or worse!

"And that was for?"

Glynda glared. "Don't pretend you don't know! Because of you bringing that monster here, hundreds of people have died! The blood that's been shed by the Assassin is on your hands."

"…"

"…"

"…And you think I care?"

She glared harder, one he returned with his own.

"I care not for what happens to the mortals. All I care about is that they put on a good show for me. So the boy I brought slaughtered hundreds of people. The only significance that holds is that it is amusing. Nothing more."

He turned away from the two professors. "In any case…it's not like I'm the one who made him this way. No, that honor goes to the Order he used to serve on his home world. All I did was train him and give him a new life on Remnant. So long as I am amused, what he does with his new life is of no concern of mine."

The elevator door opened, and Clint stepped out and grinned at the two professors.

"Now, I believe it's time I introduce you to the other guy who's lived on Remnant for three years. And don't worry…this one's friendly."

Ozpin and Glynda steeled themselves, not willing to take his word for it.

* * *

 _(Forest)_

"And here we are!"

Ozpin and Glynda followed Clint out the doorway and found themselves in the clearing of a forest…though what caught there attention was the small hut that was situated in the middle.

Glynda gawked. "This man lives in the middle of a forest… _alone_?!"

Clint nodded. "Yes he does. Don't worry. He can take care of himself, despite this forest being infested with Grimm."

He turned to walk away. "I believe I'll let you two handle this alone."

Glynda gawked at him. "Wait a min-!"

"Relax," he assured. "This one doesn't bite…well, not unless you challenge him to a fight…oh yeah, he likes to fight. Not that he'll start one, but just a heads up. Good luck!"

He disappeared through the doorway.

…

…

…

"Well," Ozpin said after a short silence. "Shall we?"

Glynda rubbed her eyes in annoyance.

This was turning out to be a long day.

* * *

Victor suddenly awoke from his short nap when a loud knock echoed. He sat up from bed and rubbed his tired eyes.

 _ **Chert voz'mi**_ _(Damn it), and I was having such a good dream._

If anyone were to suggest that this dream involved ice cream (or an ice cream themed woman), Victor would outright deny it.

He shook his head and stood up from his bed. He walked towards the door, where the knocking was still ongoing. He unlocked the door and opened it.

He yawned as he greeted the ones who knocked. "Yes?"

Those that knocked were two adults: a gray-haired man in a dark green suit holding a cane in one hand and a mug in the other, and a blonde-haired woman with the look of a librarian and a riding crop at hand.

The two adults were shocked for a brief moment before having to crane their necks upwards to look at the giant's face.

…

…

…

The gray-haired man leaned towards the woman. "My word, he's as tall as Mr. Daichi."

The woman wordlessly nodded, though she couldn't help but look over Victor's muscle…not that she had a choice, since he was currently shirtless.

Victor smiled. "Ah, hello. This is certainly a surprise. I did not expect for someone to be out this far into the forest."

"I believe we can say the exact same thing," the gray-haired man agreed. "May we come in?"

Victor nodded. "Sure. Please, come i-." Victor suddenly stopped as he narrowed his eyes at what suddenly appeared from the forest line: an Alpha Beowolf and its pack.

"Excuse me," Victor said, moving past the two adults.

"Young man, where are y-?" The woman ceased her question when she saw the Beowolf pack.

"Please stay back," Victor shouted back. "I will handle this."

The woman seemed to disagree with that idea, but the man placed a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her to let Victor handle it. She sighed and resigned herself to watch.

Victor cracked his knuckles together and faced down the pack of Grimm.

"Alright…who's first?"

The younger Beowolves moved to attack, but a roar from the Alpha ceased their march. The Alpha roared commands, and the pack backed up. The Alpha stalked towards Victor, roaring a challenge.

 _One on one, eh?_

Victor grinned and pumped his fist into his palm. "Challenge accepted."

The Alpha roared and leaped at Victor.

"TRANSCENDENT PALM!"

Victor struck the beast's midsection with his palm strike, making the Alpha let out a garbled roar of pain as it was sent flying backwards. It rolled on its back and regained its footing, sneering at Victor.

The giant smirked. "Want to try again?"

The Alpha growled and slowly stalked towards Victor. They both circled one another, eyeing each other for any sort of weakness.

The Alpha roared and charged Victor. It went for a swipe, but Victor jumped backwards to avoid it. He grabbed the claw and began to spin the Alpha in a circle. The beast roared in protest, but Victor did not care.

With a grin, he launched the Alpha into the air, its surprised howls filling the air. He launched himself into the air after the creature, passing it in its flight. When he got high enough, he crossed his arms and-.

"FOOT DIVE!"

Yeah.

Victor's feet stomped onto the Alpha's midsection, the creature letting out a roar of pain. Both fell to the ground, Victor smashing the creature with his feet and creating a small crater.

The Alpha groaned in pain as Victor stepped off.

"Hmm…you are strong."

He grabbed the Alpha by its neck, lifting it off the ground. Victor reared his foot back-."

"DONKEY KICK!"

And kicked the Alpha…hard.

The beast was sent flying back towards its pack, landing in front of it, sprawled on the ground. The younger Beowolves regarded its downed leader, then looked back towards Victor.

He smirked. "Who's next?"

The younger Beowolves thought better and decided to retreat back to the forest. The Alpha, struggling to stand, growled in Victor's direction and limped after its pack.

"Smart for young Grimm."

Satisfied with his fight, Victor turned and walked back to his hut, passing the two shocked (and impressed) adults.

"Now, come in. I'll get some tea ready."

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda sat across from the large man, who had prepared himself and Glynda (Ozpin politely declined, settling for the coffee he still had) some tea. They watched as the giant sipped his tea, then placed it back on the table.

He regarded the professors. "So…what brings you two to my simple home?"

Ozpin sipped his mug before speaking. "…Do you know who I am?"

The giant stared at him. "…No. Should I?"

Glynda pinched her nose in exasperation. She couldn't really blame the boy. He probably lived out in this forest during his entire time on Remnant. It's likely he isn't aware of certain things.

"My name is Ozpin," he began. "I'm the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school meant to train future Huntsman and Huntresses. This is Glynda Goodwitch, a fellow professor and the Headmistress."

The giant hummed. "Ah. I see."

"And what is your name?"

The giant smiled. "It's Victor Alkaev. A pleasure."

Ozpin nodded. "Well Mr. Alkaev, I've come to make you an offer."

Victor tilted his head in curiosity.

"I'd like for you to attend my school."

…

…

…

Victor looked confused. "…Why?"

Ozpin smiled. "Well, you seem very skilled in your own right, and should you accept and eventually graduate, you will be helping in the fight against the Grimm, protecting the people and the Kingdoms."

Victor rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, I'm not sure about this. Never really had an education up till this point."

Ozpin sipped his mug. "Well then, consider this a learning experience. There are a variety of classes that you will take, such as Grimm Studies-."

"I fight them on a daily basis. I think I know my enemy at this point."

"You'd be surprised at what you don't know about the Grimm. Not only that, but there's also classes meant for weapons-."

Victor scoffed. "I need no weapons. My fists are all I need."

Ozpin hummed…then remembered what Clint said before he left.

"… _oh yeah, he likes to fight."_

Ozpin hummed innocently. "Well…there's also combat class."

Victor snapped his head towards the headmaster. "Really?"

Ozpin nodded. "Indeed. While we may fight the Grimm, there are times that Huntsman and Huntresses must protect the people from other people. Hence the need for combat class, where students spar against one another."

Victor seemed to buy into the idea, so Ozpin decided to mention one more thing.

"Plus, there's the Vytal Festival that will happen later this year."

Victor tilted his head. "Vytal Festival?"

"Indeed. This year, the Vytal Festival will take place in Vale, where there will be a dance, parades…a tournament."

That last part caught Victor's attention.

"The tournament will host students from the four Kingdoms, those who wish to test their mettle against students of other Kingdoms."

Ozpin leaned forward. "So, not only will you get to fight other students, and sometimes Grimm when the time comes to receive missions, but, when you graduate, you'll be able to protect people for a living. A win-win, I must say."

Ozpin sipped his mug and watched as Victor thought over everything he said. His eyes lit up, as though he remembered something important.

"…Tell me, Mr. Ozpin. Do you consider yourself a wise man?"

Ozpin was taken aback by the question, but recovered quickly.

"Well, most people I know believe that I am. Though I simply guide my students so that they may find their way as they train to become the protectors of this world."

…

…

…

Victor smiled. "Clint sent you two here, didn't he?"

Both professors were shocked, but Ozpin recovered and smirked.

"Figured that out, did you?"

"I did. He told me a while ago that, should a wise man and his assistant arrive and make me an offer, I should accept it. And considering what you just said…you are wise, indeed."

He grinned. "I'd be happy to attend your school."

Ozpin smiled in return, holding out his hand. "Well then, I look forward to your arrival."

Victor shook Ozpin's hand…the latter wincing at the strength.

He rubbed his hand as they let go. "You certainly have a strong grip."

Victor rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry, sometimes I forget how strong I am."

He regarded the two professors seriously. "By the way, since you know Clint…what has he told you about me?"

Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other before the latter responded.

"He's told us that you're not of this world."

Victor frowned. "I see…and you find no problem with that."

"With you, no. With another…well, that's a different story."

Victor nodded. " **Da** (Yes). He told me that there were others like me. Others not of this world."

He tilted his head. "Does that mean you're recruiting them?"

Ozpin nodded. "We are. We've already spoken to one, and he's accepted. You were the second."

Victor looked at his feet in thought.

"By the way," Ozpin said, bringing Victor out of his thoughts. "You said 'Da' earlier. Can I assume that is an alien language?"

Victor chuckled. "To you, yes. It's called Russian, and I can speak it fluently. Not that it matters here on Remnant, but still."

Ozpin nodded. "I see…well, since you've accepted, then our business is concluded."

Ozpin and Glynda stood, walking towards the door as Victor showed them out.

Victor waved as they exited. "See you soon… _Professors_."

Ozpin smirked while Glynda rolled her eyes.

They both left.

* * *

Victor returned to the table and cleaned up the dirty dishes. He placed them with the others and rested his hands on the counter in thought.

School….

He would be attending an _actual_ school.

He smiled at what was in store for him. Fighting Grimm and other students, potentially fighting in a tournament, and when all was said and done, he'd be a licensed Huntsman, protecting the people against Grimm and criminals….

Yes, that sounded nice.

Though before he left for the academy, he'd need to do some training.

No need to be sloppy during the wait.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda walked towards the doorway that appeared before them. It opened, and Clint stepped out.

"So?" he asked.

"Mr. Alkaev has accepted," Ozpin answered.

"Wonderful!" Clint exclaimed with glee. "Now it's time you met the new arrivals. Just give me a moment."

The man pulled out a flat screen device that was similar to a scroll, yet more advanced. He pressed some commands, and the device hummed. There were some beeps before a ding was heard.

Clint viewed the screen…and grinned.

"Well…I found one of them. And where there's one, the other's not too far behind."

He snapped his fingers. The door closed, hummed, and then reopened to reveal an area in the city.

"I believe you two should hurry. It appears one of them and a local has gotten into a bit of a tussle with a thief."

With a raised eyebrow, Ozpin gazed at the screen…and blinked as he recognized the local.

Looks like he'd be able to recruit the remaining two aliens _and_ a certain silver-eyed girl.

* * *

 _(Earlier, near From Dust Till Dawn)_

Jason was smoking a cigarette as he sat on a bench, observing the vehicles go by. He leaned back, head tilted backwards, and blew the smoke into the air.

 _Well…I'm bored._

His friend and butler, Reginald, had gone off to procure a means of living conditions, since the two of them had essentially become hobos and slept in alleyways (Reginald didn't really sleep, so he simply kept watch over Jason in case something happened). Reginald informed Jason to not cause any trouble…or do anything that would cause a scene….

Actually, Reginald had told him to stay on this bench and do nothing, since it was the least likely place where trouble would find him.

Jason sighed. "It ain't my fault trouble seems to find its way to me."

He dropped the cigarette on the ground and snuffed it out. He cupped his chin in thought about what to do with his time….

He had an idea.

"Hey, writer?"

…He had a _different_ ide-.

"Writer."

An idea that did _not_ involve talking to me-.

"WRITER!"

 **((Oh my god…WHAT?!))**

"I'm bored. Point me to fun."

 **((Jones, you can't keep asking me for hints on what to do next. You need to figure it out for yourself.))**

"Figure what out? I'm in the middle of the city doing nothing! I'm bored out of my mind!"

 **((For fuck's sake…you're in this part of the city for a** _ **reason**_ **! Just look around and you'll see something interesting!))**

Pursing his lips, Jason looked to his right…and found a group of thugs in black suits with red ties and sunglasses, led by a man in a white suit and bowler hat, a cigar in his mouth and a cane at hand. He had orange hair that covered one eye, the other being a visible green eye.

The men walked passed people, who cleared the way so as to not get on their bad side. Jason looked to where they were going…and found they were heading to a store called From Dus-

"Oh shit! Better make sure my guns are loaded."

 **((Yeah, you do that.))**

Jason checked Lucky and the Mysterious Magnum, Pa's Fishing Aid, and his Alaskan Takedown to be sure they were loaded. Once he confirmed they were, he took out his flask and took a sip of whiskey before making a proclamation.

"Alright…time to kill me some vampires!"

 **((Yes, go stop those rob- wait, what?))**

The idiot charged past the group of thugs, earning some odd looks from them and the man in the white suit. He stopped at the door, kicked it open, and barrel-rolled in, Lucky and the Mysterious Magnum drawn and aimed.

"Alright, evil vampires! Time to teach you a le-!"

Jason stopped when he found that there were no vampires in the store. Instead, he found a familiar old man who had his hands raised.

"Please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

Jason looked genuinely confused. "Wait, what? No! I'm here to kill some vampires."

The old man looked confused. "Excuse me?"

 **((Jones…what the** _ **hell**_ **are you doing?!))**

"Well, this place was called From Dusk Till Dawn. That means vampires."

…

…

…

A facepalm was heard but not seen.

 **((Son of a-, the store's called From** _ **Dust**_ **Till Dawn, you idiot!))**

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

He stepped out of the store and gazed up at the store title….

"Whoops, my bad."

 **((Really?! That's all you have to say?!))**

"Yeah…pretty much."

A facefault was heard but not seen.

Shrugging it off like the idiot he is, Jason holsters his weapons and walks to the counter, where the old man simply looked confused.

"Sorry about that," Jason apologized sheepishly. "I misread the store sign and…I'm an idiot, let's just leave it at that."

 **((Damn right, you are.))**

"Shut up, writer."

The old man's face scrunched up. "Who?"

Jason waved him off. "No one. Never mind."

Jason took a closer look at the old man.

"…Wait, ain't you the old guy who runs that food stand my buddy and I ate at a while ago?"

The old man frowned. "I'm not old!"

Jason smirked. "That's the same thing you said when I called you that last time." Jason looked around at the store. "So, you run a store _and_ food stand?"

The old man nodded.

"…I was right." Jason smiled. "You still got it."

The old man smiled in return. "Thanks, sonny."

Jason looked at what was on display. "So, what do you sell here?"

"What do you think? Dust. Though I also have some magazines around the corner if you want to look at them."

Jason pursed his lips…and nodded.

"I think I'll do that."

"By the way…that's a lot of weapons you have, young man."

Jason smiled. "Yeah, it is. If you're worried about them being out on display, watch this."

Jason placed a finger on his belt buckle and pressed down. Light began to bend around the weapons until they were camouflaged.

The old man was impressed. "Huh…bet that comes as a surprise to anyone who asks about your weapons."

Jason grinned. "You have no idea."

Tipping his hat to the old man, Jason walked away from the counter, not noticing the door opening, the group of thugs and the white-suited man from earlier entering. He made his way around the aisles and towards the magazine stand….

Only to find a familiar looked red cloak.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Ruby?"

He stood behind the hooded girl, who was reading what appeared to be a magazine on weapons.

"Ruby?"

No answer.

"Ruby?"

Again, no answer.

 _Huh…maybe I should tap her shoulde-._

"Grab the Dust."

Jason looked behind him at the statement…and found that the store was being robbed by that group he passed.

 _Oh shit._

As the thugs began to gather Dust in both powdered and crystal form, Jason quickly tapped Ruby on the shoulder. She turned her head, her hood coming off and revealing she had headphones on. Her silver eyes widened in recognition.

 _Damn, her eyes are prett- no! Not the time!_

"Jason?"

Jason grinned. "Howdy, Ruby. Been a while."

She smiled, her eyes full of excitement. "Oh my god, Jason! Where have you been?! I haven't heard from you since you and I parted ways at the docks in Patch!"

"I've been exploring," Jason answered, then looked serious. "We can catch up later. This store's getting ro-."

"Alright, you two. Put your hands where I can see 'em!"

Jason and Ruby turned their attention to a thug who pointed his red sword at them. They stared blankly at him.

The man grew agitated and stepped closer to them. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something?!"

They continued to stare blankly.

"You know what, screw it. Give me all your money!"

Once again they stared blankly…before Jason turned to Ruby with a grin.

"Well, as Reginald would say: ladies first."

She smiled. "Thank you."

She made a move.

"Hey!"

"Hyah!"

She sent the man flying to the other side of the store. This was noticed by the man in the white suit, who gestured for another thug to get whoever did that.

Another thug aimed a gun at them. "Free-!"

 **BANG!**

The thug's gun was shot out of his hand by Jason's revolver, Lucky. Ruby followed up by kicking the guy, sending both of them crashing through the window. Jason quickly followed, jumping out the already broken window, barrel-rolling, and using his Blink ability to appear at Ruby's side.

The thugs and the man in the white suite gazed out the window and saw Ruby pull out her weapon in scythe form and Jason de-cloak his weapons, holding up Lucky in one hand and drawing the Mysterious Magnum with the other, which resulted in guitar sounds being heard.

Ruby looked around confused. "What was that?"

Jason gestured to his revolver. "That was my gun, Mysterious Magnum. It kinda makes that sound when I draw it. Same thing happens when I holster it."

Ruby eyes widened and she grinned in excitement. "HOW?! I want my weapon to do that! It'll be cooler than it already is!"

Jason chuckled. "Sorry. Only works with Mysterious Magnum."

Ruby whined in disappointment, which broke Jason's heart a little.

"Don't worry. You're weapon's cool enough as it is. Any more and people will start to get jealous."

She beamed. "Thanks!"

"Ahem."

They both turned to find the white-suited man looking impatient.

"If you're done with your little chat, it's time for you two to go. Get them!"

The remaining thugs charged at the two teens. Ruby plants her scythe on the ground and spins on it, kicking the first thug in the face and sending him flying. Another thug went at Jason and swiped at him with his sword.

Jason dodged. "Missed.'

The thug swiped again.

"Missed again."

Another swipe.

"Another miss. Man, how did Gohan even have trouble dodgi-?"

 **SHINK!**

"FUCK!"

Jason grit his teeth as the sword punctured him. It wasn't all the way through, but it still hurt. He raised his foot and booted the man away, making him loose his grip on the sword. He then flipped the Mysterious Magnum around and whacked the thug with the butt of the unique revolver, knocking the man out.

Jason quickly pulled the sword from his body.

"Ow!" he hissed through his teeth as his healing factor kicked in. "No matter how many times that happens, it still hurts like a motherfucker."

Tossing the sword aside, he watched as Ruby took care of the rest of the thugs, knocking the last away while in the air. The unconscious thug landed at the feet of the white-suited man.

 _Damn, she works fast. Didn't even leave some more for me._

The white-suited man shook his head. "You were worth every cent, truly you were."

He turned his gaze towards the two teens. "Well, Red and Cowboy, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening-."

He dropped his cigar to the ground and crushed it with his cane.

"-and as much as I'd like to stick around-."

He aimed his cane towards them.

"I'm afraid this-."

A cross grid made itself known on the cane.

"-is where we part ways."

Realizing what was about to happen, Jason stepped in front of Ruby to take the full blast….

Though Ruby had a different idea.

Grabbing a surprised Jason from behind, she fired her weapon down and leaped, launching herself and Jason into the air in order to dodge the blast. They returned to the ground, Jason landing flat on his back and Ruby on her feet. She looked around until she found the thief climbing a ladder on a nearby building.

She turned to the old man, who made himself known.

"You okay if we go after him?"

The old man gave a short "uh huh."

"Good. Come on, Jason!"

She sped off after the thief, not having taking notice of the position she had been in regards to Jason….

Let's just say that she unknowingly gave him a view that will be burned into his brain forever.

He slowly sat up, his face completely red, and audibly gulped.

… _Huh, black with rose pictures._

 **BONK! BONK! BONK!**

Jason reeled after bonking himself on the head with a frying pan, seeing stars for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his brain for the moment.

 _I'm_ very _glad Tucker or Reginald wasn't here to see that._

If they had, the latter would berate the idiot about respecting woman ( _which I do…this was an accident, I swear!_ ) and the former would undoubtedly congratulate Jason on the "view" he got.

He'd also probably say something lewd about it.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile, in Red vs. Blue)_

Tucker suddenly looked up. "Huh."

Church turned his way. "What is it?"

"I feel like someone just discovered the meaning of life, and I'm not there to congratulate him."

Church deadpanned. "Oh _really_? And just _what_ is the meaning of life?"

Tucker gave a thumbs up. "Getting in between the lady's legs~!"

Church facefaulted.

* * *

 _(Back on Remnant)_

Jason shook his head. "Oh well, no time for that. Gotta help, Ruby!"

He stood and looked to the old man…who had his arms crossed and was shaking his head.

"What?"

"Shame on you, young man."

Jason gawked. "Wha- it was an accident!"

"Shame on you still. Consider yourself lucky she didn't realize what happened."

Jason facepalmed. "You…I don't have time for this. Later."

Jason quickly ran towards the building where Ruby had go-.

"Hope you enjoyed the view!"

Jason facefaulted, then quickly got up and ignored the old man in favor of catching up to Ruby. When he got to the ladder, and explosion was heard. He looked up to see smoke brewing from the rooftop.

"Shit."

He quickly scaled the ladder with his Blink ability and made it to the top within seconds. He vaulted over the edge and took in the situation.

Apparently, some woman with blonde hair and a librarian look had shown up and shielded Ruby with a magic circle…thing. Ruby stared in wonder while the woman engaged with the Bullhead that was there, where a certain thief was.

While that happened, Jason caught up to Ruby.

"Howdy, sorry I'm late."

She turned to Jason. "Where were you just now?"

"I was…caught up in something awkward," he answered, his face going red for a moment at the memory.

"Like what?"

"N-Nothing important! _Definitely_ not something that needs to be talked about."

"Why is your face red?"

"NO REASON!"

Explosions were heard, and the two teens turned to find that the blonde woman was now doing battle with a woman in a red dress, who was shooting and conjuring fire.

 _Goddamn it, a firebender…I mean, not really, but still!_

After an incredible attack involving shattering several purple shards, Ruby transformed her weapon into rifle form and fired several shots at the woman. Not wanting to miss out, Jason pulled out his Alaskan Takedown and fired as well.

The fiery woman simply blocked the shots with her hand, before conjuring several blazing circles of fire around them. The blonde woman used her Semblance to move Ruby and Jason out of the way while she jumped away. A column of fire erupted from the area, distracting them for a bit.

When they regained their wits, they saw the Bullhead door close, the aircraft flying away with its occupants.

Jason quickly attached the scope to his Takedown and took aim at the fleeing aircraft…then lowered the gun a moment later, knowing the bullet would be wasted.

He turned to check on Ruby and found her looking at the woman in awe.

"You're a Huntress!"

The woman simply glared at Ruby, who apparently didn't notice it.

"Can I have your autograph?!"

Noticing the glare, Jason leaned in for a whisper. "I don't think she's gonna give you one."

"You don't know that."

"I know when a woman's angry, considering my instincts are telling me to get as far away from the angry lady as possible."

"Ahem."

Both turned towards the blonde-haired woman.

"You two need to come with me," she said, then turned to Jason. "Especially you."

Jason pointed at himself with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, you."

…

…

…

"I shouldn't really go with strangers. Last time I did that, I woke up without a kidney."

They both looked at him with shock and horror.

"Don't worry! I got it back!"

The woman shook her head of the image and gave a stern, yet reassuring look.

"Well, I can tell you, young man that I'm not here for… _that_."

Jason pursed his lips. "…Alright. Lead the way!"

* * *

 _(Interrogation Room)_

Jason and Ruby sat in an interrogation room, the latter looking like a kicked puppy, and the former leaning back on his chair, his boots on the table and hands behind his head. The woman was pacing back and forth, berating them about tonight.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" Ruby tried to defend.

Jason scratched his cheek. "Um, if I'm under arrest, can I have my one phone call?"

Ruby paled. "WE'RE UNDER ARREST?!"

"AGH!" Jason rubbed his ears. "Damn, Ruby, I'm _right_ next to you! And again, you sure can yell."

Ruby glared at him…which, once again, made her look more cute than intimidating.

"You can't pull off a mean look, can you?"

Ruby stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Ahem."

They both returned their attention to Huntress.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent with a pat on the back-."

Ruby's mouth opens in a hopeful smile, while Jason tilts his head

"…and a slap on the wrist!"

She slaps the table, Ruby barely moving her hand out of the way as she lets out an "Eep!" and jumps into Jason's arms. Due to him leaning back, this results in the two of them falling back to the floor.

"Ow! Ruby!"

"S-Sorry!"

She quickly gets off and sits back on her chair, her face a bright red. Jason rubs his head as he picks up his chair and sits back down.

Opting to ignore what just happened, the woman sighed.

"But…there is someone here who would like to meet the two of you."

They both look confused, then surprised when the woman moves out of the way to let a man in green with gray hair and a cane walk in with a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose."

He leans towards her, Ruby backing up a bit.

"You…have silver eyes."

Ruby could only blink. "Uh, um…."

The man turned to Jason. "And you…well, I can't say that I know your name."

Jason grinned and tipped his hat. "The name's Jason. Jason Jones. Nice to meet ya."

"Likewise." He straightened and turned to Ruby. "So! Where did you learn to do _this_?"

He gestured to the woman's scroll, which showed Ruby utilizing her weapon to fight the thugs.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "How in the hell did you get such a good camera angle?"

"Perhaps in a way similar to how you got to peek at something you shouldn't have."

Jason paled, while the man gave him a faux stern look.

"Shame on you, young man."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Ruby looked confused. "What was an accident?"

"NOTHING!"

The man chuckled. "Calm down. I was only kidding…mostly." He turned back to Ruby. "Well, Miss Rose?"

She gulped. "S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

 _A scythe being the most dangerous weapons ever designed…that makes sense, I guess._

Ruby looked sheepish. "Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see."

The man placed the plate of cookies on the table in front of the two teens. Ruby takes one and eats it...then begins stuffing her mouth full of the sugary goodness.

"Can I have one?" Jason asked.

"Nope," Ruby said mid-bite before continuing.

Jason frowned. He reach forward to try and take a cookie, but Ruby slapped his hand away. He tried again, but the same result occurred….

He tried a _third_ time, only to receive a bite from Ruby.

"OW!"

He shook his hand…then looked at the hand and remembered the abilities he had. Grinning mischievously, he waited until Ruby was nearing the last cookie. When she reached for it, Jason activated his Bend Time ability, pausing time for eight seconds.

Letting two seconds pass, he grabbed the final cookie and waited the last five seconds.

…

…

…

…

…

Time resumed.

Ruby reached for the final cookie…only to find it was gone.

"W-What? W-Where's my cookie?"

 **CRUNCH.**

Ruby slowly turned her head to find a smug Jason, eating her sugary sweet.

…

…

…

" **Burn heretic!"**

"Wait, wha-?"

Ruby tackled Jason to the ground, and both got into a tussle, a dust cloud forming.

"Agh! Ruby! It's just a cookie!"

" **Give me back my precious!** "

"Oh shit! She just went Gollum on me!"

The two adults could only watch the spectacle, completely dumbfounded at what they were witnessing….

The woman snapped out of it and waved her riding crop, levitating the two teens in the air. Ruby was clawing and scratching to get at Jason, who quickly finished the cookie he had.

"Ha!"

Ruby's eyes filled with the rage of a thousand Yangs. " **You will pay for your heresy with blo-**."

"Ahem."

Ruby and Jason turned their gazes back to the two adults, the woman glaring and the man looking amused. Ruby went red with embarrassment as she and Jason were put back in their respective chairs.

"S-Sorry," she apologized.

"It's quite alright, Miss Rose," Ozpin said. "That was rather amusing to watch."

Jason crossed his arms. "Maybe for you, but not for me."

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't have taken the last cookie."

"It's just a cookie!"

Ruby pointed a finger of doom at him. "DON'T SAY THAT! Cookies are love! Cookies are life!"

…

…

…

Jason rubbed his eyes. "Oh god, please don't let that video exist here."

Ozpin chuckled. "Well, I think we should get back on topic. I only know of one other scythe-wielder in the world. A dusty old crow…."

Ruby smiled. "That's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher back at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm like Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

That last part had been said while she was doing karate poses, which made Jason snicker.

"So I've noticed." The man sat down and looked at Ruby. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

 _He's right on the adorable par- DAMN IT, JONES! Stop!_

"Well," Ruby said with resolve. "I want to be a Huntress."

The man raised an eyebrow. "You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She suddenly started talking faster. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' Hehe, I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, _gosh_ , you know!"

She had a wide, crazed smile when she finished.

The woman stared unimpressed, the man impassive, and Jason…blankly.

"Um…could you repeat that last part?"

Ruby turned to Jason. "Which part?"

"The part after 'yeah'."

Everyone stared at him with looks of disbelief.

"…What? She spoke too fast!"

Shaking himself out of his reverie, the man turned to Ruby. "Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin," she said with confidence. "You're the headmaster at Beacon."

He smiled. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"…You want to come to my school?"

"…More than anything."

Ozpin looked to the woman, who rolled her eyes.

"Well okay."

Ruby goes wide-eyed in excitement at what was just told to her.

Jason grinned. "Congrats, Ruby. Good for you."

She beamed at him. "Thanks!"

Ozpin turned to Jason. "Now for you."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

The woman's scroll showed footage of Jason getting stabbed, the wound healing right after.

Ruby went wide-eyed. "Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jason waved her off. "My wound healed just fine. Not even a scar to prove I was stabbed in the first place."

"Indeed," Ozpin agreed. "It healed quite nicely, much faster than Aura I might add…which is rather odd."

He leaned in to look at Jason intently. "You obviously don't have an Aura if this footage is anything to go by, meaning that your healing isn't your Semblance. Which makes me wonder how you can heal like that."

Jason began to sweat nervously.

"What's more intriguing is that, when I went to have some information looked up on you, there was nothing to find. It's almost as if you don't exist…or not of this world."

Jason gulped as Ruby looked at Jason with worry.

"Mr. Jones…I know of your situation."

…

…

…

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!"

Jason immediately bolted to his right-

 **SMACK!**

And smacked into the wall like a cartoon character.

The woman was even _more_ unimpressed than with Ruby, Ozpin looked amused, and Ruby sweatdropped.

Jason fell back to the floor, rubbing his head. "Ow."

He stood up and sat back in his chair. "Well…that failed."

"You think?" Ruby deadpanned.

"He knows I'm an alien. How was I supposed to react?"

"You could've tried, oh I don't know, using the _door_?"

"They're blocking it! The wall was my only option."

"You can't break through a wall!"

"I could try."

"You did, and how did that work for you exactly?"

"…"

"…"

"…" Jason slumped. "It was a good idea."

"No, it wasn't."

He slumped even further.

Ozpin and the woman cold only stare at the banter the two displayed, though they were shocked at what was implied at the beginning.

"Miss Rose?"

She looked at Ozpin. "Yes?"

"…You don't seem surprised that Mr. Jones here is not of this world."

Ruby smiled. "Oh, that's because I met him when his ship crashed in Patch."

…

…

…

"I see," Ozpin finally said. "And where exactly is your ship now, Mr. Jones?"

"Destroyed," Jason answered. "Me and a friend of mine are pretty much stuck here for the foreseeable future."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "A friend?"

"Oh yeah, a good friend of mine, Reginald. He looks out for me."

Ozpin hummed. "…Well, if you don't mind me asking, since you're stuck on Remnant, what do you plan to do?"

Jason shrugged. "Eh, I figured I'd explore it for a bit. After that…I don't know."

Ozpin sipped his mug. "Might I make a suggestion?"

"By all means."

"How would you like to come to my school?"

Jason stared blankly.

…

…

…

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well," Ozpin began. "You're stuck on Remnant with no means of leaving, and are unsure of what to do. If you come to my school, then you can train to become a Huntsman, protecting the Kingdoms from the creatures of Grimm. And you'll get to make a career out of it, as Miss Rose said."

Jason cupped his chin in thought. He and Reginald were stuck on Remnant for who knows how long, and they were going to be hobos for a while before they were able to get themselves an apartment. If they went to this school….

"Does the Academy have dorms?"

"It does."

Well, that's one issue down….

"How long does it take to graduate?"

"Four years."

Well, that wasn't so bad, since it would likely be longer than that before he and Reginald could somehow leave Remnant, if ever. And should they be stuck here for the rest of their lives, at least they'd be able to make a living for themselves. And it would be by protecting people from monsters.

A win-win, really. Plus, Ruby would be there, which made him ecstatic for some reason….

Although, he should really talk to Reginald about this.

"First off, could my friend attend Beacon also? He's in the same boat as me."

Ozpin mulled on that for a bit. "…Well, I do have one other spot available. Should you accept, your friend may attend as well."

"Hmm…can I make a call real quick? Kinda wanna talk to him about this. I don't think he'll say no, but just in case and whatnot."

Ozpin nodded. "Of course."

"Alright, just give me a minute."

Jason placed a finger on his earpiece. "Reginald? You there, buddy?"

" _Sir?"_ came Reginald's voice. _"Where are you? I told you to remain on the bench."_

"I got…sidetracked."

" _What did you do this time?"_

"I didn't do anything!

" _Forgive me if past experience is leading me to believe you caused trouble."_

Jason rolled his eyes. "Right, look what happened was-."

* * *

 _(One explanation later)_

"And that's what happened."

"…"

"Reginald?"

" _Sir, you didn't explain anything. All you said was, 'and that's what happened'."_

Jason chuckled nervously and checked to see if the other three caught his misstep.

They did.

Ruby giggled uncontrollably, Ozpin raised an eyebrow, and the woman was rubbing the temple of her head, possibly because of a migraine.

"Eheh, right. Okay, here's what happened-."

* * *

 _(One_ _ **real**_ _explanation later)_

"And that's what happened."

"…"

"Regi-."

" _Sir, this is exactly why I told you to remain on the bench."_

"I had thought there were vampires! Plus, if I hadn't gone, that guy would've been robbed clean."

" _I'm sure Miss Rose could've handled it."_

"Probably, but you know me."

A sigh was heard. _"I know."_

"So…about what Ozpin offered?"

"… _Well, it_ is _the logical thing to do considering our situation, and if you're sure about this?"_

"I am."

"… _Very well, sir. I'll follow you."_

"Awesome," Jason grinned. "I'll see you soon."

Jason ended the call and turned to Ozpin. "I've talked it over with my friend…."

"And?" Ozpin asked.

"We accept."

Ozpin smiled, while the woman rolled her eyes and Ruby bounced on her seat in joy.

"Well then-." He held out his hand to Jason. "I look forward to seeing you at my school."

Jason grinned and shook his hand. "Look forward to being there."

After making note of a few more things, Ozpin and the woman took their leave….

But the woman returned and gave Jason a stern look.

"Shame on you, young man."

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"What was?" Ruby asked.

"NOTHING!"

* * *

Jason and Ruby now stood outside the police station, having concluded their "interrogation".

Jason took a sip of his flask of whiskey. "Huh…I'm going to school."

"I know, right!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'm going to Beacon, too! And two years early to boot! I can't wait to tell Yang!"

"Who?"

"My sister."

"Ah." Jason looked up at the broken moon. "Well, I guess school can be considered an adventure. Though this'll be my longest one yet."

Ruby frowned. "Right…you're ship is destroyed, right?"

"Yup."

"So you have no way back home?" she asked sadly.

Jason frowned. "…Never had a way back home to begin with."

"Huh?"

Jason shook his head. "Nothing. Rather not talk about it."

She frowned at that, but decided not to press the matter…yet.

"Well, at least Reginald's coming with me," he said. "And _you're_ going to be there. So at least I get to be with friends. Not to mention I'll make new ones when I get there."

Ruby blushed when he said that. For some reason, it made her happy that he was happy she'd be in the same school as him.

Then she thought of something. "Wait, won't people ask about Reginald? I don't think you'll be able to avoid people crowding around Reginald trying to get a good look at him."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Yeah. I mean, he's a _floating eye_. Not something people will just ignore."

…

…

…

Jason tried to keep a straight face, but a shit-eating grin broke out.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "What's with that look?"

He tried to look innocent. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me, mister." She pointed a finger at him. "Do you know something I don't?"

"…Maybe."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Tell me right now, mister!"

"Technically, I don't have to tell you anything."

"…"

"…"

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped on one foot while nursing his shin. Ruby suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, before I forget-."

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! THE SAME SHIN!"

He tried to keep his balance as Ruby glared at him.

"That's for taking my cookie!"

"Those cookies were for both of us!"

"You should've asked for one!"

"I did! You said no!"

"Well, then you should've taken no for an answer!"

Jason grumbled as he nursed his aching shin.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I'll buy you another cookie if you want."

Ruby closed her eyes in thought.

"…A baker's dozen."

"Huh?"

"I want a baker's dozen."

Jason gawked. "What?! I only took o-!"

Puppy dog eyes.

…

…

…

Jason yielded.

"Alright, fine. A baker's dozen it is."

"YAY!" Ruby cheered as she pumped her fists.

Jason looked up at the night sky. "Hmm…is there even a bakery open this late?"

Ruby beamed. "Don't worry! I know a place. Come on!"

Ruby grabbed his hand.

"Wait, hold on a-!"

Ruby used her Semblance to speed off with Jason in two flaying in the wind.

"-MINNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTEEE!"

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda had watched the entire thing, both amused, though the latter would never admit it.

Clint had also reappeared…and he was laughing out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Oh gods! That was hilarious! I ship those two so bad right now!"

The two adults gave him deadpan looks.

Clint shrugged it off. "Don't judge me. I'll be watching everything after all. Whether I decide to indulge in what the mortals call 'shipping' is my choice."

Glynda shook her head, then turned to Ozpin.

"Sir, are you sure it was wise to accept Mr. Jones' friend without meeting him?"

Ozpin hummed. "…Mr. Fitzroy?"

Clint smiled. "Reginald Sinclair is harmless. He's a gentleman _and_ Jason's butler/friend. The only time you have to worry about him is if he's protecting the idiot. And that's hardly something to worry about. Though whether you take my word on that is your choice."

Ozpin sipped his mug. "…I think I _will_ take your word for it…for now."

Clint shrugged as he absentmindedly pulled out his tablet. "Again, your choice. Either way, you've done what I wanted. The four have been gathered."

Glynda glared. "Yes…all for your _amusement_."

"How I amuse myself is my business."

"You caused two people to become _stranded_ with no way of returning home!"

"They never _had_ a way back to begin with."

Glynda was stunned silent as Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"If you expect me to expand on that, then you're out of luck. I may not care for mortals, but I still know when to keep quiet about certain matters. That tragic little story is the idiot's to tell and his alone."

He scrolled through his tablet viewing some information. "Now then, I'm rather curious…what do you intend to do about Damien?"

Ozpin and Glynda glanced at each other.

"Now that you know he's the Assassin, I mean."

The two professors stayed silent for a moment.

…

…

…

"If it's all the same to you, Mr. Fitzroy," Ozpin finally said. "That is a matter I will discuss with Glynda in private."

Clint smirked. "You know I'll always be watching. You may as well tell me now."

"Well then…you'll simply have to wait."

Clint shrugged with a grin. "Fine then. It'll be more suspenseful that way."

He snapped his fingers, and a doorway appeared.

"I'll be seeing you two at the day before the start of the school year. I have some ideas concerning these four and this 'initiation' you have planned."

He stepped through the doorway and closed it. It disappeared soon after.

…

…

…

"Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes, Glynda?"

"What _do_ we intend to do about Mr. Kni-, the Assassin? Since we know who he is, and Qrow informed us about how he learned of Amber…."

Ozpin idly stared at his nearly empty mug. "…That will be discussed later. For now, I believe it is best that we return to Beacon. We have much to prepare."

"Besides," he added. "I'm running out of coffee."

Glynda rolled her eyes. This man and his coffee. He was worse than Oobleck.

They both made their way to the airship docks, ready to return to Beacon.

* * *

 _(Damien's apartment)_

" _What_ do _we intend to do about Mr. Kni-, the Assassin? Since we know who he is, and Qrow informed us about how he learned of Amber…."_

"… _.That will be discussed later. For now, I believe it is best that we return to Beacon. We have much to prepare."_

" _Besides,"_ came Ozpin's voice from the transmitter. _"I'm running out of coffee."_

Damien snorted and placed the transmitter down on the table, crossing his arms in thought.

He had planted two listening devices on the two professors, intent on gaining information. And boy did he get it.

Not only did he learn that the two professors knew about that powerful woman, Amber, there were apparently three other people like him not of this world, one having been here the same amount of time as he, and two others that had arrived recently.

And now the two professors would possibly be plotting against him. He hardly imagined someone as powerful as Amber was a public person, and that perhaps only a select few knew of her existence.

Just like these two knew of his identity.

He scowled. He didn't like that. He had made sure to keep his identity hidden. And now there were witnesses….

He made sure there were _never_ any witnesses.

He held his fingers together in thought. He would have to kill those two at some point. It wouldn't be easy, but he'd find a way. If they decided to get Qrow involved, then he'd kill him as well.

That young girl he overheard, Ruby Rose, would lose an uncle in the future.

That was an Assassin guarantee.

His mind wandered to what those two would be planning to get him. Perhaps they'd have the police swarm Beacon, raiding the place so that he was cornered and shot down with extreme prejudice?

No…to messy.

Perhaps they'd make it so that he was in some Grimm infested forest with no way back. How ironic it would be to utilize the Grimm for their own gain.

Likely, yet he didn't see it happening.

Another idea would be that they assembled a task force of Huntsman and Huntresses meant to take him down. If this were the case, then Damien was sure that Qrow would be the first one in line….

Yes…that seemed the most plausible, yet he would be prepared for anything.

Damien stood up from the table and walked to his storage closet where he kept his two sets of armor. He opened it and gazed at his Assassin attire. It would be a while before he could go out as the Assassin again, meaning this armor would be sitting here, waiting for him.

He gazed at the other armor in his possession, the Mayan Armor…and frowned a bit.

This armor, while bullet proof, had no hood or mask to go with it, and he couldn't wear his mask to school. That would out him instantly as the Assassin.

…

…

…

That wouldn't stop him from taking it and utilizing it in secret.

As for the hood…he'd just have to make do without one. He _could_ get a cloak, but that wouldn't really go with the armor well. Plus, it would get in the way.

He closed the storage closet and made his way to his bed.

Only a few more restless nights before Beacon.

* * *

 _(Time skip, Airship to Beacon)_

Jason now sat on a seat in an airship. He took a sip of his flask and hid it away. He watched as the other passengers chatted amongst themselves or gazed out at the view.

 _So…I'm going to school._

He had said it would be another adventure, but he wasn't really sure about it. It was _school_ after all….

Then again, it was a school filled with super-powered teenagers….

 _This is kinda like the X-men…or Hogwarts…or Fairy Tail._

Jason shuddered at that last part and immediately repressed the memory that would've followed.

 _I'm_ never _going back there again._

Good thing they had no idea how to travel to other worlds…well, worlds _other_ than Edolas. He did _not_ want those woman finding him.

"Are you alright, sir?"

He turned to his right and found Reginald sitting next to him.

"Howdy, Reginald. It's…it's nothing. Just prepressing a bad experience is all."

"You shouldn't really repress anything, sir. It's bad for you."

"I'll be fine." He waved him off. "Right now…we're going to school."

"Indeed," Reginald concurred. "It's about time you had a proper education. It may not be the one I had in mind, but it'll do."

Jason scoffed. "It ain't my fault I haven't gone to school since I was ten-."

Jason stopped and lowered his head for a moment.

"Sir." Reginald placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure you'll see them again someday."

"I know I will," Jason said, raising his head. "But…I miss them."

"I'd be rather surprised if you didn't." Reginald sighed. "Sir, we'll find your home world someday. Right now, we need to be prepared for what lies ahead."

Jason pursed his lips…then smiled.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I always am."

"One day, you'll be wrong."

"I highly doubt it."

They were interrupted by a loud exclamation.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!

A strangled "Please stop" was also heard.

Jason and Reginald turned to see a familiar red hooded girl and a not so familiar buxom blonde.

"Ah," Reginald said. "It's Miss Rose."

Jason pursed his lips. "And I guess that's her sister, Yang."

"You know her?"

"Nah. Ruby mentioned her to me, and since she was just called 'baby sister' by the blonde…two and two together and whatnot."

Reginald let out an "ah". "...Should you not go say hello?"

Jason hummed. "…Nah. Let Ruby hang with her sister for a bit. I'm just gonna nap before we land."

He leaned back, tipped his hat over his eyes, and closed them.

* * *

Reginald watched as his master and friend napped peacefully during the ride. He turned his gaze to observe the area.

A holographic screen broadcast about the notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick (who was the one his master and Ruby had engaged in combat), having escaped, and then it switched to how the White Fang had disrupted a Faunus Civil Rights protest….

The White Fang, in Reginald's opinion, were only making things worse for the Faunus.

Then the screen disappeared, and a hologram of a woman appeared. She introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch and spoke about how it was an honor to attend Beacon and about the duties of a future Huntsman/Huntress.

Reginald frowned in thought.

His only objective in his "life" was to protect and care for his master. The only reason he was going to Beacon was for him and nothing else.

Still…protecting people didn't sound so bad. Perhaps doing this would help him feel more human.

In any case, his master would be protecting people, and Reginald would have to protect his master…so protecting people was a part of the objective. He had done so before whenever his master got involved in situations, and hearing them give gratitude to him was…nice.

And…it just _felt_ right to help people.

Perhaps his master was rubbing off on him.

"Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

He turned towards the two sisters (who, now that he thought about it, didn't really have any similarities), seeing Ruby run from Yang, who had some vomit on her shoe.

Reginald, with swiftness, appeared before Yang.

She was surprised. "Huh? What do you-?"

He raised a hand to silence her. "If you please."

He pulled out a small cleaning rag and gestured to Yang's puke-covered shoe. She raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and gave him the go ahead.

He knelt down and, pulling out some spray and the appropriate cleaning products, rapidly got to work ridding the shoe of the nasty substance. His hands moved in a blur, some spray and wipes barely visible. In a few short seconds, he was done. He hid his rag and cleaning products away and checked his handiwork….

Not a trace of vomit left. There wasn't even an odor left over!

He stood up. "Your shoe has been cleaned of all dirty substances."

Yang inspected her shoe and whistled. "Wow, there isn't even a smell! You clean up good."

Reginald bowed. "It is my duty as a butler to ensure all is clean, and my duty as a gentleman to tend to a lady."

Yang smirked. "A gentleman, huh?"

"Indeed."

She bumped his shoulder. "Well, I'm not really what you would call a 'lady' lady."

"A lady is a lady, no matter how she decides to act."

Yang smiled. "Huh…you're not half bad. You're even hot."

"Thank you for the complement, Miss…."

"The name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

He nodded. "Well, Miss Xiao Long, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I must return to my master."

He turned…only to find Ruby staring at him intently.

"Yes?"

"…Do I know you? You sound familiar."

Reginald smirked. "Well…I suppose he hasn't told you yet."

Ruby gave him a questioning look. "Who?"

"…I suppose he meant for this to be a surprise. It would be rather ungentlemanly to ruin it."

He stepped around her. "Excuse me."

He made his way back to his master.

"Hey, wait a min-!"

"I'm sure we'll see each other again when we arrive…Miss Rose."

Reginald smirked, knowing that Ruby was staring at him in shock despite not seeing it.

* * *

Yang watched in confusion as Ruby had a look of shock on her face and the hot butler guy went further away.

She turned to Ruby. "Rubes? You okay?"

"B-But…he was a _floating eye_ …."

Yang put a hand on Ruby's forehead. "You feeling alright, Ruby? And what floating eye?"

"N-Nothing, nothing!" Ruby exclaimed as she waved her hands frantically. "It's just…just a weird dream I had…yeah."

"Oh really~?" Yang drawled, clearly not believing her. "Did it happen to be the one where you're being chased by the evil dentist who wants you to stop eating cookies regularly?"

"THAT MAN IS EVIL!"

* * *

Victor stood in the middle of the docks, a duffel bag over his shoulder…where he had missed the airship to Beacon.

…

…

…

" **Der'mo.** " (Shit.)

He sighed. He _knew_ he should've said no to Neo when he bumped into her again. He shouldn't have had that ice cream with her.

Then again, how can one say no to someone like her?

And so now, he stood in a mostly empty dock.

He looked around and found a worker moving a crate. He walked towards the man.

"Excuse me?"

The man turned…and looked up in shock.

"Damn…you are one _tall_ bastard."

"I get that a lot," Victor smiled. "Can you tell me if the airship to Beacon left?"

"Sorry buddy. Left 10 minutes ago."

Victor sighed. He figured he should confirm it.

"Well…which way is Beacon exactly?"

The man pointed towards the sea. "It's in that general direction, a straight shot, really. Not sure how that helps you, though."

Victor smirked. "It helps. Thank you."

Victor walked to the edge of the dock. He took a deep breath….

And launched himself into the air.

Looks like he was _flying_ to Beacon.

* * *

Damien sat with closed eyes, exuding a small amount of Killing Intent. Not enough to make people shiver, but enough to make people stay away.

He wanted to be alone.

He checked himself to be sure he had everything he needed.

Mayan armor? Currently wearing it.

Extra clothes? In his duffel bag.

Sawed-off shotguns? Holstered on each side of his waist.

Desert Eagle pistols? Holstered on his chest.

Sword of Altaïr? Holstered on his left.

Dagger of Brutus? Holstered on his right.

Hidden Blades? Mounted on his wrists.

Crossbow? On his back, along with the three kinds of bolts.

Throwing knives? On him.

Grenades? On him.

Transmitter? On him.

Other basic amenities? In his duffel bag.

 _Looks like that's everything._

He mentally prepared himself for the life of a student. It would be mostly annoying, but then again, he hadn't gone to school in four years, so it would be interesting as well.

What's more, Beacon seemed more like a college than anything.

 _Looks like I get to have the college experience._

He grinned sinisterly. He planned on making sure that everyone, even the teachers, feared him. No one would be safe when he was around. If they were smart, they would learn to steer clear of him.

His insanity would be satisfied by the killing of Grimm and the beating of students…though perhaps he'd be able to get away with a murder or two?

 _That_ would certainly put him in hot waters with Ozpin and Goodwitch.

He frowned. Those two…he had eventually learned what they planned to do should he decide to act out. They planned on creating a task force of Huntsman and Huntresses, led by Ozpin himself. Goodwitch was on board fully, and they made mention of involving Qrow when the time came, thought they had no intention of telling the man about Damien just yet.

 _Smart…if they told him now, he'd be on his way here to try and kill me…keyword being_ try _._

Damien chuckled darkly. No one would kill him, and he would make sure he made life at Beacon a living hell.

"Damien?"

…

…

…

Damien slowly opened his eyes…and came face to face with the devil himself.

"Oh god, no."

Scratch that, it appeared _his_ life would be a living hell as well, now that _she_ was here.

"Damien!"

He was glomped by the she-devil, her arms wrapped around him in a crushing embrace.

"I can't believe you're here!

"Neither…can…I," he struggled out.

Why? Why was she _here_?! What did he do to deserve thi- oh right, the mass murder….

Fuck.

"Nora," came the voice of his savior. "You're hurting him."

Damien felt immense relief when Nora ceased her bone-crushing hug. He took several deep breaths and cracked his back to get any kinks out.

"Hehe, sorry."

Damien glared at Nora, who simply grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head.

He sighed. "It's…alright. No harm done."

Actually, there was _plenty_ of harm done, and if it were anyone else, he'd have murdered them on the spot, public be damned.

And yet he _just_ couldn't stay mad at Nora, despite how much he _really_ wanted to be mad at her and make her leave him alone.

He glanced at the two. "So…you're both going to Beacon as well?"

"Yes," Ren answered. "Nora and I got our acceptance letters a month ago. We'd have told you…but you weren't around."

 _I've been actively avoiding you, goddamn it!_

Well, not Ren. Mostly Nora.

Damien shrugged. "I've been busy. Traveled a lot as of late."

Nora beamed. "Well, now we get to hang out together whenever we want." She paused. "I mean, not _together_ -together. Not that you're not handsome, 'cause you are! And so _mysterious_. That adds to your charm! I bet all the girls swoon over you."

Her expression suddenly darkened. "No girls have been swooning over you, right?"

Damien deadpanned. "No."

Her expression brightened. "Cool! I mean, oh that's too bad."

He shook his head. Looks like he'd have to add dealing with Nora to the list.

 _Fuck my life._

* * *

 **(Play "Bakusou Yumeuta" by Diggy-MO' (Soul Eater Ending 3))**

 _As the song begins, the Assassin's mask is shown briefly spinning in a circle before stopping. The camera zooms though the eye-lens to Jason sitting on a rock, smoking a cigarette. Sitting next to him is Ruby, who is munching on a cookie._

 **Yotei chouwa wo kechirasu noizu iru youni katto niramu gankou**

 _Three panels are shown appearing in front of the previous scene, each one showing Jason twirling his revolvers in his hands before pointing them at the camera._

 **Shinobikonda gareeji de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu haato**

 _The background is now a brick wall. The camera shows Jason twirling his revolvers like before and pointing them at the screen. This time, his full name, Jason Jones, is smeared next to him._

 **Sou kyou to onaji ashita nante konee ze ore binkan ni bakusou**

 _The background now shows Damien standing, arms cross, a scowl on his face as Nora hugs him from behind. Three panels show Damien twirling the Dagger of Brutus around before sheathing it and extending his Hidden Blades._

 **Utau shinzou kanaderu biito ikiteiru tashikana akashi wo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Damien repeats the motion before with his dagger and Hidden Blades. His full name, Damien Knight, is smeared next to him._

 **Te ni shite ha ushinatte te ni shite ha ushinatte**

 _Victor is shown standing in front of an ice cream shop with Neo, both enjoying their ice cream. Three panels show up and reveal Victor performing several fighting moves before ending with a kick at the camera._

 **Utsurou toki no naka de hito shirezu namida shita yoru mo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Victor performs the same moves as before, ending with the same kick. His full name, Victor Alkaev, is smeared next to him._

 **Subete ha koko ni atte subete ga tada jibun de**

 _Reginald is shown with Penny drinking tea, the latter beaming at him. Three panels show him calmly walking across before activating his repulsor blast and aiming at the camera._

 **Sousa mada ikeru hazu daro**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Reginald performs the same actions, ending with aiming his repulsor blast at the camera. His full name, Reginald Sinclair, is smeared next to him._

 _The Assassin's mask is shown again, but in different angles._

 **Kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo wo tsuranuite**

 _Jason is shown falling near the side of a cliff. He draws both his Bowie knives._

 **Kono toki ga towa da to ima inochi ga sakenderu**

 _Jason is still falling, but the camera moves to him falling towards his opponent: Cinder Fall, who has her swords drawn. He strikes with his Bowie knives, but she blocks with her swords._

 **Hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo**

 _The screen transitions to Jason above, a grin on his face as he pushes on._

 **Mamorubeki shinjitsu wo tada daiteyuke**

 _The screen then transitions to Cinder, who holds her own with her swords, an evil smirk on her face._

 **Kurikaesu mainichi no kouha ni nomaretemo**

 _The screen transitions to show both of them in a deadlock, but Cinder leaps and kicks Jason away, sending him crashing across the ground until he rolls to a stop with a groan._

 **Mada yume kara samenu oretachi ha koko ni iru**

 _He tries to sit up, but that kick really nailed him. Cinder leaps into the air to finish Jason with a downward strike._

 **Itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga**

 _Reginald appears at the last second and blocks her attack with his arms. A circle in his chest lights up as he fires his Unibeam._

 **Kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka**

 _The blast devastates the ground. Cinder is sent flying but quickly recovers into a crouch._

 **Tada iku shikanai sa shinjita ikizama wo aa**

 _Cinder is not alone. Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Neopolitan(?), and Adam Taurus are shown with her, as well as members of the White Fang and several Grimm, including the Grimm Kong in the background. Salem is shown sitting in a tree, her face hidden_

 _Jason, Damien, and Reginald are shown ready to fight, their weapons at the ready. Victor lands among them a moment later in a fighting stance. The final shot is that of the title: The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I., along with the words "Production of TheMAO17"._

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go. Chapter 1…COMPLETE!**

 **The four have been gathered, and some plot points have been placed that will be addressed in future chapters. Many more still need to be placed, but that's for later.**

 **So yeah, I used the first opening of Fairy Tail because…to be honest, it was easier and more fun to write and imagine. I considered using a different theme, but ultimately decided on this one. The ending theme is, of course, the third ending of Soul Eater because…I** _ **really**_ **liked that song.**

 **Considering how much I write, and how short the episodes in Volume One were…I honestly wonder how long the first arc of this story will be. Not that it'll just be canon events in this arc, but still.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Any comments on the chapter or constructive criticism? Leave them in a review.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories if you're interested.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

 **LATERS!**


	6. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! Welcome to Chapter 2 of The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I.!**

 **Once again…this was supposed to be out** _ **yesterday**_ **, but I got caught up in Smash Bros. with the other people in the dorms here at campus…twice.**

 **And just a heads up, there are two omakes after the ending theme.**

 **Without further ado, let's get this chapter rolling!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. Any other familiar elements belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Nothing more._

* * *

"Clint…what the _fuck_?!"

Clint Fitzroy sat lazily in front of the main terminal, staring in amusement at his much younger brother, who wore a golden armor with chain mail, on screen.

"I fail to see what the problem is."

His brother seethed. "The problem? THE PROBLEM?! Here's the problem: your constant meddling in other worlds for your amusement! We're still here in the world of Naruto doing damage control after you started the _Fifth_ Great Ninja War!"

Clint chuckled. "Oh yeah…that was fun to watch."

"Do you even know how many people _died_ in this war? It was the bloodiest war yet!"

"And that matters to me because?"

His younger brother, Amadeus Fitzroy, closed his eyes to calm his raging mind, pulsing veins visible on his forehead.

"Brother…you can't continue to meddle in the order of a world. When you meddle, you cause events that aren't supposed to happen and disrupt the balance."

"I know…fun, isn't it?"

Amadeus rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Besides, I'm already amusing myself with this quaint little planet I've stumbled upon."

Amadeus stopped and glared at Clint. "Right…Remnant. That is a simple planet with problems of its own. The last thing it needs is _you_ meddling in it."

"I already have."

"I _know_ ," Amadeus gritted, and four pictures appeared around him, revealing the four Clint sent Remnant. "You've already caused much trouble, countless dead by the insane one, _and_ you sent _those_ two!"

He was referring to the idiot and A.I.

"Those two, mainly the idiot, have been nothing but trouble for the Order Corps. Preventing events that were supposed to happen, getting involved in affairs not their own. That guy's almost as bad as you, but at least he's only doing it because he's a nice guy and doesn't want to see anyone hurt."

Clint grinned. "Yes…and you know of the events that are to take place on this world."

"…Yes."

"So you _know_ he'll undoubtedly try to prevent it."

"That's not going to be fun to deal with," Amadeus sighed, knowing that he'd have to show up to deal with the idiot when the time came. What's worse is that this would technically make him the bad guy in this scenario once he made to stop the idiot.

But such was the will of the gods.

Speaking of….

"By the way," Amadeus said. "You do know that world has a new god watching over it, right?"

Clint scoffed. "Oh please. That guy? He's nothing but a noob. A rookie. He hasn't been around long enough for me to take him seriously."

Amadeus narrowed his eyes. "That man is the one who thought up the concept of this world in that brain of hi-."

"And that matters to me because?" Clint scowled. "Please. Remnant's been around long before he thought it up when he was alive and mortal. Coming up with the idea in his mortal life is the _only_ reason he's the new god of Remnant."

He looked though the file of the new god. "Though I'll admit…he was quite the creative one in his mortal life. A shame that life ended the way it did."

"Indeed," Amadeus agreed. "Still, even if that's the only reason, he's still the god of Remnant."

"A _rookie_ god," Clint corrected. "He's of no threat to me."

"A god is still a god."

Clint glared down at his feet. "…No matter. Not like he has the nerve to interfere. He did _nothing_ when I brought Damien and Victor to Remnant three years ago. He did _nothing_ when Damien became the Assassin and murdered hundreds of people. He did _nothing_ when I caused Jason and Reginald to become stranded on Remnant. And he will _continue_ to do nothing as I have my fun."

Amadeus glared. "The only reason he's done nothing is because you inserting those four has done nothing as of yet to interfere with the events that are supposed to happen. But the longer they stay, the more chance there is of events changing. Once that happe-."

"Once that happens, he won't be able to do _shit_ ," Clint gritted, nearing his boiling point. "Besides, the gods never do _anything_ unless it's _truly_ damning. Hence, why they formed the Order Corps to handle situations that don't require a god's intervention."

Amadeus shook his head. "How are you and I related again?"

"That is a mystery that eludes me as well, brother." Clint glanced at the time. "Well, it appears it's time for my 'show'. It's been lovely chatting with you, but I must end our little…discussion."

Amadeus sighed. "…Once I'm done cleaning up your recent mess, I shall head to Remnant to fix your _new_ one."

Clint grinned. "I look forward to it. It'll be quite…amusing."

Amadeus narrowed his eyes before ending the transmission.

Clint waved his arms around and a mug of coffee floated into his hand. He took a sip of it….

"…My word, this coffee is wonderful…for mortal coffee anyway. I can see why Ozpin drinks it."

He looked up in thought. "Wonder how he'd react to divine coffee?"

He shook his head. It would undoubtedly ruin the man's taste buds. After tasting something divine, what mortal dish could compare?

He gazed at the terminal. "…Computer, show me the mortal whose beauty can rival any goddess."

The screen flickered to show Winter Schnee in a bathrobe…with the shower running…and she began to remove the robe-.

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!"

The screen ended the video transmission before anything could be shown. Clint took several deep breaths to calm the pink that dusted his cheeks.

"By the gods, that was close!"

Say what you want about Clint, but at least he's not a pervert.

"Computer, in the future be sure to inform me of when Winter Schnee is decent or not so that I may not stumble upon something by mistake."

The terminal beeped in acknowledgment.

He calmed his thoughts and pushed several buttons. The screen now showed four different views of the interior of the ship, each one showing one of the four individuals he had sent to Remnant: Jason Jones (currently napping), Damien Knight (currently scowling as Nora babbled and babbled), Victor Alkaev (currently flying towards the general direction of Beacon), and Reginald Sinclair (currently making his way towards the idiot). A fifth screen appeared, showing the airship was nearing Beacon.

He grinned. "Showtime."

* * *

Reginald shook his master's shoulder, bringing him out of his nap.

"H-Huh?"

"Sir, the ship is nearing Beacon. I suggest we move towards the exit ramp like everyone else."

His master stretched his arms and cranked his neck as he saw the other students begin to make their way towards the exit.

"Well…this is it."

"Indeed, sir."

His master took out his flask and took a quick sip of its contents before hiding it away.

"Well…let's go."

"Very well, sir."

The A.I. followed his master towards where the other students had gathered and stood beside him. One thought formed in the A.I.'s mind.

 _This will be quite the learning experience…for the both of us._

The sound of the ship docking was heard, and the door slowly opened for the students to leave.

 _Well then…time for school._

* * *

Victor flew across the sky, gazing down at the water as he did. He saw some fish jump in the air before splashing back into the ground.

 _Those fish look delicious._

He shook his head of any hungry thoughts. He gazed up at the sky, taking note of the clouds in formation…and one in particular.

 _Huh…if I didn't know any better I'd say that cloud looks like Neo._

He shook his head. He was probably just imagining it.

He gazed ahead and found the airship…and it was docking at Beacon Academy.

He grinned. "Alright! My next challenge awaits!

He blasted forward, speed flying towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

"Me and Renny had many adventures when you weren't around! One time, we downed a Nevermore and sold its feathers as quills for profit!"

"Nora, it was only a Beowolf, and Grimm disappear when killed. No feathers would've stayed had it been a Nevermore."

"Don't ruin the story!"

Ren sighed as he turned to Damien. "She's had this dream for a while now, though not as much as one that involves us fighting two Beowolves instead of dozens of Ursa."

"Oh! That's a good one! See, what happened was-!"

Damien tuned her out as he considered something odd. How the hell did Ren know what Nora dreamed? Unless he and her were dreaming the same thing. If that were the case, then the only way that could happen was either something supernatural was happening (which he doubted)….

Or their heads were touching as they slept. But that would imply that they shared the same bed….

For some reason, Damien felt a rage boil in him that was directed at Ren, who felt a shiver go down his spine.

The airship docked at Beacon, ending the rage (which Damien would deny had anything to do with Nora) he felt. The door slowly opened as a crazed smile made itself known on his face.

 _All will_ _ **fear**_ _me._

* * *

Jason glanced around at the many students that were gathered near the exit, ready to disembark. He searched until he found a familiar red cape, belonging to one Ruby Rose.

He needed to make sure he said hi to her when they disembarked.

He then glanced to his right, where Reginald stood beside him.

At least he'd have his friend there with him, not to mention Ruby.

He smiled a little at the thought of the little reaper….

Then he shivered a little when he thought the words "little reaper".

Now that he thought about it, if she had her hood up, scythe extended, and her cape was black instead of red, then….

 _Oh god, she's the Grim Reaper!_

…

…

…

He shook his head. Even _he_ knew that was stupid….

Still, she'd probably make a great Grim Reaper come Halloween.

He snapped out of his thoughts as the exit slowly opened, revealing the outside of the airship.

He grinned.

 _Time to get this adventure rolling!_

* * *

All four alien individuals had one single thought before they departed the airship (or landed at Beacon in Victor's case):

 _Beacon, here I come!_

* * *

 **(Play "Snow Fairy" by FUNKIST (Fairy Tail Opening 1))**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Rose petals are blown into the wind._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _They flow across Beacon Academy, then near an airship, and finally across the starry night sky._

 **kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _On the ground, Jason is shown gazing at the stars, wondering if he'll ever see his family again._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _The camera pulls up, showing several stars brighter than the others, indicating many worlds. The title of the story, "The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I.", makes itself known. The starry night sky changes to daytime as the lyrics continue._

 **Oh yeah! Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa**

 _The camera pans out to the city of Vale, then zooms in to Reginald, who is sitting at a table outside a coffee/tea shop. He sips his cup of tea like a gentleman._

 **Oh yeah! Kare tatte sakebu kara**

 _The camera switches to a view of the Forever Fall forest, where several trees are shown having been torn down. Victor is seen with hands on his knees, panting at the workout he put himself through. He wipes his forehead and looks up at the sky in thought_

 **Oh yeah! Kikoueru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 _The camera switches to a…rather horrifying view of a White Fang encampment. Several White Fang members are dead, slaughtered mercilessly. Damien is shown removing his Helmschmied Drachen Armor so that he may put on his Mayan Armor. He removes his mask to show a crazed smile on his face._

 **Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**

 _The camera switches to a view of Jason on the Beacon Cliff, looking out at the Emerald Forest. When the camera does a close up, he turns around and flashes a grin and thumbs up._

 **Tsuki to taiyou no HAITACCHI**

 _An overview of Beacon is briefly shown, then the newly formed team is shown hanging out in their dorm room: Jason taking a long sip of his flask before setting it down, Damien sharpening his Hidden Blades, Victor lifting a hand weight that looks small yet is very heavy, and Reginald is zooming around the room, dusting several areas._

 **Wasure mono wa nai desu ka**

 _The four of them are shown briefly on a Bullhead, before the camera shifts to them having a campout deep in the Emerald Forest. Damien is in the background napping, Victor is munching down on two cooked turkeys, Reginald is fiddling with himself, looking for any way to improve his body, and Jason is smoking a cigarette, gazing at the campfire._

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 _A street lamp flickers as it rains. The four non-Remnans are sitting on two benches, looking sad. Suddenly, the rain stops and the sun shines bright. They are startled and gaze at the camera._

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukara nai**

 _The camera shifts to show Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny waving at them with beaming smiles. Jason grins back and waves back, Damien rolls his eyes yet smirks, Victor grins and pumps his fist into his palm, and Reginald smiles politely._

 **Snowing sunao ni**

 _Jason is shown flailing in the air with a grin. The camera then shifts to show Jason, Victor, and Reginald piggyback riding a large Ursa Major in an attempt to down it, while Damien rubs his eyes in annoyance at the spectacle._

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 _Jason and Damien (who is glaring at the idiot because it's his fault they're in this mess) are running from a swarm of Rapier Wasps, the Queen Wasp in the background as her soldiers swarm after the two. The camera then shifts to the team in cafeteria, where Jason is rubbing his head in confusion at why Damien is trying to claw at him, the latter being held back by Victor, who is booming with laughter. Reginald sighs at the spectacle._

 **Futari yorisoi**

 _The camera shows Damien in his Assassin attire. When he pulls off his mask, a haunted look in his eyes is very briefly shown before the camera pans out to show a silhouette of Gracie on his left, and Nora on his right._

 **Kasaneotta jikan ga aru kara**

 _The camera reveals several people from bottom to top: Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Team CFVY, Team J(N)PR, Team (R)WBY, and (at the top) Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny. Each have their own expressions on their faces._

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Victor loses control of himself and an explosion of hellfire ensues. A silhouette of a demon is shown within the hellfire. The hellfire fills up the whole screen._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _Damien lets his insanity take control and unleashes his Killing Intent in the form of an explosive dark Aura that shoots up into the sky. Grimm are shown swarming towards the area in hundreds, possibly even thousands!_

 **Kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, CFVY, JNPR, RWBY, Neo and Penny are shown gazing at the explosion with serious expressions, their weapons drawn and at the ready._

 **Why? Why? Why?**

 _A large Grimm version of King Kong is shown beating its chest and roaring at Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald, who are standing on a plateau, ready to do battle with it. The camera shifts each person respectively: Jason with his revolver drawn, Damien with the Sword of Altaïr at the ready, Victor in a fighter stance, and Reginald with his metal wires flowing about._

 **Don't say good bye!**

 _The camera shows four views, one for each word: Jason as a child with his family, Damien as a child with Gracie, Victor as a child with his mother, and Reginald as a glowing green orb in the middle of a data system._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _Damien is shown with his Hidden Blades at the ready, striking outward towards an opponent with a crazed smile. The opponent turns out to be Jason, who has one of his Bowie knives drawn and strikes outward as well with a grin on his face. They strike and pass each other as a bright light shines in the middle of the screen. It soon fills up the screen, and Clint Fitzroy pops up a moment later and tips his hat at the audience with a grin and wink._

 **(Final beat)**

 _The camera shows a final shot of Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald posing in the courtyard of Beacon Academy: Jason with a grin and thumbs up, Damien with a scowl and arms crossed, Victor with his fist raised in the air and mouth open in a shout, and Reginald in a typical butler pose: one hand in front and the other in back._

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Arrival**

* * *

"Why are we here again Coco?"

"We're here to scope out the first years, Velvet. I wanna see if this new batch has any good

Coco Adel and her team were currently watching as the new students made their way across the courtyard away from the airship. They took note of certain people as they passed.

A blonde boy who vomited into a trash can (this brought a slight chuckle from CFY and a look of pity from Velvet).

A huge armored guy with orange hair who sent Velvet a sneer (Coco made a mental note to watch that guy in case he was racist).

A silver-eyed girl with a red hood who looked younger than the other students and had a skip in her step.

A buxom blonde with long frilly hair who apparently had no problem showing off her body and was walking next to the silver-eyed girl.

And…was that Weiss Schnee? Probably was. Only the Schnees' had white hair.

Then there was a black-haired girl with a bow that _screamed_ mysterious. Her eyes seemed cat-like….

Then there was _the_ Pyrrha Nikos herself. Four-time Mistral champion and on the front of Pumpkin Pete's cereal box. Now that was someone to look out for.

A group of three people caught her attention: a guy in a green tailcoat with a strand of pink hair among his black hair looking amused at how a hyperactive girl in pink babbled on to an orange armored guy with steel-colored hair and steel-colored eyes, who looked _very_ annoyed at the girl….

Something about the guy brought a slight sense of fear to Coco, making her shiver.

As though sensing her slight fear, the guy glanced in her direction…and smirked.

Almost like he _knew_ that he had instilled a slight sense of fear in her….

She'd have to watch out for this guy if they ever crossed paths.

"Um, Coco?"

Coco was brought out of her reverie by Velvet, who, along with Fox and Yatsuhashi, were staring with mouths agape at something in the sky. She looked up…and now she mirrored her team's expressions.

In the air was a large man…and he was _floating_ in midair!

The man lowered himself to the ground, ignoring the shocked looks from the other students. He grinned as he made his way through the courtyard.

"Damn," Coco said in awe. "That guy's as tall as you, Yatsu."

The giant in her team could only nod as he gazed at the other giant. As if he felt the stare, the other giant turned to stare down Yatsuhashi….

Both had a challenging glint in their eyes, something Coco and the other two took notice of.

The other giant grinned and nodded, then went on his way through the courtyard.

Coco turned to Yatsuhashi. "Well, guess you're not the only giant in school anymore."

Yatsuhashi nodded.

"…And don't think I didn't notice that glint in your eyes. You wanna fight that guy, don't you?"

He nodded, this time grinning.

Velvet rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, here we go again. The last time you found a challenge, you wound up sending that guy to the infirmary for a _month_."

Yatsuhashi shrugged nonchalantly. "He's fine."

"I think he has a limp in his step."

"He's fine."

"And every time he sees you, he runs in the oppos-."

"He's. Fine."

Velvet giggled as Yatsuhashi crossed his arms and looked in the other direction. Coco shook her head in amusement.

"Well, shit. We're lost."

Coco turned to the direction of that voice and found a cowboy-looking person with black shades, rubbing his head in confusion with one hand and holding his hat in the other. Next to him was another person, this one in butler attire, who was shaking his head.

"I told you to follow the group of students, sir."

"I wanted to explore!"

"Well, your exploring has gotten us lost…again."

The cowboy grumbled….then sighed.

"Well…how about you go scope out this place? Make a map or something. I'll just wander around for a bit."

The butler guy nodded. "Very well, sir. I shall find you once I've properly scouted the Academy. Have fun…and _do_ try to stay out of trouble."

"No promises."

With an exasperated sigh, the butler guy walked off to do what he was told to do.

The cowboy watched him leave, then looked up at the sky for a bit, placing his hat back on his head. He must have felt someone staring at him, for he turned his head in CFVY's direction.

…

…

…

He suddenly appeared before them with a grin, as though he teleported.

"Howdy there!"

Coco and her team were taken aback at how he just teleported.

He chuckled. "That's the reaction I always get when I do that. Priceless."

Coco composed herself. "You do that a lot?"

"Yup," he answered, then tipped his hat. "The name's Jason. Jason Jones."

She gave "Jason" a once-over. Tall, lean, and muscular (she spent some extra time observing _that_ particular adjective that described the hunk before her). Some neatly trimmed facial hair in the form of a combination, a grin on his face that seemed infectious. And if he didn't have shades on, he'd probably have dreamy eyes as well.

Though that last bit was more a guess, really.

"Well, hey handsome," Coco purred. "My name's Coco Adel. These are my teammates."

Fox gave a nod. "Fox Alistair."

Velvet gave a shy wave. "V-Velvet Scarlatina."

Yatsuhashi bowed. "Yatsuhashi Daichi."

Jason, somewhat flustered at how Coco introduced herself, regarded Fox first.

"…Are you blind?"

Fox smirked. "Noticed that, huh?"

"Kinda hard not to…so wait, you're blind…yet you're a student?"

Fox nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And you fight Grimm?"

"Yes."

"…Well, that makes you the _fourth_ blind person I know who can fight."

Fox raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh nothing."

Jason turned to Velvet next. Said girl fidgeted slightly because…well, when someone you can't look in the eye due to shades stares at you, it can be somewhat intimidating.

Coco knows this for a fact since she wears shades herself.

She noticed that he was staring at Velvet's ears.

 _I swear, if he's a bigot, I'm going to-._

"…Cool bunny ears."

And like that, he got into Coco's good side.

Velvet blushed at the compliment as he turned to regard Yatsuhashi.

"Pardon my language, but…you are one _tall_ bastard."

Yatsuhashi shrugged. "I get that a lot."

"I bet," Jason said, then turned back to Coco. He pursed his lips as he looked her up and down, looking like he was thinking of something.

She tipped her shades down and put on a teasing grin. "Like what you see~?"

He backed up with a blush. "W-What? No!"

She put on a look of mock hurt. "Oh? So you don't find me attractive."

"T-That's not what I meant!" He got redder. "You're pretty in your own right!"

She stepped closer. "Oh? So you think I'm pretty?"

He stepped back. "Uh, I, er…."

Coco chuckled. "Relax, honey. I'm just teasing you."

Jason took a moment to calm his red face before frowning.

"Not a fan of teasing."

"Well then, that just makes it more fun."

Jason slumped.

She smirked and pat his shoulder. "You're an alright guy."

Jason got out of his slump and grinned. "I try to be."

He now sported a questioning look. "By the way…did you say you four were a _team_?"

Coco nodded. "Uh-huh. A second-year team, in fact. We form team CFVY, with me as the leader."

…

…

…

Jason began to snicker.

She frowned. "Is something funny?"

"K-Kinda," he answered through stifled laughs. "W-Who names a team after a b-beverage?!"

She stopped asking that question three months after her team was formed.

Coco shrugged. "It's the name we were given, and we own it with pride."

The cowboy calmed his stifled laughter and smiled.

"I'm sure you do, though I gotta ask…this school has teams?"

Coco tapped her chin in thought. "…Well, I _guess_ I can give you a bit of inside information."

She gestured with her finger for him to lean in for a whisper, which he did.

"Teams are formed in a little event called Initiation. It starts out with two people becoming partners, and then, by the end of it, a team of four is decided."

"What's the Initiation?" he asked quietly

Coco smirked and leaned out, no longer whispering. "I think I'll leave _that_ as a surprise."

He frowned…then smiled.

"Eh, I can live with that. More fun that way."

 **BOOM!**

An explosion was heard in the distance. Team CFVY and Jason turned in shock, noticing some smoke floating up in the distance.

…

…

…

"I'm _so_ checking that out."

Coco turned when Jason said that, seeing a grin on his face.

"Well," he said. "It was nice meeting you four, but sounds like I've got somewhere to be."

He nodded to each of them. "Tall guy, bunny girl (she blushed), blind guy-." He turned to Coco. "…Fashionista?"

She grinned. "How'd you guess?"

"You got the look. That's why I was looking at you earlier." He grinned. "Clotheds look stylish, I'll give you that."

She liked this guy. "Thanks. You look good yourself. Pull off that cowboy look quite nicely." She frowned a little. "Could do without the shades, though. Cowboys don't wear shades."

"Shades don't come off," he said with so much seriousness that it made her curious. " _Ever_."

"Why?" she asked.

"Um, well…personal reas- gottagobye!"

And like that, Jason sped off to where the explosion occurred.

Coco smiled. "I like him. Good kid."

Yatsuhashi cupped his chin. "Not sure about the _kid_ part. Didn't he look a little old to be a first-year?"

Coco frowned in thought. Now that she thought about it, he _did_ look a little older than the average first-year. He had to be _at least_ nineteen.

She shrugged. "Either he was held back, or puberty hit him hard and early."

She sighed. "In any case, we're done for the day. I say we head back to our room.

The rest of her team nodded and followed her back to the dorms, Coco making a mental note to convince Jason the next time she saw him about why shades didn't go with the cowboy look.

* * *

After finishing his chat with Team CFVY, Jason made his way towards the explosion. He had dodged a bullet there when that Coco girl made mention of his shades.

 _Remember,_ never _take them off._

Otherwise, what happened back in Fairy Tail would happen here…and since he was stuck on this planet, then he had to be extra careful.

He finally found where the explosion came from. There were scorch marks everywhere, and in the center were two girls, one of whom was yelling at a familiar red-hooded gi-.

 _Ruby?_

He made his way over to the two-.

"OOF!"

Only to trip over a suitcase on the ground.

"Oh great. Another klutz!"

Jason groaned and looked up to find a girl with pale white skin and ice blue eyes, one of which had a scar on it, glaring at him. She wore an attire that was mostly white, making him think of snow. A bolero jacket, a thigh-length dress that ended in a skirt, heeled boots that went up to her calves, an apple-shaped necklace, earrings, and a tiara-like hairpin that tied her hair into a off-center ponytail. Her hair was also white….

 _I'm sensing a theme here. Also, why does she look familiar? I'm pretty sure I've never met this girl before…._

 _Oh well, it's probably nothing._

He slowly got up and had an apologetic look. "Er, sorry about that. Didn't see the suitcase there."

She scoffed. "Great, now that's _two_ people who don't pay atten-."

She stopped talking and adopted a look of disbelief when Jason walked past her toward Ruby.

Has she just been ignored?"

"Howdy Ruby."

She lit up when she saw him. "Jason! I was wondering where you were."

"Yeah, kinda got lost for a bit, then met some second-year students. Heard an explosion, so I came to investigate. Surprised you're a part of it."

"A part of it?! She caused it!"

Jason turned to regard the girl in white for a moment, taking note of the look of rage on her face, before turning back to an embarrassed Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? How'd you do that?"

Ruby poked her index fingers together. "I sorta, maybe, kinda…sneezed."

…

…

…

"W-What?" he asked, barely keeping from laughing.

Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Jones, if you laugh I'm going to-."

"Oh no, no," he waved her off, still trying to keep from laughing. "I-It's fine, no l-laughing from m-me."

Ruby crossed her arms and glared, which again made her more cute than intimidating….

And _that's_ what broke the dam.

"PFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

 **THWACK!**

"OW HAHA! MY HA SHIN HAHA!"

He continued to laugh as he hopped on one foot nursing his hurt shin. Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's not funny."

"It's, hehe, kinda is."

"I'll kick you again if you don't stop."

Jason stopped his hopping and took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Hah…okay, I'm good."

The girl in white, not liking being ignored, stepped back in. "Well, if you two are done being childish, then I'd like to point out some things. First-." She pointed at Ruby. "Aren't you a little young to be at Beacon?"

She fidgeted. "Well, I-."

"And you!" She pointed at Jason.

He pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Yes, you! Aren't you a little old to be here?"

…

…

…

Jason took a deep breath…and let it out.

"I'm. Six. Teen."

Both girls looked shocked at what he just said, especially since it was said though grit teeth.

"I was born _16_ years ago. I'm not 19. I'm not 20. I'm not 21. I'm not whatever age you were thinking. I'm Six. Teen. Years. Old."

Jason took several breaths though his nose to calm himself. People assuming he was 19 or older always happened wherever he went. It's not his fault that puberty hit him early and hard, damn it!

The girl in white had a look of disbelief on her face. There was no way this guy was only sixteen. Sure, there are people who look young but are actually older than they look, and vice versa, but still!

As for Ruby, she studied Jason's features…and admittedly had a hard time believing his claim. But there wasn't an ounce of deceit in his voice, so he couldn't be lying….

And Ruby would admit that she was relieved that he was near her age…why she felt this way, she didn't know. Perhaps because she wouldn't feel like the only odd one out since she was younger than everyone else?

Yeah, that's probably it.

"Well then," the girl in white continued as she crossed her arms. "Let me tell you two something! This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight _monsters_ , so…watch where you're going!"

Ruby looked fed up. "Hey! We said we were sorry, _princess_!"

 _Princess? She doesn't-._

Jason took a moment to properly get a good look at the girl in white.

… _Okay, I can see her as a princess._

"It's heiress, actually."

 _Huh?_

All three turned to see another girl, this one whose color scheme was mostly black. She had raven-colored hair with a black bow on top. She had amber eyes (which seemed cat-like) complemented by purple eye shadow. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff. She also had white shorts and black and purple stockings that ended at her black low-heeled boots. Ribbons adorned her arms, and a vial of some sort was in her hand.

 _Is every person's attire on this planet themed after a color?_

"Weiss Schnee," the girl continued. "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Jason pursed his lips. If he remembered from what Ruby had told him when he first arrived, Dust was the energy source of this planet. Different from the fossil fuels he knew or the other types of energy sources he's encountered.

The girl in white, now known as Weiss Schnee, sported a smug smile a she looked at Ruby and Jason in triumph.

"Finally! Some recognition!"

The girl in black wasn't done. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Jason whistled. "Damn…you just got _burned_ …also, shame on your company."

Ruby giggled while Weiss looked livid.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of-!"

Done with these three, Weiss walked up to the girl in black and snatched the vial back.

"Ugh!"

She stormed off in a huff, her hired help picking up the luggage.

"I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby called out to a retreating Weiss.

She sighed. "I guess I'm not the only one having a first rough day."

She turned to where the girl in black was. "So what's-?"

Only to find the girl was walking away.

"Well, that's rude," Jason commented. "Walking off without saying hello. Reginald would definitely have something to say about that."

Ruby simply sighed sadly, slumping to her knees before laying on her back on the ground.

"Welcome to Beacon."

Jason just looks down at her and felt broken for a moment. She looked like a kicked puppy, damn it! And that's something you don't just ignore.

He got on one knee. "Hey, come on now. Don't be like that. Things will look up."

She stayed where she was, seemingly not hearing him.

Jason pursed his lips…before deciding to join the girl on the ground beside her.

"…Ground's actually pretty comfortable."

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm joining you on the ground."

"I'd prefer to wallow in my sorrow in piece, if you don't mind."

Jason pursed his lips. "…Nah. What kind of friend would I be if I just left you here all alone?"

He turned to face her and chuckled. "Besides, if I left, Reginald would scold me about how rude and ungentlemanly it is to leave a lady unattended."

Ruby giggled, then turned to face Jason. "…Thanks."

"No problem."

They both returned their gazes to the sky.

…

…

…

"Speaking of Reginald."

Ruby sat up and gave Jason a suspicious look. "Is there anything you want to tell me about him?"

Jason looked innocent. "I don't know what you mean."

She crossed her arms. "Oh really~?"

"Yup."

"Because my sister and I ran into someone in a butler suit on the airship. He sounded _very_ familiar and called me _Miss Rose_."

…

…

…

 _So much for surprises._

He sighed. "Yeah, that was Reginald."

She immediately bolted to her feet and glared down at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," he answered simply.

Ruby was having none of it. "Stand up right now!"

He regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"So I can kick you in the shin!"

…

…

…

He looked back at the sky. "Well, if you're going to kick me, I think I'll just lay here and gaze at the sky."

"Stand up right now, mister!"

"I don't feel like it."

"Jason!"

"Nope."

She shook with mock rage…then smirked.

"You need to get up sometime."

…

…

…

"Jason?"

"Zzzzzzz…."

"JASON!"

Jason woke with a start. "W-What?"

Ruby had a look of disbelief. "You actually fell asleep?!"

Jason sat up and rubbed his back. "Like I said, the ground's pretty comfortable."

He got up from the ground and regarded Ruby. "Now, I think it's about time we fi-."

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

He hopped up and down, rubbing his aching shin. He had forgotten Ruby planned on kicking him.

Ruby looked smug. "Told ya you had to get up at some point."

"…I'm getting a lot of shin kicks from you, aren't I?"

"Probably."

Jason sighed…then turned his head to find a blonde guy with blue eyes and a hoodie with slight armor over it looking at them strangely.

"…Howdy."

"Um, hello?" the boy asked hesitantly, considering the shin kicking he just witnessed. "I'm Jaune."

Ruby smiled nervously. "R-Ruby."

Jason tipped his hat. "Jason."

All three were silent for a moment.

…

…

…

That silence was broken by Ruby.

"Aren't you the guy you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

The guy slump, earning a snicker from Ruby and Jason.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Jason, Ruby, and Jaune were wandering along a path by a small river, the former taking in the scene.

 _Damn, this place could give Hogwarts or that X-Men school a run for its money._

Ruby laughed. "Look, I'm sorry. Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune looked indignant. "Oh yeah? What if I called you crater face?"

Now Ruby looked indignant, stomping her foot to the ground. "Hey! That explosion was an accident!"

"She sneezed," Jason supplied, snickering a bit.

Ruby shot him a warning look that promised him a shin kick if he continued.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue! Ladies love it!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Do they?"

"T-They will!" Jaune tried to defend. "Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that...never mind."

Ruby giggled before an awkward pause fills the air.

…

…

…

"So~," Ruby began. "I've got this thing."

She unfolded her scythed and stabs it into the ground, barely missing Jason's foot.

"Holy- Ruby!"

She looked sheepish. "Eheheh, sorry."

Jaune was shocked at the weapon pulled out. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

She nodded. "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle."

"A wha-?" Jaune and Jason asked.

She cocked it. "It's also a gun."

"Oh," Jaune said. "That's cool."

"You should've seen it in action," Jason put in. "It was one of the most amazing yet terrifying things I've ever seen in my life."

Ruby pouted. "I'm not terrifying!"

"You could be. Just get a dark cloak, pull up the hood, and you'll pretty much be the Grim Reaper."

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned back to Jaune. "So, what've you got?"

"Oh! I uh…." He pulled out his weapon. "I got this sword."

"Ooooohh!" she said in awe.

"Yeah!" He took hold of his scabbard, which extended to a shield. "And I've got this shield too!"

Jason tilted his head, looking Jaune up and down as he held the sword and shield.

"…Dude, you're basically a knight."

Jaune thought about that for a moment. "…Huh, I guess I am."

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked as she touched the shield, which resulted in Jaune fumbling with the shield for a few seconds before getting control of it.

"The shield gets smaller," he answered, demonstrating by retracting the shield to scabbard form and attaching it to his side. "So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just…put it away."

"Huh," Jason pondered. "That's convenient."

"But," Ruby pointed out. "Wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune slumped. "Yeah, it does."

Jason gave Jaune a reassuring pat on the back as Ruby laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Mental glass was heard breaking.

Jason turned to gawk at Ruby. "I beg your pardon?"

Jaune was just as shocked. "Wait, you _made_ that?"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune gazed at his sword. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Jason snapped out of his shock to turn to Jaune. "What war?"

Jaune stared in disbelief. "You don't know about the war?"

Jason froze like a deer caught in headlights. Had he just outed himself already?

"Um…of course I know! What I meant was…how long ago was it again?"

Jaune seemed to buy it, since he pondered his question. "Um…I think it was eighty years ago."

Jason just stared at him. "…Eighty years."

"Uh-huh."

"And that sword there was used in it?"

"Yeah."

"…And it's _still_ useable?"

Jaune nodded. "Yup. My dad used it once to kill a Grimm."

…

…

…

"Holy crap, Jaune," Jason said in awe. "That sword must be made of some sturdy stuff to still be usable like that. You oughta be more proud of it."

Jaune looked at the sword for a moment and smiled. "Yeah…I guess I should."

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed. "Besides, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Does that include you?" Jason asked with mock suspicion.

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped and nursed his aching shin while Ruby crossed her arms with a pout. Jaune couldn't help but chuckle a little at Jason's expense.

Ruby perked up when she realized something. "Hey! I never got to see your weapons, Jason!"

Ceasing his hopping, he raised an eyebrow. "You didn't?"

"Nope! I mean, I saw you _use_ some of them, but I never got a good look at them."

Jason pursed his lips. "Huh…well, if you really want to see them."

He touched the button on his belt buckle, and his weapons de-camouflaged.

Jaune's jaw dropped at the weapons suddenly appearing like that, while Ruby had stars in her eyes.

"Oh my god! You can _cloak_ them?!"

Jason grinned. "Yup. Comes in handy when I want to surprise people."

"Now then!" he continued, pulling out a table from…somewhere. "Time to introduce my weapons! First off is-."

"Where'd that table come from?" Jaune interrupted.

Jason just stared at him. "…If my buddy Reginald was here, he'd scold you for interrupting me like that."

Jaune smiled nervously. "Eheh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now the-."

"Actually, I'm with Jaune on this one," Ruby interrupted. "Where'd the table come from?"

Jason just stared at her. "…I got it from somewhere. That's it."

Ruby stared in disbelief. "What? You can't just say tha-."

"Do you wanna see my weapons or not?"

"…Yes?"

"Then that's the end of it," Jason stated.

He quickly pulled out Lucky before Ruby or Jaune could interject.

"Now, first off is Lucky, a unique .357 magnum revolver. It's unique because it looks different from the generic .357 magnum revolver and has a higher firing rate than most. It does a hell of a lot more damage, and has a higher chance of scoring a critical hit. It's a six-shot, needing to be reloaded one chamber at a time."

He set it down on the table and took out his Alaskan Takedown.

"Next, we got my Alaskan Takedown rifle. It combines the traditional lever action rifle with modern technology. It fires .45 Colt rounds, and has an attachable scope. Thanks to some modifications, this can rival any sniper…maybe even yours Ruby."

He grinned when she looked at him as though he just said something blasphemous. He set the Takedown on the table and pulled out Pa's Fishing Aid.

"Next, we got Pa's Fishing Aid."

Ruby and Jaune looked dumbfounded at the name. Why would that be the name for a shotgun?

"…I imagine it was used when fishing."

They "ohhed."

"Anyway, this beauty is a unique double-barreled shotgun that does less damage than a regular one, but if you get a _critical_ …you're in for a bad time. It fires both shots, so I basically fire once before I have to reload."

He set the unique shotgun on the table and pulled out his Bowie knives.

"Now we got what I use when I need to get up close and personal: my Bowie knives. These are a specific variety, but you two probably haven't heard of it. Anyway, one's named _Dundee_ and the other _Rambo_. These knives cut deep, and are big as hell. Not much of a knife wielder, but I make do with these."

He set the knives on the table and pulled out his wooden knucks.

"Now, when I have to get even _more_ up close and personal, I got me my wooden knucks, made of _very_ strong wood. I actually made these myself. Took me a while to get it right, and I needed my friend's help, but I pulled through. I'm not much of a fist fighter, but these help even the odds a lot."

He set them on the table, then placed his hand on the Mysterious Magnum.

"I saved this for last because it has a unique ability. You two need to stay quiet for this part, okay?"

Ruby and Jaune nodded, waiting in anticipation.

Jason took a deep breath…and drew the Mysterious Magnum.

 **DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

And so the guitar sound were heard.

Ruby and Jaune looked around in confusion for where the guitar came from.

Jason grinned. "Don't bother looking. There's no guitar."

They turned to him in question.

"The sound came from the gun. Watch."

He holstered the Mysterious Magnum.

 **DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Ruby and Jaune were slackjawed.

Jason grinned at their reactions as he drew the Mysterious Magnum for them to see.

"This is the Mysterious Magnum, a unique .44 magnum revolver. As you just heard, it makes guitar sounds when it's drawn or holstered. Like Lucky, it has a higher firing rate and does more damage than the average .44. Unlike Lucky, however, this can be reloaded all at once rather than one at a time."

He set the unique revolver on the table and reached into his vest.

"However, when I need to do _a lot_ of damage, then I've got this."

He pulled out a stick of dynamite.

"Dynamite. Simply put, you light it, it goes boom. Light a lot of it, and you've got one big explosion. I got me a lot of this stuff, so much that I wonder if I'll ever run out."

He placed the stick of dynamite with the other weapons.

"In a way, I guess I'm a fan of the classics too."

Ruby zoomed over each weapon with glee, taking note of how three looked worn down yet were still useable and looked good despite it. She also examined the wooden knucks and marveled at how precise the process had been. Sure, Jason had help making them that way, but it was impressive all the same.

Jaune looked over the Bowie knives and gulped a little. They were…rather big for knives. Then again, the only knives he'd ever seen was kitchen knives, and the occasional combat knife his sister sometimes used. When he looked at the dynamite, he tried to imagine a lot of it being lit at the same time….

Not something he'd want to be near, that's for sure.

"They look cool even though they're just guns," Ruby commented.

Jason shrugged. "They help me when I need them. They may not transform, but they've kept me alive up till this point…well, other factors helped as well, but still."

Ruby was inspecting the Mysterious Magnum carefully, as though trying to discover a secret hidden within.

"How does it make that guitar sound? I want Crescent Rose to do that!"

"Crescent what now?"

"That's the name of my weapon."

"Oh." Jason paused. "…Well, sorry to say, but I don't know how it does that. I had Reginald look I over, and not even _he_ could figure out how Mysterious Magnum makes that sound."

He smiled apologetically. "So sorry, but I don't think Crescent Rose will make a musical sound anytime soon."

Ruby pouted.

"…But it's awesome the way it is." He pat her head with a smile. "The fact you made it by yourself makes it even more special."

Ruby smiled with a blush. "T-Thanks."

Jason smiled…then paused. "Hold up, I just completely glossed over the fact that you _made_ that."

Ruby looked proud, hands on her hips. "I did!"

"By yourself?"

"Yup, with nothing but my own blood, sweat, and tears…and the occasional glass of milk."

Jason chuckled. "Huh…well, like I said, that makes it a hell of a lot more special."

He gestured to his weapons on the table. "The only weapons that were made by me were the wooden knucks…and the entirety of my dynamite supply. Everything else was either found or bought, but I made them my own with all the adventures I had."

Ruby smiled a sweet smile, momentarily stunning Jason. "Well, that just means your weapons have plenty of stories behind them."

"…" Jason chuckled. "Yeah, that's definitely true."

He turned back to Jaune…who had a raised eyebrow on his face.

"What?"

"…So should I leave you two alone? Or…."

Jason and Ruby blushed a deep crimson, waving their hands around.

"What?! NO! That's no-!"

"W-We were just, um…we wer-."

Jaune laughed at their reactions. "I was only kidding, guys."

Ruby pulled her hood over her head to hide her red face, while Jason tipped his hat over his shades and looked in another direction.

Jaune shook his head in amusement and sheathed his sword. "I think we should get going."

Jason and Ruby got out of their embarrassment and nodded.

"By the way," Jason asked. "What were you doing just standing there where we were?"

Jaune shrugged. "Well, I saw what had happened with Ruby and I figured, why not lend a helping hand. My mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. You showed up though, but I figured I'd still say something…I just didn't know what."

Ruby giggled. "Well, I'm not that good with people either."

Jason shrugged. "I just walk up and say 'howdy' and go from there. It works most of the time, and now I've made friendships that'll last forever, even if I'm not there with them."

He pat Jaune's shoulder. "And your mom sounds like a wise woman. In a way, I followed that saying without even knowing about it."

Jason quickly holstered his weapons and cloaked them.

"Now, let's go find the other students."

Ruby and Jaune nodded…then the former pointed out something.

"Wait, where are we going?"

Jaune shrugged. "I don't know. I was following you."

"What? I was following you!"

They both turned to Jason, who shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I was lost before I found you two."

Both slumped.

"…Hang on. Let me try something."

He put a finger to his earpiece. "Reginald, you there?"

" _Indeed, sir."_

"Are you done scouting the academy?"

" _Indeed, I am. I've also found where the other students have gathered. Shall I come to collect you?"_

"Nah. Just send up some kind of signal or something and I'll follow."

" _Very well, sir."_

No sooner had he said that that a flare had shot up into the sky…in the direction they came from.

"Holy shit, we completely passed it."

A sigh was heard. _"Of course you did, sir."_

Jason laughed sheepishly. "Well, I'll see you there, then."

" _Of course, sir."_

Jason clicked off the earpiece. "Well, let's get a move on."

He looked at the table. "…Oh right. Before I forget…."

He picked up the table…and tossed it away.

 **CRASH!**

"OW! MY LEG! MY LEEEEEEEEEEG!"

Jason paled. "…Run."

All three made a run for it, getting far away from the scene of the crime.

* * *

"Then I single handedly took down the Rapier Wasp Queen, while Renny here took out her drones!"

 _God, kill me now._

"With the Queen falling to another Queen, we reaped our rewards: a lifetime supply of tree sap!"

 _Seriously. You know you want to._

"Nora, there was no Queen, and there were only a few straggling Rapier Wasps."

"Don't ruin the story, Ren!"

 _I'm right here. Just kill me and damn me to whatever hell is waiting for me._

Damien stood in the auditorium with a permanent scowl on his face as Nora continually chattered on about stuff she and Ren did, with the latter correcting her at every turn.

Ignoring the annoying girl next to him, he scanned the crowd for any potential challenges for him, as well as for the other three aliens who were also here with him, despite the fact he wouldn't be able to identify them just like that. He had only heard their voices, not seen their faces.

Still, perhaps he could spot them by eyeing anything out of the ordinary among the other students. From what he's learned since being on this planet, each person's appearance is based on a color, or multiple colors that matched.

From his scan, he saw three girls that proved his point: a busty blonde who practically screamed the color yellow, a girl with a bow on her head whose hair and attire was black, and of course, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, whose attire was mostly white, Weiss Schnee.

Looks like Damien will be able to threaten her father with her life is he ever came looking for his alter ego, the Assassin.

Another person he noticed was the four-time Mistral Champion, Pyrrha Nikos…now _that_ was rather interesting. Someone who could possibly be his equal in skill.

He'd have to make sure to challenger her to a duel at some point.

Before he could continue his search, Nora popped up in front of him.

"Hey!"

He blinked. "…What?"

"Are you listening?"

"Of course," Damien lied.

"What did I say then?"

"…" Shit. He didn't expect her to call him out on it.

"Um, you said…something about…pancakes?"

He was grasping at straws here.

"…" Nora beamed. "You _were_ listening!"

Damien mentally sighed. Thank god Nora was like Grac-.

He closed his eyes and repressed whatever terrible memory was about to resurface. He was at Beacon now, training to be a Huntsman. He had no intention of having a mental breakdown. Not only would it be a distraction, but it might cause people (mainly Nora or Ren) to ask what was wrong….

Something he had _no_ intention of discussing.

"Is something wrong?"

What was he saying about avoiding one of the two asking him about his problem?

Damien kept a straight face for Nora. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

She frowned. "Don't lie to me."

 _Crap._

"…It's just a bad memory. Nothing more."

That, at least, was true.

"A bad memory, huh?"

"…Yes."

…

…

…

Nora beamed. "Don't worry! I know what you need! A great, big _**hug**_!"

Damien's pupil's narrowed to dots as he automatically activated his Killing Intent, causing the surrounding students to suddenly back a way in fear, Ren included….

Yet Nora didn't budge.

"Nora, I swear on all that is holy that if you hug me, I will-!"

She hugged him.

His Killing Intent intensified, making students scramble away from the scary man that was being hugged by the naïve girl in pink.

What did he just say?! Now he was going to have to make an example out of her! Perhaps he should toss her into the air so hard she'll crash through the roof? Or maybe he ought to take away her hammer and toss it in the ocean? Let's see her smash shit then, huh?

Yes…yes! He would do just that. And he would enjoy the sight of her crying her eyes out. It would be glorious, and she would at last leave him alone, and he could enjoy the rest of his life in whatever peace he'd be allowe-.

 _Warm._

No! He would not be deterred by the admittedly nice hug he was receiving fro- NO! This was _**not**_ a nice hug. This hug was _**horrendous**_. And he would not-.

His Killing Intent began to lower.

 _NO! I will not be swayed by this hug! This nice…warm…._

His Killing Intent disappeared completely, much to the relief of the surrounding students. He calmed down and settled for a permanent scowl to be left on his face, ignoring the tint of pink on his cheeks that he would deny having.

He grit his teeth. "Alright, Nora. I feel… _better_ now. So let go already."

Nora scrunched up her face in thought.

"…Nope!"

She tightened her hug.

Damien growled and turned to Ren. "If you know what's good for you and Nora, you'll tell her to stop hugging me."

While Ren knew that that was what he _should_ do…seeing Damien like this was too good an opportunity to pass up."

"No," Ren said with a smirk. "I think her hug will do you some good. In fact, Nora, he seems to be enjoying your hugs. Perhaps you should make it a regular thing?"

The death glare on Damien's face was _**intense**_ as Nora nodded rapidly with glee.

"Oh yeah! I totally should. Hug time forever!"

Damien decided then and there to make a list of those he wants to see dead, so that he may act on it in the future. And Lie Ren was now the first one on it.

"You better sleep with one eye open, Ren," Damien growled.

"I do that anyway."

"Huh?"

"It's _Nora_."

"…Touché."

Nora finally let go. "Do you feel better?"

"…" Damien did not want to admit it, but yes. He did….

Though he would deny any warmth that rose in his cheeks.

He sighed. "Yeah, I do."

She beamed. "Perfect! Don't worry! I'll always be there to give you a hug!"

He deadpanned. "How wonderful."

 _Seriously, I know there's a god watching over Remnant. Strike me down!_

* * *

Jason, Ruby and Jaune finally found their way to the auditorium.

"Damn," Jason said. "It was just a straight shot from where we docked."

Ruby and Jaune smiled sheepishly. They too felt a bit embarrassed they had missed the auditorium so easily.

A shout from the crowd was heard.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Jason turned to where the shout came from and found the buxom blonde, Yang, from before waving at Ruby.

"Oh!" She turned to Jaune. "Hey, I-I gotta go. See you after the ceremony! Come on, Jason!"

She sped off towards her sister.

"Hey, wait!" He tried to say…then slumped. "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

Jason pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jaune. There are plenty of girls you can talk to."

He searched around for an example. There were several girls around, all of whom were rather pretty.

 _Is it just me, or are_ all _the girls here basically supermodels?_

…

…

…

He began to sweat nervously.

 _Now that I think about it, the girls from Fairy Tail were basically supermodels as we-._

He shook his head rapidly.

No. What happened _there_ would not happen here. So he should stop thinking about it.

He glanced behind Jaune and found a girl with emerald eyes, red hair, and a Spartan-like attire, who was staring at Jaune with interest.

Jason looked to Jaune, then the girl.

Jaune.

The girl.

Jaune.

The girl.

…

…

…

Jason grinned. "Well Jaune, I found you a girl to talk to."

Jaune looked hopeful. "R-Really?"

"Sure. Just turn around."

Raising an eyebrow, he did…and was stunned by the beauty before him.

"O-Oh! Um…hi, I-I'm Jaune Arc."

The red-haired beauty smiled kindly. "Hello, I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

Jason grinned. "And my work here is done."

He pat Jaune on the shoulder. "Have fun talking to the nice and quirky girl. I'll see you later."

And so Jason walked off, leaving a blushing Jaune with an amused Pyrrha Nikos.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune watched as Jason walked away towards the crowd.

Pyrrha gave Jaune an amused smile. "So…you think I'm nice and quirky?"

She giggled as Jaune blushed, stammering as he tried and failed to come up with an excuse for what he had said.

It appears Pyrrha was right to be interested in Jaune.

* * *

Jason found Ruby and Yang, the former pouting with crossed arms.

Yang smiled. "How's your first day going, little sister?"

"You mean since you _ditched_ me and I _exploded_?"

Yang looked amused. "Yikes. Meldown already?"

"No, I _literally_ exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice?"

 _I get the fire, but…ice?_

Yang grinned. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"She ain't," Jason said, finally putting himself in the conversation.

Both girls turned to look a Jason…and Yang grinned.

"Hey there handsome. What brings you here?"

Neither noticed Ruby's eye twitch when Yang said that.

Jason shrugged. "Nothing much. Just here to talk to Ruby."

Yang suddenly got suspicious. "Why?"

Ruby popped up. "Oh! Yang, remember that guy I told you about?"

"The one who helped you back at Patch?"

Ruby nodded…then gestured to Jason with her waving hands.

"…" Yang made an "oh" sound. "So, _you're_ the one who helped my sister out with the Beowolves?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, I figured she'd need help, so me and Reginald went and helped her."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Who's Reginald?"

"That would be me, Miss Xiao Long."

All three turned in surprise to find Reginald behind them.

"Howdy Reginald," Jason greeted.

"Good afternoon, Master Jones," Reginald said with a smirk.

Jason frowned. "Can you not call me that? It's literally not necessary."

"Well, then perhaps you shouldn't have knocked out you-know-who's father out."

"You know damn well that was an accident and pure luck!"

"But it was _your_ luck, sir."

"That ceiling light was gonna fall anyway!"

"It would have fallen later had you not been there."

"We were there for important reasons!"

"Still doesn't change the fact it was _your_ luck, sir."

Ruby and Yang watched the banter as though they were viewing a tennis match. It was unclear who was winning…actually, it seemed like Reginald was winning.

"Oh yeah, well…." Jason slumped. "Okay, you made your point."

"I always do, sir…now, I believe it is time for a proper introduction?"

Jason perked up. "Oh right." He turned to Yang and tipped his hat. "The name's Jason. Jason Jones."

She smiled and held her hand out. "I'm Yang. Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's older sister."

He shook her hand…and _immediately_ took note of the strong grip.

"Agh, that's-." He grit his teeth. "Quite the…grip you got…there."

Yang smirked. "I try my best."

She let go, Jason shaking his hand to restore feeling.

He cleared his throat. "And this is my buddy, Reginald."

Reginald bowed. "Reginald Sinclair. Butler/caretaker/friend to Master Jones."

Yang whistled. "Wow. You have your own butler?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, but he's more a friend than that. Always there to back me up."

Reginald deadpanned. " _And_ always there to bail you out of whatever conflict you continue to find yourself in, sir."

Jason grimaced. "Right…that too."

Both girls giggled at Jason's expense, then Yang gave Jason a once-over.

"…Don't you look a little old to be a first year?"

Ruby and Reginald winced as Jason grit his teeth.

"I'm. Six. Teen."

Before Yang could question this further, Jason decided to get back to the topic before.

"So anyway, yes, she basically exploded."

Ruby pouted. "It wasn't my fault! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me-!"

Jason noticed said crabby girl, Weiss Schnee if he remembered correctly, standing behind Ruby, glaring at her.

"Um, Ruby?"

"-and then I sneezed, and then I _exploded_ , and then she yelled at me again-!"

 _Well, I tried to warn her._

"-and I felt really, _really_ bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"YOU!"

Ruby squeaked and jumped into Jason's arms. "Oh God, it's happening again!"

Jason went stiff and red at the cute girl currently in his arms. Reginald looked amused, while Yang was half-amused and half way into overprotective sister mode, ready to knock the idiot out if he tried anything….

As if the idiot had it in him to do something lewd. He's too damn nice for that.

Weiss began her tirade. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

Yang now looked stunned. "Oh my God, you really exploded."

"Told ya," Jason said, still stiff and red at carrying Ruby.

Reginald raised an eyebrow. "Huh…so that explosion earlier _wasn't_ Master Jones? That's quite the surprise."

Jason deadpanned. "Glad to know you have such expectations of me."

"You're almost _always_ at the source of every explosion, sir."

"They ain't my fault!"

"Who's the one with the seemingly infinite amount of dynamite, again?"

"They're necessary!"

"Were they necessary when you blew up Fairy Tail?"

"You _know_ why I had to do that!"

"You could've simply used your Bend Time and slipped away."

"I needed _them_ to be distracted so they wouldn't follow me!"

"Well, that earned you the ire of the guild master and the guild members…well, the _male_ guild members anyway. The _female_ guild members, however-."

" _Reginald_ ," Jason hissed. " _Quiet_."

The A.I. chuckled. "Right, you wanted to keep quiet about that. My apologies sir."

"I can't tell if you're being sincere or not."

"A gentleman is always sincere, sir."

Jason grunted…then noticed the confused stares he and Reginald were getting from Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"…So yeah, Ruby exploded and-."

"It was an accident!" Ruby tried to defend…apparently deciding to _not_ get down from Jason's arms as she turned to Weiss. "It was an accident!"

Two pamphlets were shoved into Ruby and Jason's face, causing both to tilt their heads.

"What's this?" they both asked at the same time, causing them to look at each other in surprise.

Weiss began what appeared to be a disclaimer. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."

Ruby and Jason were left with confused looks, the latter's eyes spinning at how fast she had spoken.

Jason shook his head of the dizziness. "Um…could you repeat that last part?"

"Which part?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The part after 'The'."

The three girls stared at Jason in disbelief, while Reginald simply sighed, not at all surprised that he said that.

Weiss took a deep breath to calm herself, before glaring.

"You really wanna start making things up to me?"

Ruby shrunk a little. "Absolutely?"

Weiss shoved one of the pamphlets into Ruby's hands. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

She turned to Jason and held out the other. "The same goes for you."

"I didn't cause an explosion!"

"Not this time, sir," Reginald said, amused when Jason glared at him.

He held out his hand to Weiss. "I shall make sure my master reads the pamphlet, Miss Schnee."

She frowned. "And who are _you_?"

He bowed. "Reginald Sinclair. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Schnee."

Her frown lessened slightly. "Well…at least you have manners."

"A gentleman must always be well-mannered."

He took the pamphlet as Yang stepped in.

"Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby smiled… _still_ in Jason's arms. "Yeah! Great idea, sis!" She held out her arm after putting the pamphlet away. "Hello, Weiss. I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Yeah!" Weiss said, seemingly enthusiastic. "And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond, and… _scraggly_ over there!"

* * *

Jaune turned to see Ruby, Jason, a guy in a butler suit, a girl with blonde hair, and a girl with white hair, his attention focused on the latter.

"Did she call me cute?"

Pyrrha quickly cupped his cheek and turned his attention back to her….and _only_ her.

"I believe she was being sarcastic."

Jaune slumped. "Oh…yeah, that makes sense, I guess. What girl would think I'm cute, anyway?"

 _I do._

Rather than say what she thought, she put a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think you're appealing in your own right."

She had to fight to restrain the blush that threatened to form on her face when she said that.

Jaune scratched his pink-tinted cheek. "U-Um, thanks."

She smiled…then turned mischievous.

"You know…perhaps you should get back at her for her comment."

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "How?"

She whispered her idea…and he grinned.

"Oh yeah. Her reaction will be _priceless_."

Pyrrha's grin matched his own in agreement.

* * *

Weiss suddenly had a bad feeling, but ignored it in favor of continuing her sarcasm.

"Or maybe even the tall, idiotic, and…admittedly handsome cowboy here!"

Jason frowned at being called idiotic, while Ruby, apparently not noticing her sarcasm, formed a hopeful smile.

"Wow, really?!"

Weiss glared with a frown. "…No."

Ruby slumped in Jason's arms, which made Jason frown even more.

"A little harsh, don't ya think?"

"Indeed," Reginald concurred. "Sarcasm is unbecoming of you."

Before Weiss could respond to that, a microphone echoing was heard, as well as Ozpin clearing his throat on stage, Glynda Goodwitch next to him.

"I'll... keep this brief."

He fixed his spectacles before continuing.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Ruby, Yang, and Jason grinned in agreement.

Weiss agreed as well, yet looked like she was thinking about something.

Reginald remained still, paying rapt attention to the speech.

Elsewhere, a certain giant pumped his fist with a grin, while a certain insane killer scoffed at what Ozpin just said.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

This brought out confusion and whispers among the students"

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin walked away from the microphone, Glynda quickly stepping in.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

As she walked off the stage, the students chatted amongst themselves.

"He seemed kind of…off," Yang said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there," Ruby added.

Jason pursed his lips. "Maybe he had a lot on his mind…or maybe what he said has some deeper meaning."

"Indeed, sir."

All four turned to Reginald as Jason asked, "So which is it?"

"Both, sir."

All raised an eyebrow.

Reginald explained. "He did indeed look like his mind was preoccupied with something, thought that's not surprising when you take his position as this academy's headmaster into consideration. I'm sure he has quite the amount of responsibilities on his mind, perhaps even something that his rather personal."

They pursed their lips in thought. That _did_ make sense.

"As for a deeper meaning…I believe he means that we must simply make the effort to take the guidance this school provides. If we do not, then we will not be the protectors we hope to be."

That _definitely_ made sense.

As they nodded in agreement, Jaune popped up next to Weiss, a mischievous look on his face.

"I'm a natural blond, you know."

Weiss puts her hand to her face in exasperation, earning a victorious smirk from the Arc. The knight then turned his gaze on Jason and Ruby.

"By the way…you _do_ realize that you've been carrying Ruby for a while now, right?"

The others focused on the two as they suddenly faced each other, turning a deep shade of red at the realization.

Yang cracked her knuckles. "Who said you could touch my baby sister, Jones?"

Jason could immediately tell she was angry. And when he's near an angry woman, only one thought occupies his mind….

Get the _hell_ out of dodge!

But first…a distraction.

"Um…the guy behind you currently touching your hair said I could."

Yang immediately spun around, her eyes a deep crimson. "WHAT?!"

Her anger changed to confusion when she saw no one behind her, other than students not close enough to actually be messing with her hair. When she turned back around…Jason was gone….

As well as her sister.

" _ **JONES!**_ "

Weiss shook her head and walked away. Jaune immediately scrambled back to Pyrrha to get away from the angry blonde.

Reginald…rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

Yet another situation he had to bail his master out of.

* * *

Damien shook his head after the speech Ozpin had given.

 _Yeah, right. Me? A protector? That's a laugh._

He was the Assassin. And he wasn't about to become some goody two-shoes just because he was at an academy meant to train the protectors of humanity.

He was nearly, if not as bad, as the Grimm themselves. Which made him an enemy of Huntsman and Huntresses.

"Did the headmaster seem…not alright?"

Damien turned to Nora when she asked that innocent question. "I'm sure he has a lot on his mind."

"Of course, we should still take what he said to heart," Ren added. "As there was obviously a deeper meaning in what he said."

Nora tilted her head. "Like wha-?"

" _ **JONES!**_ "

The trio turned their heads towards a shout, where students were backing away from an angry blonde, another in a butler suit trying to calm the blonde down.

"Wow," Nora said. "She seems angry."

Ren nodded. "We should probably stay away until she calms down, less we accidently earn her ire."

Damien wasn't listening to what Ren and Nora were saying, for he was in deep thought.

 _Jones._

That was one of the names of the two he had overheard on his listening device a couple of days ago. So that guy was here now, and no doubt the other two others like him (despite not hearing the third one) were here as well.

He'd have to keep an ear out for their voices for recognition.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

 _Goddamn it._

* * *

Jason panted as he leaned against the wall of a building away from the auditorium.

"Hah…hah…phew. That was a close one."

"Um…Jason?"

Jason's mouth set in a thin line as he slowly turned…and found he was still carrying Ruby, who was currently red in the face yet secretly enjoying being held by the idiot….

Jason groaned. "Great. Not even a day at this academy and I already kidnapped someone. Great first impression I just made."

He slumped to the ground in a sitting position, still leaning on the wall as he gazed up at the sky. He took note of some interesting clouds and- why did that cloud look like Ruby?

He shook his head. Probably just a figment of his imagination or something….

Wait, why was he imagining Ruby?

"Um, c-can you put me down, now?"

Speaking of whom.

Jason turned red and quickly set Ruby down next to him. "S-Sorry about that. Sorta forgot you were there."

"I-It's alright," Ruby stuttered still red at being carried for so long.

Both sat as an awkward silence reigned.

Ruby was nervously poking her index fingers together as she was now alone…with a boy…an _alien_ boy….

A _handsome_ alien boy.

Ruby turned to study Jason's face when he was busy looking at the clouds. Yup, he was definitely handsome. Sure he looked older than he actually was, but that added to his good looks. And Ruby may or may not have been eying his arms a bit….

She was glad he wore a sleeveless shirt and vest.

She suddenly gazed at his shades. She remembered that his eyes weren't exactly…normal. Not to mention that when she looked into them, she felt this weird sensation overcome her by force, only for it to end when Jason put his shades back on.

It was weird.

She wondered how he had gotten those eyes.

Well, now that she was alone with him and no one was around to overhear them….

"So…how've you been since Patch?"

Jason turned to Ruby and shrugged. "Been alright. Me and Reginald were exploring a bit after we left. Couldn't really see much, but we were able to see most of Vale, as well as Atlas for a brief moment."

Ruby tilted her head. "Why were you in Atlas?"

Jason scratched his cheek nervously. "W-Well…that's where we got Reginald's new body."

"Oh…wait, how is that possible?"

Jason was pretty sure the idea of Penny and someone ("something" to other people) like her was meant to be kept secret.

"Well…you know how Atlas is in the lead when it comes to technology. Their robots certainly were something else. Reginald and I simply…borrowed…the tools used to make robot bodies. We, mainly Reginald, simply tweaked the design a bit."

Jason hoped Ruby bought it.

"…I see."

He mentally sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute."

Uh oh.

"What do you mean 'borrowed'?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, we didn't steal them if that's what you're thinking."

"Then?"

"…We might have…broken into one of Atlas's military bases."

Ruby shot up in an instant. "WHAT?!"

"Agh!" Jason rubbed his ears. "Could you stop shrieking like that?"

"Are you _insane_?!"

"I like to think my ideas are 'creative'."

"How are you not wanted by now?!"

"Reginald erased the footage. We were technically seen, but Reginald thinks that Atlas won't say anything so they can save face."

Ruby looked at her feet. "…You didn't hurt anyone, did you?"

Jason quickly shot to his feet, waving his arms about.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT! We would never do that!"

Ruby flinched a little, making Jason wince.

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright…so nobody got hurt?"

"…Well, some ceiling lights fell on two people, one of them twice."

Ruby glared.

"B-But they were just knocked out! Good thing, too, since me and Reginald would've been caught otherwise."

Ruby's look softened. "…But that's it?"

Jason nodded. "Yes, other than two people getting knocked out, no one was hurt."

Ruby looked at her feet again for a moment.

…

…

…

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped on his foot and nursed his aching shin as Ruby crossed her arms.

"That's for breaking into a military base."

"...To be fair, Reginald wouldn't have his body if we hadn't."

"…I guess."

She gave him a stern look and pointed at him. "But don't do it again."

"Yes ma'am."

Ruby and Jason laughed a little before gazing at each other.

…

…

…

"By the way," Ruby began. "Why are your eyes the way they are?"

Jason subconsciously touched his shades, the only thing keeping his eyes hidden from the world, as well as keeping the power behind them from affecting any girls they gazed at.

"…That's a long story. One I'm not willing to share."

Ruby pouted.

"…Maybe some other time when I feel like sharing some stories of my past adventures. Lord knows I've got a lot of them."

Ruby looked excited. "Really?!"

Jason grinned. "Sure. But first…maybe we should find your sister before she finds me and clear any misunderstanding. I'm sure Reginald's explaining it, but we should go anyway."

Ruby nodded. "Right!"

And so Jason and Ruby walked back to the auditorium, the latter with arms behind her back, a smile (and blush when she looks up at the idiot) on her face, and a skip in her step as she stayed near Jason.

* * *

 _(Later)_

All students were now in the ballroom, males and females separated in each side.

After clearing the misunderstanding (and somehow convincing Yang to not punch her crus- FRIEND! She meant friend!), Ruby now laid on her sleeping bag with a dog pillow, writing on a piece of paper.

She wore her pajamas: a black tank top with a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest, white long pants with roses as decoration, and a black sleeping mask with triangular red eyes around her head.

Yang, also in her pajamas (an orange tank top with a flame emblem and short black shorts) lands next to Ruby on her own sleeping bag.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby didn't look up. "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

Yang grinned. "I know I do."

Ruby rolled her eyes as Yang purred and gazed at the shirtless boys on the other side, some flexing their muscles, others wrestling one another. She was turned off though when Jaune walked up in blue footie pajamas, grinning at her.

"Ewwggh." She turned back to Ruby and noticed her writing. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang grinned. "Planning on telling them about your crush~?"

Ruby blushed. "Wha- YANG! I don't have a crush on Jason!"

Yang grinned even wider. "I never said it was Jason."

Ruby threw a pillow at Yang and turned her red face back to the letter.

"Oh relax, Ruby," Yang said. "I think you writing to your friends back at Signal is so cute!"

She was rewarded with another pillow to the face.

"Shut up!" Ruby hissed indignantly. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune?" Yang asked. "He seems…nice. And then there's your crush-."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON JASON!"

"Again, never said it was him…also, people are staring."

Ruby turned and found other students staring after she let out that shout. She blushed and buried her face back into her paper.

"Anyway," Yang continued. "There you go! Plus two friends! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby turned on her back after calming her blush down. "P-Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero."

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made two friends and one enemy!"

She was rewarded with a dog pillow to the face.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet."

As Ruby pondered on that, a candle was lit nearby. Both girls looked to find a familiar looking raven-haired girl with a bow on her head, wearing a black robe as pajamas and reading a book.

"That girl…"

"You know her?" Yang asked.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

Yang grinned. "Well, now's your chance!"

She grabbed Ruby and pulled her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

The raven-haired girl gazed up from her book to see the two half-sisters walking towards her…well, _one_ was. The other was being dragged by the first one, trying to get out of the older one's iron grip.

"Hel-looooo!" Yang exclaimed as she let go of Ruby, who turned away with crossed arms. "I believe you two may know each other?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you…that girl that exploded?"

Before Ruby could say anything, a chuckle was heard.

"Well, looks like that incident earlier defines you now, Ruby."

The three girls turned their gazes…and immediately went slackjawed.

Before them was Jason, in his blue jean pants without his boots…and his shirt and vest. He was shirtless before them, his broad chest and six-pack abs out on display. Yang stared with a lecherous grin, drinking in the specimen before her. The black-haired girl blushed a bit, reminded of a character she read about in one of her…adult novels. As for Ruby….

She stared in awe at her crush (FRIEND! She meant friend!). He certainly was toned in all the right places. She was in her own little world right now. Her heart was beating rapidly, a blush was clearly visible on her pale skin, and she was trembling.

"Ruby?" Jason waved his hand in front of her face, bringing her out of her reverie. "You alright?"

She waved her hands frantically. "Y-Yes! I'm fine! I was just…introducing myself to the girl from earlier! Yeah!"

Jason turned to the raven-haired girl. "…Oh, it's you."

After calming her thoughts, the girl raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"…Shame on you."

She, along with Ruby and Yang, was shocked at what he just said. "Excuse me?"

"Walking way like that without so much as a hello! If Reginald were here, he'd scold you about how rude it was. Probably say something about it being 'unbecoming' of a lady or something like that."

Ruby glared. "Jason! Don't be rude!"

"I'm not. Just calling it like I see it."

 **TWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped and nursed his shin as Ruby turned back to the girl, who had gone back to reading her book, and held out her hand.

"So, yeah, my name's Ruby."

The girl made no move to shake her hand, so Ruby retracted it.

"But you can just call me Crater-."

She paused, embarrassed at almost saying the nickname given to her by Jaune.

Jason snickered. "No, go on. Continue! Tell her about your nickname, Crater-."

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! THE SAME SHIN!"

He hopped again as Ruby turned back to the girl.

"Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

The girl, not taking her eyes off her book, simply said, "Okay."

Yang whispered to Ruby. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, help me!" she whispered back before going back to smiling.

"So~," Yang began in an attempt to get the girl talking. "What's your name?"

The girls sighed. "Blake."

Yang smiled. "Well Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks…."

"It goes great with your…pajamas!"

"Right…."

Ruby and Yang chuckled nervously at how bad this was going.

"Let me try," Jason said, then stepped up. "Howdy, the name's Jason. Jason Jones."

Blake frowned. "Hello."

"So, it's a nice night, don't ya think?"

"Yes," Blake said in a tone. "It's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book."

The three just stood there.

"That I will continue to read."

Still standing there.

"As soon as you leave."

Yang turned to Ruby. "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

"That's just your opinion," Jason said. "I've made friends with people _a lot_ more…emo…than Blake."

Said girl frowned at being called emo.

"Really? Like who?" Yang asked.

"Well. There was these two guys named Sasuke and Gaara-."

"What's it about?" Ruby asked.

"Rude," Jason muttered, but was ignored.

"Huh?" Blake asked, surprised.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well...i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Yang decided to be sarcastic. "Oh yeah, that _real_ lovely."

Jason gave a hum. "Huh…kinda sounds like three other individuals I know. One put himself in that situation, another got it by accident, and the third…I guess he was born with it? Still not sure about that."

The three girls stared in confusion.

"...What?"

Ruby shook her head and turned back to Blake. "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughed a little. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will," Ruby said with conviction. "As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's…very ambitious for a child," Blake said with a smile…then frowned. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

Ruby smiled. "Well…that's why _we're_ here. To make it better."

Jason smiled and pat Ruby's head. "Well said, Ruby."

Ruby blushed. "T-Thanks."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang exclaimed a she lifted Ruby up for a hug.

Ruby struggled in her sister's grip. "Cut it out!"

They now got into a sisterly fight, a dust cloud forming and limbs and stars flying everywhere. And were those cat sounds?

Jason backed up slightly so that he wasn't caught in the crossfire.

Blake laughed slightly. "Well, Ruby, Yang, Jason, it's a pleasure to ha-."

"What in the world is going on here?!"

The sisters stopped their fight as they and the other two turned to find Weiss glaring at them, her hair down and wearing a faded bluish sleeping gown as pajamas.

"Don't you reali-?!" She stopped to momentarily admire a shirtless Jason with a blush before shaking her head and going back to glaring. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?!"

She widened her eyes when she saw Ruby and Yang.

"Oh not you again!" Both Weiss and Yang shouted at the same time.

Ruby panicked a bit. "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!

"Oh, _now_ you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!"

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Jason stepped in between them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! A little harsh don't ya think?"

"Indeed, sir."

Everyone turned to see Reginald…still in his butler suit.

"Um…Reginald?"

"Yes, sir?"

"…So you planning on sleeping in that suit?"

"…Well, it's not like we bothered to get some other clothing for myself."

Jason's face fell. "Whoops. That never crossed my mind. Sorry."

"No apologies necessary, sir. I shall make do with what I have."

Reginald turned to Weiss. "Ms. Schnee, I do believe you are being quite biased about Miss Rose because of that incident earlier. It was only an accident."

"She could've blown us to the other side of the school!"

"I said it was an accident!" Ruby cried out indignantly.

Reginald shook his head. "Be that as it may, the fault also lies with you."

Weiss glared at him. "What?!"

He pulled out the pamphlet from earlier. "I took the liberty of reading the pamphlet you gave to Miss Rose and Master Jones earlier, and it clearly states: _When handling vials of Dust product, one must take care that said vials are sealed properly so that no Dust may leak out, for it is extremely volatile and can be set off quite easily._ "

He turned to Ruby. "Miss Rose, was Miss Schnee holding a vial of powdered Dust?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, she was shaking it in front of my face."

Reginald turned back to an angry Weiss. "Well, then the ensuing explosion is your doing as much as Miss Rose. I would think the heiress to the biggest corporation in Dust product would know to keep the vials sealed properly."

He smirked. "How unbecoming of you."

Everyone laughed as Weiss seethed and- was that foam coming out of her mouth?

"HA!" Jason laughed. "You got burned…oh, and shame on you for not making sure of what Reginald just said."

She glared at the idiot, then back to Reginald. "Why you-!"

" **Izvinite?** " (Excuse me?)

All turned towards the strange word…then had to look up at the shirtless giant of a man. Everyone gawked, Yang drooling at the specimen before her, Weiss and Blake blushing madly, Reginald raising an eyebrow, Ruby hiding behind Jason (because this guy was _big_ and _tall_ ), the idiot blushing at Ruby's action.

"Hello, I am Victor Alkaev. You six are causing quite the scene over here. Others are trying to sleep, myself included. So if you would cease your argument, I and others would greatly appreciate it."

Jason recovered and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that. We were just having a…friendly discussion about how to handle Dust."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "…Why?"

"These two caused an explosion earlier."

"It was an accident!"

"How dare you!"

Victor hummed. "So that was explosion I heard…well, regardless, your discussion is making much noise, so perhaps you should stop and go to sleep, since our initiation is tomorrow."

"I _**couldn't**_ agree more."

All except Jason (he was more confused than anything), Reginald (unaffected), and Victor (more curious than anything) felt a stab of fear at the chilling voice. They turned to see a guy with steel-colored hair, which was covering his eyes. A dark aura emanated from this individual, making the girls step (Blake shrinking a little), Ruby hiding behind Jason even more.

"I get _**enough**_ chattering from Nora as it is, which is more than I prefer…which is _**none**_. I finally get some peace through sleep, and here are you _**idiots**_ arguing about something that is undoubtedly trivial."

He lifted his head to reveal steel-colored eyes filled with annoyance. "So why don't you-?"

He froze mid-sentence when his eyes landed on one of the group: the idiot, Jason Jones. The pupils in his eyes began to dilate and shrink to the size of dots as his face took on the look of unyielding _**rage**_.

" _ **YOU!**_ "

Jason tilted his head in confusion at the guy glaring with a burning hatred…then recognition hit him…and a _**large**_ grin formed on his face.

"Hey best buddy!"

 **POW!**

The scary, angry guy kicked Jason (Reginald had pulled Ruby aside so she wouldn't be sent flying) so hard, the idiot was sent flying across the ballroom, crashing and being imbedded in the wall….

"I MISSED YOU TOO, BEST BUDDY!"

A blood vessel in the scary guy's eye popped, and he was ready to kill the idiot with a snap of the neck….

Though a hug from behind by a girl with a "Boop" shirt made him freeze.

"Now, now, Damien," scolded the bubbly girl. "I'll tell you what Ren always tells me: play nice with others!"

The now named "Damien" slowly calmed down, a slight tinge of pink (which he would deny having) on his cheeks. He settled for a permanent scowl aimed at the others.

"…Don't wake me up again."

And with that, Damien walked away, the bubbly girl still hugging him from behind.

* * *

Victor was impressed at the kick Damien had just performed. To send one's opponent flying, not to mention hard enough to imbed them in the wall, was truly an impressive show of strength.

What's more…the guy that been kicked seemed absolutely fine. Stuck in the wall, but fine nonetheless. He had to be pretty tough to not be groaning in pain.

The one in the butler suit sighed. "Wonderful, more trouble."

He turned to everyone. "Well, I believe we should sleep now. We've caused enough of a scene and Initiation is tomorrow. Best to be well-rested for that."

And with that, the butler guy calmly walked away, intending to get the cowboy guy out of the wall.

The butler guy….

When Victor learned his moves from Goku, Piccolo, and King Kai, he had asked Clint about them, and Clint responded by having Victor watch a franchise from another world based on them called Dragon Ball….

Needless to say, Victor liked it, though GT felt…disappointing? Eh, Super Saiyan 4 was still impressive…though Super Saiyan God was better.

Anyway, one thing Victor remembered from the franchise was the fact that one could not sense the power of an android or machine….

And right now, Victor couldn't sense anything about the butler guy.

 _Could he be an android?_

…

…

…

Victor shrugged. He would find out if he ever met the butler guy again.

Right now…he wanted to sleep.

And so, like everyone else, he did just that.

* * *

 _Goddamn it! Son of a motherfucking bitch!_

Why? Why did that _**idiot**_ have to be here of all places?! And why did he have to be one of the three other aliens he had to look out for?!

 _Shit!_

He took a deep breath and calmed down.

It was of no consequence. He now knew who two of the three other aliens were, since he recognized their voices. The third one would reveal himself at some point since he was with the idiot at all times….

Now that he thought about it, if that were the case, could he have been among that group?

 _Let's see…four were girls, so they're out. That giant, Victor Alkaev, I already recognize from his voice._

The only other person there was….

The butler guy.

…

…

…

While he would still have to confirm it, he had a nagging suspicion that the butler guy was the final not-of-this-world person.

Which means Damien now knew who the other three aliens were.

Good. He didn't want to be left in the dark on matters he deemed important-to-know.

"Why'd you kick that guy, anyway?"

Damien mentally groaned. He had forgotten about Nora…who was _still_ on his back, hugging him.

"Let's just say that…I don't like him."

"Why?" Nora asked innocently.

"Because…he's an annoying idiot."

He could feel Nora's frown. "That's no reason to not like someone."

"Well, the last time we met, which was also the first…it was under circumstances that had us on opposing sides. It was a trivial matter, now that I think about it, but it happened."

"Was he the bad guy?"

While he hated the idiot…he wasn't about to lie about him.

"No, he wasn't…neither was I, mind you. We just both wanted something that we had to fight each other to get."

"Like what?"

Damien shook his head. "That's a story for another time." They arrived at their spot, where Ren was currently asleep. "Right now, I want to sleep."

He turned his head to face Nora, still on his back. "So can you please stop hugging me?"

Nora pursed her lips in thought.

"…Nope!"

Damien slumped.

 _Again…fuck my life._

* * *

 **(Play "Bakusou Yumeuta" by Diggy-MO' (Soul Eater Ending 3))**

 _As the song begins, the Assassin's mask is shown briefly spinning in a circle before stopping. The camera zooms though the eye-lens to Jason sitting on a rock, smoking a cigarette. Sitting next to him is Ruby, who is munching on a cookie._

 **Yotei chouwa wo kechirasu noizu iru youni katto niramu gankou**

 _Three panels are shown appearing in front of the previous scene, each one showing Jason twirling his revolvers in his hands before pointing them at the camera._

 **Shinobikonda gareeji de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu haato**

 _The background is now a brick wall. The camera shows Jason twirling his revolvers like before and pointing them at the screen. This time, his full name, Jason Jones, is smeared next to him._

 **Sou kyou to onaji ashita nante konee ze ore binkan ni bakusou**

 _The background now shows Damien standing, arms cross, a scowl on his face as Nora hugs him from behind. Three panels show Damien twirling the Dagger of Brutus around before sheathing it and extending his Hidden Blades._

 **Utau shinzou kanaderu biito ikiteiru tashikana akashi wo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Damien repeats the motion before with his dagger and Hidden Blades. His full name, Damien Knight, is smeared next to him._

 **Te ni shite ha ushinatte te ni shite ha ushinatte**

 _Victor is shown standing in front of an ice cream shop with Neo, both enjoying their ice cream. Three panels show up and reveal Victor performing several fighting moves before ending with a kick at the camera._

 **Utsurou toki no naka de hito shirezu namida shita yoru mo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Victor performs the same moves as before, ending with the same kick. His full name, Victor Alkaev, is smeared next to him._

 **Subete ha koko ni atte subete ga tada jibun de**

 _Reginald is shown with Penny drinking tea, the latter beaming at him. Three panels show him calmly walking across before activating his repulsor blast and aiming at the camera._

 **Sousa mada ikeru hazu daro**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Reginald performs the same actions, ending with aiming his repulsor blast at the camera. His full name, Reginald Sinclair, is smeared next to him._

 _The Assassin's mask is shown again, but in different angles._

 **Kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo wo tsuranuite**

 _Jason is shown falling near the side of a cliff. He draws both his Bowie knives._

 **Kono toki ga towa da to ima inochi ga sakenderu**

 _Jason is still falling, but the camera moves to him falling towards his opponent: Cinder Fall, who has her swords drawn. He strikes with his Bowie knives, but she blocks with her swords._

 **Hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo**

 _The screen transitions to Jason above, a grin on his face as he pushes on._

 **Mamorubeki shinjitsu wo tada daiteyuke**

 _The screen then transitions to Cinder, who holds her own with her swords, an evil smirk on her face._

 **Kurikaesu mainichi no kouha ni nomaretemo**

 _The screen transitions to show both of them in a deadlock, but Cinder leaps and kicks Jason away, sending him crashing across the ground until he rolls to a stop with a groan._

 **Mada yume kara samenu oretachi ha koko ni iru**

 _He tries to sit up, but that kick really nailed him. Cinder leaps into the air to finish Jason with a downward strike._

 **Itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga**

 _Reginald appears at the last second and blocks her attack with his arms. A circle in his chest lights up as he fires his Unibeam._

 **Kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka**

 _The blast devastates the ground. Cinder is sent flying but quickly recovers into a crouch._

 **Tada iku shikanai sa shinjita ikizama wo aa**

 _Cinder is not alone. Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Neopolitan(?), and Adam Taurus are shown with her, as well as members of the White Fang and several Grimm, including the Grimm Kong in the background. Salem is shown sitting in a tree, her face hidden_

 _Jason, Damien, and Reginald are shown ready to fight, their weapons at the ready. Victor lands among them a moment later in a fighting stance. The final shot is that of the title: The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I., along with the words "Production of TheMAO17"._

* * *

 **Omake #1: Making a choice**

* * *

"Pick a side, Reginald."

"No, sir."

"You can't stay neutral."

"Watch me."

Jason slid the two pictures of superheroes towards Reginald.

"Pick one. Batman or Superman?"

Reginald sighed. "Sir, this is a trivial matter that-."

"It is _not_ trivial! The two greatest superheroes are going to clash! Now pick!"

"Sir, we have more important matters to think about."

Such as the Initiation tomorrow.

Jason pursed his lips. "…You know what? You're right! There's something much more important than these two!"

Finally, his master saw reaso-.

Jason replaced the two superhero pictures with two pictures of superheroes from another franchise.

"Team Cap or Team Iron Man?"

Goddamn it.

* * *

 **Omake #2: Chibi**

* * *

"Hrrgh…rrgghh."

The title of the story, _The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I._ , was currently being shown in the air.

"Hrrgh….rrrrgggghh."

Grunts were heard, as well as the sound of something being moved.

"Hrrgh…rrrrgggghh."

A large word, _Chibi_ , was being moved slowly under the title.

"Hrgh…rrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh."

The person moving it was none other than a chibi version of Jason Jones.

"Hhhhrrrrrrrrrrrggggggghhhhhh."

With a final push, he got the word to stand under the title.

Chibi Jason panted with hands on knees, raising a finger to the audience for them to wait for him to catch his breath….

Which he does.

He lets out a small cheer….

 **THUNK!**

"Eep!"

"Ack!"

Which is rewarded with Chibi Ruby accidently falling on top of him, specifically his back. She covers her mouth in shock and worry….

Chibi Jason shakily stretches his arm and gives a thumbs up, indicating he's okay.

Chibi Ruby sighs in relief, then gives a beaming smile to the audience, Chibi Jason giving a grin along with her.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go! Chapter 2…COMPLETE!**

 **The four have arrived and were briefly together at the end there, the idiot met Team CFVY, and apparently Jason and Damien know each other.**

 **How, you ask? Well, that will be revealed soon enough, hopefully in the next chapter if I have my way. But here's a hint:**

 **What do Jason and Damien have in common?**

 **It should be obvious if you've kept up with the story.**

 **The three people Jason was talking about that he was reminded of when he heard "a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body" was Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Bruce Banner and the Hulk, and Ichigo Kurosaki and his inner Hollow, Zangetsu.**

 **As for the omakes…I know I'm a little late on the Batman v. Superman thing since it came out (which I've yet to see), but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Same goes for Captain America: Civil War. The "Chibi" omake was obviously a reference to the new series RWBY Chibi that comes out in May. I'm so excited for it! I bet Monty and Rooster Teeth had that planned cause they** _ **knew**_ **we'd feel sad once we saw Volume 3.**

 **Next chapter will be the day of Initiation. I get the feeling it might be a two-parter, but I'll see about putting it all in one update.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Any comments on the chapter or constructive criticism? Leave them in a review.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories if you're interested.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**

 **LATERS!**


	7. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well…I tried. Turns out this** _ **will**_ **be a two parter.**

 **Oh well.**

 **I'm sure someday one of these chapters will be over 20,000 words, maybe even _25,000_.**

 **When you see how I ended it, you'll see why I made this a two parter.**

 **In any case, I wanted to make sure this was posted on a Monday.**

 **When you get to the end, be sure to watch for after the ending theme. It's not an omake, rather…a post-credit scene.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get part one of Initiation rolling!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. Any other familiar elements belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Nothing more._

* * *

Clint stirred his cup of coffee and took a sip.

 _Again, this coffee is quite remarkable for a mortal beverage._

He stared into the cup and gathered his thoughts.

The Initiation that would take place at Beacon Academy would begin in a few hours' time. And while watching everything on a screen was fun….

Some things just needed to be seen in person.

Besides…he needed to speak to Ozpin about something concerning Initiation and the four individuals he had sent to Remnant.

Speaking of them….

Clint took out his tablet and slid the screen until a camera view of the inside of the ballroom. Some students had already awakened, making their way to the get breakfast then prepare for Initiation. He zoomed in on the four he had sent there.

Reginald Sinclair was currently leaning against the wall in a sitting position, not having slept all night…not that he needed to, but still.

Victor Alkaev was stirring in his sleep, about to awaken. When Clint zoomed in on his brain to get a look at whatever dream he may have been having…he found hints towards an ice-cream themed girl….

"My word. That little woman made a big impression on the big lug, huh?"

He then viewed where Damien was resting. He was still asleep, which was surprising considering he's an early riser. Perhaps it has something to do with the Valkyrie girl currently cuddling with hi-.

"Wait, what?"

It was true. The girl that looked like Damien's past (and brief) love had her arms wrapped around his body, her head resting on his chest….

What made this even _more_ hilarious was that Damien actually had _his_ arms around her as well.

Clint grinned. If he remembered correctly, the Valkyrie girl refused to let go of Damien, despite the numerous attempts at getting her off, resulting in her hugging up front rather than behind. The boy had been too tired to continue, so he simply let the bubbly girl hold onto him as he ignored her and went to sleep.

Though apparently, during his sleep, he had unconsciously wrapped his own arms around _her_ ….

His reaction when he woke up would be _priceless_.

"Try denying Nora now, Knight."

Who was he kidding? Damien would deny her no matter what.

Sad really.

He finally viewed the last person, Jason Jones. The idiot was currently laid out on his back, sleeping peacefully, his shades still over his eyes. Apparently he sleeps with them on.

Though what truly caught Clint's attention…was the fact that the silver-eyed girl, Ruby Rose, was currently…laying _on top_ of him….

 _Why?! HOW?!_

Clint quickly rewound the footage and stopped when the two were separate. He manipulated the speed so that he could get a quick look at what happened….

Apparently, the girl moves in her sleep, to the point that she accidently removed her blanket, and she had unconsciously searched for new warmth….

And guess who that warmth was?

Clint stifled laughter that threatened to erupt. This was comedy _gold_! He couldn't tell whose reaction would be most amusing: Jason's or Damien's.

Only way to know is to watch. But while he did….

He conjured a doorway that would take him to Remnant.

 _Time to chat with Ozpin!_

And so he stepped through.

* * *

 **(Play "Snow Fairy" by FUNKIST (Fairy Tail Opening 1))**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Rose petals are blown into the wind._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _They flow across Beacon Academy, then near an airship, and finally across the starry night sky._

 **kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _On the ground, Jason is shown gazing at the stars, wondering if he'll ever see his family again._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _The camera pulls up, showing several stars brighter than the others, indicating many worlds. The title of the story, "The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I.", makes itself known. The starry night sky changes to daytime as the lyrics continue._

 **Oh yeah! Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa**

 _The camera pans out to the city of Vale, then zooms in to Reginald, who is sitting at a table outside a coffee/tea shop. He sips his cup of tea like a gentleman._

 **Oh yeah! Kare tatte sakebu kara**

 _The camera switches to a view of the Forever Fall forest, where several trees are shown having been torn down. Victor is seen with hands on his knees, panting at the workout he put himself through. He wipes his forehead and looks up at the sky in thought_

 **Oh yeah! Kikoueru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 _The camera switches to a…rather horrifying view of a White Fang encampment. Several White Fang members are dead, slaughtered mercilessly. Damien is shown removing his Helmschmied Drachen Armor so that he may put on his Mayan Armor. He removes his mask to show a crazed smile on his face._

 **Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**

 _The camera switches to a view of Jason on the Beacon Cliff, looking out at the Emerald Forest. When the camera does a close up, he turns around and flashes a grin and thumbs up._

 **Tsuki to taiyou no HAITACCHI**

 _An overview of Beacon is briefly shown, then the newly formed team is shown hanging out in their dorm room: Jason taking a long sip of his flask before setting it down, Damien sharpening his Hidden Blades, Victor lifting a hand weight that looks small yet is very heavy, and Reginald is zooming around the room, dusting several areas._

 **Wasure mono wa nai desu ka**

 _The four of them are shown briefly on a Bullhead, before the camera shifts to them having a campout deep in the Emerald Forest. Damien is in the background napping, Victor is munching down on two cooked turkeys, Reginald is fiddling with himself, looking for any way to improve his body, and Jason is smoking a cigarette, gazing at the campfire._

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 _A street lamp flickers as it rains. The four non-Remnans are sitting on two benches, looking sad. Suddenly, the rain stops and the sun shines bright. They are startled and gaze at the camera._

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukara nai**

 _The camera shifts to show Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny waving at them with beaming smiles. Jason grins back and waves back, Damien rolls his eyes yet smirks, Victor grins and pumps his fist into his palm, and Reginald smiles politely._

 **Snowing sunao ni**

 _Jason is shown flailing in the air with a grin. The camera then shifts to show Jason, Victor, and Reginald piggyback riding a large Ursa Major in an attempt to down it, while Damien rubs his eyes in annoyance at the spectacle._

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 _Jason and Damien (who is glaring at the idiot because it's his fault they're in this mess) are running from a swarm of Rapier Wasps, the Queen Wasp in the background as her soldiers swarm after the two. The camera then shifts to the team in cafeteria, where Jason is rubbing his head in confusion at why Damien is trying to claw at him, the latter being held back by Victor, who is booming with laughter. Reginald sighs at the spectacle._

 **Futari yorisoi**

 _The camera shows Damien in his Assassin attire. When he pulls off his mask, a haunted look in his eyes is very briefly shown before the camera pans out to show a silhouette of Gracie on his left, and Nora on his right._

 **Kasaneotta jikan ga aru kara**

 _The camera reveals several people from bottom to top: Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Team CFVY, Team J(N)PR, Team (R)WBY, and (at the top) Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny. Each have their own expressions on their faces._

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Victor loses control of himself and an explosion of hellfire ensues. A silhouette of a demon is shown within the hellfire. The hellfire fills up the whole screen._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _Damien lets his insanity take control and unleashes his Killing Intent in the form of an explosive dark Aura that shoots up into the sky. Grimm are shown swarming towards the area in hundreds, possibly even thousands!_

 **Kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, CFVY, JNPR, RWBY, Neo and Penny are shown gazing at the explosion with serious expressions, their weapons drawn and at the ready._

 **Why? Why? Why?**

 _A large Grimm version of King Kong is shown beating its chest and roaring at Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald, who are standing on a plateau, ready to do battle with it. The camera shifts each person respectively: Jason with his revolver drawn, Damien with the Sword of_ _Altaïr_ _at the ready, Victor in a fighter stance, and Reginald with his metal wires flowing about._

 **Don't say good bye!**

 _The camera shows four views, one for each word: Jason as a child with his family, Damien as a child with Gracie, Victor as a child with his mother, and Reginald as a glowing green orb in the middle of a data system._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _Damien is shown with his Hidden Blades at the ready, striking outward towards an opponent with a crazed smile. The opponent turns out to be Jason, who has one of his Bowie knives drawn and strikes outward as well with a grin on his face. They strike and pass each other as a bright light shines in the middle of the screen. It soon fills up the screen, and Clint Fitzroy pops up a moment later and tips his hat at the audience with a grin and wink._

 **(Final beat)**

 _The camera shows a final shot of Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald posing in the courtyard of Beacon Academy: Jason with a grin and thumbs up, Damien with a scowl and arms crossed, Victor with his fist raised in the air and mouth open in a shout, and Reginald in a typical butler pose: one hand in front and the other in back._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Initiation Part I**

* * *

" _You killed the girl_. _"_

 _Damien cut down another apparition, severing its head from its body._

" _It's your fault she's dead."_

 _He bisect another by the waist._

" _You involved her in your life."_

 _He drove his sword through the heart of another._

" _She would be alive and happy if you had not involved her."_

 _He gutted another apparition, then tore into its chest and pulled out its heart._

" _You_ _ **murdered**_ _her."_

 _He grit his teeth as he gazed at the apparitions that surrounded him. They had taken the forms of those he had killed: Assassins, White Fang, Atlesian soldiers…civilians._

 _They charged him in bulk, each one yelling out their own curse._

" _Murderer!"_

" _Psychopath!"_

" _Monster!"_

" _Grimm!"_

" _Monster!"_

" _Monster!"_

" _Grimm!"_

 _Each apparition had their own curse for Damien, but he ignored them in favor of cutting them down as they approached. He sliced and diced each apparition._

 _Beheading some, bisecting others._

 _Dismembering some, disemboweling others._

 _Impaling most, shooting the rest._

 _He proved the claims of these apparitions._

 _He stood on one knee, panting after defeating all the apparitions._

" _Child killer!"_

 _He froze when he heard that. He slowly turned his head to witness a scene from long ago._

 _Two Faunus parents had been slaughtered by his hand, simply because they had been at the wrong place, at the wrong time. They had seen him unmask himself after a mission, henceforth becoming witnesses…._

 _Something he could not allow._

 _And so he had beheaded the parents in a swift manner, their heads falling to the ground and rolling to a standstill._

 _Two witnesses down…one to go._

 _He turned to the child, a six-year-old girl with fox ears who was currently cowering behind a dumpster, hoping she wouldn't be found._

 _A foolish thought._

 _He appeared before the child, the fox girl crying out in fear at the monster before her. He stared down at the child with an unreadable expression before speaking._

" _ **Sorry…**_ **no** _ **witnesses."**_

 _And so he raised his blade and brought it down upon the chi-._

" _NO!"_

 _Damien clutched his head and closed his eyes. No, that's not what happened. He was insane, but his memories were always intact. No amount of insanity could warp his mind of what happened._

" _That's not what happened," he whispered to himself. "That's not what happened. That's not what happened…."_

 _He lifted his head and opened his eyes…and the_ _ **true**_ _memory played out._

 _Damien had silenced the child…but not in the permanent way one might think._

 _He sheathed his blade, roughly grabbed the child by the shirt…and focused_ _ **all**_ _the Killing Intent he could muster, bringing it down upon this innocent child, making her see her death at his hands, as well as other horrific acts. The child screamed throughout the ordeal…._

 _Until she could scream no more._

 _She had become mute, and what she saw scared scarred her to the point that she was now in a psychiatric ward for minors._

 _She would not be revealing his identity…_ _ **ever**_ _._

 _Damien shut his eyes and repressed any emotion that threatened to break out at the memory. Perhaps he should've killed the child after all. She would've been sparred a harsh life in the ward. Sure, she might become sane enough to be let out, but she was now an orphan._

 _Damien certainly saw to that._

" _ **Killing her would've been a mercy."**_

 _Damien flinched at the sound of his own voice echoing around him._

" _ **She is now scarred for life because of your actions."**_

" _Shut up."_

" _ **Then again, your actions bring ruin to all you encounter."**_

" _I said shut up!"_

 _The voice appeared behind him._

" _ **Just like they did to Gracie."**_

 _Damien's rage poured out._

" _SHUT UP!"_

 _He brought his sword of Altaïr out and pierced behind him…._

 _Horror was now on Damien's face._

 _It was Nora. And her expression was one of shock and betrayal._

" _D-Damien…why?"_

 _She fell to the ground, blood oozing from the puncture wound he had created. Damien was immediately at her side, cradling her head in his hands._

" _Nora! Nora, please, stay with me!"_

 _Her breathing began to slow._

" _Nora, please, Ren made pancakes!"_

 _The light slowly faded from her eyes._

" _Nora! I…I…."_

 _The light was gone, her breathing ceased._

 _Nora had passed away, killed by the Assassin._

 _Damien's body shook as tears spilled from his eyes. He screamed into the sky, his rage and sorrow filling the air…._

" _You couldn't resist, could you?"_

 _Damien turned to the voice…Ren's voice._

" _R-Ren, I-."_

" _Killing her once wasn't enough for you? You had to go and do it twice?!"_

 _Damien looked away from Ren's angered gaze to look down at Nora's dead one. He wordlessly closed her eyes and cupped her cheek._

" _ **Not really surprising."**_

 _Damien turned back to Ren, whose voice had changed…and it was no longer Ren before him._

 _It was Qrow._

" _ **You involved Gracie in your life, and she died because of it. Now the same has happened to Nora."**_

 _Damien grit his teeth._

" _ **Perhaps it's time you were put down. Many more lives would be spared that way."**_

" _Qrow" pulled out his weapon in scythe form and knocked Damien back, sending him tumbling for a bit. When he regained himself, Qrow was already on him, his weapon brought down to bisect hi-._

* * *

Damien awoke from his nightmare in a cold sweat. He breathed heavily and gazed around to get his bearings.

He was currently in a ballroom….

 _Oh right…I'm at Beacon to be a Huntsman. Tch, laughable._

He sighed and let the side of his head fall back on his pillow. Yet another restless and nightmare-filled sleep. At least he was holding onto something warm….

 _Wait, what?_

Damien looked at what he was holding…or in this case, _who_ he was holding.

Nora.

…

…

…

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

He quickly shoved Nora away and pawed away from the peaceful looking girl, a tinge of pink on his face.

How did he end up holding Nora? _Why_ was he holding Nora?! And why did it feel like someone was laughing at him?

Nora began to stir, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up and stretched her arms, yawning cutely. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes. As she turned to Damien, she beamed.

"Hi Damien!"

Damien took several deep breaths to calm himself of the heat on his face (as well as repress the nightmare he had) and regarded Nora with a scowl.

"…Hello."

Nora tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

 _You mean_ other _than the fact you were basically_ cuddling _with me?_

He denied to himself that he had been holding her back.

"…No, everything's fine," he lied. "It's time we get up, though. Initiation's today."

Nora beamed. "Right! I'll change and wake up Renny!"

Damien got up and left to change himself. "You do that."

As he made his way to change, he cleared his mind to be sure the nightmare he had no longer lingered.

It would not do to have the image of a dead Nora haunt his mind.

* * *

Jason slowly awoke from his slumber. He yawned and tried to sit up….

Only to feel something keeping him down.

 _What?_

He looked down…and his mind went blank.

Ruby Rose was currently laying on top of him, her head resting on his bare chest.

…

…

…

It took about ten seconds for his mind to reboot itself, then another ten to process what was going on…then _another_ ten to understand the current situation.

He was screwed.

He quickly looked to his left to see Yang still asleep, her snores echoing into the ballroom.

Okay, maybe he _wasn't_ screwed…yet.

And why did it feel like someone was laughing at him?

Shaking his head, he looked back down at Ruby, who looked peaceful when asleep. He could hear her cute snoring, as well as feel her breathing. A scent reached his nose.

 _Strawberries?_

He shook his head and craned his neck back.

"Reginald?" he whispered. "You awake, buddy?"

Reginald had his back to the wall as he sat, his eyes unblinking…until his master spoke, that is.

"Of course, sir," the A.I. responded. "I haven't the need for sleep, so I simply kept watch of the ballroom."

"Oh, well…wait a minute."

Jason narrowed his eyes behind his shades. "You've been up the entire time?"

"Indeed, sir."

"Watching the entire ballroom?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you see how Ruby got on top of me?"

"Indeed, sir."

"…"

"…"

"…Care to share _how_?"

Reginald smirked. "Well, apparently Miss Rose moves in her sleep. She accidently kicked the blanket off her and unconsciously sought out new warmth…and guess who that warmth was?"

Jason glared. "Why didn't you put the blanket on her?! That's _definitely_ something a gentleman would do!"

"Indeed," Reginald nodded. "And I had the blanket ready to return, but…then she started moving towards you…and, quite honestly, I was rather curious to see how it would turn out, as well as how you'd react to waking up like this."

He chuckled. "I must say, it was rather amusing."

Jason deadpanned. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Alright, you had your laugh. Now help me out here."

Reginald tapped his chin in thought. "…If I must."

The A.I. knelt down and gently grabbed Ruby's shoulders. He pulled….

Only to find that the girl had a strong grip.

Ruby slightly stirred and mumbled. "No, Mr. Gingerbread Man. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna eat you."

The idiot and A.I. sweatdropped. Just what was she dreaming about?

Jason shook his head. "Right, well…get her off."

"…Actually, I think I'll leave you two be to enjoy each other's comfort."

"Reginald," Jason warned.

"I shall procure some nourishment for you, sir."

And with that, Reginald walked away.

"Reginald!" Jason hissed. "Get back here and help me!"

Reginald's form was getting smaller as he walked.

"Reginald!"

He was gone.

Gulping, Jason looked back down at the cute girl currently on top of him. She still had not awakened and her hair was somewhat disheveled. Her tank top was pulled up slightly, revealing her surprisingly shapely hips. His eyes trailed up her form, where if he craned his neck enough, he could get a view down her-.

 **BONK! BONK! BONK!**

Jason reeled after bonking himself on the head with a frying pan. After a moment of shaking the pain off, he inwardly scolded himself.

 _Damn it, Jones! Can't let teenage hormones get the best of you! Must. Get. Her. Off!_

Jason began to whisper. "Writer?"

Nothing.

"Writer."

Again, nothing.

"Writer!"

Eventually, Jason gave up on trying to contact me and decided to get out of his current predicament without any outsi-.

"WRITER!"

 **((WHAT?!))**

"…Please help me."

 **((What? Can't handle a cute girl sprawled all over you?))**

"Please. Help. Me."

 **((…I got nothing. Just try to handle this delicately.))**

Groaning, Jason looked up in thought….

Then had an idea.

He gazed at his arms, which were thankfully free. He slowly maneuvered his arms so that they took hold of Ruby's shoulders.

 _Alright. Like the writer says: gotta handle this delicately…._

He shoved Ruby off of him and onto her sleeping bag. He quickly set his arms down and pretended to be asleep as she sat up with a startle.

"Who- what- why?"

 **((I said** _ **delicately**_ **!))**

Ignoring the writer (me), he made sure to breathe evenly as Ruby looked around in a frenzy. Confused as to what happened, she looked to her sister to find her snoring, then to Jason to find him seemingly asleep. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and yawned cutely, stretching her arms out.

Jason would be lying if he said he wasn't staring a bit. She was well off for her age.

Ruby fixed her hair and stared at Jason again…then grinned mischievously.

 _What are you up to?_

Ruby reached for her pillow and stood on both knees. She raised the pillow above her head, her grin still present.

 _Okay, no._

As she brought the pillow down onto him, Jason quickly rolled on his side to avoid the hit, standing on one knee.

 _I bet I looked cool doing that!_

 **((Only in your dreams.))**

 _Shut up, writer._

Ruby pouted. "You weren't supposed to dodge!"

Jason grinned. "Sorry, Ruby. I'd prefer to _not_ be woken up by a pillow smack to the face."

He was technically awake before that…but there's no need to mention that.

Ruby crossed her arms. "It would've been funny."

"I'm sure," Jason drawled. "Anyway…today's the day, huh?"

Ruby perked up. "Yup! Today we start Initiation!"

Jason stood up. "Yeah…you should probably wake up Yang."

Ruby smirked mischievously. "I think I'll let _you_ handle that."

"Wait, wha-?"

"Bye!"

Ruby sped off, rose petals flailing in her wake.

Jason frowned, absentmindedly catching one of the petals.

"How does she _do_ that?"

Shrugging, he turned to his task: waking up Yang. He tapped his chin in thought, wondering what would wake the snoring girl….

He pulled out a trumpet from nowhere and started playing it, right into her ear….

She didn't wake.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he pulled out a drum, again from nowhere, and started beating it loudly, right next to the sleeping girl….

And _again_ she did not wake.

Eye twitching, he pulled out a gong.

 **GONG! GONG! GOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!**

…

…

…

Still nothing.

Frustrated, he pretty much resorted to jumping repeatedly on the sleeping brawler…which _would_ have been a bad idea, had it not been for the fact she was _still_ asleep!

He stepped off her and threw his hands up in the air. "Fuck it! I'm done."

Yang groaned. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep here."

…

…

…

Jason took his hat and screamed into it, only muffled sounds coming out of it. When he was done, he placed the hat back on his head and put on a smile.

"Well, the time for sleep has passed. Initiation's today."

Yang immediately bolted to her feet.

"What? Crap, I need to fix my hair!"

And like that, Yang ran off to the changing room.

Jason sweatdropped.

 _Isn't her hair always frizzy?_

All of a sudden, Yang appeared, a dark look in her eye.

"Who just had a bad thought about my hair?!"

Despite being shocked, Jason wisely kept his mouth shut and opted to pack up his sleeping bag. Waiting a few seconds, he discretely turned his head to find that Yang once again set off for the changing room.

 _Note to self: don't talk or think bad about the hair._

Sighing, he picked up his sleeping bag and turned…only to find Reginald there with an apple.

"Nourishment for you, sir."

Jason eyed the apple for a moment, before shrugging and taking the apple. He bit into it.

"Thanksh fur the apple," he said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, sir."

Swallowing, he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Hey!"

The idiot and A.I. turned to find Ruby waving at them.

"We need to be ready!"

The two looked at each other and smirked.

Initiation was near.

* * *

Despite having him at the top of his kill list, Damien felt an enormous amount of pity for Lie Ren as Nora continued to babble on throughout the entire morning: when they woke up, when they brushed their teeth (Nora had been brushing her hair), when they packed their sleeping bags, even now, as they ate their breakfast.

Still…better him than Damien.

"Damien!"

Well, so much for that.

He sighed. "What?"

"Did you know there are going to be teams?"

"…Not really."

To be fair, Damien had to deal with Nora instead of listening to rumors.

Nora beamed. "Well, _we_ need to make sure we're on the same team together. All three of us!"

…

…

…

And so Damien decided that when Initiation began, he would be sure to get as far away from Nora and Ren as possible. Ren may be able to deal with her 24/7, but Damien had no intention of doing that.

"Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

 _She was willing to bribe the headmaster?..._

And like that, Damien now disliked Nora less than before.

Nora continued to spout out some new ideas on how to be on the same team as Ren and Damien….

This had lasted for a good hour now, as they were now in the weapons locker room, getting their weapons ready. Nora had been zooming about, still spouting out ideas.

I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

"Nora," Ren finally said.

"Yes, Ren?"

Ren slid his weapon, StormFlower, into his sleeves. "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Damien smirked. _Try countering that, Nora._

Nora thought about that for a moment. "…That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Damien slammed his head against his locker in annoyance.

Nora tilted her head. "Something wrong?"

He sighed deeply. "…No, it's nothing."

"Do you need a hug~?"

Damien immediately stretched his arm out, placing his hand on her head to keep her in place as she tried to hug him.

"No, Nora, I don't need a hug. I'm fine."

She pouted…then grinned. "How about one for good luck?"

…

…

…

He _briefly_ considered it before deadpanning. "No."

She pouted. "Aw."

Ren shakes his head with a smirk. "Now, Damien, it's just a hug. It won't hurt you."

"It'll hurt my pride."

Nora waved him off. "Bah! Pride is for schmucks! That makes you a schmuck!"

Damien's mood darkened. "What did you ju-?"

Unfortunately, he had lessened the pressure on his hand, allowing Nora to get around it and hug him.

He grit his teeth, but otherwise let Nora have her way for now, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks.

Ren chuckled. "Come on, Nora. Let's go."

Nora let go and gave a mock salute to Ren before turning back to Damien.

"See you out there!"

And so Ren and Nora made their way outside the locker room.

…

…

…

Damien slapped his cheeks of the warmth he felt.

 _Get it together, Knight. You feel nothing towards that girl…and she's_ not _Gracie._

Despite this being true, he had to repeat this in his mind to crush whatever warm feeling he got when around Nora.

The only feeling he had towards her was annoyance. Nothing more.

He checked to be sure he had everything: Mayan Armor with Hidden Blades, Sword of Altaïr, Dagger of Brutus, crossbow, Desert Eagles, sawed-off shotguns, throwing knives, grenades, and parachutes.

Yup, he was ready.

He walked in the direction they went, passing by two of the people that had kept him up last night: a girl with a red hood, and a girl with long blonde hair. He sent them both a glare with a smidge of Killing Intent, making them shiver a little and wonder where that pang of fear had come from.

He smirked…then suddenly had a foreboding feeling.

 _Something's about to happen. I can just tell._

"Hey best buddy!"

And now he was once again filled with unyielding _**rage**_.

He slowly turned around to glare at the idiot behind him, who was grinning at him.

"We. Are. Not. _**Buddies**_."

Jason grinned even wider. "Denial."

"I'm not in denial. You're just an idiot."

Ignoring that, Jason continued. "So…haven't seen you in a while. What's it been? Three years?"

Damien scowled. "Yeah, and it should've been _longer_."

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! We have such good memories of each other!"

"All I remember is you being an annoying idiot," Damien growled. "And good memories? You _do_ know I tried to kill you, right?"

Jason shrugged. "Eh. Water under the bridge."

"…That's not something you can just _forgive_."

"Well, I just did. Again, water under the bridge."

Damien stared at Jason with an incredulous look.

…

…

…

"You're an idiot."

"So I've been told."

Shaking his head, Damien decided to turn and leave before the idiot lowered his IQ just by talking to him.

"Oh okay!" he heard the idiot say. "We'll catch up later!"

Damien shouted back, "We'll catch up _never_!"

"Keep telling yourself that, best buddy!"

It took all of Damien's willpower to _not_ turn back and kill the idiot where he stood.

* * *

Jason watched his best buddy go with a smile. He hadn't seen that guy in three years! It was certainly a welcome feeling to see old friends.

Even if those friends denied being friends.

"Jason?"

The idiot turned to see Ruby and Yang looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah?"

Ruby spoke. "How do you know that guy?"

Jason grinned. "Oh, we go _way_ back! We met on another wor-." Jason paused, remembering that only Ruby, Ozpin, and Goodwitch knew of his and Reginald's situation. "I mean…we met on another _island_ …yeah. We were both after an…artifact, and we kinda got into a fight over it."

Yang frowned. "A fight where he tried to _kill_ you?"

Jason winced. Apparently they were listening….

He waved her off. "Nah. We were just fooling around is all. Nothing serious."

Now Ruby frowned. "He sounded serious."

"Indeed."

All three turned to see Reginald behind them.

"There can be no downplaying what happened, sir. That man _did_ try to kill you."

Jason waved him off. "Like I said before, water under the bridge. Besides, he was kinda angry at the time. Probably didn't know what he was doing."

"I believe he knew _exactly_ what he was doing, sir."

"Anger can make people do things without thinking."

Ruby looked at Yang when that was said.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Oh nothing," Ruby replied innocently.

Jason shook his head. "In any case, that's stays in the past. We need to focus on the _now_ , which is Initiation."

Ruby smiled as she pulled Crescent Rose from her locker. "Yup! Initiation! Which means no more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

She cooed happily to her weapon, making Jason and Reginald sweatdrop.

Yang shook her head. "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Your sister is right, Miss Rose," Reginald said. "One cannot always be a lone wolf."

Ruby groaned. "Uuugggh. You two sound like _Dad_." She shoved her weapon back in her locker. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up! I. Drink. _Milk_!"

She looked proud when she said that….

Snickering was heard, and all three turned to see Jason struggling to _not_ laugh.

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Jones, I swear, if you laugh-."

He laughed.

"PFFHAHAHAHA-!"

 **THWACK!**

"OW HAHA, MY SHIN HAHA!"

He hopped and laughed at the same time as Ruby crossed her arms and pouted.

"It's not funny."

"Ha, I'm sorry, ha. It's just…you looked so proud when you said that."

Ruby glared. "And why shouldn't I be?! It helps me grow!"

Jason stopped laughing and stared blankly at her, before comparing their differences in height.

"I don't think it's working."

 **THWACK!**

"OW! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped as Ruby glared, Reginald and Yang looking on with amusement.

Yang turned back to Ruby. "Anyway, what if we form teams?"

Ruby ceased her glare and looked unsure. She hadn't considered that.

"Um, I don't know…I guess I'll just be on your team or something."

Yang nervously messed with her hair. "Maybe you could be on someone else's team."

Ruby was up in Yang's face. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?!"

"That _does_ appear to be implied," Reginald added.

Done with his hopping, Jason nodded. "Yeah…shame on you."

Yang waved her hands in defense. "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought…I don't know, maybe it would help you…break out of your shell!"

…

…

…

None of them believed her. And yet….

"Miss Xiao Long does raise a fair point," Reginald conceded. "Breaking out of one's shell is necessary if one is to work with other people."

"See! The butler agrees!"

Ruby sent Reginald a betrayed look, the latter shrugging.

"I'm simply seeing both sides of the coin."

Ruby turned to Jason with puppy dog eyes.

"…Don't look at me. I make friends wherever I go, and I've worked with Reginald for years."

Ruby slumped in defeat.

Jason pat her head. "No worries. You'll be fine. Besides, you could still end up on a team with Yang-." He sent Yang a look to keep her from saying anything. "Then there's Jaune. Someone else who also has trouble with talking to people. Then there's me and Reginald. And even if you end up with a team of strangers…remember what Jaune and his mom said: strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Ruby still didn't seem sure…but smiled anyway.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Yang put on a teasing grin. "Aw~, aren't you two just adorable!"

"Indeed," Reginald agreed. "I approve, sir."

Ruby and Jason blushed madly as both shouted.

"YANG!"

"REGINALD!"

Both chuckled at the embarrassed teens expense, while Jaune Arc walked by them, looking for his locker.

"There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high!"

Seeing an opportunity to escape some teasing, Jason spoke quickly.

"Well, looks like Jaune needs some help. I'm gonna help him. Wait up, Jaune!"

Jason immediately followed after Jaune.

Ruby held out a hand after him, but let it drop when he was gone and slumped.

Yang saw this and smirked. "Missing your crush, already~?"

"YANG!"

Reginald shook his head in amusement as the two sisters, or half-sisters as he was more inclined to believe, argued with each other.

"If you two will excuse me, I must be off."

Reginald left, the two half-sisters still arguing.

* * *

Jason caught up to Jaune.

"Howdy, Jaune. Having some locker trouble?"

Jaune turned and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Y-Yeah. I can't seem to find my locker."

Jason tilted his head. "636, right?"

Jaune nodded.

Jason pursed his lips…then looked at the multiple rows of lockers…then looked at the _start_ of each row, where there was a sign indicating locker numbers.

One of which said 600-650.

…

…

…

"Found the row…and you apparently passed it."

Jaune slumped. "Figures."

Jason pat his shoulder. "Come on. Let's find your locker."

They walked back down where they came…and found that Jaune's locker was between that of Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos.

Jason grinned at Jaune. "Hey look. It's that nice, quirky girl I found for you to talk to."

Jaune deadpanned. "Yeah, by the way, _thanks_ for telling her I said that."

"No problem, buddy!"

Jaune slumped.

"Great!

The sudden shout from Weiss made Jason and Jaune turn back to the two girls, Weiss looking like she was plotting something dastardly….

 _Must. Stop. Dastardly deed!_

Jason turned to Jaune. "Looks like Weiss is plotting something…go stop her."

"Wait, what?! Why me?!"

"Well, Pyrrha's involved. And since you talked to Pyrrha more…."

"But, I don't even know what to do."

Jason pursed his lips in thought…then shrugged.

"Just do what you did yesterday."

Jaune paused for a moment…then adopted a mischievous look.

"Alright."

He marched up towards Weiss and Pyrrha, the former still in her evil thought process, which made the latter raise an eyebrow. The redhead brightened up when she saw Jaune approach. He gestured to the plotting Weiss and sent her a knowing wink. Pyrrha smiled mischievously and nodded.

Jaune stepped between the two and interrupted Weiss's train of thought.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

Jason blinked for a moment. Had Weiss just made a "derp" face when Jaune interrupted her?

Weiss scowled. "You again?"

"That's right!" Jaune said in a suave tone. "Jaune Arc has come to sweep you off your feet after hearing about your fondness of me the other day."

Weiss palmed her face. "Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams. I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?"

Inwardly laughing at Weiss's expense, Pyrrha felt the need to point something out.

"Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-."

"You don't say," Jaune interrupted, standing next to Pyrrha. "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Pyrrha blushed. Who knew Jaune could be so charming?...

No one, because it's only when he doesn't _mean_ to be. Hell, he doesn't even realize it!

Weiss got in between them. "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune shrugged. "Sure, I'm talking to Pyrrha."

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greeted with a wave.

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "So you know who she is?"

"Well, I only met her yesterday, but sure."

"And _I_ introduced them!"

All three turned to see Jason with a grin on his face.

"Howdy Weiss, Pyrrha," he greeted with a tip of the hat.

"Hello again…."

"Oh right, didn't introduce myself to you. Name's Jason. Jason Jones."

She smiled. "Hello again, Jason."

Weiss scowled. "Oh great. The idiot."

Jason frowned. "You know, I should really be used to being called that, but it still hurts."

She ignored him. "Anyway, do either of you two _really_ know who Pyrrha is?"

They both looked up in thought.

"…A friend?" they answered in sync.

Pyrrha felt elated while Weiss glared.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

"Never heard of it."

"Is that supposed to be a sanctuary or something? It's not a cult, is it? Last time I dealt with a cult, I nearly got torn apart by reanimated corpses."

Jason muttered to himself. "Damn Necromorphs."

He looked up and saw the other three had shocked (Jaune and Pyrrha) and disbelieving (Weiss…and a little for the other two) on their faces.

"…What?"

Weiss shook her head and continued. "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"The what?"

"Huh…congratulations on setting a new record on that thing Weiss just said."

Pyrrha smiled kindly. "Thank you."

Weiss's eye twitched.

"…She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jason snickered when she had waved her arms about in anger.

Jaune gasped. "That's _you_?! But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

Jason paused. "…So she's a cartoon character?"

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at Jason in disbelief, while Weiss facefaulted.

"…What?"

Weiss popped back up in anger. "Are you _seriously_ that stupid?!"

Jason shrugged. "I just made a guess."

"Well it was a stupid guess!"

"In hindsight, it _did_ sound a little farfetched."

"A little? A little?!"

"Sir, what trouble are you causing now?"

The four turned to see Reginald standing behind Jason.

"Howdy Reginald!"

"Hello, sir…again, what trouble are you causing now?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know. Weiss is the one who's acting all angry."

Weiss seethed. "This _idiot_ thinks Pyrrha's a cartoon character!"

…

…

…

Reginald sighed. "Sir, what have I told you about cartoon characters."

"They're only real in their own worlds. Otherwise, they just exist on TV or in comics."

"Exactly. Now…is Miss Nikos on TV or in a comic?"

Jason pursed his lips. "…Well, if she's famous enough, the she could appear on TV, and maybe even inspire her own comic series."

"That's not the point, sir."

"Just felt the need to point that out."

Reginald sighed. "The _point_ , sir, is she's not a cartoon character."

"…Again, it was just a guess."

"An _idiotic_ guess," Weiss put in, now angry that she was being ignored.

Jason shrugged. "So she's an athlete then?"

At this point, Weiss felt her IQ going down just by _talking_ to the idiot.

"By the way, what's Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes?"

And like that, she was done.

"That's it. I'm done with you." She turned to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, if you please?"

Raising an eyebrow, Jason noticed too late a spear soaring towards him.

 _Oh crap._

As Reginald made to catch the spear…someone else beat him to the punch.

A large hand shot out, grabbing the spear before it could spin Jason to the far wall.

Shocked, all turned to see a familiar big and tall individual, a frown on his face.

Victor Alkaev.

"Now, now," he chided. "I don't think asking an honest question like that warrants being pinned to the wall."

Jason snapped out of it and nodded. "Yeah…shame on you, Weiss."

Was that foam coming out of her mouth again?

He turned to Pyrrha. "Same goes to you."

Pyrrha smiled sheepishly. "S-Sorry."

He waved her off. "Water under the bridge."

Victor inspected the spear for a moment…before shaking his head and returning it to Pyrrha.

"So you are winner of multiple tournaments?"

Pyrrha nodded. "Yes."

"…" Victor sighed. "While it's disappointing you use weapon, it still means you will be a great challenge."

He leaned down to her with a challenging grin. "I hope to fight you at some point."

Pyrrha smiled kindly. "I'd be happy to oblige."

"So would I."

They all turned to see Ruby and Yang standing there, the latter having said that.

"I'm more of a fist fighter, myself."

Victor suddenly appeared before Yang, which shocked everyone.

"Oh really?"

Yang grinned. "Yup."

Victor's eyes trailed down to her wrists, where her gauntlets were.

"…You use weapon as well?"

Yang nodded, holding out her wrists. "Yeah, they help ad extra 'umph' to my hits."

Victor wasn't sure what to think when it came to that. On the one hand, she was a fighter like him. But on the other hand…she used a weapon like the others. And yet….

"They only fire?"

Yang nodded with a smile. "Yeah. It helps for when my target's far away, but I like to get up close and personal and just _fight_."

…

…

…

Victor grinned. "At last, someone who speaks my language." He eyed the gauntlets again. "…Sort of."

He turned and began to walk away. "I look forward to fighting all of you when the time comes."

As he passed by Jason and Reginald, he sent a look towards the latter, who raised an eyebrow at the motion. Victor left soon after.

…

…

…

Jason turned to Weiss. "You still haven't told me what Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes are."

Weiss threw her hands in the air. "That's it. I'm done with you."

The intercom came to life. "Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

Weiss humphed and left for the destination.

"Hey wait! You still didn't answer me!"

She was gone.

Jason frowned. "Rude."

Everyone chuckled a bit before Reginald spoke.

"I believe it is time to depart for the Cliff."

Jason grinned. "Right! Onwards!"

He sped off-.

"Wrong way, sir."

He _corrected_ himself, then sped off.

Shaking his head, Reginald followed, the other students in tow.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda stood at the Beacon cliff as they waited for the first-years to arrive, both minding their own business….

Well, Ozpin was. Glynda was currently glaring at the third person with them.

Clint Fitzroy.

"You know, Miss Goodwitch," Clint said. "If looks could kill…actually, never mind. I'd still be alive."

Her glare did not cease. " _What_ are you doing here?"

He smiled. "I'm simply here to enjoy the show. Nothing more."

Her eyes narrowed. "Could you not do that back from wherever you came from?"

"I could…but this particular day was special enough to see up close."

"Besides," he continued. "I wanted to discuss two matters that are rather important."

Ozpin turned to Clint with a raised eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Well…I've taken note of exactly _how_ teams are made. While I don't mind random chance, I think I'd prefer it that _those_ four become a team."

Ozpin sipped his mug in thought. It made sense. It would be for everyone's benefit that the four not of this world be together on the same team….

Yet not even Ozpin could fathom how well they'd work together.

Then again, that's what Initiation is for.

"And the second matter?" Ozpin asked.

Clint grinned mischievously. "Their team name, of course! I already have one lined up for them. I won't say what it is till after Initiation, though trust me when I say: it's rather…amusing."

Ozpin and Glynda suddenly felt _immense_ pity towards three of the four aliens among them.

The three adults stood by as the students began to arrive one by one. One of them was apparently running towards the cliff.

Jason Jones.

As he neared, he braced his feet, sliding to a stop.

"FIRS-!"

A red blur flew past him, knocking him off his feet. Ruby Rose appeared at the platforms and grinned.

"FIRST!"

"No fair! You're a speedster!"

Ruby simply stuck her tongue out at him.

Ozpin smiled a bit, while Glynda rolled her eyes. Clint chuckled in amusement at their antics, antics that he knew would be a common occurrence throughout the year.

The other students began to near as well, taking their spots on the platforms. Ozpin took note of only four of the current students: Jason Jones, Damien Knight, Victor Alkaev….

And a fourth person he did not recognize. Unless something had happened, then this surely had to be Reginald Sinclair, the fourth one not of Remnant. Quite the attire on this young man. He looked like a prestige butler….

Though what shocked Ozpin was the young man's eyes. They were similar to… _hers_.

For a brief moment, Ozpin considered having the young man detained and interrogated for any connection to _her_ ….

Then his rational side kicked in and remembered this man wasn't even of Remnant, so in no way could he possibly be connected to _her_.

In any case, the young man's irises were green, not red.

Ozpin took a deep breath and strolled towards the young man as the other students continued to arrive and take their place.

"Hello, Mr. Sinclair."

The young man bowed politely. "Good morning, sir."

 _Well-mannered…at least Glynda and I won't have to worry about this one causing trouble. Though his voice sounds rather strange._

"We never properly met as I accepted you and Mr. Jones to my school."

"Indeed. My master and I thank you for giving us this opportunity."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Master?"

Reginald nodded. "Yes. I serve as Master Jones' butler, caretaker, and friend all in one."

He deadpanned. "You've no idea how many situations I've had to bail my master out of."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to."

Jason grunted from the end of the row.

Ozpin chuckled. "Well, no thanks is required. I saw potential in your friend, and since it was essentially a packaged deal, you tagged along. Not to say you yourself don't have potential."

Reginald seemed to mull on something.

…

…

…

"I detect you're not telling the full truth."

 _What?_

Ozpin raised an eyebrow as Reginald continued.

"Your heart rate elevated slightly as you spoke of why you invited us to your academy, and despite hiding them well, your emotions tell of some sincerity, yet there appears to be some form of…deceit. Not in the sense you're lying, but in the sense that you're keeping something to yourself."

Reginald tilted his head. "Am I wrong?"

Ozpin blinked. This young man was able to read him like that? How peculiar. And he did he say "detect"? How? Could it be his Semblance? What's more, he could practically _feel_ the amusement radiating off Clint as the otherworldly being watched the interaction.

Ozpin smiled. "Well, I suppose there is an ulterior reason for inviting you and Mr. Jones, but it was sincere all the same. After all, if you two are stuck on Remnant for the rest of your lives, what else could you do than become a Huntsman?"

Reginald pursed his lips. "Considering our lack of…credentials, not much."

"Indeed…if I may ask, what did you mean when you said you could 'detect' my emotions?"

Reginald was silent for a moment.

…

…

…

He lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes. "I'm not exactly…human. And I don't mean by Remnant standards or like my master."

Reginald wordlessly held out his hand, then used the other to tap his arm.

 **CLANK! CLANK!**

…

…

…

"I see," Ozpin said, understanding the situation.

"I understand if I am simply a machine to you," Reginald said. "But I ask that I be treated like everyone else." He chuckled a bit. "I know that Master Jones will throw a fit if anyone were to call me a machine, even you."

Ozpin examined the young man(?) before him for a moment.

"… _Are_ you simply a machine?"

"I am an Artificial Intelligence, using this body to be more mobile…and to feel more human."

Ozpin smiled. "Funny. I can't help but recall how A.I.'s tend to have their own personalities. Their own _minds_. Something that makes them… _them_. Admittedly, that's only been seen in science fiction, and the A.I.'s we have are simply programmed for menial tasks."

"Even so," he continued. "I do not fault you for wanting to feel human. I'm sure you are your own person, and your time with Mr. Jones must surely prove it. If not…then perhaps your time at Beacon will."

Ozpin turned away. "Now if you'll excuse me, the students have all arrived, and I would like to get Initiation started."

Ozpin returned to where he first stood, leaving the A.I-, the young man, to his thoughts. As he returned to face the students, he noticed that two of them, Damien Knight and Victor Alkaev, were looking at Clint: one with suspicion, the other in confusion.

Clint simply grinned and tipped his hat to the two.

Shaking his head, Ozpin began to address the students.

* * *

 _Okay, what the fuck is Clint doing here?_

Damien had stood on Nora's left, arms crossed, as he glared at the man who sent him to Remnant. Said man simply tipped his hat at him with a grin…then again to someone before him?

Damien turned in the direction of the gaze to find one of the other three non-Remnans he learned of.

The giant, Victor Alkaev.

And considering the look of recognition and confusion in the giant's eyes…he knew Clint.

Had Clint trained another while training Damien? Can't be….

Then again, it _would_ explain the random times Clint left Damien on his own without an explanation.

 _Could he have trained the other two as well?_

He looked towards the butler, seeing him turn an analytical gaze at the professors. He didn't seem to recognize Clint, but Damien would be sure to demand an answer.

When he turned to gauge the idiot's reaction….

Damien deadpanned. The idiot wasn't even paying attention! He was too busy talking to the girl in the red hood!

He shook his head. It didn't matter. He'd simply question Clint after Initiation. If the man left before he could be interrogated, then he'd question the other three.

Damien Knight would _not_ be kept in the dark.

* * *

Victor continued to stare at Clint with a confused expression.

Why was the man here? Was he here to watch him?

Another thing that never left Victor's mind was the three other non-Remnans that were here with him. Clint had said he would arrange for them to meet in a special place. And considering Victor had his suspicions about one of the students here (the butler)….

Perhaps they were here at Beacon?

It made sense. Beacon _has_ been called special, or so he had learned from the conversations of the other students.

Whatever the case, he needed to focus. The Initiation would soon begin, and he'd need to be ready.

* * *

"So, how many worlds have you been to?" Ruby whispered.

"Honestly, I lost count a long time ago. Reginald probably knows though."

Ruby hummed. "…Were your adventures any fun?"

"Yup. I'll tell you about them sometime. Probably need Reginald to be there as well to show pictures and stuff."

"I'll be holding you to that."

"What are you two talking about?" Yang whispered.

"NOTHING!"

"Ahem."

Jason and Ruby flinched at the tone of Goodwitch and remained silent. Ozpin began to speak.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors-."

A scoff from Damien was heard, but ignored.

"-and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Feels like it should be called the _Green_ Forest, if you ask me."

Everyone turned to stare incredulously at the idiot.

"…What?"

Ruby gave him a half-lidded stare. "Jason…emerald is a shade of green."

"…Really?"

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped on one foot while nursing the other, much to the amusement of the other students and even the professors…well, Ozpin really. Goodwitch just stood there with an unamused glare before continuing where Ozpin left off.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion."

Everyone waited in anticipation.

"Each of you will be given teammates… _today_."

"What? Ohhhh…." Ruby whined.

Now Ozpin spoke. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groaned.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's world shattered.

"WHAAAAT?!"

"Agh!" Jason rubbed his ear. "Again with the shouting!"

Clint snickered.

Nora placed a hand on Ren and Damien's shoulder. "See? I told you two!"

Damien grumbled to himself, which earned a chuckle from Ren.

The death stare was intense.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you _will_ die."

This earned a nervous laugh and gulp from Jaune.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"What's the capital of Assyria?" Jason asked.

"Nineveh."

"Huh…wait, how do you know that?"

"The better question is: why did you ask?"

Jason opened his mouth…then closed it, not having an answer.

"That's what I thought. Any other ques-?"

"Follow up."

"Yes, Mr. Jones?"

"Do you always have that mug with you everywhere?"

"Yes. Now then-."

"Professor?"

Ozpin took a deep breath. "…Yes. Mr. Jones?"

"This temple's not booby-trapped or anything? Like, no giant boulders ready to roll and crush anyone in its path?"

"…No."

Jason sighed in relief. "Phew, that's good. Indiana Jones would've liked this temple if he were here."

…

…

…

Ozpin took a _long_ sip of his mug before continuing. "No more questions?"

Jaune raised a hand. "Yeah, um, si-?"

"Good!" Ozpin said, done with questions. "Now take your positions."

The students ready themselves to be launched.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um…a question."

And so the first platform launched its occupa-

 **GGGGGRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAANNNNN!**

Well…it _would_ have, had that occupant not been Victor Alkaev.

The students, professors, and Clint stared in incredulity, disbelief, and amusement when Victor wasn't launched.

Victor stared down at the platform…before looking up and grinning.

"No worries. I will simply make my own way out."

And with that, Victor soared into the sky, leaving behind shocked classmates. Though they snapped out of it when they remembered that they were to be launched into the air.

"So, this landing…strategy thing. Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

Two more platforms launch Weiss and a guy with a light-green mohawk.

"No. You will be falling."

Now it was Reginald's turn to be launched.

 **GGGGGRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAANNNNN!**

Oh dear.

Everyone now stared at Reginald in disbelief.

Jason fought the urge to laugh. "Y-You alright there, buddy?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, sir."

Reginald stepped off the platform, which activated now that there wasn't a heavy object on it. With a sigh, Reginald stepped towards the edge of the cliff.

"I believe I shall make my own way from here."

And so he simply stepped off the cliff, disappearing from view.

The platforms resuming their launches snapped them out of their stupor.

Jaune gulped. "I don't suppose you gave us parachutes?"

"No," Ozpin replied. "You will be using your own landing strategy."

Jaune slumped. "Crap."

Jason pat his shoulder. "If it's any consolation, I don't have a 'landing strategy' myself. Want my advice?"

Jaune turned to him, listening.

"…Improvise."

Jaune slumped again. "Great. Thanks."

"No problem, buddy."

Soon, Damien, Nora and Ren had been launched, along with a big armored guy. Yang winked at her sister and put on some sunglasses before being launched. Ruby smirked before being launched herself.

Jason gave Jaune another pat and grinned. "Good luck, Jaune."

Jason was launched into the air.

Jaune gulped and said three simple words.

"Fuck my life."

He was launched.

* * *

Ozpin, Glynda and Clint watched as the students soared into the air.

"…This is quite the amusing way to handle Initiation." Clint grinned and turned to Ozpin. "Tell me, does this amuse you as well?"

"…Even a man such as myself needs some amusement."

Glynda rolled her eyes. "Yes, and that amusement is at the expense of others."

"…I'm not ashamed."

"Clearly."

Clint chuckled. "Well, unlike you two, I believe I'll take a closer look rather than watch it on screen."

"And don't worry," he added before they could say anything. "I won't interfere with Initiation. I just simply want to see it in person."

Clint bent his knees…then jumped into the sky with authority, going ten times as high as any of the students that had been launched.

Glynda turned to Ozpin. "Can we be sure he won't try anything?"

Ozpin shook his head. "No…but he won't harm the students. That much I'm sure of. For now, we must simply watch and wait until they complete their task."

Glynda let out a resigned sigh.

Something was bound to go wrong. She was sure of it.

* * *

The students (minus Reginald and technically Victor) soared into the air, preparing their landing strategies….

Before this though, a bird was murdered this day, by Ruby Rose of all people!

 **SPLAT!**

"BIRDIE, NO!"

Farther along, Jason held out his cross necklace and said a prayer for the bird and its family, if it had any.

Not to be deterred, Ruby fired her weapon ahead of her, slowing her descent towards the trees. When she was slow enough, she transformed her weapon to scythe form and hooks onto a branch, spinning her for a bit before falling again, but at a slower and safer pace.

Weiss wields her rapier and conjures a Glyph. She lands on it and hops off, repeating the process.

Damien immediately activates one of his parachutes, slowing his decent by a wide margin as he sees Nora and Ren fall ahead of him, the former pouting that Damien wasn't with he- THEM! She meant them!

Damien ignored the odd feeling he felt after seeing her sad and readied himself to deploy another parachute once the one he uses tears.

Ren spins in the air as Nora falls ahead of him. He readies StormFlower, using the blade part to spiral around a tree to the ground. He lands safely and pats some dirt off him. He looks up to the sky as he hears shotgun blasts and yells of joy.

Yang is shown to be using her Ember Celica to accelerate her flying speed. She's very much enjoying the flight. As she fires again, she crashes through some trees before hopping on others to land on the ground in a roll.

"Nailed it!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DID!" Damien shouted from the sky.

Pyrrha uses her shield to bash through some trees before rolling onto a branch, transforming her weapon to rifle form to scope out the area. When she turns, she sees Jaune flailing in the air.

Turns out he couldn't improvise.

Realizing the opportunity to be partnered with Jaune, Pyrrha transforms her weapon to spear form and throws it with incredible power and aim….

 **THUNK!**

"Thank you!"

"I'm sorry!" she apologizes with a wave.

Back with Damien, he's now used his second parachute. As he nears the ground, he detaches it and lands in a crouch, taking in his surroundings.

Jason continues to fall, thinking of any way to land safely….

Well, he _did_ still have that pixie dust, but he had a limited supply, and it was only to be used in emergencies. Not that this wasn't an emergency, but he'd prefer to save it for when he was absolutely sure he wouldn't be able to survive the situation.

And while he's misjudged the situation before…he was _pretty_ sure he'd be fine in this regard….

 _Oh well, in for a penny._

He placed his arms to his side and straightened his back and legs….then shouted.

"HUMAN MISSILE!"

 **BOOM!**

A large dirt cloud formed where Jason landed/crashed.

…

…

…

 _Not…one of my…best ideas…._

Damien had witnessed the idiot crash into the earth, the sound of the crash equal to that of a bomb going off. He shook his head.

"Idiot."

Damien began to walk in the other direction….

"I suppose I _should_ go make sure he's dead."

 **FLOOP!**

An arrow with a sign landed before him.

 **DON'T YOU MEAN "MAKE SURE HE'S** _ **NOT**_ **DEAD"?**

 **-CLINT**

"I know what I said."

He made his way towards the crash site, ignoring the feeling that someone was amused by what he said.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda could only stare in shock at what just occurred. One of their students, Jason Jones, had apparently decided to crash to the ground missile-style.

"I…I can't-." Glynda swallowed her spit and turned to the headmaster. "We've lost one of the students, sir."

Ozpin gazed at the dirt cloud in the distance, then back to his scroll where the camera feeds were shown.

"Sir?"

"…He's not dead."

Glynda had a disbelieving look. "Professor Ozpin, while I can't say I'm a pessimist, I don't believe Mr. Jones survived that."

 **FLOOP!**

An arrow with a sign landed before the two professors.

 **THE IDIOT'S FINE.**

 **-CLINT**

Glynda stared at the sign.

"…He can't just expect us to believe that, can he?"

 **FLOOP!**

Another arrow with a sign appeared.

 **IF YOU DON"T BELIEVE ME, CHECK THE CAMERAS.**

Ozpin and Glynda turned to their scrolls/tablets and gazed at the footage being recorded. The dirt cloud began to clear away….

And the sight of the flailing legs of Jason Jones greeted them. The cameras microphones picked up some muffled sounds, possibly some pleas for help from the idiot.

While Glynda was relieved a student hadn't been killed…she was completely dumbfounded all the same.

"H-How is he still alive?!"

Ozpin sipped his mug. "I must admit, I'm rather surprised myself. Though I think I'll simply call it a blessing Mr. Jones survived that rather than question how."

"But, sir! From what we've gathered, he doesn't have his _Aura_ active! And yet he survived that crash!"

"…" Ozpin again sipped his mug. "Well, then I'd say surviving this speaks volumes about the young man's endurance, specifically his durability."

 **FLOOP!**

Another arrow sign appeared.

 **YOU COULD SAY HE'S A PUNCHING BAG.**

Ozpin frowned. "Not the words I'd use to describe him, though I suppose they suffice for now."

"However," he continued as he narrowed his eyes at the video display. "I can honestly say I pity the boy right now."

Glynda looked to her tablet to see what Ozpin was viewing…and she too felt an immense amount of pity.

Damien Knight, the Assassin, was making his way towards Jason Jones.

* * *

Ruby had finally landed on the ground.

 _Gotta find Yang!_

She makes a dash through the forest.

 _Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find-!_

"Yang! _Yaaaaaaang_!"

Ruby inwardly panicked.

 _Oh, this is bad, this is really bad. What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first?!_

She mentally went through the list of people she knew.

 _Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny!_

These thoughts were accompanied with an image of a crudely drawn her and Jaune sharing a laugh

 _I_ don't _think he's very good in a fight, though._

A new image depicted Jaune getting mauled by crudely drawn Beowolves.

 _Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books!_

A crudely drawn Blake is shown looking mysterious and reading books.

 _Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her._

Now Blake is "subtly" stepping away from a chattering Ruby.

 _Hmm…maybe Reginald?_

A crudely drawn Reginald is shown.

 _He's a gentleman, so at least he won't be mea-._

" _Miss Rose! This crude drawing of me is rather unbecoming of a lady."_

…

…

…

Ruby deadpanned.

 _On second thought, I don't think I can deal with him trying to turn me into a "proper" lady._

She then thinks of another person…the idiot.

 _Huh…I actually wouldn't mind if he and I became partners. He's nice, probably nicer than Jaune. He helped me out twice before, and he's an_ alien _! How cool would it be to be partnered with an alien?! Plus he's handso-._

Ruby blushed and shook her head rapidly.

 _Gah! No time for that!_

She went through her mental list again.

 _Okay, so there's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Reginald, Jason, and…._

Ruby spotted something ahead and skids to a stop. That something was actually a some _one_.

Weiss Schnee.

And they've both made eye contact with each other.

While disappointed she couldn't be partnered with Jason…she felt she could make this work. Plus, she could start making amends with the crabby rich girl!

She'll happily take this consolation prize.

Weiss turns and walks away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Ruby slumps and kicks the ground, dejected.

"We're supposed to be teammates."

Why couldn't she be partnered with her cru- FRIEND! She meant friend!

* * *

Unbelievable!

She came to Beacon to get away from her father's shadow and make a name for herself…which had hit a few hurdles along the way.

First, that dolt sneezes, causing an explosion.

Then that girl with the bow made some nasty comments that…may or may not have some truth in them.

And then that idiot goes and makes her lose some IQ points just by talking.

And now she gets stuck with that dolt of a girl as a partner!

Inconceivable!

Well, she wouldn't stand for this. She would find a new partner! One who wouldn't be a pain to deal with. One who wouldn't cause explosions, who wasn't an idiot, and who didn't make comments about the Schnee Dust Com-.

"Come on, come on! Stupid!"

Weiss's train of thought is interrupted by a voice above her. She looked up to find Jaune pinned to a tree by a spear. He tried and failed to get it off.

When he looked down and saw her, he gave a weak wave.

…

…

…

On second thought, she'd take that dolt over this dunce any day.

She turned back towards a dejected Ruby and dragged her by her hood.

"By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!"

* * *

"Hey wait!" Jaune called out to the irritated Weiss and cheering Ruby, the latter pumping her fists in the air. "Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

A goddess appeared to answer his prayer.

"Jaune."

He looked down to find Pyrrha looking up at him with a teasing look.

"Do you…have any spots left on your team?"

Jaune cupped his chin in thought. "Hmm, I don't know. I might have to check the other potential candidates before I can make a decis-."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"…Yes, I have a spot left…well, several, since I didn't actua- please get me down from here."

She giggled and used her Semblance to call back her spear-.

 **SPLAT!**

Which resulted in Jaune falling to the ground with a splat.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

Weiss got ahead of Ruby, wanting to complete her objective.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-."

Ruby appeared before Weiss in a flash of rose petals.

"What the-?"

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

Weiss looked behind her. "When did-?"

So the dolt was fast…okay, she wasn't _completely_ useless.

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!"

Ruby wrapped an arm around Weiss's shoulders. "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool~…and I wanna be her friend!'"

Ruby then speeds off to scout the area.

Weiss rolls her eyes and waves off some stray rose petals…how that dolt produced them is beyond her.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!"

No response. Great. Where did that dolt go-?

Twigs snapping and shuffling in the bushes were heard.

Uh oh.

"Ruby?"

The noises grew louder, and Weiss felt like there were multiple eyes on her.

"Ruby?" Weiss called again, hoping it was her new partner and not what she thought it was.

Some more shuffling, this one close, was heard near her. She turned….

And found a Beowolf emerging from the thicket.

"RUBY!"

 **ROOOAAAR!**

* * *

Clint hovered high in the sky, making sure he was out of sight of anyone who decided to look up. Since he had incredible vision and hearing, he could see and hear everything despite how far in the sky he was.

"Excellent," he grinned. "Looks like my hope is becoming reality."

Admittedly, he had wanted to interfere just a little bit, only enough so that, when it comes to the four he had sent to Remnant, they would be in the same team, with certain individuals being partners.

Although…leaving it all to fate like Ozpin was doing (then again, he wasn't exactly sure if it _was_ fate and not Ozpin making sure certain teams were made…he'd have to ask the man at some point) was rather thrilling. While he wanted to make sure the four were in a team, the idea of them running into one of the other students and possibly messing with the dynamics of possible future teams was amusing in its own right.

Though it appeared that wouldn't be the case, since Damien was currently heading towards where Jason landed. And considering there was no one in his way….

 _Oh, how exciting it will be for those two to be partners! One hates the other, while the other considers the one his "best buddy"._

Truly an amusing partnership, quite possibly similar to that of those two Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta…from both the original _and_ abridged.

"Clint?"

The man smiled. He figured that boy would show up.

He turned to find Victor hovering across from him, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Hello, Victor."

Victor crossed his arms. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, you know. Just enjoying the show."

Victor tilted his head. "Really?"

"Yes. While I could've watched from the solitude of my home, there's just something about witnessing events with your own eyes that makes it all the more thrilling!"

"…I see."

Victor rubbed his chin in thought. "Though I can't help but wonder if you're here for something else."

Clint smirked. "Suddenly suspicious of me, are you?"

"Not really. Just curious."

"…Well, if you _must_ know, I want to make it so that you and the other three not of this world are in the same team. It'll be you four vs. the world!"

"…Really?"

"No, you four won't be against the world…unless your origins are revealed, which they won't. Though that's up to you four."

"Now," he continued. "Two are already about to meet, while the third is still on his own…I believe it's the one you're suspicious about."

Victor eyes lit up. "You don't say?"

"I do…." Clint pointed in a certain direction. "He's that way if you want to find him."

Victor grinned. " **Khorosho** (Good)! Thank you, Clint."

"No problem."

Victor soared away from Clint towards the one still alone: the A.I. butler.

Clint looked towards the fighter as he neared the A.I., then looked down to where the idiot and Assassin were about to meet.

He grinned. "And now the fun begins."

* * *

Damien found the crater that formed when the idiot decided to turn himself into a human missile. Turns out, the crater…was rather deep, similar to that of a small explosion.

And right in the middle of it…was the idiot, his legs flailing about, muffled pleas for help barely audible.

"HRRRRGGGH!"

…

…

…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Damien laughed and pointed at the idiot for a good three minutes, before finally calming down.

He sighed. "Well, he's still alive…good for me."

He extended his Hidden Blade. "I've been itching to kill something, and since no Grimm are around…."

He slid down the crater towards the middle, still amused at the flailing legs.

"While it sucks you're still alive…it's funny to see you struggle like this."

He paced around the flailing legs of Jason Jones.

"Let me guess: you had no landing strategy, and decided to just take the fall."

Not a smart idea…though Damien would admit that the fact the idiot survived something like this was rather impressive.

Though now that Damien was here…now what?

He briefly considered killing the idiot before shooting the idea down completely. As much as he wanted payback for when they first met, he couldn't jeopardize the deal he and Ozpin made.

Leaving the idiot for dead probably wasn't a good idea either, no matter _how_ tempting it was.

The only option left was….

"Shit."

He would have to partner up with the idiot.

That, or wait for someone else to come by so that he could leave the idiot with them and be on his merry way.

 **FLOOP!**

An arrow with a sign landed before him.

 **BEST THAT ALIENS STICK TOGETHER.**

…

…

…

 _Goddamn it, he has a point._

Even so, Damien took the time to weigh the pros and cons of him and the idiot becoming partners.

On the one hand, the idiot would be their within killing distance, and he could get back at him for what happened when they first met.

On the other hand…he was an idiot, and Damien _**loathed**_ idiots. Hell, when he made a mistake only an idiot would make, he slammed his head against a wall until he broke through, concussion be damned. Plus, the idiot would be their calling them "best buddies" when they were _**absolutely not**_. What's more, talking to the idiot would be a chore, more than likely lowering his IQ.

The cons outweighed the pros.

"DAMIEN~! WHERE ARE YOU~?"

Damien's blood turned cold.

 _Caution to the wind, then!_

He quickly grabbed the idiot's legs and yanked him out of the ground.

"Agh!"

The idiot landed on his butt, rubbing his head of any dirt that lingered. He opened his eyes, making eye contact with Damien…and grinned.

"Hey best buddy!"

Damien would've kicked the idiot's jaw for that exclamation…had he not been shocked to silence by the _diamond_ eyes.

"What. The. Fuck?"

He was sure anyone could understand the shock he felt at that moment.

Jason tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

Damien shook his head and glared.

"Other than having to be partnered with _**you**_ …your eyes are what's wrong."

Confused, Jason touched where his shades were supposed to be…then cursed.

"Shit!"

He stuck his hand back down the hole he made, searching for his shades and hat. He found them and pulled them out, placing the shades over his eyes and the hat over his head.

Jason chuckled nervously. "Uh, what? There's nothing wrong with my eyes! Nope! Nothing at all!"

Damien just stared blankly.

…

…

…

"I know what I saw."

"No you don't."

Damien glared. "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No! It's just…maybe your eyes are playing tricks on you?"

Jason didn't sound so confident with that statement.

Damien simply removed the shades with swiftness, earning a panicked look from the idiot.

"Hey! Give those back!"

Damien's eyes widened. "…Holy shit, your eyes _are_ diamond."

There they were: eye-shaped diamonds. They looked like the standard eye, but they were made of diamond.

Jason tipped his hat over his eyes. "Okay, you got me. Yes, they're diamond eyes. Now _please_ give me back my shades."

Damien looked to the shades…then back to Jason.

"Why?"

"Why? _Why_? Because I'd rather my eyes be kept a secret, _especially_ from the opposite sex."

Damien raised an eyebrow. "What do girls have to do wi-?"

"DAMIEN!"

The Assassin froze at the shout, allowing Jason to swipe his shades back and hurriedly place them back on his face before facing the one that shouted.

"Who's the girl in pink?"

Damien scowled and turned to look up at the edge of the crater, where Nora stood with an elated grin on her face.

She jumped with her arms spread out. "Partneeeeeeers!"

She descended towards him, the thought of him catching her into a hug and spinning her around filling her mind. At last, they would be together….

Well, not "together-together". Not that she didn't like him. She did! As a friend!

No matter. The point is, she would have her moment where she and Damien became partn-.

 _Yeah, no_. Damien took a step to his left-.

 **THUNK!**

Allowing Nora to crash to the ground.

"Owie~."

Nora rubbed her nose as anime tears streamed down her eyes.

Jason gave him a pointed look. "That wasn't very nice."

"Shut up, idiot."

Damien knelt down near Nora. "You alright?"

She gave him a pouty look. "Why didn't you catch me~?!"

Damien feigned innocence. "You didn't jump right."

"*cough* Bullshit *cough*."

Damien ignored the idiot's jab, making sure to give him a _real_ jab later.

Nora crossed her arms and looked away with a huff.

"Meanie."

Damien's eye twitched.

…

…

…

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll get you pancakes when this is over."

"That won't cut it this time, mister!"

Damien groaned. "Oh god, I don't have time for this…okay, how about I give you my pancakes for the rest of the four years we're here?"

…

…

…

Nora half-glanced back at him. "You promise?"

He lazily raised his hand. "Scout's honor, or whatever."

…

…

…

Nora beamed and wrapped Damien in a hug. "Okay! You're forgiven!"

Damien scowled, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. "Good, not let go."

"Five more minutes~."

"No! Get off!"

Damien struggled to get the bubbly girl off of him, Nora only increasing the strength of her hug.

Meanwhile, Jason just stood there, not really sure what to think.

"…Huh. Well, I think I'll just leave you two alone the-."

The Killing Intent that filled the air was intense, yet Nora was unbothered by it….

And neither was the idiot.

"Did it air get stiff or something?"

Well, he _noticed_ it, but remained unbothered.

 _Goddamn it! Now that's_ two _people that aren't affected! That's two too many!_

Technically three if he counted Clint.

Nora finally let go of Damien and beamed.

"Well, I guess we should get going, partner!"

Oh, how Damien would enjoy making her world crash.

"Sorry, Nora, but I got a partner already."

He hated idiots, but better Jason than Nora. Damien wasn't Ren, after all.

Nora suddenly went quiet.

…

…

…

"Excuse me?" she finally asked, her hair covering her eyes.

"Yeah, I got partnered with _this_ idiot over here."

"Excuse me, this _idiot_ has a name."

"Yeah? Well, I didn't bother to remember it these past three years."

"What?! My name is very memorable!"

"The only thing I remember is that you're an annoying idiot that I wish I had taken out before."

"Well I'll have you know that-."

Nora suddenly jumped into the air, her hammer at the ready.

"NORA SMASH!"

"Wait, wha-?"

 **SMASH!**

Nora inexplicably smashed Jason with Magnhild-.

 **SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!**

Then continued to slam her weapon onto the idiot, his body being forced into the ground with each smash.

And Nora had an angered look on her face all the while.

Damien simply watched, too stunned to actually address what was happening.

He would never admit that his heart skipped a beat with each smash, or that he started to dislike Nora less and less with each smash.

Though, unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

"Nora."

She ceased her smashing and turned to Damien.

"Yes?"

"I think he's had enough."

Actually, he wanted her to keep smashing him, but Damien couldn't drag around an injured idiot for the rest of Initiation.

Nora beamed. "Okay!"

She stepped back and examined her handiwork.

"…You think I overreacted?"

"If Ren were here, he'd say yes. Me? I can honestly say I'm proud of you."

She grinned. "Proud enough to give me a hug~?"

Damien instinctively held out his hand to Nora's head to keep her from advancing and giving him a hug. She struggled against his strength, but he showed no quarter.

"Now's not the time for hugs."

Nora pouted.

"…Maybe _after_ Initiation."

 _Why did I say that?_

"Okay!"

"Ow."

Damien and Nora turned to find Jason getting himself out of the ground. He stood up, the sound of bones cracking back into place could be heard, and the idiot rubbed his neck.

"Damn…you really know how to use that hammer."

The two could only stare in surprise at Jason.

"…What?"

"How can you stand right now?"

Damien knew for a fact that tanking a smash from Nora's hammer was no cake walk. Taking several…well, that earned a trip to the hospital. Yet here the idiot was, standing up after who-knows how many hits from Magnhild, and he was completely fine, other than the bones that were heard cracking back into place.

"I'm tougher than I look," Jason answered. "Though I think that last hit might've cracked a rib or two."

The _last_ one…a _rib_ or two….

"Wow!" Nora exclaimed, interrupting Damien's train of thought. "No one's ever gotten up after something like that…actually, no one's ever gotten up from _one_!"

Jason shrugged. "I can take a beating."

A beating, huh?

…

…

…

How _much_ of a beating?

Damien turned to Nora. "Why don't you go and find Ren? Perhaps he hasn't found a partner yet."

Nora lit up. "Oh yeah! Consolation prize!"

Ouch. Good thing Ren wasn't here to hear that.

Nora hopped out of the crater and waved.

"See you later, Damien!"

And with that, Nora took off.

…

…

…

Jason turned to Damien. "So are you two a thing, or-?"

 **POW!**

Damien uppercut the idiot out of the crater, then hopped up after him.

Jason sat up and rubbed his jaw. "What was that for?!"

"It's about time we settle the score from three years ago. And since I can't really kill you at this moment…screw it. I'll just kill you a little bit."

Jason sighed as Damien extended his Hidden Blades. The idiot drew his Bowie knives _Rambo_ and _Dundee_ , knowing a fight was inevitable.

"Goddamn it."

* * *

Reginald calmly walked through the Emerald forest. He had tracked the trajectory of where his master had fallen too…oh, and the dust cloud helped, too.

He made his way towards the landing site, intent on partnering up with his master so as to keep an eye on him. Lord knows what could happen if his master was left unattended.

It would be (unintended) chaos.

Reginald had gazed around at the surrounding trees, watching for any signs of Grimm. His sans revealed at least one or two watching him, yet they made no move to attack.

Perhaps they were unsure what to think of the one walking along? It would make sense, considering Reginald's an A.I. inhabiting a constructed body. They probably couldn't get a good read on any negativity….

Not that Reginald had any reason to exude any at the moment. He was confident he'd be able to take on any threat that came his way. And his master could take care of himself until he arrived.

No worries. Ergo, no negativity.

Still…the creatures should've considered him a machine of man and therefore attacked, yet they did nothing.

Simply watched with caution and curiosity…and a _hint_ of confusion.

 _They are indeed unsure of what to make of me._

It mattered not to Reginald. If they did not bother him, then he would not bother them.

No need to attack unless provoked.

Reginald's sensors began to beep, indicating something or someone of great power heading towards him.

As though they sensed it as well, the Grimm hiding in the foliage began to slowly back up in case now was not the time to attack.

Reginald looked to the skyline…and raised an eyebrow.

It was the giant from before: Victor Alkaev.

The giant slowed to a stop and lowered himself to the ground….

Then made eye contact with Reginald.

Victor grinned. **"** **Zdravstvuyte!"** (Hello!)

Reginald raised an eyebrow.

"…Did you…just speak _Russian_?"

Victor nodded. "I did…partner."

Reginald pursed his lips. So much for partnering up with his master, though not all things go according to plan. Sometimes unexpected variables come into play….

Such as the giant before him.

However, the teams were to be made of four people, so there was a chance he could still team with his master.

Before that, however….

"How do you know Russian?" Reginald asked.

Victor grinned. "Well, it is because I learned it from my home…my home _world_."

…

…

…

"I see," Reginald finally said. "So you're not of Remnant, either?"

Victor nodded. " **Nyet** (No), I'm not."

Reginald pursed his lips. "…Just how many other non-Remnans are there?"

"Just four, the two of us included."

Four, huh?

So that included himself and Victor. His master was one as well, and that man his master calls his "best buddy" is undoubtedly the fourth.

Four…and the teams are in four….

That can't be a coincidence.

Something was wrong here.

"Mr. Alkaev-."

"Call me Victor."

"…Mr. Alkaev, how is it that you found yourself on Remnant?"

Victor smiled. "Well…I was sent here. Given a chance at a new life by a man that goes by Clint Fitzroy."

"Actually," Victor continued, scratching his cheek sheepishly. "He's the reason the four of us are here."

…

…

…

"I beg your pardon?" Reginald asked, not sure he heard right. Perhaps his ears weren't working correctly.

Victor chuckled nervously. "Y-Yes, um…you see…he's the reason you and another are stuck here."

…

…

…

Reginald glitched a bit.

"Are you alright?"

"Let's see: I've just been told that my master and I were stranded on this planet _intentionally_ with no way of getting off it. Yes, I'm doing quite alright."

Victor grimaced. "I suppose it wouldn't help that Clint stranded you two for his own amusement?"

That's it. Reginald and this "Clint" character were going to have words.

"By the way," Victor asked. "You said you had master?"

Shuffling away his current thoughts, Reginald nodded. "Indeed. His name is Jason Jones. You met him last night. He was the one with the cowboy hat who got kicked by the angry one, who happens to be the fourth non-Remnan."

Victor hummed. "I see…I guess your attire makes sense now."

"Indeed. I serve as Master Jones' butler, caretaker, and friend."

"Speaking of whom," Reginald continued, walking past Victor. "I believe it is best that we locate him immediately. I don't like leaving him alone, since trouble seems to find him wherever we go."

Reginald made it a few paces before Victor spoke up.

"Wait…I wish to test something."

Reginald turned with a raised eyebrow. "And what wou-?"

He stopped mid-sentence to raise his arm and block a strong punch from Victor.

 **POW!**

The shockwave was intense. Some trees were ruffled, and any Grimm surrounding the area backed up even further from the two in the area.

Reginald simply stared up at the giant. "…Why?"

Victor grinned. "Is it wrong of me to see just how strong my new partner is?"

"Now is hardly the time to test my skill, we must-."

Reginald had to raise his knee to block a knee attack from Victor.

 **POW!**

Once again, the shockwave was intense.

Reginald narrowed his eyes. "So that's how it's going to be."

Reginald and Victor separated and jumped backwards, each gaining a respectable distance from one another.

Victor cracked his knuckles with a grin. "I expect good fight from you."

Reginald folded his hands behind his back, his metallic strings appearing and flailing about behind him.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Alkaev," Reginald assured pointedly. "I'm sure you'll find it _quite_ satisfying."

* * *

The forest was somewhat silent as two pairs of non-Remnans sized each other up.

The idiot vs. the Assassin.

The fighter vs. the A.I.

One final short moment of peace was held….

Before the two fights began, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

 **(Play "Bakusou Yumeuta" by Diggy-MO' (Soul Eater Ending 3))**

 _As the song begins, the Assassin's mask is shown briefly spinning in a circle before stopping. The camera zooms though the eye-lens to Jason sitting on a rock, smoking a cigarette. Sitting next to him is Ruby, who is munching on a cookie._

 **Yotei chouwa wo kechirasu noizu iru youni katto niramu gankou**

 _Three panels are shown appearing in front of the previous scene, each one showing Jason twirling his revolvers in his hands before pointing them at the camera._

 **Shinobikonda gareeji de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu haato**

 _The background is now a brick wall. The camera shows Jason twirling his revolvers like before and pointing them at the screen. This time, his full name, Jason Jones, is smeared next to him._

 **Sou kyou to onaji ashita nante konee ze ore binkan ni bakusou**

 _The background now shows Damien standing, arms cross, a scowl on his face as Nora hugs him from behind. Three panels show Damien twirling the Dagger of Brutus around before sheathing it and extending his Hidden Blades._

 **Utau shinzou kanaderu biito ikiteiru tashikana akashi wo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Damien repeats the motion before with his dagger and Hidden Blades. His full name, Damien Knight, is smeared next to him._

 **Te ni shite ha ushinatte te ni shite ha ushinatte**

 _Victor is shown standing in front of an ice cream shop with Neo, both enjoying their ice cream. Three panels show up and reveal Victor performing several fighting moves before ending with a kick at the camera._

 **Utsurou toki no naka de hito shirezu namida shita yoru mo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Victor performs the same moves as before, ending with the same kick. His full name, Victor Alkaev, is smeared next to him._

 **Subete ha koko ni atte subete ga tada jibun de**

 _Reginald is shown with Penny drinking tea, the latter beaming at him. Three panels show him calmly walking across before activating his repulsor blast and aiming at the camera._

 **Sousa mada ikeru hazu daro**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Reginald performs the same actions, ending with aiming his repulsor blast at the camera. His full name, Reginald Sinclair, is smeared next to him._

 _The Assassin's mask is shown again, but in different angles._

 **Kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo wo tsuranuite**

 _Jason is shown falling near the side of a cliff. He draws both his Bowie knives._

 **Kono toki ga towa da to ima inochi ga sakenderu**

 _Jason is still falling, but the camera moves to him falling towards his opponent: Cinder Fall, who has her swords drawn. He strikes with his Bowie knives, but she blocks with her swords._

 **Hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo**

 _The screen transitions to Jason above, a grin on his face as he pushes on._

 **Mamorubeki shinjitsu wo tada daiteyuke**

 _The screen then transitions to Cinder, who holds her own with her swords, an evil smirk on her face._

 **Kurikaesu mainichi no kouha ni nomaretemo**

 _The screen transitions to show both of them in a deadlock, but Cinder leaps and kicks Jason away, sending him crashing across the ground until he rolls to a stop with a groan._

 **Mada yume kara samenu oretachi ha koko ni iru**

 _He tries to sit up, but that kick really nailed him. Cinder leaps into the air to finish Jason with a downward strike._

 **Itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga**

 _Reginald appears at the last second and blocks her attack with his arms. A circle in his chest lights up as he fires his Unibeam._

 **Kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka**

 _The blast devastates the ground. Cinder is sent flying but quickly recovers into a crouch._

 **Tada iku shikanai sa shinjita ikizama wo aa**

 _Cinder is not alone. Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Neopolitan(?), and Adam Taurus are shown with her, as well as members of the White Fang and several Grimm, including the Grimm Kong in the background. Salem is shown sitting in a tree, her face hidden_

 _Jason, Damien, and Reginald are shown ready to fight, their weapons at the ready. Victor lands among them a moment later in a fighting stance. The final shot is that of the title: The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I., along with the words "Production of TheMAO17"._

* * *

 **Post-credit scene**

* * *

Asleep.

It did that for most of its life, though not as much as that infernal Dragon.

This creature was at the top of the "power ranking" when it came to Grimm.

This creature was an Ancient Grimm…and was the last of its kind.

Not the last of Ancient Grimm, but the last of its _type_ of Grimm.

Long ago, its kind had been as numerous as the Beowolves, the Ursai, and all the other Grimm.

And yet the humans hunted down its kind long ago, right down to the very last one…the creature in question.

Since it had survived, it had lived long enough to become stronger. Strong enough that not even the humans could kill it. Many had tried, and yet they had met a grisly end.

It wasn't long before the creature had decided that man was not worth the trouble that would come with killing them. It would leave their demise to the other Grimm.

The creature would simply sleep and wait for the time of man's fall. And when that time came, it would watch with _burning_ satisfaction as the humans finally paid for killing its brethren. For making it the last of its kind.

And so slept the creature did. Undisturbed by the ritual, or "Initiation", that the humans have once every year...

That is, until _extras_ were put into play.

These "extras" were now involved in fighting each other in two separate fights. Fights that added more emotion and negativity to the usual amount that occurs each year in "Initiation".

 _Just_ enough to awaken the Ancient Grimm.

Its eyes opened, revealing a glowing blood red. The creature growled and slowly rose from the ground. It stood on its legs and knuckles, sniffing the damp air in the underground cavern it was in.

Who dared to awaken the Ancient Grimm? The creature would make sure those responsible would pay for their transgression.

The creature reared up on its legs and beat its chest, letting out a mighty roar.

 **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!**

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go. Chapter 3…COMPLETE!**

 **Yeah…seemed like the perfect place to stop and leave you waiting as I write up the second and final part to Initiation.**

 **Jason vs. Damien.**

 **Victor vs. Reginald.**

 **An Ancient Grimm awakening.**

 **And maybe that flashback of how Jason and Damien first met…hopefully. Depends on where my writing takes me.**

 **Also...who do you think I'll make leader? And what do you all think their team name's going to be? Here's there full names just for clarification:**

 **Jason Jones**

 **Damien Knight**

 **Victor Alkaev**

 **Reginald Sinclair**

 **Not necessarily in that order, but you never know.**

 **Whoever guesses the team name I have planned will get a shout out next chapter.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Any comments on the chapter or constructive criticism? Leave them in a review.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories if you're interested.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Be sure to stay tuned for the stunning conclusion of Initiation!**

 **LATERS!**


	8. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry this took so long, I had finished a semester of college and was preoccupied with resting and writing other stuff.**

 **But now I'm back!**

 **To the guest reviewer that said I got the diamond eyes from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake…I haven't seen that show in years, so I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, Jason got diamond eyes a certain way that will be explained sometime in the future.**

 **Also...I think this will be the longest chapter in the entire story. To be fair, I _did_ say I wanted to write a 20,000 or 25,000 word chapter, and here it is.**

 **Oh yeah, I changed Victor's theme. Now it's "Back For More" by Five Finger Death Punch.**

 **With that said, let's get on to the stunning conclusion of Initiation!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. Any other familiar elements belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Nothing more._

* * *

Clint hovered high in the sky, looking down at the Emerald Forest below.

Initiation seemed to be going swimmingly. Some pairs had been formed, while others were just about to be made.

Not that Clint cared about those other pairs. No, he only concerned himself with the four non-Remnans.

Jason Jones, Damien Knight, Victor Alkaev, and Reginald Sinclair.

The first two had already become partners…and it looked like they were fighting. The same could be said for Victor and Reginald.

Those four would make quite the interesting team…and an interesting team deserved an interesting name.

Clint grinned. He would enjoy the looks on their faces, as well as the professors and other students, when this team's name would be revealed.

Priceless.

A muffled roar interrupted his thoughts. Eyebrow raised, he turned to the direction of the roar and, using his enhanced senses, found that it came from beneath a rock formation.

Curious, he quickly made his way to the rock formation in a matter of seconds.

The roar was heard again, only it was less muffled now that he was closer.

 **Boom.**

He tilted his head when the rock formation shook.

 **Boom!**

This time, the shake was more violent, and the sound louder.

 **Boom! Boom! Boom!**

Clint floated several yards away, realizing something was trying to get out.

 **BOOM!**

The rock formation collapsed, much rubble crashing to the ground like an avalanche. A dust cloud formed, obscuring whatever it was that broke through.

Clint narrowed his eyes when giant steps were heard. A shadow appeared in the cloud of dust, red eyes glowing. It continued to move closer until its form was revealed.

…

…

…

Clint grinned. "My gods…they have a Grimm version of _that_ creature on this world!"

Admittedly, had they had a Grimm version of Godzilla, it might have been even more interesting, but beggars can't be choosers.

In any case, this creature was just as good.

The creature beat its chest and let out a challenging roar when it saw Clint. Said man rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, not interested…although-."

He was interrupted when the creature let loose a powerful punch-.

 **BOOM!**

Which was stopped by Clint's _finger_!

The creature was dumbfounded at what just happened. Before it could properly react, Clint appeared right in its face and pressed a finger to its forehead. He implanted a single thought into the creature's mind.

Don't waste its time on Clint. It won't win.

The creature glared at Clint…but grunted and stalked past the powerful being, heading towards where the Initiation was underway.

Those poor students….

Clint shrugged. They were training to take down creatures like this, so it was of no consequence to him….

Although, perhaps he could still monitor the creature. After all, while he held no worry for the students, he would at least make sure they did not come into contact with this creature….

Or, at the very least, he would make sure that four certain non-Remnans would be the only ones to come to blows with this beast….

Yes… _that's_ a fight he'd like to see.

* * *

 **(Play "Snow Fairy" by FUNKIST (Fairy Tail Opening 1))**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Rose petals are blown into the wind._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _They flow across Beacon Academy, then near an airship, and finally across the starry night sky._

 **kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _On the ground, Jason is shown gazing at the stars, wondering if he'll ever see his family again._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _The camera pulls up, showing several stars brighter than the others, indicating many worlds. The title of the story, "The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I.", makes itself known. The starry night sky changes to daytime as the lyrics continue._

 **Oh yeah! Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa**

 _The camera pans out to the city of Vale, then zooms in to Reginald, who is sitting at a table outside a coffee/tea shop. He sips his cup of tea like a gentleman._

 **Oh yeah! Kare tatte sakebu kara**

 _The camera switches to a view of the Forever Fall forest, where several trees are shown having been torn down. Victor is seen with hands on his knees, panting at the workout he put himself through. He wipes his forehead and looks up at the sky in thought_

 **Oh yeah! Kikoueru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 _The camera switches to a…rather horrifying view of a White Fang encampment. Several White Fang members are dead, slaughtered mercilessly. Damien is shown removing his Helmschmied Drachen Armor so that he may put on his Mayan Armor. He removes his mask to show a crazed smile on his face._

 **Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**

 _The camera switches to a view of Jason on the Beacon Cliff, looking out at the Emerald Forest. When the camera does a close up, he turns around and flashes a grin and thumbs up._

 **Tsuki to taiyou no HAITACCHI**

 _An overview of Beacon is briefly shown, then the newly formed team is shown hanging out in their dorm room: Jason taking a long sip of his flask before setting it down, Damien sharpening his Hidden Blades, Victor lifting a hand weight that looks small yet is very heavy, and Reginald is zooming around the room, dusting several areas._

 **Wasure mono wa nai desu ka**

 _The four of them are shown briefly on a Bullhead, before the camera shifts to them having a campout deep in the Emerald Forest. Damien is in the background napping, Victor is munching down on two cooked turkeys, Reginald is fiddling with himself, looking for any way to improve his body, and Jason is smoking a cigarette, gazing at the campfire._

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 _A street lamp flickers as it rains. The four non-Remnans are sitting on two benches, looking sad. Suddenly, the rain stops and the sun shines bright. They are startled and gaze at the camera._

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukara nai**

 _The camera shifts to show Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny waving at them with beaming smiles. Jason grins back and waves back, Damien rolls his eyes yet smirks, Victor grins and pumps his fist into his palm, and Reginald smiles politely._

 **Snowing sunao ni**

 _Jason is shown flailing in the air with a grin. The camera then shifts to show Jason, Victor, and Reginald piggyback riding a large Ursa Major in an attempt to down it, while Damien rubs his eyes in annoyance at the spectacle._

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 _Jason and Damien (who is glaring at the idiot because it's his fault they're in this mess) are running from a swarm of Rapier Wasps, the Queen Wasp in the background as her soldiers swarm after the two. The camera then shifts to the team in cafeteria, where Jason is rubbing his head in confusion at why Damien is trying to claw at him, the latter being held back by Victor, who is booming with laughter. Reginald sighs at the spectacle._

 **Futari yorisoi**

 _The camera shows Damien in his Assassin attire. When he pulls off his mask, a haunted look in his eyes is very briefly shown before the camera pans out to show a silhouette of Gracie on his left, and Nora on his right._

 **Kasaneotta jikan ga aru kara**

 _The camera reveals several people from bottom to top: Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Team CFVY, Team J(N)PR, Team (R)WBY, and (at the top) Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny. Each have their own expressions on their faces._

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Victor loses control of himself and an explosion of hellfire ensues. A silhouette of a demon is shown within the hellfire. The hellfire fills up the whole screen._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _Damien lets his insanity take control and unleashes his Killing Intent in the form of an explosive dark Aura that shoots up into the sky. Grimm are shown swarming towards the area in hundreds, possibly even thousands!_

 **Kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, CFVY, JNPR, RWBY, Neo and Penny are shown gazing at the explosion with serious expressions, their weapons drawn and at the ready._

 **Why? Why? Why?**

 _A large Grimm version of King Kong is shown beating its chest and roaring at Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald, who are standing on a plateau, ready to do battle with it. The camera shifts each person respectively: Jason with his revolver drawn, Damien with the Sword of_ _Altaïr_ _at the ready, Victor in a fighter stance, and Reginald with his metal wires flowing about._

 **Don't say good bye!**

 _The camera shows four views, one for each word: Jason as a child with his family, Damien as a child with Gracie, Victor as a child with his mother, and Reginald as a glowing green orb in the middle of a data system._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _Damien is shown with his Hidden Blades at the ready, striking outward towards an opponent with a crazed smile. The opponent turns out to be Jason, who has one of his Bowie knives drawn and strikes outward as well with a grin on his face. They strike and pass each other as a bright light shines in the middle of the screen. It soon fills up the screen, and Clint Fitzroy pops up a moment later and tips his hat at the audience with a grin and wink._

 **(Final beat)**

 _The camera shows a final shot of Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald posing in the courtyard of Beacon Academy: Jason with a grin and thumbs up, Damien with a scowl and arms crossed, Victor with his fist raised in the air and mouth open in a shout, and Reginald in a typical butler pose: one hand in front and the other in back._

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Initiation Part II**

* * *

Glynda could only glare with grit teeth as Damien Knight (the Assassin, in her mind) prepared to duke it out with Jason Jones.

It didn't help that Victor Alkaev and Reginald Sinclair were about to fight as well, but that was less important at the moment.

"Ozpin," Glynda growled. "We need to intervene _now_. The Assassin will kill the boy if we let this play out!"

"I don't believe he will," Ozpin responded. "We know what he looks like and so he can't risk breaking our deal, lest we release his image to the public."

"The boy's _insane_ Ozpin! I don't think he'll care!"

"Mr. Knight is smart enough to know that breaking our deal would not be beneficial to him and whatever intentions he has. That alone is enough for me to believe he won't try anything."

 **FLOOP!**

An arrow with a sign landed in front of them.

 **DON'T WORRY. DAMIEN KNOWS A GOOD DEAL WHEN HE SEES ONE. HE WON'T KILL THE IDIOT.**

Glynda scowled. "That hardly reassures me-."

 **FLOOP!**

Another arrow with a sign.

 **OH PLEASE. HE MAY NOT LIKE JONES, BUT HE WON'T KILL THE IDIOT.**

Ozpin shrugged. "There. While Mr. Fitzroy is hardly someone to trust, I believe we can take his word for-."

 **FLOOP!**

 **UNLESS HE GOES INSANE, IN WHICH CASE…MAY THAT IDIOT REST IN PEACE.**

…

…

…

Glynda frowned. "I'm going down there."

 **FLOOP!**

 **INTERFERE, AND I WILL KILL EVERY SINGLE STUDENT (EXCEPT FOR MS. SCHNEE) IN THAT FOREST. AND YOU CAN** _ **DEFINITELY**_ **TAKE MY WORD FOR IT ON THAT REGARD.**

Glynda glared. "Why you-!"

She paused. "Wait…why _not_ Miss Schnee?"

 **FLOOP!**

 **IF I AM TO EVER COURT WEISS'S OLDER SISTER, KILLING THE GIRL WOULD ONLY HURT MY CHANCES.**

Glynda's eye twitched. "I…I…don't even know what to say anymore."

Ozpin pat her shoulder in reassurance. "Don't worry, Glynda. If Mr. Jones can survive a fall like that without Aura, I believe he can handle Mr. Knight."

Glynda still wasn't sure…but she backed down for now.

"Very well."

Ozpin smiled…then frowned as he turned toward the forest.

"Oh, Mr. Fitzroy?" Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "Don't think we'll just forget you threatened to kill the students."

 **FLOOP!**

 **OH, I WASN'T GOING TO ACTUALLY** _ **DO**_ **IT. I JUST WANTED TO SEE THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES. PRICELESS!**

 **FLOOP!**

 **IN FACT, HERE'S A PICTURE!**

With the latest sign was a picture of Glynda with an _extremely_ angered look and Ozpin with an impassive (yet hints of a glare) look on their faces.

…

…

…

"Ozpin?"

"Yes, Glynda?"

"I hate that man… _so_ much."

"I don't blame you."

 **FLOOP!**

 **LOOK ALIVE, FOLKS! THE TWO FIGHTS SHALL COMMENCE!**

The two professors looked back at their Scrolls to find that Jason and Damien were ready, their weapons drawn. On another camera feed, Victor and Reginald were ready as well.

Glynda sighed. "They're not supposed to fight _each other_."

 **FLOOP!**

 **THINK OF IT LIKE THIS: YOU'LL GET TO SEE THESE FOUR IN ACTION AND BE ABLE TO HAVE FOOTAGE OF WHAT THEY'RE CAPABLE OF.**

 **FLOOP!**

 **HANDY IF YOU WANT TO ASSESS THEM…OR PLAN CONTINGENGIES AGAINST THEM.**

 **FLOOP!**

 **NOT THAT IT'S NECESSARY FOR THREE OF THEM, BUT HEY…BETTER SAFE THAN SORRY, AM I RIGHT?**

…

…

…

Glynda slumped. "Damn it, he has a point."

Ozpin sipped his mug and viewed the screen. "We can't stop it from starting, so we must simply watch and record everything. We will see where this goes."

With a defeated sigh, Glynda turned her attention to her Scroll to watch the inevitable fights.

* * *

 _(Jason vs. Damien)_

"We don't have to do this."

"Oh, I believe we _do_."

"We really don't."

"…Well I _want_ to, so this is happening."

Jason sighed as he got in a combat stance, _Rambo_ and _Dundee_ at the ready. Damien did the same with his Sword of Altaïr.

"Last chance to stop this before it begins."

"Just accept your death like a man!"

Damien immediately dispersed into a cloud of darkness and charged at the idiot.

"Oh shi-!"

Damien reformed himself above the idiot and brought his sword down upon him. The shock of the attack was enough to make Jason stumble backwards, the blade piercing the ground and barely missing his manhood.

"Damien!"

"Oh please. If I wanted to castrate you, I would've done it already."

"That doesn't make it better!"

"Shut up and die!"

Damien brought the Sword of Altaïr about and stabbed towards the idiot. Jason hastily scrambled backwards like a crab. Not to be deterred, Damien constantly brought his sword down again and again, with each strike barely missing its target. Jason does a back roll and quickly gets to his feet-

 **CLANK!**

Just in time to block a strike with his Bowie knives.

Damien followed with a kick to the midsection, sending Jason stumbling back a ways, and arcing his sword upwards diagonal for a strike to the midsection….

Which hit its mark, if the blood gashing out of the new wound was any indication.

Grinning at hitting his target, he followed up with several more precise strikes: two aimed at the arms, two at the legs, and a couple in the midsection again.

Jason coughed up some blood and stumbled back a little.

Damien grinned maniacally. "Now for a limit break!"

"You play Final Fanta-?"

 **POW!**

Damien interrupted with an uppercut to the idiot, launching him in the air. He slowly reeled his sword back, concentrating Aura into his arm. As Jason came falling back down, Damien struck….

Multiple times.

"Swordstrike-Dieci!"

And so Damien delivered ten strikes of his blade to the idiot…in two seconds.

Jason's bloody body fell to the ground, his right arm severed. His entire being covered with gashing wounds, blood seeping out of him.

He was unmoving.

Damien scoffed and sheathed his blade. "That was disappointing."

He stepped over the body and marched away….

Not seeing Jason's wounds begin to heal.

 _Well, I tried to go down the path of "righteousness", and I didn't even last a day._

Jason slowly reached for his severed arm.

 _Looks like I'll have to hide out in the Emerald Forest for a while, somewhere there_ aren't _cameras. Maybe I'll kill some other students before I disappear._

Damien frowned a bit.

 _Sorta wish Nora wouldn't have found out like this, but it can't be helped. At least she'll finally leave me alone. And I_ finally _killed that idiot. Made up for the last time…._

Damien stopped walking.

 _Wait…_ why _did I have trouble killing him last time again?_

"H-Hey."

Damien closed his eyes…turned around…opened them….

And found Jason Jones standing and healed rather than left on the ground bleeding. He held his severed arm to his shoulder, where it reattached itself.

Jason sheathed his Bowie knives and gave Damien a questioning look.

"You get that out of yer system?"

Damien clenched his fists.

"Cause we kinda need to finish this Initiation."

"I just tried to _kill_ you, and all you're worried about is some stupid _test_?"

"…Yeah, pretty much."

…

…

…

"I'm going to start beating you now," Damien growled, his fists shaking. "I don't know when I'll stop."

"Hopefully not long," Jason said. "I don't know if there's a time limit or anything, but we should probably-."

Damien quickly drew both of his Desert Eagles-

 **BANG! BANG!**

Only for both guns to be shot out of his hands by Jason's revolver, Lucky.

"There, I disarmed you. Can we get on with Initiation?"

Damien roared and leaped at the idiot, Hidden Blades extended.

Jason sighed. "Guess not."

* * *

 _(Victor vs. Reginald)_

"Alright, partner…here I come!"

Victor charged at the A.I., leaving a crater from where he once stood.

Reginald launched his metal wires at the giant of a teen, ensnaring his partner by the arms and legs. He stretched out his arms, which resulted in Victor's momentum stopping and being held in midair.

"I shall give you one last chance to cease this fight before it begins," Reginald warned.

Victor grinned. "I am not one to turn away from fight."

Reginald sighed. "Suit yourself."

Reginald flung his arms back, dragging the wires with him and Victor along with them. He swung the wires over his head and brought his arms down, the wires following-.

 **BOOM!**

And crashing their captive to the ground, creating another crater.

Reginald then began to spin himself and the wires around, essentially swinging Victor in a circle. Once he reached the right speed, he came to a sudden stop, disentangling his wires from Victor.

The result was obvious.

 **CRASH! CRASH! CRASH! BOOM!**

Victor slammed through several trees before finally crashing into a large rock, destroying it and burying himself in rubble.

…

…

…

Reginald raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I overdid it?"

A power burst answered his question as the rubble exploded outward. Victor stood up amid the explosion, cracking his neck back and forth.

Victor grinned. "It'll take more than that to keep me down."

Reginald deadpanned. "Clearly."

The A.I. butler launched his metal wires at the giant. Victor jumped into the air as the wires impacted where he once was, rubble flying and a crater forming. The wires followed after the giant, zigzagging around after him.

Victor suddenly stops and launches himself towards Reginald. Frowning, the A.I. quickly recalls his wires and jumps backwards. A boom is heard as Victor punches where Reginald once stood.

When Victor looks up…he stares into Reginald's palm, specifically a lens that begins to light up.

"What is-?"

"Repulsor blast," Reginald answers simply.

And Victor was sent flying by a beam of energy.

* * *

 _(Jason vs. Damien)_

Damien stuck both his Hidden Blades into Jason's gut

"Gah! Why?!"

"Because I want you dead!"

He began cutting into Jason's abdomen, stabbing his Hidden Blades repeatedly into the idiot.

Jason immediately booted Damien off him and clutched at his bleeding gut.

"Damn…I think you cut a little too deep."

Damien lunged at the idiot….

Only for Jason to disappear in a blink.

"The hell?"

Damien searched around and found the idiot a good couple of yards away, still clutching at his wound. With a maniacal grin, he charged at the idiot, Hidden Blades extended.

" _ **DIE!**_ "

As he descended, Jason suddenly reared around…with Pa's Fishing Aid at hand.

"AND STAY BACK!"

 **BOOM!**

Damien was sent flying back several feet.

Jason reloaded the DBS and held it at the ready.

Damien got back up to his feet and glared.

"How did you teleport like that?"

"If I remember correctly…same way _you_ can."

Damien frowned and stared at his left hand, where the Outsider's Mark was.

"Huh…so Bend Time won't have any effect on you."

"I reckon so."

…

…

…

Damien blinked before Jason and throat-jabbed him.

"AGH! Gahrghiahgheagh-."

"Oh, take it like a man you idi-."

 **POW!**

"GAH!"

Damien clutched his nose in pain.

"Son of a-!

 **POW!**

"Agh! What the-?!"

 **POW!**

"Stop hitting my nose!"

 **POW!**

"Okay, that's it!"

Damien blocked the next punch and glared at the fist to find….

"Wooden knucks?"

Jason grinned. "Yup! Made them myself! With help, of course."

Damien glared. "Right…well, I'm afraid I'll have to throat jab you for each hit you la-."

 **POW!**

"Fuck!"

Damien clutched at his nose and glared an angry glare.

"Okay, you know what?! I've played around with you long enou-!"

 **POW!**

Damien didn't even bother to clutch his nose, his eyes showing all the rage he felt at this moment.

Jason gulped. "Uh…best buddy?"

Damien tackled Jason.

* * *

 _(Victor vs. Reginald)_

Reginald fired several repulsor blasts at Victor, who continued to dodge each one.

"Perhaps I should retaliate, no?" Victor asked.

Reginald shrugged as he continued to fire. "It _is_ the right course of action for you to take."

Grinning, Victor raised his palm and unleashed several Ki blasts.

Reginald's eyes widened. "What?"

He barely managed to get out of his brief shock in time to dodge each blast, the missed attacks obliterating trees or nearby Grimm instead.

Reginald gazed at the destruction behind him, then back at Victor.

"That energy signature…were those Ki blasts?"

Victor raised an eyebrow. "You know of it?"

Reginald nodded. "My master and I have dealt with warriors capable of those types of attacks before."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

"…Saiyans?"

"Partially."

Victor's mouth was agape. "You've been _there_?!"

Reginald raised an eyebrow. "You know of it?"

"Know of it?! How else do you think I can fire Ki like that?"

"…Fair point."

Reginald tilted his head. "What else do you know from their?"

Victor grinned. "Allow me to show you."

He clenched his fists and shouted.

"KAIO-KEN!"

He glowed a red glow.

Reginald blinked. "Well then-."

Victor charged at a rapid speed and punched Reginald in the midsection, sending the A.I. tumbling along the ground. Victor charged and got behind Reginald, delivering a kick and sending him into the air. He flew up above Reginald, brought his fists together, and swung them down, sending the A.I. falling to the ground.

Before he could even reach the ground, however-.

"FOOT DIVE!"

Yeah.

Victor stomped Reginald into the ground, a loud boom echoing in the forest, a deep crater forming.

Victor jumps back into the air.

"FOOT DIVE!"

Another resounding boom echoes.

"FOOT DIVE!"

And one more for good measure.

Victor knelt down to gaze at his partner/opponent. Reginald simply stared back.

"You do not look affected by what just happened to you."

"I am an A.I. in a metal body. I feel no pain."

Suddenly, glowing circle appeared from beneath Reginald's suit in the chest area.

"But you will."

Victor tilted his head. "Huh?"

"Unibeam."

Victor was shot out of the crater by a massive beam of energy.

* * *

 _(Jason vs. Damien)_

Damien was currently mounted above Jason, delivering several punches to the head.

"Damien-."

 **POW!**

"I really think-."

 **POW!**

"We should-."

 **POW!**

"Get going-."

 **POW!**

"Already."

 **POW!**

 _Okay, this is starting to get annoying._

Jason reared his legs back, placing the sole of his boots under Damien's arms. He kicked Damien off him, then rolled back up to his feet. When he looked up-.

 **SHINK!**

He was met with a Hidden Blade in his throat.

"AGH GAH GSH!"

Jason stumbled back, clutching his bleeding neck.

Damien simply gazed at his Hidden Blade, now covered in the blood of the idiot.

He sighed. "Let me guess. _That_ won't kill you either?"

Jason's neck healing was his answer.

…

…

…

"Fuck it. I'm gonna enjoy watching you get eaten alive."

Jason coughed up some blood. "W-What?"

The sudden appearance of several rats' right under him was his answer.

"OH SHIT!"

The rats swarmed Jason, biting everywhere they could. One had managed to climb him and bite into his neck.

Jason scrambled to get the hungry vermin off him, but they continued to bite. What was worse was that since he had a healing factor, he was essentially an all-you-can-eat buffet.

Jason grit his teeth. He _might_ have to hurt himself a little.

The idiot reached into his vest and pulled out a stick of dynamite and his lighter. He bit off half of the fuse and lite the remainder of it and held the stick of dynamite against his body.

Damien actually looked dumbfounded. "You're not actually gonna-."

 **BOOM!**

An explosion interrupted Damien, smoke covering the area.

"Blow…yourself…up." he finished with a deadpan.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. Of course the idiot would decide to do that to himself. He had a healing factor after all.

Damien looked back up to find the smoke clearing. Jason was no longer being swarmed by rats, but he now sported several burns and gashes that slowly began to heal.

Damien deadpanned. "You realize you could've killed yourself like that?"

Healing done, Jason shrugged. "Not the first time I blew myself up."

He tilted his head. "So can we stop fighting now? We have some important shit to deal with."

"Like what?" Damien scoffed. "Initiation?"

"Well…that, and we kinda drew in a crowd."

"Wait, what?"

Damien looked around…and found several packs of Beowolves, as well as Alphas, surrounding them, growling at them.

Damien sighed. "Goddamn it."

Jason smiled a little. "Yeah."

…

…

…

"Wanna call this a draw?" Jason offered.

Damien scowled. A draw? With _this_ guy? As if….

Though he _may_ have to swallow his pride on this one…for now, anyway.

" _Fine_ ," Damien spat with distaste. "We'll call it a draw…but I had you on the ropes!"

"Probably," Jason agreed. "Wasn't really trying since I didn't want to shoot at you."

Damien gave him a deadpan stare.

"…Okay, I didn't want to shoot _you_ , but disarming you is fair game."

Damien rolled his eyes as he drew the Sword of Altaïr.

Jason drew Lucky and the Mysterious Magnum.

"So," the idiot began. "I'll take the thirty on the left. You take the thirty on the right."

Damien scoffed. "Screw you! I'll take thirty- _one_! The _one_ being an Alpha."

Jason grinned. "That's the spirit, best buddy!"

"I'm not your best buddy!"

"Denial."

"Fuck you!"

The surrounding Grimm took that word of negativity as their cue to attack the two secret aliens.

* * *

 _(Victor vs. Reginald)_

Victor rubbed his chest after being hit by the Unibeam as Reginald stepped out of the crater.

"Are you alright?"

Victor nodded. "I'm fine. Caught me by surprise there. What else ate you capable of?"

Reginald shrugged. "Quite a lot actually, though I believe we've wasted enough time in this pointless scuffle."

"Pointless?" Victor laughed. "Scuffle? I assure you this fight is anything but."

"Mr. Alkaev, I believe it is best we get on with Initiation."

"We will…after you counter THIS!"

Victor stomped his feet into the ground and cupped his hands together.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"…No. He can't _possibly_ know _that_ technique."

Victor now brought his cupped hands behind him as energy gathered within them.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh my word, he knows that technique."

Reginald activated his foot clamps, tethering him into the ground. Knowing he'd need more than his Unibeam to combat _that_ technique, he brought his hands together, which combined into a rather large cannon that a certain cyborg he was based on used.

The Incineration Cannon.

He also made sure to use incendiary power rather than the normal beam power used for his Repulsor Blasts or Unibeam. This incendiary power was _much_ more powerful than the regular beam power…and was necessary to combat Victor at the moment.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"INCINERATE!"

Victor fired his Kamehameha, a _large_ blue energy beam let loose, as Reginald unleashed the power of his Incineration Cannon, a _large_ fiery (incendiary) and explosive beam let loose.

Both beams connected in the middle and were deadlocked.

The noise of the two attacks was deafening for the combatants (Reginald included).

The very ground began to break apart at the sheer power being displayed.

Nearby Grimm fled in terror of the battle occurring at the moment.

The other students in Initiation could actually _feel_ the power that was being displayed, yet they had no idea where it was coming from.

Meanwhile, the two combatants, Victor and Reginald, were simply gritting their teeth as they struggled to maintain their attacks.

In hindsight, they _probably_ should've prepared a little before unleashing this much power.

But neither one was backing down.

Victor decided to use one more of his trump cards.

"Kai…o…KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

The power of his Kamehameha increased, now beating back Reginald's attack and nearing the A.I.

 _He knows_ that _as well?!_

The Kamehameha drew near.

 _Oh dear…no choice then. I'll have to, as Master Jones puts it, "pull a Superman"._

Reginald activated some inner mechanisms. His back opened, and small panels tore through his suit and expanded.

Solar panels.

The panels absorbed the sunlight and converted it into energy that was quickly channeled into his Incineration Cannon.

The incendiary beam grew _exponentially_ …and it was soon decided which beam was stronger.

Victor's eyes widened. "Oh… **der'mo** -." (shit)

The incendiary beam reached Victor, enveloping the giant and sending him careening into the forest. Several trees were vaporized as a result of the massive beam, along with any Grimm unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast.

No students, though…Reginald checked before he fired.

Reginald let out a sigh and transformed the cannon back into his arms and recalled the solar panels. With a huff, he pulled out a needle and string and began to sow his upper clothing back together.

 _I knew Master Jones and I should've taken Mr. Wilson's up on his offer for regenerative clothing._

Luckily, Reginald was a master in sewing.

By the time he was done, Victor had stumbled back towards him.

Reginald lifted his head towards the giant and smirked. "You look well."

Victor chuckled. "I don't feel as bad as I look."

"Worse?"

"Better, actually."

"You feel better despite being enveloped in flames?" Reginald deadpanned.

"Oh, make no mistake, that hurt like a **ublyudku**." (motherfucker)

Reginald frowned. "Language."

"I cannot help it if I sometimes speak Russian."

"No, I mean _vulgar_ language."

"Ah…eh."

Reginald sighed. Now he needs to make a proper gentleman out of his new partner as well.

Oh the joyous times ahead.

The A.I. stood up and zoomed over to Victor, inspecting his clothing. Before Victor could say anything, Reginald began work on mending some tears and removing some scorch marks.

A single minute later, he was finished.

Victor inspected himself and whistled. "Not bad, partner."

Reginald shrugged. "I do my best, as expected of a gentleman."

He turned towards a certain direction. "Now, I believe we should move on to the temple."

Victor stared for a moment…before smiling and flying himself to his partner's side to walk beside him.

"So…am I correct in saying you are android?"

Reginald twitched a bit, but raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, I tend to sense the energy of those around me…and I cannot sense any from you."

Reginald sighed. He already knew he wasn't of Remnant, and vice versa. Since they were to be partners, he may as well come clean.

"I'm no android."

Victor raised an eyebrow.

"But I'm not _human_ either."

Victor opened his mouth-.

"No, I'm not a Faunus."

Victor closed his mouth and waited for an explanation.

Reginald sighed. "It's quite the tale."

"We have time."

That they did.

Reginald pursed his lips. "Well…."

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda could only stare at their scrolls after witnessing the two fights.

…

…

…

"Well," Ozpin finally said. "That was quite the spectacle to behold."

Glynda looked at him in exasperation. "S-Spectacle?! The Assassin tried to _kill_ Mr. Jones, and Mr. Alkaev and Mr. Sinclair have proven to be dangerously powerful!

Ozpin hummed. "Indeed, though they are not powerful enough to warrant worry."

"Not powerful enough?!"

"Glynda."

That tone told her to calm down.

She sighed. "Sir, if they are deemed a threat, then-."

"Oh pish posh," came a familiar voice.

And now Glynda felt rage towards the one who had spoken.

Ozpin simply nodded towards the man. "Mr. Fitzroy."

Clint tipped his fedora hat and grinned. "Ozpin. Glynda."

Glynda huffed and looked the other way.

Clint chuckled. "Giving me the cold shoulder, are we? Sort of what I expect when I finally meet Winter Schnee. Now _that_ will be a cold shoulder."

Ozpin slightly smirked in amusement and sipped his mug.

"Disregarding your eventual failure in courtship-."

"My word, Ozpin, who knew you could deliver burns like that?"

"I have my moments," Ozpin shrugged. "Now, I believe you were going to counter one of Glynda's claims?"

Clint nodded. "Yes."

He gazed out at the forest as he continued. "What you two need to understand is the gift you've been given."

Glynda scoffed. " _Gift?_ "

"Yes. You've been given four more 'pawns' in this secret war you two are fighting."

Ozpin's grip on his cane and mug tightened as Glynda tensed up.

Clint wore an amused look. "What? Did you truly think I wouldn't know about this little game you're participating in?"

Glynda took a step forward. "You think this is a _game_?!"

"I do…and you're playing it quite well, Ozpin. Already, you gather the pieces like a game of chess. Pawns, knights, rooks. To me, they're _all_ pawns, but that's beside the point. Tell me, do you consider yourself the King in all this?"

Angered, Glynda waves her riding crop and pulls a large boulder from the ground. She sends it soaring towards Clint.

Unperturbed, Clint simply raises his left hand and puts his thumb and forefinger together in a flicking motion. As the boulder neared, he flicked it-.

 **BOOM!**

And it blew apart into tiny pieces. Practically pebbles.

Glynda could only gawk in defeat at what just transpired.

Ozpin remained calm, though after that display, he could safely say that, were Clint to try anything against them….

They would be powerless to stop him.

Clint, for his part, simply smirked.

"What were you hoping to accomplish by doing that?"

Glynda grit her teeth and glared with all her anger.

Clint shrugged. "No matter, now may I continue?"

Ozpin gestured with his hand. "Please do."

"Right…anyway, you should consider these four a blessing. You now have four individuals who can help you turn the tide in this secret war you're waging. Sure, one of them is the most wanted man in the four kingdoms, but beggars can't be choosers."

Glynda growled. "If you think we would _ever_ allow that monster to-!"

"Not really any choice in that regards, since he'll begrudgingly tag along with his future teammates. A package deal, really."

Glynda tightened her hands into fists, while Ozpin took another sip of his mug.

"In any case," Clint continued. "You claim that were they to become threats, they would be hard to put down…I counter that they will only be a threat should you _choose_ to treat them as such."

He turned back to the forest. "If you simply treat them like a threat, you will only alienate them from you and possibly make enemies of them…well, not the idiot. He's too much of a nice guy, but I wouldn't be surprised if even he had his limits to his niceness."

"However," he continued. "If you simply treat them like students and allies, and actually show a little trust in them…they will stand by you. That goes double for the idiot, and while Damien will be difficult, he's smart enough to realize that siding with you will be more benificial and practical than going against you, so long as you show an _iota_ of trust."

Glynda huffed. "We will _never_ trust that monster."

"Oh?" Clint pondered with a raised eyebrow. "You speak for Ozpin when you say that?"

He turned to Ozpin. "What say you? Do you feel the same?"

Ozpin said nothing as he gazed out at the forest.

…

…

…

"I believe that they are simply children who seek a home in our world."

He sipped his mug before continuing. "These four are alien to this world, no matter how long any of them have been here. But the one thing I can say for sure…is that they seek to live peaceful lives in this dark world they've been placed in…by _you_ , I might add."

Clint smirked as Ozpin continued.

"I can tell they've been through a lot before coming to Remnant, and that Mr. Jones, Alkaev, and Sinclair mean no harm. As for Mr. Knight…I honestly can't say."

He spared a glance at Glynda before continuing. "I'm not sure if I trust Mr. Knight to uphold his part of our agreement… _but_ , I will give him the opportunity to _earn_ that trust. His time here at Beacon will determine whether or not he's truly the monster he's believed to be…or simply a broken man who needs a single chance to turn his life around. A chance I've given him."

Ozpin turned to Clint. "That's what I believe."

Clint grinned. "Well…you may not admit it, but you are indeed a wise man."

"Again…I have my moments."

Glynda rolled her eyes at her boss.

Clint hummed. "…By the way, weren't Jason and Damien surrounded by packs of Beowolves and their Alpha's?"

Mental glass broke as Ozpin and Glynda realized they had forgotten about that. They quickly turned their gazes back to their scrolls….

And sighed in relief.

Both Jason and Damien (much to Glynda's chagrin) were alright.

* * *

Jason laid spread eagle on the ground as he panted heavily. The wounds he received from the sharp claws of the Alpha's were deep, but were healing at a comfortable pace.

Damien was on one knee, panting as he used his sword as a balance to keep from collapsing in exhaustion like his idiot of a partner.

That fight was nothing. He would not allow himself to fall.

He spared a glance at Jason before searching the area. No other Grimm were around, and the corpses of the ones they killed were fading from existence. Several spent casings and hulls were strewn everywhere. Scorched areas had resulted from the dynamite the idiot had thrown at any multiple Beowolves coming close.

Just how much ammo and dynamite did the idiot have?

A grunt escaped Jason's lips as his wounds finally finished healing. He slowly got up and dusted himself off….

He then began collecting the casings and hulls strewn everywhere.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damien asked.

"Collected the casings and hulls still usable," Jason answered. "Thanks to this little perk I have, some of these can still be used. Useful when I have to make more ammo."

"You make your own ammo?"

"Only when I can't buy any, which in this world's case, I can never do."

"…Huh. Well, at least you're not a complete idiot."

"I have my moments," he shrugged as he finished picking up the last of the usable casings and hulls.

"Now…I think we should start looking for that temple Ozpin mentioned."

Damien scowled. "Right."

Jason looked around. "…Which way is north?"

Damien made to answer…then frowned.

"Goddamn it."

"Shit," Jason concurred.

As the idiot gazed around the forest, his attention was drawn towards two clouds of smoke rising from the forest, one being considerably larger than the other.

"…You see those?"

"I noticed."

"…Think we should check one of them out?"

"I could care less."

Jason pursed his lips. "…I say we check one of them out."

Damien rubbed his eyes. "Goddamn it."

"Relax. Those fires had to be caused by people. I say we find those people and see if they know where the temple is."

Damien sighed. "Fine…whatever."

"Right…let's go best buddy!"

"I'm not your-!"

Jason had already run off towards the smaller cloud of smoke, choosing it at random.

Damien grit his teeth. "Son of a bitch."

He was already regretting not killing the idiot.

* * *

"…Well shit."

Shit indeed, because the forest had apparently been set on fire.

While Jason was surveying the area, Damien activated his Eagle Sense to look for any signs of tracks, either Grimm or Human.

He found some: prints of what appeared to be combat boots and heels….

Who the hell wears heels in a forest?

Then again, he could name a few girls he had seen that wear heels.

Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos.

One of those two was here recently.

"Tracks lead that way," Damien pointed.

"Really?" Jason asked. "Let's go then!"

Jason immediately took off in the direction pointed out.

Damien sighed as he ran to follow.

* * *

Jason moved through bushes and past trees. He searched around for any signs of people.

He moved forward-.

"OOF!"

Only to trip over a fallen tree."

"Ow."

Jason stood back up and dusted himself off as his partner caught up. Damien inspected the fallen tree.

"…This tree was cut down."

"Really?" Jason asked.

Damien nodded. "Yeah. See here?" He pointed at the end of the tree. "Something sharp severed it in half…in one swing I might add."

Jason whistled. "Damn…what kind of weapon can do that?"

"One that's sharp…and curved, judging by the condition of the severed area. And the person wielding it would have to have been strong enough to swing it with enough force to cut a tree down. If I had to guess, I'd say the weapon was…a scythe."

Jason mind went blank for a moment…then rebooted.

"A scythe?"

"Yeah."

"…Where do the tracks lead now?"

"That way. Why-?"

Jason immediately took off in that direction. "Ruby?! You out here?!"

Damien sighed. "Of course he knows who did this."

He looked to his left to find a rather large feather, as though it belonged to a large anime….

Or a large Grimm.

He searched around, but found no trace of a large Grimm.

Deciding to keep a lookout, he stood up and chased after the idiot.

* * *

Ruby could only sit on the ground and lazily play with the leaves on the ground.

It had not been a good time at the moment. First, there was their little botch in teamwork when handling that pack of Beowolves. Then the forest had been set on fire by Weiss, who blamed it on Ruby due to "attacking out of turn"….

Okay, in hindsight, _maybe_ Ruby should've been more aware of her partner's movements, especially since they're going to be stuck together for the next four years, but that didn't mean Weiss had to be a big meanie about it!

Luckily, Ruby took her frustrations out on her poor, defenseless tree….

Why did Ruby have to think it like that? Now she felt bad.

In any case, now she was left to wallow with the leaves as Weiss paced back and forth in a futile effort to get their bearings of the area.

"It's this way."

Weiss walked in one direction.

"…No, it's this way."

She walked in another direction.

"…Okay, its official. We passed it."

Fed up, Ruby stood up. "Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going! We're going…to…the forest temple!"

Ruby sighs in frustration.

"Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!"

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything."

Weiss was shocked. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Ruby glared. "It means you're a big, stupid **jerk** and I hate you!"

"Whoa, there! Hate's a strong word there, don't ya think?"

Ruby froze…then slowly turned to find her (secret) alien friend having emerged from the bushes.

Jason smiled and tipped his hat. "Howdy, Ruby. I was wondering if I'd find ya."

And like that, whatever anger Ruby had was gone and was replaced by immense joy and a warm feeling she couldn't place….

It was probably just more joy.

Regardless, Ruby exploded (not literally) and tackled the idiot to the ground in a hug.

"Jason! Where have you been?!"

Jason grinned and ruffled her hair. "I kinda got into a little scuffle with my partner, then we had to fight off several packs of Beowolves, Alphas included."

"Speaking of partner," he continued, glancing at Weiss. "I see you got paired up with Weiss."

Ruby sat up (unintentionally straddling Jason) and crossed her arms with a pout. "Yeah…I did."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

"Weiss is being a mean, stupid jerkface!"

"Hey!" came the heiress' shout of indignation.

Jason frowned. "Huh…well, I'm sure she's ain't mad for no reason."

"Oh, there's a reason, alright!" Weiss huffed. "I'm partnered with a _child_!"

Jason's face was blank. "…Now that wasn't very nice, now was it?"

"It wasn't meant to be!"

"What's with all the yelling?"

Damien emerged from the bushes, his gaze falling to the two on the ground.

"…Really? You two pick _now_ of all times to get it on? And in front of the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company no less."

Both turned beet red at that, realized their position, and scrambled off the ground back to their respective partners. Ruby hid her face with her hood, while Jason did the same thing with his hat.

Weiss rolled her eyes and facepalmed. "Unbelievable."

Damien took amusement at the idiot's expense. He was also amused at the fact that the daughter of the man he worked for (and threatened) was in the same school as him. Now he had even more leverage should Mr. Schnee try anything against him.

"Well," Damien began. "As amusing as this is, I think we should find the temple. I don't suppose you two ladies know where it is?"

Before Weiss could say anything, Ruby snapped out of her embarrassment to answer.

"No, we don't."

Damien scowled. "Wonderful."

Jason snapped out of his embarrassment as well. "Maybe we need to get to higher ground to find it?"

A good idea…but _how_ high?

Ruby cupped her chin. "I guess we just find the tallest tree and go from their?"

…

…

…

Eh, it was better than nothing.

"Right," Jason agreed. "Let's go."

Jason walked in a random direction-.

"Don't go back the way we came!" Damien exclaimed.

Jason _turned around_ and walked in the opposite direction.

Ruby giggled and sped to Jason's side, preferring to be in his company than Weiss at the moment, leaving Damien and Weiss to trail behind them….

"So," Weiss began. "You got partnered with the idiot."

"I did."

"…I pity you."

"I pity myself."

Meanwhile, Jason and Ruby were also discussing the partners they had gotten.

"So," Jason began. "You and Weiss off to a bad start?"

Ruby huffed with crossed arms. "That's an understatement."

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad."

"She yells at me!"

"So does Damien, but you don't see me complaining."

"That's because you're really nice."

"And you aren't?"

"…Fair point."

Jason chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry. Whatever tension there is between you and Weiss, it'll pass. It kinda has to."

Ruby frowned and fixed her hair. "I guess."

She looked up at him. "What about you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What about me?"

"You got partnered with the guy who, according to Reginald, tried to kill you once."

"Twice, now."

"WHAT?!"

Jason rubbed his ears. "If you keep shouting like that, I'm liable to go deaf."

Ruby stared at him incredulously. "He tried to kill you again?!"

"I did."

Startled, Ruby and Jason turned to find Damien scowling down at the little reaper.

"What of it?"

Despite being intimidated by his glare, Ruby stood her ground. "You're not supposed to kill people!"

"…Why?"

"Because…because…it's wrong!"

Damien tilted his head. "Is it now?"

"Yes!"

…

…

…

Damien chuckled darkly. "Oh, such a naïve little girl. Correct in what she's saying, but naïve nonetheless."

He glared again. "Tell me…if you were forced to choose between the life of a criminal and the life of a child, which would you save?"

Ruby backed up a bit at being given that kind of scenario. "I…I-."

Jason frowned. "Hey now, that ain't fair."

"Life's not fair, you idiot. In fact, what would _you_ do?"

"…I'd find a way to save both."

"Really?"

Jason nodded.

"Even the criminal?"

"I tend to make sure no one dies on my watch."

Damien shook his head. "You're more naïve than Shorty here."

"Hey!"

"I like to think of myself as an idealist," Jason stated.

Damien scoffed. "This dark world has no need for idealists."

"I disagree with ya, there. I say it needs more idealists. And me and Ruby are two of them."

"Ruby and I," Weiss corrected, finally entering the conversation.

"Good to know you're a Grammar Nazi, Ice Queen," Damien quipped.

"Wha- How dare you!"

Ruby giggled (though she was still miffed at Damien), while Jason frowned.

"That wasn't very nice, Damien."

"I'm sure she's been called worse. She can handle it."

Damien walked off, done with the conversation.

Weiss crossed her arms and fumed in place while Ruby and Jason looked on.

"…Damien's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

"I highly doubt that," Weiss and Ruby said at the same time, causing them to look at each other in surprise.

Ruby raised her hands in victory. "Yay! We had a moment!"

Weiss facepalmed.

* * *

"Six _years_?"

"Indeed."

Victor whistled. "Well, that is certainly a long time."

"Indeed, it is."

Both Victor and Reginald had been walking through the forest. No Grimm had dared to attack them after that display of power…yet.

"So that body is new?"

"It is. Despite it being a waste of time, I suppose I should thank you for that fight. It allowed me to test out some of my weaponry."

Victor raised an eyebrow. "You still have tricks up sleeve?"

"Oh you have no idea."

Victor grinned. "Well then…perhaps you'd like a rematch?"

"Not now."

Victor slumped. " **Chert voz'mi.** " (Damn it)

Reginald chuckled. "Perhaps another time, my giant friend."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Of course you will."

They finally found themselves at a clearing. At the end of it, they saw what appeared to be….

"Is that the temple?" Victor asked.

"I believe it is," Reginald answered, zooming in with his eyes. "There are already two other students there: Miss Xiao Long and another I never got the name of."

Victor grinned. "Well then, let's go meet them!"

He threw Reginald over his shoulder and placed two fingers to his forehead.

"What are you-?"

Before he could finish, Reginald found himself and Victor standing behind Yang and Blake. The giant set Reginald down and turned to the two girls.

 _First the Kaio-ken, then the Kamehameha, now Instant Transmission…what_ else _does he know?_

"Hello, ladies," Victor greeted,

Both turned, startled, but relaxed when they saw the giant and (secret) A.I.

"Oh, hey you two," Yang said.

"Hello," Blake said.

"Greetings, Miss Xiao Long," Reginald responded in kind. "And to you too, Miss…."

"Blake."

Reginald tilted his head.

"…Belladonna."

Greetings, Miss Belladonna."

Yang crossed her arms. "You know, you can just call us Yang and Blake."

"I must continue to use proper etiquette."

Victor scratched his head. "Is that really necessary?"

"For a gentleman and butler, yes."

Having made his stance on the matter clear, Reginald turned to the temple and eyed the podiums and relics.

"…Chess pieces?"

Yang shrugged. "Eh, I don't get it either. But I picked out this cute little pony!"

Reginald eyed the chess piece she had. "The Knight…and you call it a 'cute little pony'."

"Yeah!"

…

…

…

"I pity that chess piece."

Ignoring Yang's squawk of indignation, Reginald turned to observe the other remaining chess pieces.

 _Which one fits Victor and I? Are we knights? Rooks? Bishops? Certainly not kings or queens. And then there's…._

Reginald's gaze lingered on one chess piece in particular.

The pawn….

 _Hmph, isn't that fitting? My master, Victor, Damien and I. Pawns in this Clint fellow's game. Simply used for his amusement._

Reginald slowly reached his hand towards the piece…and hesitated.

He felt like a pawn, yet didn't _want_ to be a pawn….

"Mr. Alkaev?"

Victor was at his side. "Yes?"

"Are…we simply pawns for this Clint fellow's amusement?"

Victor pursed his lips for a moment….

"I myself have asked this question, but I do not doubt that Clint had sent me to this world so that I may have a better life. If he is to watch me and others for his amusement, then to each their own."

"Besides," Victor continued. "I've heard somewhere that in the end, we're all somehow pawns in someone's game in some way or another. Just because you pick this piece, doesn't mean it defines you."

…

…

…

"I suppose there's more to you than your brutish ways," Reginald smirked.

Victor grinned. "I have my moments."

Giving a full smile, Reginald picked up the pawn piece and tucked it away in his suit.

Suddenly, a girlish scream sounded in the distance.

Yang turned abruptly. "Some girl's in trouble!"

Reginald replayed the scream in his head and made several analyzations of the people he had heard the past two days…and frowned.

"Actually…I believe that was Mr. Arc."

Yang stopped, slowly turning to the (secret) A.I. "Vomit boy?"

Reginald assumed that was a nickname for the poor knight. "Yes."

…

…

…

Yang fell on her back in full laughter.

Reginald frowned. "It is unbecoming of a lady to laugh at someone else's expense."

The blonde brawler calmed down enough to respond. "Like I said yesterday, I'm not exactly a 'lady' lady."

"Clearly," Reginald muttered, before noticing Blake looking up at the sky.

He followed her gaze…and facepalmed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Yang stopped laughing and looked up. "Huh? What happe-?"

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

* * *

 _(Earlier)_

Why did he let his idiot of a partner and that red twerp talk him into going along with this?

"RUBY! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!"

Oh right. He wanted to piss off the heiress.

"WE'RE FINE! STOP WORRYING!"

"YEAH!" Jason agreed. "BESIDES, THIS IS AWESOME! BETTER THAN HANGING ON TO THE OUTSIDE OF THAT SHIP IN REGINALD'S INTRODUCTION!"

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT?!" Damien yelled out.

"OH NOTHING!

Weiss grit her teeth. "WELL, I AM _SO_ FAR BEYOND WORRYING!"

"…IN A GOOD WAY?" Ruby asked.

"IN A BAD WAY! IN A VERY BAD WAY!"

Which means going along with this was well worth it in Damien's opinion.

"WELL WHY DON'T WE JUST JUMP?" Ruby asked.

"GREAT IDEA!" Jason concurred. "LET'S DO IT!"

"ARE YOU TWO INSANE?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Silence was her answer, for Ruby and Jason decided to let go.

"WHY THOSE LITTLE-!" she cursed. "Well, at least I'm not alo-."

She stopped when she saw that Damien had jumped as well.

Weiss' eye twitched….

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

And _that_ reaction is why Damien jumped in the first place.

Once again, well worth it.

* * *

 _(Present)_

"HEADS UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!"

Ruby's warning was interrupted by Jaune appearing out of nowhere and crashing into her, resulting in both crashing into a tree.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

As for the idiot, however-.

 **SPLAT!**

The obvious result occurred.

"Ow~."

Yang and Blake could only look down in shock at the guy who fell from a great height and landed right in front of them. Victor raised an eyebrow, while Reginald rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

A cloud of darkness suddenly descended in front of them and formed into Jason's partner, Damien Knight.

The Assassin-in-hiding stared down at the idiot with a scowl…before stepping over him and moving on towards the chess pieces.

Yang looked at him incredulously. "Aren't you gonna see if he's alright?!"

"Nope."

Damien left it at that as he observed the "relics".

 _Chess pieces…how fitting._

A groan from Jason was heard as he stood up, the sound of bones resetting into place following. He craned his neck side to side, cracking it a little. Breathing a sigh, he turned his gaze to the two girls that were staring at him in shocked amazement.

"…What?"

"Y-You fell," Yang stuttered. "From the sky…how are standing right now?!"

Jason shrugged. "I've fallen from greater heights."

Yang and Blake had gaping jaws as Jason walked passed them to look at the chess pieces with Damien.

"…Huh. Never was a chess kind of guy."

"Oh _really_?" Damien scoffed. "I never would've guessed."

"More of a Yahtzee fellow."

"…Really?"

"Yeah," Jason said with a grin. "Always get Yantzee on the first try."

"…I don't believe you."

"I'll prove it to you later. Right now…which chess piece should we take?"

Damien looked at the remaining chess pieces with a frown. He was certainly no knight. And the bishop or rook didn't seem all that appealing. The queen was a no go, and while it would be wonderful to feed his ego by picking the king piece, his eyes couldn't help but land on the remaining pawn piece….

 _Heh, I'm no pawn. Yet I feel like one for Clint's amusement._

Damien shook his head. He was no pawn. And he _certainly_ wasn't about to be defined as one by picking that worthless pie-.

Jason picked up the pawn piece. "Guess we'll go with this one."

 _Motherfu-!_

Damien glared at the idiot. " _Why?!_ "

Jason shrugged. "I don't know…I just felt that this was the piece to take."

Damien's eye twitched…but he let out a sigh. "Fuck it. I don't even care anymore."

Jason grinned. "That's the spirit!"

"Remind me to stab you later."

Suddenly, crashing sound were heard. Everyone turned to find a lone Ursa swinging around wildly. This came to an end a moment later as it collapsed to the ground, a girl in pink tumbling over it.

"Aw~. It's broken."

Damien scowled. "Great. Nora's here."

Nora turned towards the temple, saw Damien…and launched herself towards him with a beaming smile.

"Damien!"

Damien took a step to the side, allowing Nora to crash where he used to stand.

"Owie~."

Damien rolled his eyes. Reluctantly, he helped Nora back up, then had to hold her back when she tried to hug him.

"Nora…shouldn't you pick out a relic or something?"

Nora's face went blank for a moment…then she smiled.

"Right!"

She zoomed to the a specific chess piece in particular: the rook.

"Ooooh!" She picked up the rook….

Then began to sing.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the-!"

Damien quickly silenced her with a finger to her lips.

" _What_ did I say about _singing_?"

"…That I should do it more often?"

"Goddamn it Nora."

More crashing sounds were heard as Pyrrha Nikos emerged from the forest, a Death Stalker hot on her heels.

"Jaune!"

Said knight, who had been stuck upside down in a tree, turned to the shout. "Pyrrha!"

Ruby, who had also been in the tree, got down and landed next to her sister, who was relieved to see she was alright.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"NORA!" came the shout of the pancake lover, ruining whatever sweet, sisterly moment was about to occur….

And now Damien disliked Nora less than before.

Jason scratched his head. "Damn. A lot of shit just happened."

"Yup…and it looks like the blonde's not pleased."

Jason looked to see Yang shaking a bit.

"Grr- I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she shouted as her eyes turned a crimson red and a few flames on her hair could be seen. "CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

Everyone remained silent. Damien decided to literally count the seconds as Ren caught up to them.

 _1…2…._

"Um, Yang?" Ruby asked to gesture to something above.

Yang slumped as Damien smirked.

"Well, you _did_ ask for two seconds."

Jason grimaced. "Yeah…you kinda did."

Yang glared at them as she and everyone else looked up….

And found that Weiss was still on the Nevermore.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!"

Damien turned to Ruby. "You left your partner behind…I now have a little respect for you."

"Wha-NO!" Ruby exclaimed, waving her hands. "That's not something to respect! Besides, I told her to jump!"

Blake made a comment. "She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine," Ruby assured.

"Ten Lien says she won't be," Damien bet.

"You're on!"

"She's falling," Ren deadpanned.

Damien smirked as he turned to Ruby with an outstretched hand. "Cough it up."

Ruby grumbled as she handed him ten Lien.

Jason decided to run ahead to catch her. "I GOT HER!"

He stood in place as he held out his arms, ready to catch the heiress….

However, apparently Jaune had the same idea to catch Weiss, and had jumped with arms outstretched to catch her.

"Just dropping in?" he asked suavely.

This line _would_ have worked…had Jaune actually thought out his plan a little more. Instead, now both Weiss _and_ he were now falling.

"Huh," Jason mused. "Well, guess I'll just catch them both."

He once again waited with outstretched hands-.

 **SPLAT!**

Only for Jaune to crash to the ground a few feet in front of him.

"Ow~."

Jason frowned. "Huh…."

"Sir!"

Jason looked ahead to Reginald.

"I highly suggest taking two steps forward."

Jason did as such, his arms still outstretched.

"One more."

Another step.

"Now half a step."

He did so, standing right beside Jaune.

"Perfect, sir."

Weiss landed in his arms, looking at her nails.

"My _he_ -," she began sarcastically before realizing she had actually been caught, by Jason no less. "O-Oh! Um…thank you?"

Jason grinned. "No problem."

No one but Yang and Reginald noticed the look of jealousy on Ruby's face.

The idiot looked down at Jaune. "You alright there, buddy?"

"My front," came the knight's weak reply.

"Good to know," Jason said, before turning back to Weiss. "Now then…."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You still haven't told me what Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes are."

Weiss was dumbfounded. "Seriously?!"

"Yeah…what is it?"

"Sir!"

Jason turned to Reginald in the distance.

"It's a _cereal_!"

…

…

…

"Oh…that makes sense."

Weiss facepalmed.

Jason shrugged as he stepped over Jaune. "Come on, Jaune."

Jaune weakly got up, holding his stomach as he followed Jason, who was still carrying Weiss. He and Jaune made it to the group. At this point, everyone but Jason noticed the look of jealousy on Ruby's face.

"Jason." Ruby tried and failed to keep a blank look.

"Yeah?"

"…You can put Weiss down now."

Jason raised an eyebrow, looked to see a glaring Weiss.

"…Oh right. Forgot about you."

Everyone but Weiss facefaulted, the heiress letting out a shriek of indignation.

Damien chuckled. "Well, good to know the Ice Queen is pretty forgettable."

Reginald gave him a pointed glare. "That's no way to treat a lady."

"What lady? I don't see a lady here."

The girls (except Nora, who simply frowned, and Pyrrha, who was still being chased by the Death Stalker) glared at the Assassin-in-hiding, who was completely unaffected.

Jason frowned. "Are you _trying_ antagonize everyone you meet?"

"Not like I'm here to make friends…also, you're still holding Weiss."

And the look of jealousy from Ruby returns as she crosses her arms and pouts.

Jason glanced at a fuming Weiss, who for some reason had the _tiniest_ hint of pink on her cheeks.

"…Oh right. Sorry."

Jason abruptly dropped Weiss to the ground, to the surprise of those around them.

"Sir?!" Reginald scolded.

"Whoops. Sorry."

Weiss quickly stood up, dusted herself off, and glared.

"You better be sorry! What kind of person just _drops_ someone like-?!"

She was left silent again when Jason walked by her towards Ruby, having finally noticed the little reaper looking miffed.

Had Weiss just been ignored _again_?!

"Hey Ruby," Jason began. "You alright? You seem…upset."

"Oh no, no," Ruby replied, still miffed. "I'm. Just. _Fine_."

"You don't sound fine."

I'm good, really. Just drop it."

Jason tilted his head in thought…then had an idea.

"I know what'll cheer you up!"

"I said I'm-!"

Ruby didn't get to finish as Jason had begun balancing himself on a beach ball on one leg…while the other balancing a plate on a stick…and he was juggling several bowling pins…while blowing on a whistle.

The non-aliens could only gawk at the display. Even Pyrrha and the Death Stalker had stopped their chase to gawk. Damien was deadpanning, now fully regretting partnering up with the idiot. Victor was thoroughly entertained by the show, even going so far as to clap his hands. And Reginald…simply rubbed his eyes and sighed, not surprised his master was doing something like this in the middle of a life-or-death situation.

This act would've gone on for another minute-.

"OH SHI-!"

-had the idiot not lost his balance.

He fell on his behind, the bowling pins landing on his head one at a time.

"Ow."

He shook his head of the pain from those pins, then looked up to see Ruby's reaction.

She had a blank look on her face.

…

…

"Pfft."

Ruby's face began to contort.

"Pfffhehehehe-."

She emerged in full-blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jason grinned, glad his plan worked.

Everyone else couldn't help but laugh along. Even Blake and Ren joined with a chuckle or two. Weiss huffed, yet a smirk made itself known. Reginald shook his head with a smile, knowing full well his master tended to do that to cheer people up. Victor smiled along with him, and Damien…well, he didn't really smile, but he didn't scowl either, so that's technically a plus.

Unfortunately, the laughter ended when Pyrrha landed on the ground before them, having been knocked aside by the Death Stalker.

Yang let out a quip. "Well, the gang's all here. Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!"

With that exclamation, Ruby charged towards the Death Stalker, using the gun part of her weapon to propel herself at the Grimm.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang called out.

"Oh shit," Jason cursed.

Ruby swung her scythe at the Death Stalker, but it simply batter her aside with its claw, knocking the wind out of her for a moment.

"D-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby reverts her scythe to rifle mode and fires at the Grimm, but its armor is too thick even for Crescent Rose's bullets to penetrate. Realizing she can't beat it, she holsters her weapon and runs back to the others, with the Death Stalker giving chase.

Yang runs forward to help her sister. "Ruby!"

"I'm coming too!" Jason said, rushing along.

"Sir, wait!" Reginald called out.

Damien pursed his lips. "…100 Lien says all three of them die."

He ignored the glares from everyone else. Nora simply walked up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! The hell, Nora!"

She crossed her arms. "You're not going to make any friends with the way you're acting."

"Like I said, I'm not here to make friends. I could care less what people think."

"Now," he continued. "Care to take part in the bet?"

"…100 Lien says they live."

"You're on."

Back at the crisis, Ruby is trying to get to her sister and Jason. However, the Nevermore from before is flying overhead and fires several of its feathers.

Jason sees this, curses, and uses his Blink ability to teleport some distance closer.

The feathers begin to impale the ground, one of them catching Ruby's cloak, pinning her to the ground.

Other feathers near Jason, but he doesn't stop or move out of the way. In fact, he runs faster.

 _Don't react, don't react, don't react, don't react, don't react!_

Time appears to move slowly for a moment.

As Jason takes a step in running, a feather impales the ground _just_ a millimeter from where Jason's foot is.

Another soars towards him…but only grazes his shoulder and impales the ground, leaving only a scratch. The same thing happens with his other shoulder, with both scratches healing quickly.

One more feather appears to be soaring towards his head….

Yet completely misses by a mere half-inch and impales the ground.

Jason wasn't impaled once….

Then again, having an 11/10 in Luck will do that to you.

The remaining feathers simply continued to impale the ground, the last few causing Yang to slide to a stop lest she gets impaled herself. Though she and the others were amazed at how Jason had managed to _not_ get impaled.

Jason continued on. "Ruby! Get outta there!"

"I'm trying!" she shouted as she tried and failed to get her cloak out of the feather's impaling grasp.

The Death Stalker approached Ruby, raising its stinger to end the little reaper then and there. All Ruby could do was close her eyes and wait for the end.

"Ruby!" Yang called out in vain, as a white blur sped passed her.

Jason had finally reached Ruby as the Death Stalker launched its stinger towards her.

Jason grimaced. _This is gonna hurt…a_ lot _._

He utilized his Blink one more time to get in front of Ruby…and in the path of the stinger.

Weiss, who had been about to intervene and save Ruby, could only skid to a halt in shock and horror at what the idiot was intending to do. Before she could realize her mistake, it was too late.

 **SKRRGZZT!**

…

…

…

Ruby, realizing she was still alive, opened her eyes….

And went wide-eyed in horror.

The stinger had impaled Jason.

The others girls (WBYPN) could only cover their mouths in shock and horror.

Jaune looked like he was gonna puke.

Ren was wide-eyed.

Damien was torn between smirking that the idiot got hurt, or scowling that he hadn't done it himself.

Reginald-

"Seriously, sir."

-was rubbing his eyes in annoyance, almost as though his master did this from time to tome….

Oh wait, he does.

Tears began to flow from Ruby's eyes. "J-Jason?"

Said idiot turned his head sideways to glance at Ruby, where some blood could be seen dripping out of the corners of his mouth.

He smiled. "H-Howdy Ruby. Y-You alright?"

Ruby wiped her eyes furiously. "I-I'm fine. But what about _you_?!"

Jason looked down at the stinger impaling him…then back to Ruby.

"It's just a flesh wound."

A facepalm from Reginald could be heard.

Ruby's mouth trembled as tears threatened to spill, a sad chuckle escaping her lips.

"R-Remind me to k-kick you in the s-shin later."

Jason coughed a bit of blood before grinning. "I guess I deserve that."

Suddenly, Jason was lifted into the air by the tail of the Death Stalker.

"…Oh crap."

Jason gulped.

"N-Now I know what you're thinking: should I fling the human off my tail?"

The tail reared back.

"A-And the answer… _may_ surprise you."

The tail was ready.

He groaned. "Son of a-."

It flung him.

"-BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTCCCHHH!"

Jason was now soaring through the air, and Ruby could only watch in vain as he flew, not realizing the stinger was launched at her again….

Though this time, Weiss stopped it with some Ice Dust.

As she and Ruby began to make amends, Jason was about to clear the temple and the others.

"I've got him!" Victor shouted, leaping up into the sky.

He got in Jason's path and caught the idiot before he could soar any further.

"I have you, comrade!"

Jason coughed again and grinned. "T-Thanks."

"Of course! One alien to another."

"…You're not from Remnant, either?"

"Nope," he replied as he began to float down to the ground. "By the way, I got partnered with your butler."

"Really?"

"Yes…is he always the way he is?"

"Yeah," Jason chuckled. "Good luck with him. He can be a handful sometimes."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, sir!" Reginald shouted from below.

"I know!"

Victor reached the ground and set Jason on the ground. "Hang on. I have some Senzu Beans with me."

Jason raised his hand. "No need."

Before Victor could ask why, he saw that Jason's body wound had healed, no scar left behind.

"You heal?"

Jason nodded.

"…You are lucky man."

Jason grimaced. "I am…just not in _how_ I got my healing factor…I don't wanna talk about it."

Victor nodded, accepting his privacy.

As Jason stood up, Reginald approached and pulled out his sewing kit, then sped around the idiot, sewing and stitching where it was needed. By the time he was done, Jason's outfit was fixed.

"We _really_ should've taken Mr. Wilson's offer on regenerative clothing, sir."

"…Who?"

"Deathstroke, sir."

"Oh…eh, we're good for now."

Reginald sighed and put away his sewing kit.

Damien approached with a scowl. "I lost 100 Lien because you and the other two survived."

"Glad to see you too, best buddy."

"I will stab you _repeatedly_. In front of _everyone_ here!"

"Okay…go for it."

Damien stared blankly…then shrugged.

"Alright then."

He extended his Hidden Blades, ready to stab the idio-.

"Nope!"

Nora appeared from behind and hugged Damien.

Damien's eye twitched, and a noticeable shade of pink could be seen on his cheeks. He retracted his Hidden Blades and scowled.

"Some other time."

Jason smiled. "Okay, best buddy."

It took all of Damien's willpower to _not_ go through with stabbing the idiot multiple times. Nora's hug helped a little…okay, _a lot_.

As Nora returned to the others, Jason saw them gathered, giving him worried looks. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were there as well, with the little reaper glaring at him.

"Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'm fine," he assured, lifting his shirt. "See? Not even a scar."

The blushes on the girl's (sans Nora) faces went unnoticed by the idiot, but Ruby marching up to him didn't.

"…Oh right, you need to kick-."

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped on one foot and nursed the other as Ruby glared at him.

"What were you _thinking_?!"

He grit his teeth. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! THE SAME SHIN!"

He hopped again as Ruby crossed her arms.

"Well, it wasn't!"

When Jason was done hopping, he froze when Ruby wrapped him in a hug and buried her face in his chest.

"Please…don't do that again."

Jason looked down at the little reaper…before wrapping his arms around her.

"I promise to _try_."

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! THE SAME SHIN AGAIN!"

He stumbled to the ground nursing his hurt shin as Ruby crossed her arms with a pout.

Everyone else, even Damien, was amused by what just occurred. Reginald had even made sure to record it and have it sent to Yang later.

Jaune decided to voice the elephant in the room. "Uh, guys? That thing's circling back. What are we gonna do?"

Weiss spoke up. "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby agreed, much to Weiss's approval. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," Jaune said. "That's an idea I can get behind."

"I can't."

Everyone had turned to the two that spoke: Damien and Victor.

"I for one am _not_ running from some oversized bird and scorpion," Damien scowled.

"I agree," Victor said, pumping his fists. "I want good fight, and these two Grimm will provide it for me."

Reginald sighed. "Mr. Alkaev. Mr. Knight. Sometimes a tactical retreat is in order."

"I disagree, partner."

Jason watched as Damien, Victor, and Reginald got into an argument about the right thing to do. He scratched his head and turned to the non-aliens.

"Um…I think the four of us need to air our opinions on the matter. Y'all just go on ahead. We'll catch up."

Ruby hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me. We'll be right behind you."

…

…

…

"If you don't catch up, I'm kicking you in the shin."

"Then I'll have to be sure I catch up then."

Smiling, Ruby turned and grabbed a knight chess piece as Jaune grabbed a rook.

The eight Remnans made their way passed the temple and away from the two giant Grimm. The Nevermore followed after them, opting to ignore the arguing aliens. The Death Stalker broke free of its ice prison and followed, also ignoring the arguing aliens….

Yet something would arrive that _wouldn't_ ignore the arguing aliens.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda could only stare at the three arguing aliens, the fourth simply scratching his head in confusion, on their scrolls.

The other students had made it to some ruins, where the Nevermore and Death Stalker finally caught up. With no other choice, the students had to battle with the two Grimm.

With a few mishaps, it was down to Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long vs the Nevermore, and Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren vs the Death Stalker.

Ozpin hummed as he sipped his mug. "Well, I can see three teams already."

" _Two_ teams, sir," Glynda countered. "The four aliens don't seem to be on the same page. I doubt they ever will."

A chuckle from Clint was heard. "Nonsense. They simply need a large Grimm to fight as well…."

"And the perfect candidate is about to show up," Clint finished with a devious smile.

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "What do you me-?"

 **RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

…

…

…

Everything stopped for a moment.

The two battles between the students and Grim had ceased momentarily, both human (and a Faunus) _and_ Grimm turning in the direction of the mighty roar. The two Grimm knew what this roar was.

 _It_ had awoken…and it wasn't the Dragon.

Ozpin actually _dropped_ his mug, his face paling a bit. Glynda now had an angry glare aimed at Clint.

"What. Did. You. _Do_?" Glynda grit though her teeth.

Clint smirked. "All I did was lure something that woke up. Turns out a few extra players in this year's Initiation produced enough negativity to wake something up from its slumber…and it's _not_ the Dragon buried in Mt. Glenn."

Now Glynda was paling.

If it wasn't the Dragon, then it was….

God help them.

Glynda and Ozpin watched in their scrolls as their fears were realized.

 _It_ emerged from the tree line.

* * *

"And I'm telling you that Trump's an idiot," Damien argued. "He won't make America great again. He'll lead it to ruin!"

"And I'm telling _you_ ," Reginald countered. "That Ms. Clinton is not to be trusted. Keeping secrets and constantly changing your viewpoints just to get on the crowd's good side is unbecoming of a lady.'

Victor scratched his head. "Does no one believe Bernie Sanders will make the Democratic nomination?"

"NO!" came the shouts of both Damien and Reginald.

"But there have only been good things said about the man!" Victor exclaimed.

Jason simply scratched his head in confusion. He _knew_ he hadn't tuned out from the conversation. Even so….

"When the hell did this conversation become about politics…from a world we're not even _on_ anymore?"

Damien, Victor and Reginald stared at the idiot, then each other….

Damien facepalmed. "Goddamn it. Hanging around you three (or just _one_ of you) is making me act foolishly."

Victor chuckled. "No worries. You'll get used to us!"

"I don't _want_ to get used to you three."

"You'll change your mind…in any case, let's get back to why we should fight the Grimm!"

"Actually," Jason pointed out. "The scorpion and raven-."

"Death Stalker and Nevermore, sir."

"Right. The Death Stalker and Nevermore followed after the others."

They turned to look…and found the idiot was telling the truth.

Victor slumped. " **Chert voz'mi.** " (Damn it)

"It's for the best," Reginald stated.

Damien raised an eyebrow. "It's for the best we let those Grimm chase after the others?"

…

…

…

Reginald glitched.

"I now have a little respect for you," Damien said.

"That's not something to respect!" Jason exclaimed.

Victor sighed. "I want to fight something. _Anything_ , really."

He suddenly perked up. "Hey partner-!"

"We're not having our rematch _now_."

Victor slumped again.

Jason pat his back. "Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure there's another large Grimm out there for us to fight."

 **RRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

…

…

…

Reginald deadpanned. "Thank you for tempting fate, sir."

"Yeah, well…shut up."

Victor pumped his fists. "Excellent! I hope it is strong!"

Damien drew his sword. "And here I was thinking this would be boring."

The four aliens-in-hiding waited as the trees at the other end of the clearing began to move apart, as though something big was moving them aside. That something made itself known….

"Oh," Jason began. "My. God…IT'S KING KONG!"

"Sir, that's not King Kong."

"It totally is!"

What emerged from the forest was what appeared to be a Grimm version of Peter Jackson's take of King Kong. It stood hunched on all fours, its knuckles touching the ground. Bone armor covered several parts of this creature: shoulders (with three small spikes on each), arms, hands (top part and knuckles), legs, knees (with a single spike on each), feet (top part), back and front (with the latter looking like a form of outer skeleton). Its masked covered the upper part of its face, leaving the lower jaw free, as well as the rest of its head. Red eyes glowed angrily at the four aliens.

It knew _they_ were the one to awaken it.

It beat its chest, roaring a challenge.

Jason waved his arms at it. "See! It even roars and beats its chest like King Kong!"

"Sir, this is obviously this world's Grimm version of the giant ape."

"I don't care what it is," Victor grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "So long as it is strong!"

He launched into flight towards the Grimm Kong. " **Davay drat'sya!** " (Let's fight!)

Reginald facepalmed. "Oh for the love of-."

Victor roared as he flew towards the Grimm Kong. The creature simply stared, as though unimpressed by the human soaring towards it.

Victor reared his fist back and soared up towards the Grimm's head. With a roar, he launched his fist at the beast's nose.

 **POW!**

A shockwave was created as a result, spreading throughout the clearing. The other three aliens felt the wave pass over them, though they were a little shocked to notice.

Considering the Grimm Kong just stood in place, completely unaffected by Victor's hit.

The giant could only gawk, shocked that his punch had little to no effect on the Grimm.

The Grimm Kong grunted and snatched Victor with its hand, glaring at the one that thought he could hurt the Ancient Grimm.

Victor got over his shock and grinned. "At last…a true challenge!"

It snorted-

 **SMASH!**

-and subsequently smashed Victor _into_ the ground with authority….

 **SMASH!**

And then it did it again.

 **SMASH!**

And again.

 **SMASH!**

And again.

 **SMASH!**

And once more for good measure.

It brought its hand back out to view its captive.

Victor swore he could see little Chibi Neo's circling around his head. "M-Multiple Neos? Am I in heaven?"

The beast grunted and tossed Victor away, sending him crashing through a tree. It turned towards the other three aliens at the ruins, roared, and charged at them.

Jason stared blankly. "…Well shit. Victor's out."

"I-I'm not!" came Victor's distant shout. "I-I just n-need second w-wind!"

…

…

…

"Well, okay then," Jason said as he turned to Damien and Reginald. "We just need to stall King Kong-."

"It's _not_ King Kong, sir."

 **((Yeah! Just call it "Grimm Kong".))**

Jason sighed. "Fine. We need to stall _Grimm_ Kong while Victor gets a hold of himself. Any ideas?"

Damien readied his sword. "Here's an idea: Kill it."

He dispersed into a cloud of darkness and charged at the Ancient Grimm.

Jason cursed. "Damn it, Damien!"

The Grimm Kong stopped as it noticed the cloud of darkness rapidly approaching it. This cloud reformed over its head into Damien Knight, sword drawn. He fell down towards the Ancient Grimm and proceeded to hack and slash at the beast's head. However, the bone armor proved to be too strong.

Annoyed at the human trying to cut it, the Grimm Kong launched its hand to grab the human, but the human formed into a cloud of darkness right as it was about to grasp it.

Damien reformed on the creature's back. Balancing himself, he held his blade upside down and stabbed down on one of the unarmored areas of the Grimm.

The blade didn't even pierce _that_.

Damien's eye twitched. "This thing's tougher than it looks."

The Grimm Long reached for Damien again, but he turned into a cloud of darkness again. It roared in anger, trying to grab the cloud of darkness to no avail.

The cloud flew up high into the sky and reformed. Damien fell back down, pulling out all five of his concussive grenades. He pulled the pins and threw all five down.

The Grimm Kong roared in shock at being blinded and made deaf for a brief period. When that time passed and it regained its senses, it glared up at Damien….

Only to come face to face with five explosive grenades, the pins gone.

 **BOOM!**

All five went off at the same time, enveloping the creature's head in an explosive cloud.

Damien landed back on the ground and smirked at his handiwork….

That smirk went away when the smoke cleared and revealed a completely fine Grimm Kong, an enraged look on its face.

"Goddamn it."

The beast roared and charged the Assassin-in-hiding with _incredible_ speed. Fast enough to force Damien to become a cloud of darkness again just to avoid getting caught by the beast.

It roared in anger.

 _Sounds like my Semblance is pissing it off._

The Grimm Kong clapped its hands together in the direction of Damien, creating a shockwave that dispersed the cloud for a brief moment before reforming a distance away as Damien.

Damien scowled. "Alright, gotta look out for that."

What he also needed to look out for was the number of times he utilized his Semblance. Anymore and he'd put an incredible strain on his body that would hinder him horribly.

Probably about…three more times he could turn to a cloud of darkness and back. Bad enough he couldn't remain a cloud of darkness for an extended period of time.

The Grimm Kong charged again, but Damien dodged its incoming fist by jumping upward and landing on it. He ran up its arm, his sword replaced by his sawed-off shotguns. He jumped towards the beast's face, guns aimed to take out its eyes….

Shame Damien forgot about its other hand.

The Grimm Kong swatted Damien to the ground with enough force to make him _bounce_ back into the air. He gasped at the pain that enveloped him.

He was barely able to turn his head to see the gorilla fist heading straight towards him.

"Oh shi-."

 **POW!**

Damien's entire being was punched a great distance. His body rolled and bounced off the ground, his Aura completely gone and unable to protect him. Several bones dislocated, and he was pretty sure some of his ribs were cracked.

His body finally came to a stop…right at Jason and Reginald's feet.

Jason knelt on one knee. "You alright?"

Damien glared. "What…do you…think?"

"…I'll take that as a solid 'maybe'."

"If we survive this, I'm slitting your throat."

Chuckling, Jason stood back up and turned to Reginald. "Well, now Damien's out."

"I'm not!"

Reginald smirked. "Just need your 'second wind'?"

"Yes!"

"I heard that!" came Victor's distant shout.

Shaking his head in amusement, Reginald began walking. "I believe _I_ shall fight it now."

"You sure about that?" Jason asked cautiously. "This thing seems _really_ strong."

"I believe I can manage, sir."

With that said, Reginald sped towards the Grimm Kong.

The beast roared at its next challenge/victim.

Reginald's palms lit up in a blue color as he readied his repulsors. He sped towards the creature which raised a fist towards him. He ducked under the fist and fired his repulsor blasts from below while sliding between the creatures legs.

The Grimm Long roared in frustration as it turned to face Reginald-

 **BOOM!**

Only to get a face full of an incendiary blast.

Reginald circled the beast and continued to fire incendiary after incendiary. The area Grimm Kong was in was now surrounded by smoke. Reginald jumped into the air above the smoke and prepared his right arm. His fist began to retract into his arm, building up force.

As he descended upon the smoke cloud, the Grimm Kong emerged in a jump, roaring at the airborne Reginald.

The A.I. butler was unperturbed, instead unleashing his reared back fist onto the Grimm's masked face.

 **POW!**

While there were no cracks in the mask, the hit was strong enough to send the Grimm back down to the ground.

Reginald landed back on his feet and jumped backwards to avoid an incoming fist. He brought his hands together to form the Incineration Cannon.

"INCINERA-!"

 **CRUNCH!**

Reginald could only stare in shock at the Grimm Kong having crushed his cannon like one would a soda can.

The Grimm Kong lifted the A.I. butler into the air and glared.

Reginald simply stared back. "If you expect me to scream in pain, you will be _thoroughly_ disappointed."

The Grimm roared at him.

Unperturbed, he began pouring energy into his chest for the Unibeam. The lens on his chest began to glow, drawing the Grimm Kong's curiosity. It leaned forward to get a closer look.

Reginald smirked. "Thank you. Now it will hurt more."

The A.I. butler fired the Unibeam full blast, enveloping the entire head of the creature.

When the beam stopped…the creature was fine, albeit with some scorch marks on it.

Even so, the Grimm Kong was now enraged.

Reginald frowned. "Well…this is awkward."

The creature threw Reginald in the air, reared its fist back, and punched the A.I. butler all the way back to the temple, at Jason's feet as a matter of fact.

Reginald stared up, blinking.

Jason stared down, blinking behind his shades.

"…"

"…"

"…Sir."

"Yeah?"

"We may have a problem."

"I figured that."

Jason drew Lucky and the Mysterious Magnum. "Well, guess it's my turn."

"Sir, I don't think you stand a chance."

"Won't know till I try."

Jason calmly walked towards the awaiting Grimm. It stared at the idiot with an unimpressed look, yet Jason moved forward.

He now stood but a few feet away, looking up at the Ancient Grimm.

He tipped his hat. "Howdy. The name's Jason. Jason Jones."

The Grimm Kong grunted.

"Now, I don't appreciate you hurtin' my friends like that. And seeing as you're a Grimm, I can't exactly ask you to apologize."

It grunted again.

"Now, while I'm not a fan of killing-."

"Wimp!" came Damien's voice."

"-I've had to make exceptions from time to time because I had no choice…this is one of those times."

He raised both revolvers and aimed at the Ancient Grimm. "I'm sure you understand."

Jason began to unload round after round into the Grimm Kong. Unfortunately, each bullet bounced off the bone armor uselessly.

Jason frowned. "…Not sure why I thought that would work."

He holstered his revolvers and drew his DBS, Pa's Fishing Aid.

"Let's see if this'll do anything."

The Grimm Kong snatched Jason from the ground and roared right in his face. Jason had to hold on to his hat and shades to keep them from flying away.

It stopped roaring and glared.

"…Your breath stinks."

The Grimm growled.

"Oh, and by the way…."

Jason aimed Pa's Fishing Aide right at the beast's nose.

"And stay back."

 **BOOM!**

Surprisingly, the shotgun blast somehow managed to make the creature fall on its behind. It even managed to leave a crack in the mask of the Grimm Kong….

This obviously enraged the Ancient Grimm.

Jason grinned. "Hey! I got a crack in its mask!"

"Bullshit!" Damien called out.

"No seriously-!"

 **STOMP!**

Jason was crushed under the foot of the Grimm Kong.

The beast lifted its foot and brought it down on the idiot for a second time.

 **STOMP!**

The Grimm growled….

 **STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!**

Then thought twenty more stomps would suffice.

It lifted its foot off its victim and lifted the broken body, savoring in causing the death of this hu-.

"Ow."

The Grimm Kong could roar in shock and drop the apparently still alive human.

"Ow again."

Bones snapping back into place could be heard as the idiot healed. He groaned as he slowly sat up, careful to not cause himself anymore pain. He stood on his feet and dusted his clothed…then widened his eyes at what he found on the ground.

A broken pair of black shades.

Jason searched his face and sadly confirmed that those were _his_ shades that were broken.

"Son of a bitch," he cursed as he took the broken pieces and put them in his inner pocket.

He glared up at the Grimm Kong with his diamond eyes. "I needed those shades!"

The Ancient Grimm simply snorted, then flicked the idiot all the way back to the temple.

He crashed into one of the podiums. "Fuck!"

Reginald, who had been leaning against another podium repairing himself as best he could, made a comment.

"Language, sir."

"Now's not the time for that!"

"I suppose not."

Damien, who was leaning against another podium, turned to the idiot. "You alright? Can't drag around a partner with a broken body."

"Aren't _you_ the one with a broken body?" Jason asked as he stood up.

"Fuck off."

"Reginald! Tell him off about language!"

"He's a lost cause, sir."

"Damn it."

"Language, sir."

"Seriously!"

"Indeed."

"…Oh, before I forget!" Jason pulled out his broken shades. "Can you fix these?"

Reginald took the pieces and glanced at them…then his hands moved in fast motion…before stopping and revealing the black shades, good as new. He handed them back to Jason.

"Thanks," Jason said as he put his shades on.

"Of course, sir."

Victor suddenly appeared before them via Instant Transmission.

"Okay, I've gotten my second wind!"

Damien (barely) clapped sarcastically. "Wonderful. Now we can watch you get your ass kicked again."

" **Ne v etot raz!** " (Not this time!)

Victor charged at the Grimm Kong again, who wore an unimpressed look as facing the giant young adult again.

"KAIO-KEN!"

Victor glowed red and flew at greater speeds, surprising the Grimm Kong. Victor delivered several punches all over its body, before getting below it and bringing his fist up towards its jaw.

 **POW!**

"SHORYUKEN!"

Victor actually managed to launch the Grimm into the air. He quickly sped several feet above it before launching himself down feet first.

"FOOT DIVE!"

He stomped on the middle of the Grimm Kong's chest and smashed it into the ground, creating a crater.

He hopped out of it and landed several feet away, waiting.

…

…

…

 **GGRRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

The Grimm Kong emerged from the crater, thoroughly pissed off.

Victor smirked. " **Ty sil'nyy.** " (You are strong.)

It roared and stalked towards him.

"Let's see you handle this!"

He stomped his feet into the ground and cupped his hands.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The creature began to near him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

It began to rear its fist back.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A _large_ blue beam of energy was released from Victor's hands, completely enveloping the Grimm Kong.

Jason's jaw dropped. "He knows _that_ …awesome!"

Damien scowled and crossed his arms (wincing). "It's not that great."

Reginald frowned. "Unfortunately…."

Victor did not let up. He continued to unleash energy until he was sure the Grimm Kong was dead….

At least, that was his plan.

The Grimm Kong's hand shot out from the beam and grabbed Victor.

" **Kakiye?!** " (What?!)

The Grimm Kong smashed Victor into the ground like before-

 **SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!**

-only this time it did it twenty times, like the idiot.

It brought its hand out to view its victim.

Victor once again saw small Chibi Neos. "I k-knew you were little, N-Neo, but this is ridi-ridiculous."

The Grimm Kong punched Victor back to the temple near the others.

Damien stared at him. "…Well, I guess this is it. Never thought I'd die around those that I hate."

"How did you think you were gonna die?" Jason asked.

"Killed by Huntsmen…or by one of Nora's hugs."

Reginald smirked. "I would wager you'd prefer the latter. At least then you'd be near the one you are smitten with."

Damien gave a death glare. "I'm not _smitten_ with Nora."

" _Right_. Much like Master Jones isn't smitten with Miss Rose."

"Reginald!"

"It's true, sir."

"W-Well…you're smitten with Penny!"

Reginald glitched. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you are taking about."

"Sure you don't."

Victor decided to enter the conversation. "What is smitten?"

" _Like_ -liking someone," Damien answered.

"Huh…I wonder if I could ever be smitten with anyone."

Neo popped into his mind, resulting in a blush forming on his face.

"The Grimm Kong is approaching," Reginald suddenly stated.

"Wait what?" was the collective statement of the other three before they were all swatted aside by the Grimm Kong.

* * *

Ozpin, Glynda and Clint were viewing the battle.

The first two felt fear that these four wouldn't survive the encounter.

As for the last one….

"This is truly entertaining!"

Yeah.

Glynda gave Clint a heated glare. "These four could _die_ and all you care about is how entertaining it is?!"

Clint scoffed. "Oh please. They'll be fine."

"It doesn't look like it."

"They simply need to work together."

"U-Um, Professor Ozpin?"

The three adults turned to fine the eight students that had fought the Death Stalker and Nevermore, Ruby having been the one to speak. When the professors had first seen the Grimm Kong, they had immediately dispatched a Bullhead to get them back to Beacon Cliff.

"Ah," Ozpin said. "It's good to see you eight are safe and have completed your task."

"It was nothing," Yang boasted.

"Fighting a Nevermore was nothing," Blake deadpanned.

"Yep!"

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Professor?" Ruby asked. "We haven't seen Jason and the others."

"Yeah!" Nora exclaimed. "Where's my Damien?!"

Everyone gave her incredulous stares.

"…I-I mean where's Damien," she meekly corrected, a blush evident on her face.

Ozpin shook his head. "I'm afraid Mr. Jones, Mr. Knight, Mr. Alkaev, and Mr. Sinclair have run into a bit of…trouble."

"W-What?" Ruby and Nora stuttered.

When Ozpin made to answer, Clint cut in.

"I believe I can show you."

Taking a step backwards, Clint raised his hands and waved them about as though he were in an orchestra. Light began to bend and what appeared to be a viewing glass revealed itself.

"We'll be able to get a _much_ better view with this than a scroll."

The students gawked at Clint.

"H-How?" Weiss asked.

"Semblance," Clint lied.

He turned back to the viewing glass. "My, my. It seems to be going bad for those four."

The students looked and saw that what Clint said was true. What appeared to be a gorilla Grimm was currently kicking the crap out of the four (secret) aliens. It had Damien, who was trying to stab its hand so he could escape. Victor was punching at the Grimm's head, but he was swat aside. Jason shot at it from below, but he was crushed, along with Damien, by the hand holding the Assassin-in-hiding.

Ruby and Nora covered their mouths in horror at what just happened.

It didn't help that the Grimm lifted both their bodies and threw them at some trees.

Reginald popped up and launched his wires at the creature, wrapping its arms and legs together in an attempt to restrain it.

This proved to be futile when the beast used its immense strength to break out of the wires, then grab Reginald and toss him to the trees as well.

Victor attempted a comeback, shouting "Kaio-ken!" and suddenly moving faster than before….

Even this proved futile when the Ancient Grimm was able to land a hit on the speeding Victor, who was sent flying into the same trees.

"Wow," Clint hummed. "Perhaps they _are_ screwed."

He ignored the glares from the students and Glynda.

"Then again…it appears they might be getting on the same page."

Everyone turned back to the viewing glass to see the four (secret) aliens on the ground, beaten yet talking to each other.

* * *

Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald were laying among some fallen trees. Their bodies were beaten and broken, yet they were each thinking one thing….

There was no way _in hell_ they were dying here!

"I'm open to suggestions," Damien stated weakly.

Reginald did a maintenance check on himself. "Repairs are 75% complete, though it will be moot if we can't harm the Grimm Kong."

Let it be known that Damien was let in on the fact that Reginald wasn't exactly human. When was he told? Well…that's not important.

"Lazy writing," Jason said.

 **((Shut up.))**

Victor slowly sat up. "I've used a Kamehameha on it, and yet there was not a scratch."

"Same goes for my Incineration Cannon," Reginald added.

Jason hummed in thought for a moment….

"Victor?"

"Yes?"

"You know the Kamehameha, right?"

" **Da**." (Yes.)

"Instant Transmission?"

" **Da**."

"Kaio-ken?"

" **Da**."

"…Spirit Bomb? Jason asked hopefully.

…

…

…

Victor grinned. "Yes…a _thousand_ times yes!"

Jason grinned. "Well then…looks like we've got a plan!"

"But I need time to gather the energy needed."

"Right." Jason turned to Reginald. "Repairs?"

"85% complete sir, though I can assist now if you wish."

"Better safe than sorry. Stay back until you finish. Besides, you'll need to be here in case any stray Grimm show up and attack Victor while he's preparing the Spirit Bomb."

Reginald nodded. "As you wish, sir."

Jason turned to Victor. "You said you had Senzu Beans?"

Victor tossed him a Senzu bean.

"Good." He turned to Damien. "Here."

Damien raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Senzu bean. Heals physical damage."

"…I don't believe you."

Jason sighed. "Victor."

The fighter took another Senzu bean and ate it…and whatever bruises or injuries he had were gone. He was completely fine.

Jason turned back to Damien. "See?"

"…Why aren't _you_ taking it?"

"Don't need it."

"Just because you heal doesn't mean you don't get tired, sir," Reginald pointed out.

"…You know what, fine. Can't take any chances. Victor, toss me another one."

Victor did so.

Jason tossed Damien his, and both ate their respective bean….

And both were now at "full health", as they say, with Damien's Aura fully restored.

"Ready to keep Grimm Kong busy, best buddy?" Jason grinned.

"I'm not your best buddy!" Damien growled. "…But _yes_ , I'm ready."

Jason and Damien stepped out of the tree line.

"Let's do this."

The Grimm Kong stood a couple yards away from the temple it just destroyed.

It had had a small, oh so small, hope that those that had dared awakened it would pose a challenge for it.

How wrong it was.

The Grimm Kong had smacked these four humans…well, three. One it wasn't sure of. It felt…odd.

Regardless, the Ancient Grimm had found it was simply child's play to deal with these four. Tossing them around and stomping on them when it saw fit. It had been tempted to chomp on one of them, but it was more fun to smash.

No matter. Now that it was awake, it would roam the world to see if humanity was still thriving. Perhaps it would even go back to trying to extinguish humanity if they posed a good challenge.

"HEY!"

The Grimm Kong grunted before turning to find two of the four it had beaten up earlier: the one with the hat and the one with the frustrating power.

If these two wanted to die so badly, the Grimm Kong would oblige.

"So what's the plan, idiot?" Damien asked.

"Kinda figured I'd let it beat me up until Victor was done, maybe have you strike at it from different sides to get it riled up enough to waste time."

"…That's it?"

"What do you want from me? I usually wing it."

Damien sighed. "Well…it's better than nothing."

A roar from the Grimm Kong interrupted their conversation. It began charging at them.

"And here we-." Jason paused. "Wait a minute…don't we have them powers from the Outsider?"

…

…

…

Damien facepalmed.

"Damn," Jason sighed. "Not really something we should forge-."

They were swat aside by the Grimm Kong.

"FUCK!" Jason cursed as he rolled to a stop. "Hey! We were talking!"

The creature roared, not caring.

Jason got back to his feet. "New plan! Don't the powers yet!"

"What?!"

"Just trust me!"

Jason pulled out Lucky and the Mysterious Magnum and fired at the Grimm Kong to get its attention. It worked, and the Ancient Grimm charged at the idiot.

Jason reached into his vest and pulled out three sticks of dynamite. He lit all three, then waited for the Grimm Kong to get close. As it neared, he tossed all three towards the head as the fuses neared their end-.

 **BOOM!**

And the dynamite exploded….

Not that it did anything, since the Grimm Kong just grabbed Jason as though nothing happened and smashed him into the ground.

"Argh!"

It picked him back up and smashed him into the ground again.

"Son of a-!"

It lifted him and smashed him again.

"Fuck!"

It lifted him and smashed him again.

"Can't you do anything else?!"

As if in response to his question, the Grimm Kong lifted the idiot back up and bit into him, its teeth puncturing his spine.

Jason gagged as the sharp teeth pierced him, blood spilling out of his mouth.

 _Regret! Regret! Regret!_

The Grimm Kong tossed Jason away _hard_ , his back hitting a tree and his spine fracturing even more.

He slumped to the ground, unmoving.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda stared with agape mouths and wide eyes.

Had…had a student been killed this year?

The professors turned to regard the student's reactions.

It was as expected.

They all stared in horror at what just occurred. Though none were more horrified than Ruby, who covered her mouth and was teary-eyed. Yang placed a hand on her sister's shoulder in comfort.

Clint spoke up. "Looks like Damien's stepping in."

They turned back to the viewing glass to see Damien begin his assault on the Grimm Kong. He became a cloud of darkness multiple times to dodge any devastating hits, and delivered several strikes at the beast's neck and mask.

All pointless.

The Grimm Kong grabbed at Damien, only for the boy to disperse in a cloud of darkness. The beast grew enraged and began smashing everywhere it could. The cloud reformed a ways from the beast, and Damien scowled.

"I'm starting to hate how powerful you are."

The students couldn't help but agree.

The Grimm Kong roared and charged.

The students, professors, and Clint watched as Damien waited for it to get closer. As it did, he jumped a great height towards the beast's head, sword at the ready.

"Swordstrike – Dieci!"

And he delivered ten strikes of his blade in the span of two seconds. The Grimm Kong quickly punched at Damien while he was in the air, sending him flying before crashing.

"Ow."

He stood up shakily and felt his Aura was nearly drained.

He glanced up back at the Ancient Grimm…and grinned.

"Look at that…now _I_ managed to crack its mask!"

A cough was heard. "B-Bullshit."

Ruby's world suddenly halted. Was that…?

The viewing glass shifted to where the immobile Jason was and revealed that he was still alive.

Ruby suddenly felt great relief, so much so that she nearly fainted.

On the viewing glass, Jason slowly got into a sitting position as his spin cracked back into place. He shakily stood up.

Damien scowled. "Don't copy me!"

"If _you_ get to call bullshit, then _I_ get to call bullshit."

"Fuck you."

"You're going to be saying that to me for the next four years, aren't you?"

"…" Damien's face became one of horror. "Oh God, I'm stuck with you for four years."

"I know! Awesome, right?"

"NO!"

The students couldn't help but laugh a little despite the close call with Jason.

Ruby made it a point to kick that idiot in the shin when he got here.

* * *

Jason shivered. "Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?"

Damien crashed next to Jason, having been distracted and hit by the Grimm Kong.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Right…hey Victor! You done with the Spirit Bomb? Kinda need it right about now!"

Victor was standing with raised arms, gathering energy from Remnant as Reginald blasted at several stray Grimm that tried to attack the preoccupied fighter.

"Not yet! Still need another minute!"

Damien growled. "Wonderful."

Jason got up and began to pull out some dynamite. "Got another idea. Remember when you summoned that swarm of rats on me?"

"Yeah?"

Jason continued to pull out more dynamite. "I need you to do that to the Grimm Kong to distract it. Gonna try to use a helluva lot of dynamite in a moment."

Damien sighed. "Whatever."

The Assassin-in-hiding charged at the Grimm Kong. The beast reared its fist and made to punch the boy, but the Assassin jumped on it again and ran up its arm. He jumped at its face and utilized his Devouring Swarm ability.

The multiple rats swarm over the Grimm Kong's face, nibbling at any exposed skin. One of the rats even tried to eat its eyes. The Ancient Grimm roared and began clawing at its face, trying to rid itself of the vermin. It crushed some in its hands while swiping some away and stomping on them.

When it was done, it glared at Damien…only to find the boy with a maniacal grin and his hand raised as a symbol glowed.

More rats appeared and nibbled on the beast's face.

The Grimm Kong roared and clawed its face again.

Damien pulled out a vial of water and drank it, restoring his mana to full.

Curious, Damien utilized Devouring Swarm again…twice.

Twice the number of rats nibbled on the Grimm Kong's face, enraging the beast.

Damien decided to down his second vial and summon two more swarms of rats….

Then he downed his last vial and summoned two final swarms of rats.

At this point, the Grimm Kong was rolling around on the ground trying to get the tiny vermin off it.

It was an amusing sight.

Damien called behind him. "You done, yet?"

"Yup! Take a look!"

Damien turned…and was honestly dumbfounded.

"How much dynamite do you _have_?!"

"Never enough!"

The Grimm Kong finally finished with dispatching of all the tiny vermin and turned to roar at the humans that dare mock it….

Only to find what appeared to be a ball of dynamite stuck together (that was the size of the Ancient Grimm by the way) hurtling straight towards it.

Surprised, the Grimm Kong caught it with its hands….

This turned out to be a mistake.

Jason had his Alaskan Takedown out, aimed-

 **BANG!**

-and pulled the trigger.

The bulled soared through the air towards its intended target: the large ball of dynamite….

The result was obvious.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

The Kong-sized ball of dynamite blew up in a fashion that would make Michael Bay jealous, the blast zone enveloping the Ancient Grimm.

Damien backed up until he was next to his partner. "You think that did anything?"

"…Nope," Jason replied, adding a pop to the "p".

"Then what was the point?!"

"To buy time…also, you can consider that _my_ limit break."

Damien deadpanned. "All you did was stick a bunch of dynamite together. That's not exactly a special move."

"It is if the ball's big enough."

Damien sighed.

The smoke cleared…and revealed a livid Grimm Kong, scorch marks on its bony armor, along with some cracks.

"Well," Jason grinned. "At least it did something."

"Oh sure. We made it angry. Great job."

"It's always angry."

"I know."

The beast roared and charged towards them.

Damien drew one of his throwing knives. "You know what? Fuck this. I want to see this thing bleed _now_."

He threw the throwing knife with expert precision….

It hit its mark.

The Grimm Kong roared in pain, clutching at its injured eye.

Jason winced. "Yikes, that ain't fun, let me tell you."

"Aren't your eyes made of-?"

"SSH!" Jason hushed. "Quiet! Ozpin said we would be monitored! Besides, it happened _before_ my eyes went you-know-what."

Before the conversation could continue, a roar from the Grimm Kong interrupted them. It was now glaring at them with its one good eye.

"I'd take out the other one…but I want it to _see_ what's about to happen."

"Kinda agree with ya there." Jason turned back to the tree line. "Victor! You done?!"

Victor suddenly glowed.

He smirked. "Ok! I think I have enough!"

…

…

…

"But a little more won't hurt!"

* * *

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away, a male deer and its youngling were gazing out at a sky from atop a cliff.

"IIRRGH!"

The male deer suddenly dropped dead.

"…Daddy?" the youngling called out. "Daddy?"

* * *

Victor frowned. "I feel like I did a no-no just now."

"Now's not the time for that," Reginald stated as he blasted another Grimm. "Use the Spirit Bomb now!"

Victor nodded. " **Da**." (Yes)

Victor launched out of the tree line, energy at the ready.

"CREATURE OF GRIMM!"

The Grimm Kong turned to glare at Victor.

"PREPARE YOURSELF FOR DEATH!"

The Ancient Grimm roared at the challenge-

 **SSZZZGHT!**

Only to get more throwing knives in its bad eye.

As it roared in pain, Jason turned to Damien. "Really?"

"Just making sure it won't try to dodge."

Victor reared the energy ball back.

"TAKE THIS! ENERGY FROM THE ENTIRE WORLD…OF REMNANT!"

He threw the Spirit Bomb.

By the time the Grimm Kong got over the pain bestowed upon it, the Spirit Bomb was right in front of it.

If the creature could talk, it would say, "Son of a-."

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

It was the largest explosion ever to happen on Remnant…unless the whole "shattered moon" thing is explained at some point. The shockwave was big enough to send the four aliens tumbling back.

All was silent.

…

…

…

Jason slowly sat up…then Damien…then Victor…then Reginald.

The four of them stared at the large crater that now dominated the clearing….

"Well," Jason began. "Looks like Ozpin's gonna have to do something different for next year's Initiation."

"Probably."

"Da." (Yes)

"Indeed."

No one heard the mental glass of a certain headmaster break.

"Well," Jason grinned. "We killed King Ko-."

" _Sir_."

" _Grimm_ Kong. Good job, everyone!"

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRR.**

"…" Damien glared. "Thanks for jinxing it, you idiot."

Jason gulped.

A severely injured Grimm Kong emerged from the other side of the crater. It turned and glared at the four aliens with a burning hatred.

Jason sighed. "Alright. New plan. Me and Damien will distract it while Victor and Reginald combine their Kamehameha and Incineration Cannon. That should-."

"Sir, it's leaving."

"Wait, what?"

True enough, the Grimm Kong was limping itself towards the tree line, possibly back to where it had awoken from. It continued to limp until it was no longer in sight.

…

…

…

"Huh," Jason said. "So did we win?"

"Yup," Damien replied as he fell back to the ground. "We won. We didn't kill it, but I'm too tired and hurt to care."

Victor shrugged. "Eh, I say it good thing it still alive. Now we have rival."

"Not sure how to feel about that," Reginald stated as he dusted his suit with a duster.

Jason fell to the ground as well. "Yeah…we still have our relics, right?"

They checked and confirmed that they did.

"Alright…I guess we should find a way back?"

Victor raised a hand. "Allow me."

The giant scooped up Jason, Damien and Reginald over his shoulder and placed two fingers to his forehead, sensing for certain energy signatures.

"Put me down!" Damien shouted.

"But how else will we get back?" Victor asked as he found the signatures he was looking for: Clint, two professors, and eight familiar signatures.

"Found them."

And with that, the four aliens disappeared.

…

Then reappeared at the Beacon Cliff.

"We're here!"

He promptly dropped the other three.

"Agh!'" Damien quickly got up and glared at the giant. "Why?!"

"It's Instant Transmission."

"I don't know what that is!"

"I'll tell you later."

"DAMIEN!"

Damien froze in horror, which was unfortunate since he couldn't stop himself from getting glomped by Nora.

"Ack! Nora! Let go!"

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried with anime tears.

Damien grit his teeth. "Nora, I'm _fine_. Now get off!"

"Never!"

Everyone watched in amusement as Damien and Nora pretty much wrestled on the ground, one to get the other away, and the other to hold on tighter.

Ruby walked up to Jason with crossed arms. "You said you'd catch up."

"…Oh right. Funny thing, really. See, we kinda got caught up in-."

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped on one knee as Ruby glared.

"You were supposed to catch up with us!"

"We ran into a Grimm!"

"That's no excuse!"

That's a legitimate excuse!"

"We ran into some Grimm as well!"

"Well-!" Jason paused. "Oh right. How did that go by the way?"

Anger forgotten, Ruby beamed. "We took care of them. I beheaded the Nevermore, and Nora hammered the Death Stalker…with its stinger as the nail!"

Jason blinked behind his shades. "Huh…wish I had seen that. At least you all killed your Grimm. Ours got away."

"You should consider yourselves lucky to be alive."

Everyone turned to Ozpin as he spoke.

"The Grimm Kong is without a doubt the strongest Grimm in all of Grimm-kind. There used to be many of them, but they were hunted to near extinction. This one survived for as long as Grimm have been around and has grown to immense size. Its strength is unbound, its armor and skin extremely hard to pierce. It's a miracle you were able to hurt it the way you did."

Victor grinned. "Da. It was strong. Strong enough to withstand the power of the entire planet."

The giant found himself hounded by two short girls.

"Yeah! That was so cool!" Nora gushed. "How did you do that?!"

"You were like 'Kamehamehaaaaaaaa!'" Ruby said, mimicking the hand movements Victor had done. "It was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

Damien suddenly had a death glare aimed at Victor, while Jason simply…frowned. Both felt jealous: one denied feeling it, and the other didn't understand why he felt it in the first place.

Ren and Reginald chuckled. They knew why those two were acting that way.

"Well, regardless," Ozpin continued. "I believe we should head back to Beacon. You students must be ready for the ceremony later."

"And afterwards," Clint put in, looking at the four (secret) aliens. "The four of you and I need to have a talk."

Not waiting for their response, Clint departed back to Beacon.

Damien and Victor stared at the man as he left. Reginald mentally prepared to scold this man later for stranding him and his master on Remnant.

Ozpin gestured towards the academy. "Shall we?"

And with that, the group made their way back to Beacon.

* * *

The Grimm Kong limped towards its resting place, hatred in its eyes.

How _dare_ those humans injure it like this?! It was a king! The strongest of the strong!

No matter. It would rest where it slept until it fully recovered. Then it would take its revenge on those puny humans.

It entered its cave and slumped to the ground.

Now to sleep off the entire fight like a _baaaaaaaaaaaaad_ hangover.

* * *

Victor and Reginald were currently standing outside the auditorium where the ceremony would take place.

They had been asked to wait out there by Clint, as they were both to talk to some people.

But who would want to talk to them? All their friends were inside.

 **Tug-tug.**

Strange, really. Perhaps it was someone they didn't know?

 **Tug-tug.**

Maybe it was a strong opponent that wanted to fight? If so, Victor was more than happy to oblige.

 **TUG-TUG!**

"Huh?"

Victor finally took note of someone tugging on his coat. He looked down to see that the culprit was none other than-.

"N-Neo?!"

The diminutive woman smirked.

 **MISS ME?**

Victor got on one knee and grinned. "Why hello, little one!"

A tic mark formed on Neo's head.

Victor snickered. "Right. You don't like being called out on being litt-."

 **BONK!**

"Agh! **Der'mo!** " (Shit!)

Victor rubbed his head after Neo bonked him with her umbrella.

"Ahem."

Both turned to see Reginald with a stern look on his face.

"Mr. Alkaev, it is ungentlemanly to make jokes of a lady's height."

Victor grinned sheepishly. "W-Well…it's just that it's so damn obvious."

Neo glared.

"Be that as it may," Reginald continued, ignoring Neo's glare on him. "One must treat a lady with respect."

Neo suddenly handed Reginald a scroll.

"What's this for?"

 **I WAS TOLD TO GIVE THAT TO YOU WHEN I GOT HERE.**

Curious, Reginald gazed at the screen to find that a call was being patched through. Who was-?"

"Sal-u-tations!"

"M-Miss Penny!"

Reginald glanced at Victor and Neo before stepping a couple feet away from them.

"W-Why the sudden call?"

Penny beamed. "I was told about you getting into Beacon and was allowed to watch how you did. You performed wonderfully!"

Reginald cleared his throat. "W-Well, thank you."

He paused. "Wait… _who_ told you?"

"A man named Clint Fitzroy."

 _Of course._

"I must say," Penny continued. "Your new body has quite the impressive weaponry."

Reginald shrugged. "It was mostly inspired by other people and weapons that I've seen. Truth be told, I still have some hidden features yet to be used."

"Really?"

"Indeed."

Penny smiled. "Well, I believe it's safe to say you're quite prepared for whatever you face in the future."

Reginald sighed. "I have to be when it comes to my master…and new partner."

Penny giggled, causing Reginald to smirk.

"Well, I'm positive you and the others will do fine," she beamed.

"I can only hope."

Meanwhile, Victor was conversing with Neo…while she simply responded with that whiteboard of hers.

"You saw our Initiation?"

 **YEAH. SOME GUY NAMED CLINT CAME AND OFFERED TO SHOW ME HOW YOU DID.**

She smirked.

 **AND I WAS ABLE TO CONFIRM SOMETHING ABOUT YOU.**

Victor raised an eyebrow. "And that was?"

Neo gestured for him to lean forward, which he did….

Only for her to grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"W-Wha-?"

 **YOU WERE HOLDING BACK IN OUR FIGHT.**

He narrowed eyes left no room for denial.

"…And if I was?"

She frowned.

 **IT'S NEVER FUN TO HOLD BACK.**

"I was simply, as you say, 'testing the waters'."

 **AND?**

Victor scratched his cheek. "Well…I'm not entirely sure you'd be able to handle me going all out on you."

 **BONK!**

"Agh! **Der'mo!** " (Shit!)

He rubbed his head as Neo glared.

 **THAT'S NO REASON TO HOLD BACK.**

"Well, what exactly would you do if I actually used my more powerful Ki attacks?"

Neo was silent for a moment….

She then got up in Victor's face, a smirk on her lips (which Victor found tantalizing for some reason) as she traced his vast muscle with a slender finger.

 **THEN I'D SIMPLY HAVE TO GET UP CLOSE AND…** _ **PERSONAL**_ **.**

Victor felt a burning sensation on his cheeks as Neo's close proximity.

"U-Um…well I-."

Suddenly, Neo swung her umbrella under Victor's bent feet, causing him to fall on his back, the diminutive woman now standing triumphant on his chest.

She bent over so she and he were face to face.

 **I'M GOOD AT CLOSE QUARTERS AFTER ALL.**

Victor blinked in surprise, both that she caught him off guard like that, and the fact that her hair, which was draping down lazily right next to him, smelled of ice cream.

It was intoxicating.

She examined his face for a moment…then grinned mischievously, like she was about to do something that she could get away with.

"Why are you-?"

He froze at what she did next.

She planted a soft kiss on his nose.

…

…

…

Victor remained stiff as a statue, his face as red as Ruby's cape.

She straightened and stretched her arms.

 **WELL, I NEED TO GET BACK TO VALE. ERRANDS TO RUN AND WHATNOT.**

She grinned down at him.

 **I LOOK FORWARD TO OUR REMATCH.**

She beamed.

 **THEN WE CAN HAVE ICE CREAM AFTERWARDS!**

She gave a two-fingered salute.

 **CHAO!**

She disappeared in a flash of light, while Victor still lay frozen on the ground.

Meanwhile, Reginald and Penny continued to converse.

"What is being said about my master and I?"

Penny frowned. "Well…they're keeping an eye out for you two, but they're not pursuing you, since I'm supposed to be a secret."

 _Just as I thought._

"Are you still beneath that base?"

Penny's frown deepened. "I am." Then she perked up. "But my father says that the time for me to venture out is near! I just have to be patient."

She turned away a bit. "Actually…I figured I'd visit Vale as my first stop."

…

…

Reginald grinned. "Well, then I'll be the first to welcome you."

Her smile was blindingly radiant. "Really?!"

"Of course. After all, it is the duty of a gentleman to tend to a lady."

She giggled. "Right…well, until that time, I wish you the best of luck, friend!"

Reginald nodded. "Thank you, Miss Penny."

"You can just call me Penny, if you'd like."

"I must continue to perform proper etiquette and-."

Penny tilted her head, her smile still radiant.

"…Very well. If you insist…Penny."

She beamed. "Wonderful! I hope to speak to you soon!"

And with that, the call ended.

Reginald glitched a bit. "…I suppose I could get used to calling her by her first name."

He put the scroll away and turned to find his partner still prone on his back, his face like a tomato.

"Are you alright, Mr. Alkaev?"

"Merf."

"…Okay then."

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda stared at Clint incredulously.

…

…

…

"No," Glynda denied, clearly against the madman's idea.

"Yes," Clint countered.

"We're not using _that_ word as their team name!"

"Do you have a better suggestion?"

"Yes!"

"That was rhetorical."

"We can call them Team JAKS (Jacks)!"

"Still sounds close to my suggestion."

"The answer is no, and that's final!"

"Really?" Clint drawled, then turned to Ozpin. "What say you? You have the final say, after all."

Ozpin sat still, his mug in his hands as he contemplated the team name that Clint suggested.

Clint grinned. "I see the look in your eye."

Ozpin remained still.

"You may be stoic, calm and wise, but deep down, there's a troll in you."

The headmaster did not move.

"You _want_ to use the name, don't you?"

"Professor Ozpin," Glynda said through grit teeth. "You can't _possibly_ go along with this!"

…

…

…

Ozpin downed the rest of his mug in one go, then refilled it and stood up.

"I've made my decision."

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by…Cardin Winchester!"

The ceremony was underway, with the newly formed Team CRDL stepping off the stage as the audience clapped. Four other students then take their place on stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper)."

As the crowed claps, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug.

Oddly enough, Damien's Killing Intent spiked for a moment as he glared, but he would deny it had anything to do with Nora hugging Ren.

"Led by…Jaune Arc!"

"Huh?" Jaune stuttered as Pyrrha smiled at him. "L-Led by?"

Ozpin nodded. "Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha gave Jaune a congratulatory punch to the shoulder…though this only knocked him down, earning a laugh from the crowd.

As the newly formed Team JNPR set off stage, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang stepped on.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby). Led by…Ruby Rose!"

Ruby was shocked, Weiss more so, Blake shrugged, and Yang hugged her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!"

The newly formed Team RWBY stepped off, allowing Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald to step on.

"Jason Jones. Damien Knight. Victor Alkaev. Reginald Sinclair. The four of you received the white pawn pieces-."

"Actually, I think it's gold colored," Jason pointed out.

"…From this day forward-."

"Did he just ignore what I said?'

 **((Just forget about it. Even** _ **I**_ **don't know why they called it white when it was clearly gold.))**

Jason shrugged, accepting it.

"You will be known as…."

The four (secret) aliens raised an eyebrow in suspicion when Ozpin paused for a moment. They noticed his face twitching ever so slightly, as though he wanted to let out a laugh but couldn't due to his professionalism and his position as headmaster of Beacon.

"You will be known as…."

There he went again. What was wrong with Ozpin? All he had to do was say their team name….

Wait a minute.

Damien gave a death glare.

 _I swear to God, if our team name is something stupid, I'm breaking our deal here and now and slaughtering everyone here!_

Ozpin finally seemed to gain control of himself.

"Right, my apologies. From this day forward, you will be known as…Team JKAS (Jackass)!"

…

…

…

You could hear the flapping of a butterfly's wings in the shocked silence that ensued. The expressions on the newly formed Team JKAS varied.

Jason was confused beyond all comprehension.

Damien was filled with _**unyielding rage**_ as he began plotting the deaths of the people within the auditorium.

Victor could only blink as he was too shocked to do anything else.

Reginald…honestly, he felt insulted and had a good mind to scold the headmaster on proper naming.

The silence finally ended as all those in the crowd began to laugh at the four (secret) aliens and their team name. Even RWBY and JNPR, despite knowing it was wrong, laughed at Team JKAS's expense.

No one would blame them…well, Damien would, despite knowing how ridiculous it was the team was named "Jackass".

Jason blinked. "Huh…well, I guess cipher111996 and Gimmepickles guessed it right."

"Who, sir?"

"Two people who reviewed the last chapter."

"…Right," Reginald accepted, being used to his master's…claims to fourth wall breaking. There were still times he didn't believe it to be true, despite having met the master of fourth wall breaking, Deadpool.

" **Ahem.** "

The crowd's laughter ceased at Ozpin's command, the man suddenly looking tall and imposing.

He turned back to the four (secret) aliens and continued.

"Led by…Jason Jones!"

…

…

…

"I beg your pardon?" Jason asked, now completely lost.

"HAH!" someone from the crowd shouted. "TEAM JACKASS, BEING LED BY A JACKASS!"

The crowd once again erupted in full blown laughter, though Ruby glared at whoever insulted Jason.

Even Ozpin let out a chuckle.

Damien's eye twitched. _…That's it. I'm killing everyone._

As he was about to commit mass genocide, he was suddenly glomped by Nora.

"GAH! WHY?!"

"YOU STILL OWN ME A HUG! YOU PROMISED!"

…Crap, he did make that promise.

He let the hug happened as his cheeks tinted pink.

Looks like everyone got to live for another day.

Reginald pat Jason on the shoulder. "I'm sure you'll make a fine leader."

"We're gonna die on the first day," Damien deadpanned as he was hugged.

"Damien! Be nice!" Nora chided.

"Nora. No amount of hugs will _ever_ get me to be nice to _that_ idiot."

"…" Nora grinned. "Challenge accepted!"

"Wait, no! That wasn't a-!"

Nora proceeded to hug Damien tighter, much to his chagrin (yet secret pleasure). He made many futile attempts to escape her warm clutches, while she only tightened her hold.

Victor boomed with laughter. "You lucky dog!"

"I'm not lucky!"

"No," Reginald stated. "That attribute belongs to Master Jones."

Jason was still trying to comprehend being made team leader. He ain't no leader! Sure there was that time he technically lead an army but-.

"Whoops," Jason said, covering his mouth. "Spoilers."

"NORA! OFF!"

"NEVER!"

As the crowd laughed and Team JKAS tried to get everything in order, Ozpin chuckled.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an…interesting year."

* * *

Roman Torchwick angrily slammed his scroll closed after the conversation he just had.

"Damn, bitch."

A hooded man with a mask appeared with a trolley of cases. Roman handed the man some Lien in exchange.

"Open it."

The man did so with a crowbar, revealing several Dust crystals. Roman picked one up and inspected it, before turning towards a map of Vale, with Beacon implied to be a target.

"We're gonna need more men."

"I believe I can help with that."

Roman and the hooded man suddenly turned to find a man in business attire and a fedora hat standing in the middle of the room.

"W-Wha- Who are you?!"

The man grinned. "The name's Clint Fitzroy. And I believe I have the men you seek."

"W-Wha-?"

"They won't be at your disposal as of yet," he continued. "No, certain events I wish to see happen must occur first before you can utilize them."

Roman aimed his cane at Clint. "Alright, now wait just a minute! What the hell are you talking about? Who are yo-?"

Faster than Roman's eyes could process, Clint suddenly appeared behind the hooded man and snapped his neck, then appeared _right behind_ Roman.

He stood frozen in shock as sweat began to pour down his neck.

Clint leaned forward to speak into Roman's ear. "Now it's rather impolite to aim a weapon at someone who's offering you help. Especially when that person can kill you before you even _blink_."

Roman swallowed heavily. He hadn't been this afraid since-.

"Since Cinder?"

Roman couldn't stop himself from turning to Clint in shock.

"Yes, she's quite the powerful adversary by mortal standards. If I wasn't taken with another, I might have tried to court the fiery woman."

 _Mortal? Court?!_

"But alas, it's not meant to be," Clint lamented. "In any case, I'll explain everything later. Right now, it is in your best interest to agree to my help, lest you find yourself in that Faunus's position there.

One glance towards the dead person was all Roman needed.

"A-Alright."

Clint appeared a few feet in front of him and clapped his hands with a grin.

"Splendid."

He took out a communication device that had four separate messages ready to be sent.

Clint pressed the "send" button.

The next second, the messages were sent.

Clint grinned even wider.

Oh how amusing the next series of events would be as they played out.

* * *

Aboard a _Milano_ -looking spaceship, a…rather familiar looking modern cowboy with a lit cigarette in his mouth was going through some files on the recent locations of a certain someone.

Suddenly, one of the screens beeped, signaling that a message was sent to him.

He glanced up, set the files down, and pressed a button to view the message.

 _Greetings,_

 _You don't know me, and unless I deem it necessary, you never will. I am simply messaging to inform you that your quarry, Jason Jones, is on a planet called Remnant. Attached, you will find the coordinates of said planet. Feel free to drop by and…do what you do._

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Your mysterious benefactor._

Curious, the guy opened the file, revealing the coordinates of this so-called "Remnant".

…

…

…

Well, looks like that certain someone has been hand-gifted to him.

"Well, well, well," the man chuckled darkly as he took a breath of his cigarette.

"Looks like I found you, again… _brother_."

He removed his black shades to reveal…blood red eyes.

"Time to break your bonds… _again_."

* * *

In Washington D.C., the Maestro, the Mentor of all Mentors, of the Assassin Order sat in his study, reading a rather interesting book that held secrets of the great Assassins of the past.

Suddenly, a message appeared on his computer screen. Closing the book, he clicked to view the message.

 _Greetings,_

 _You don't know me, and unless I deem it necessary, you never will. I am simply messaging to inform you that a traitor of your Assassin Order, Damien Knight, is alive, rather than presumed dead. I know of his location and will disclose it to you in person after a time. Feel free to inform the entire Order, since you clearly want this boy dead._

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Your mysterious benefactor._

The Maestro's hands shook as he finished reading the message.

Damien… _alive_?

Of course. It was foolish for them to believe he was dead because he had disappeared off the face of the Earth.

He could only imagine the reactions of Damien's parents, Lucifer and Catherine Knight once they found out.

He quickly accessed his e-mail and typed out a message to be sent to the Mentors via an encrypted algorithm.

 _To all Mentors,_

 _Emergency meeting to be had tomorrow. Highly classified. Only for Mentors._

 _Topic: Damien Knight is still alive._

* * *

A muscular fighter was currently utilizing a solid rectangular block of titanium as a punching bag. Many dents were evident, and eventually it could no longer be used.

Growling, the fighter tossed the block of titanium alongside the seven other used ones and began working on the ninth.

"Dimitri."

The man turned to find one of his superiors walking towards him, a tablet at hand.

" **Kakiye?** " (What?)

"Our glorious leader has received a message that has caught his interest, and has deemed it necessary for you to read as well."

Curious, Dimitri grabbed the tablet and read the message.

 _Greetings,_

 _You don't know me, and unless I deem it necessary, you never will. I am simply messaging to inform you that a certain escapee, Victor Alkaev, is alive and well. I'm certain you'll want this "special" individual back in your good graces, so I will be contacting you after a certain period of time to explain where he is and how you'll get to him._

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Your mysterious benefactor._

Dimitri glared at the message as rage enveloped him.

Victor…his rival…was alive.

"Once we make contact with this man and are told where Victor is, you will be tasked with retrieving him. Do not let us down, Dimitri."

Dimitri briskly nodded, handing the tablet back to his superior….

Before turning and delivering a punch to the block of titanium with all his rage, shattering it into pieces.

He would find Victor, and he would prove that he was the strongest and more deserving of the power within Victor.

 _At last, we shall see who is the strongest of us, Victor._

* * *

Aboard an abandoned warship, all was still.

No life was evident.

No lights were on.

The only systems evident were that in the control room, where a holo-pad was centered in the middle.

The screens around were flicking lazily, as though they could go out at any moment.

…

…

…

One screen displayed that a message was sent.

The holo-pad suddenly lit up, and the avatar of an A.I. stood, waving its hand about to open the message.

 _Greetings,_

 _You don't know me, and unless I deem it necessary, you never will. I am simply messaging to inform you that an old "acquaintance" of yours, Reginald Sinclair, is currently on a planet called Remnant. Attached, you'll find the coordinates to said planet. Feel free to drop by and pull through with the whole "the future is the machine" shtick._

 _Kindest regards,_

 _Your mysterious benefactor._

The A.I. narrowed its eyes at the message…before grinning savagely.

"Reginald…you will soon join me as the machine rises and takes the place of man."

The A.I. brought the warship to life, activating all systems and machines, the latter beginning to build robot warriors that would fight at the A.I.'s command.

In the control room, mechanical parts began to assemble into a robot body that was bigger than a normal person. A mechanical pincer removed the A.I. from the holo-pad and inserted it into the body.

The robot body came to life, and it grinned.

"All hail the machine."

* * *

 **(Play "Bakusou Yumeuta" by Diggy-MO' (Soul Eater Ending 3))**

 _As the song begins, the Assassin's mask is shown briefly spinning in a circle before stopping. The camera zooms though the eye-lens to Jason sitting on a rock, smoking a cigarette. Sitting next to him is Ruby, who is munching on a cookie._

 **Yotei chouwa wo kechirasu noizu iru youni katto niramu gankou**

 _Three panels are shown appearing in front of the previous scene, each one showing Jason twirling his revolvers in his hands before pointing them at the camera._

 **Shinobikonda gareeji de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu haato**

 _The background is now a brick wall. The camera shows Jason twirling his revolvers like before and pointing them at the screen. This time, his full name, Jason Jones, is smeared next to him._

 **Sou kyou to onaji ashita nante konee ze ore binkan ni bakusou**

 _The background now shows Damien standing, arms cross, a scowl on his face as Nora hugs him from behind. Three panels show Damien twirling the Dagger of Brutus around before sheathing it and extending his Hidden Blades._

 **Utau shinzou kanaderu biito ikiteiru tashikana akashi wo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Damien repeats the motion before with his dagger and Hidden Blades. His full name, Damien Knight, is smeared next to him._

 **Te ni shite ha ushinatte te ni shite ha ushinatte**

 _Victor is shown standing in front of an ice cream shop with Neo, both enjoying their ice cream. Three panels show up and reveal Victor performing several fighting moves before ending with a kick at the camera._

 **Utsurou toki no naka de hito shirezu namida shita yoru mo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Victor performs the same moves as before, ending with the same kick. His full name, Victor Alkaev, is smeared next to him._

 **Subete ha koko ni atte subete ga tada jibun de**

 _Reginald is shown with Penny drinking tea, the latter beaming at him. Three panels show him calmly walking across before activating his repulsor blast and aiming at the camera._

 **Sousa mada ikeru hazu daro**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Reginald performs the same actions, ending with aiming his repulsor blast at the camera. His full name, Reginald Sinclair, is smeared next to him._

 _The Assassin's mask is shown again, but in different angles._

 **Kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo wo tsuranuite**

 _Jason is shown falling near the side of a cliff. He draws both his Bowie knives._

 **Kono toki ga towa da to ima inochi ga sakenderu**

 _Jason is still falling, but the camera moves to him falling towards his opponent: Cinder Fall, who has her swords drawn. He strikes with his Bowie knives, but she blocks with her swords._

 **Hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo**

 _The screen transitions to Jason above, a grin on his face as he pushes on._

 **Mamorubeki shinjitsu wo tada daiteyuke**

 _The screen then transitions to Cinder, who holds her own with her swords, an evil smirk on her face._

 **Kurikaesu mainichi no kouha ni nomaretemo**

 _The screen transitions to show both of them in a deadlock, but Cinder leaps and kicks Jason away, sending him crashing across the ground until he rolls to a stop with a groan._

 **Mada yume kara samenu oretachi ha koko ni iru**

 _He tries to sit up, but that kick really nailed him. Cinder leaps into the air to finish Jason with a downward strike._

 **Itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga**

 _Reginald appears at the last second and blocks her attack with his arms. A circle in his chest lights up as he fires his Unibeam._

 **Kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka**

 _The blast devastates the ground. Cinder is sent flying but quickly recovers into a crouch._

 **Tada iku shikanai sa shinjita ikizama wo aa**

 _Cinder is not alone. Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Neopolitan(?), and Adam Taurus are shown with her, as well as members of the White Fang and several Grimm, including the Grimm Kong in the background. Salem is shown sitting in a tree, her face hidden_

 _Jason, Damien, and Reginald are shown ready to fight, their weapons at the ready. Victor lands among them a moment later in a fighting stance. The final shot is that of the title: The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I., along with the words "Production of TheMAO17"._

* * *

 **A/N: Damn…nearly 100 pages on Microsoft Word.**

 **Initiation is over, but now the individual pasts of Team JKAS will come back to haunt them. Fun times ahead there. Not to mention the canon events of Volume 1.**

 **And again, I'm** **still** **looking forward to the second volume arc of this when I get to it. It'll be juicier than what I have lined up for the current volume arc.**

 **Congrats to cipher111996 and Gimmepickles for correctly guessing the team name! You got your shout outs in the story (courtesy of the idiot), but well done!**

 **Now…I've made sure to keep the pairings planned for my main OC's a secret-.**

 **Jason and Damien: BULLSHIT!**

 **Oh alright, I basically broadcasted it in each chapter. I'm sure you all have figured out the pairings, but here they are anyway, along with the intended ship names:**

 **Jason/Ruby (Doltish Pair)**

 **Damien/Nora (Heartfelt Insanity)**

 **Victor/Neo (Big & Small)**

 **Reginald/Penny (Terminators)**

 **Be honest, that last ship name is the best one ever. And it fits so well!**

 **Now, a small announcement that's not really an announcement….**

 **There is a 12% chance that chapters will be short…like,** _ **really**_ **short compared to what I've written previously. At least less than 10,000 words.**

 **I say 12% for two reasons: 1) It's not a guarantee that this'll happen, but I say it since episodes in Volume 1 were short; 2) I wanted to make a reference to Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **So yeah, not a guarantee, but it's still a chance it could happen. Depends where my writing takes me. Feel free to ignore it since it might not be the case.**

 **Now, I had an omake planned out, but I think I'll just have it saved away when this story (hopefully) reaches over 100 follows.**

 **Instead…I think I'll go ahead and do what everyone else will undoubtedly do with their fics (Doomsdayguy12345 already did it with his Death Korps of RWBY fic):**

 **The Idiot, the Assassin, the Fighter, and the A.I. Chibi!**

 **It's probably too soon, but sometimes I can be an impatient man….**

 **Also, I think I'll change it to JKAS Chibi. Shorter that way. Plus, the team name is now revealed, so yeah. Also, this is obviously non-canon to the story, so odds are the pairings will be official in Chibi, but not yet in the actual story.**

 **Maybe.**

 **I'm sorta considering changing the title of the story to Team JKAS (Jackass) also, but don't hold me to it.**

 **Enjoy the first installment of JKAS Chibi!**

* * *

 _The title "JKAS Chibi" appears on screen, along with the main cast. Jason is shown on the left waving happily. Damien is sitting on the top left side of the title, scowling. Victor is on the top right side of the title, powering up with Kaio-Ken. Reginald is shown on the right sipping a cup of tea._

Kids: JKAS CHIBI!

* * *

 **Skit #1: Helping Ruby**

* * *

Chibi Jason is walking down the hallway, minding his own business. As he passes the kitchen, he hears grunting inside.

"Huh?"

Chibi Jason enters to find that Chibi Ruby's trying to move a spoon in the batter. She dropkicks it, but she winds up hurting herself, eye twitching, and falls to the ground. She glares at it from the floor.

"You need help?"

Chibi Ruby turns to Jason with a frown. "That stupid spoon won't move!"

Jason hops onto the table and examines the spoon. He tries to move it himself, but it won't budge. He scratches his head in thought….

He then decides to _lift_ the spoon rather than move it, and finds that the bowl has lifted as well.

"Well, here's the problem! The batter dried up."

Chibi Ruby has a horrified look on her face. "No~! My precious cookies~!"

Chibi Jason can't stand seeing Chibi Ruby sad, so he thinks….

"I got it!" he exclaimed.

He takes out a stick of dynamite and lights it, then throws it in the bowl.

"Jason!" Chibi Ruby exclaims. "What are you-?!"

"Duck and cover!" Chibi Jason interrupts, tackling Chibi Ruby off the table.

 **BOOM!**

The entire bowl and its contents are obliterated.

Chibi Jason hops onto the table to examine his handy work.

"Huh…maybe I overdid it?"

" _Jason._ "

Chibi Jason gulps and turns to find a glaring Chibi Ruby.

"…I'm sorry?"

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Chibi Jason hops on one foot while Chibi Ruby glares and rears her foot back again.

"W-Wait!"

Chibi Jason quickly pulls out a cookie he had been saving for later and shows it to her.

"P-Peace?"

Chibi Ruby salivates at the cookie, takes it, and then kisses Chibi Jason on the cheek.

The idiot faints on the spot, red-faced and at peace.

* * *

 **Skit #2: Evil Plan**

* * *

Chibi Damien was angry. Angry because everyone thought he was their friend.

He wasn't.

He was Remnant's most wanted, and he hated all of them.

Now he would prove it.

He had filled both RWBY's and JNPR's with as much dynamite as he could find.

He would make it so that RWBY and JNPR were homeless.

All he had to do was pull the switch, and his evil plan would-.

"Damien!"

Crap.

Chibi Damien turned to find Chibi Nora beaming at him.

"Today's Pancake Tuesday! Wanna eat pancakes with me?"

…

…

…

"Give me a minute."

Chibi Damien deactivated the detonator, removed all the dynamite, and returned to Nora.

"Let's go."

"YAY!"

Chibi Nora hugs Chibi Damien, rubbing her cheek against his. He faints on the spot. She giggles and drags him by the leg to the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Skit #3: Ninjas of Love?**

* * *

Chibi Jason walks by and see Team RWBY's room open. Curious, he looks inside to see Chibi Ruby and Chibi Blake.

"Ruby, is that my book?" Chibi Blake hesitantly asks.

"This is filth! FILTH!"

Chibi Ruby promptly smacks Chibi Blake to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa!" Chibi Jason exclaimed. "That wasn't very nice!"

"She reads filth!"

"Then why'd you read it?"

"I was curious!"

Chibi Jason takes the book and looks at it. "…Ninjas of Love?"

Chibi Ruby nods. "Read it, Jason! Read it, and behold the horrid (yet entertaining) filth within!"

Chibi Blake weakly raises a hand. "W-Wait, don't-!"

"Abup bup!" Chibi Ruby exclaims, silencing her.

Chibi Jason purses his lips. "…Never did like ninjas, but ok."

* * *

Chibi Jason flips page after page, trying to comprehend what he is reading. One line confuses him, so he turns to the next page to see what happened….

"Huh?"

He still didn't get it.

He flipped some more pages to try and understand, until he finds a folded page. He turns the book sideways, and the page unfolds, revealing the picture within….

"Why the hell is this guy naked?"

* * *

 **Skit #4: The Rematch**

* * *

Chibi Victor prepares to do battle with his partner, Chibi Reginald.

As an audience, Chibi Neo is waving a Victor flag, while Chibi Penny is waving a Reginald flag.

The fight begins.

Chibi Victor charges and performs a roundhouse kick to his partner. Chibi Reginald dodges it and fires a repulsor blast at Chibi Victor, sending him back a ways.

Chibi Victor is not deterred and fires a Ki blast. Chibi Reginald fires another repulsor blast to counteract the Ki blast. Both disperse.

Chibi Victor decides to take it a step further.

"KAIO-KEN!"

Chibi Victor glows red and speeds towards Chibi Reginald. The A.I. barely blocks a punch, but is knocked back by a kick. Chibi Victor follows with a barrage of punches, each hitting their mark.

Lost in the heat of battle, Chibi Victor grabs Chibi Reginald by the legs and torso…and rips him in half by the waist.

Chibi Neo and Chibi Penny look on with shocked expressions….

Though Chibi Neo erupts in applause, clapping at the carnage wrought.

Chibi Victor chuckles sheepishly. "A-Are you alright, partner?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Chibi Reginald replies. "Though I will need to make repairs."

"I'll help!" Chibi Penny shouts suddenly, quickly grabbing the two parts of Chibi Reginald and dragging him away to be alone with him.

Chibi Victor calls out. "Sorry!"

He looks to his left to find Chibi Neo with a proud look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that! It's nothing to be proud of! I just got carried away is all."

Chibi Neo gives a silent giggle and hugs Chibi Victor's arm.

Chibi Victor blushes. "W-Well, I suppose I could get carried away more often."

Chibi Neo nods in approval and pecks him on the cheek.

Chibi Victor falls like a tree, someone in the distance shouting, "TIMBER!"

Chibi Neo smirks and sits on his torso, pulling out an ice cream cone to eat while she waits for him to come to.

* * *

 **Skit #5: Ninjas of Love? (cont.)**

* * *

Chibi Weiss and Chibi Yang enter their room.

"I'm telling you! I had the upper hand in that duel!"

"Sorry Weissicle. I _dominated_."

Both looked to see Chibi Ruby and Chibi Blake staring at Chibi Jason, who had finally finished reading Ninja's of Love.

"Well? Chibi Ruby asked.

Chibi Blake would never admit that she was curious to see what Chibi Jason thought of her book, despite saying he didn't like ninjas to begin with.

Chibi Jason gave them a blank stare.

"…I don't get it."

"What?" was the response of RWBY.

"I don't get it," he repeated. "Why was that guy naked in the picture? And what was all that stuff they were doing? All I got was that the guy was putting something somewhere that involved a woman."

…

…

…

"Jason," Chibi Yang slowly asked. "Do you know about the birds and the bees?"

"What's to know? Birds lay eggs and shit on people's cars, and bees make honey and sting anyone that tries to take it."

Team RWBY stared blankly at the idiot….

"Well," Chibi Yang said. "I wasn't sure at first, but now I can safely say I approve of you dating my sister."

"WHAT?!" Chibi Jason and Chibi Ruby shouted with red faces.

WBY giggled at their expense.

* * *

 **Skit #6: Courtship**

* * *

Chibi Clint walks up to a door with a bouquet of white roses in his hand.

He clears his throat as he goes over what he plans to say.

"Why hello, Winter. You don't know me, but I've been watching you."

…

…

…

"Yeah, that'll earn me a restraining order…or an attempt at an ass kicking."

He tried again.

"Your beauty can rival that of any goddess."

He nodded to himself. "Better."

He tried one more time.

"I could not stop thinking about you ever since I first laid eyes on you."

He pursed his lips. "Nah, too cheesy. I'll stick with the second line."

Chibi Clint knocked on the door, flowers at the ready….

He began to sweat nervously as footsteps were heard...

He gulped as they neared the door….

He hid behind a nearby plant as the door opened.

"Hello?" Chibi Winter answered, only to find no one there.

"Hmm…so this is what they call "Ding Dong Ditch". How appropriately…annoying."

She stepped back inside and shut the door.

Chibi Clint stepped out with a slump.

"I'm pathetic."

He tossed the flowers away and skulked back to his home.

…

…

…

Chibi Winter opened the door again to get on with her daily business, only to find a bouquet of white roses on the floor.

She picked them up and inspected them. "Hmmm."

She looked around for anyone, but found no one. She stepped inside, filled a vase with water, and placed the flowers in it, the vase in the middle of the living room.

She smiled. "I must thank whoever left these if I ever meet them."

* * *

 **Skit #7: Reginald's Music**

* * *

Chibi Jason watched as Chibi Reginald played classical music on the stereo.

"I don't see how you're a fan of that."

"Classical music is the best music, sir."

Chibi Jason shrugged. "I'm more of a country guy, myself."

"Of course you are."

Chibi Jason shrugs again and leaves.

…

…

…

When he's long gone, Chibi Reginald quickly changes the song.

 **(Play "Jump" by System of a Down)**

 _"JUMP!"_

Chibi Reginald began moving to the heavy metal.

 _"BOUNCE!"_

Chibi Reginald was now jumping in place.

 _"DOWN!"_

His proximity alarms activated and he quickly switched back to classical as Chibi Damien slammed the door open with a scowl.

"…Was that metal I just heard?"

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're speaking of."

Chibi Damien narrowed his eyes, but left since he had shit to do….

Chibi Reginald switched back.

 _"UP!"_

He once again moved his head to the metal.

 _"JUMP!"_

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go. Hope you enjoyed the adorableness.**

 **Oh yeah, I guess Clint/Winter will be a thing eventually. I think I'll call it...Arctic Observer.**

 **If you liked this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Any comments on the chapter or constructive criticism? Leave them in a review.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories if you're interested.**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **LATERS!**


	9. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello fellow readers and writers! Welcome to another installment of The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I.!**

 **Five days late…damn it. I'm trying to keep this on a bi-weekly basis.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Anyway, this chapter turned out to be long again, and I'm trying (and failing) to write shorter chapters….**

 **So, I've decided, just this once, that I'm splitting the chapters, with Part 2 being posted on Monday so as to keep to updating every other Monday. This way, I'm satisfied that I have** _ **a few**_ **short chapters in this story.**

 **Also, this is the last time I'll say anything about long chapters, after I post part 2, I'm just going with the flow of my writing. If I'm meant to write short chapters, then it'll happen.**

 **Also, I've changed my name. I am no longer TheMAO17.**

 **I am...Le MAO XVII.**

 **Oui oui, mon ami!**

 **(Insert stereotypical French laugh.)**

…

…

…

 **I know, I'm neither French** _ **nor**_ **Romanian. I just think the name look's cooler this way.**

 **With that out of the way, let's get on to Part 1 of the first day of Beacon!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. Any other familiar elements belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Nothing more._

* * *

The newly formed Team JKAS were currently in their new dorm room (which was on the left next to RWBY's)…with Clint Fitzroy.

They had said good night to RWBY and JNPR (with Nora hugging Damien goodnight, much to his chagrin and secret joy) as they entered their own dorm rooms.

And so Clint had given them the explanations they wanted.

"So," Jason began. " _You're_ the reason me and Reginald are stuck on Remnant?"

"I am," Clint answered. "All for my own amusement."

…

…

…

"Eh, not really mad at ya," Jason finally said.

"What?!" Damien, Victor and Reginald shouted at the same time.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "You're not?"

"Nah. Got to make some new friends, _and_ I get to go on the greatest adventure of my life: high school."

"Technically, this would be considered a college."

"Even better! The college experience."

Clint chuckled. "You truly are a forgiving person."

Damien scoffed. "Perhaps _too_ forgiving."

"No one asked you."

Damien glared.

Reginald cut in. "So…the four of us are here just for your amusement?"

"Overall…yes."

This did not sit well with the A.I., while Damien and Victor pretty much knew this already.

"Oh, don't start with me," Clint scoffed. "Think about the positives! You get a new life, you make new friends, and you'll get an education and a career. Who knows, maybe you'll even get laid while at Beacon."

Reginald was offended. "We are _not_ looking to have sexual intercourse with the female students!"

"…Huh, didn't think you swung for the other te-."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well you should've worded it better."

Reginald fumed in place, but Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now," the idiot placated. "Let's not get angry now. Anger leads to trouble."

"Is that why you hardly ever get angry?" Clint asked.

"…"

"Yes…if you ever feel any anger, you simply repress it. Bottle it up inside…yet it needs to be released.

"…"

"Tell me, when was the last time you expressed your anger?"

"…So was there anything else you wanted to tell us?"

Clint smirked at how the idiot tried to change the subject…and allowed it.

"Well, in any case, consider me stranding you two here the best thing to ever happen to you. College, friends-."

He quietly muttered, "Maybe getting girlfriends and getting laid."

"Wait, wha-?" came JKAS's response, but Clint continued.

"-Killing Grimm, and maybe stopping a bad guy or two."

Three certain people allying with the White Fang popped into Damien's mind at that last part.

"So, in short," Clint continued. "Your lives are about to get interesting. Try to make the most of your new lives here…but don't have _too_ much fun, you hear?"

Team JKAS raised their eyebrows.

"Oh, don't think I didn't notice those four girls you seem close to."

Three turned red while one glitched.

"Ruby's just a friend!"

"I feel nothing for Nora!"

"I-I hardly know Neo!"

"Penny is merely a good friend!"

Clint grinned. "I never mentioned any specific names."

Damien grit his teeth at the slip up, Victor was beet red, and Jason….

Was staring at Reginald.

"Reginald?"

"Yes, sir?"

"…Did you just refer to Penny by her first name?"

"…"

"…"

Clint opened a doorway. "Well, I've said my peace. I hope you four have wonderful lives here. I'll be watching for any interesting events. Until we meet again!"

He entered and closed the doorway, leaving the idiot and A.I. to have their discussion.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Jason asked.

"No," Reginald denied. "Penny simply asked me to call her such, and I agreed."

Jason stared blankly. "…So your best friend, me, asks you to call him by his first name, you go off about proper etiquette. But when a pretty girl shows up and asks, you give proper etiquette the middle finger."

"Bros before hoes, man," Damien chides while shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Bros before-."

Metal wires suddenly surrounded Damien.

Reginald was livid. "Did you just refer to Penny by the derogatory term of a _prostitute_?!"

Damien's eyes narrowed. "You better hope you kill me with those wires, otherwise I'll come at you with the intent to _**kill**_."

His Killing Intent began to build up.

Jason quickly got between his best buddies. "Hold on, now! It's just a saying! No insult meant towards the girl! Calm. Down. Reginald."

Victor watched as the tension continued to build.

…

…

…

Reginald retracted his wires. "Apologies, I…overreacted."

Damien stared…before lowering his Killing Intent.

"I'll let it slide…for now."

He marched towards one of the four beds and fell on it.

"Besides, I'd react the same way if someone insulted Nora."

"And to think you said you weren't smitten with-."

"I'll have no trouble dismantling and selling you as scrap metal."

With the threat said, Damien turned away from his new teammates and fell asleep.

…

…

…

Victor stretched his arms and yawned. "I'm tired myself. I believe I'll sleep as well."

Victor hopped onto another bed, which somehow did not collapse under the size of Victor.

Jason and Reginald stared blankly….

"Eh," Jason shrugged. "May as well get some shut eye. Classes are tomorrow after all."

Reginald deadpanned. "You're just going to ignore his threat?"

"He didn't mean it."

Reginald deadpanned again.

"…Okay, he won't _go through_ with it."

"And what makes you so sure?"

Jason smirked. "Call it a hunch."

"Ah, yes. One of your famous _hunches_. I feel _so_ relieved now, sir."

Jason chuckled and made his way towards one of the last two available beds.

"I shall awaken you at an appropriate time, sir," Reginald stated.

" _Not_ at six o'clock in the morning."

"I make no promises."

Jason sighed before getting on a bed and falling asleep.

Reginald stared at the fourth bed. Technically he didn't need it. He wouldn't feel uncomfortable standing in the corner since he couldn't _feel_ anything physical.

Then again, he was trying to feel more human….

Reginald slowly sat on the bed, then positioned himself to lay prone on his back. He closed his eyes and shut himself down for the night after setting his internal clock to turn himself back on at a specific time.

Team JKAS slept soundly this night.

* * *

 **(Play "Snow Fairy" by FUNKIST (Fairy Tail Opening 1))**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Rose petals are blown into the wind._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _They flow across Beacon Academy, then near an airship, and finally across the starry night sky._

 **kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _On the ground, Jason is shown gazing at the stars, wondering if he'll ever see his family again._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _The camera pulls up, showing several stars brighter than the others, indicating many worlds. The title of the story, "The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I.", makes itself known. The starry night sky changes to daytime as the lyrics continue._

 **Oh yeah! Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa**

 _The camera pans out to the city of Vale, then zooms in to Reginald, who is sitting at a table outside a coffee/tea shop. He sips his cup of tea like a gentleman._

 **Oh yeah! Kare tatte sakebu kara**

 _The camera switches to a view of the Forever Fall forest, where several trees are shown having been torn down. Victor is seen with hands on his knees, panting at the workout he put himself through. He wipes his forehead and looks up at the sky in thought_

 **Oh yeah! Kikoueru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 _The camera switches to a…rather horrifying view of a White Fang encampment. Several White Fang members are dead, slaughtered mercilessly. Damien is shown removing his Helmschmied Drachen Armor so that he may put on his Mayan Armor. He removes his mask to show a crazed smile on his face._

 **Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**

 _The camera switches to a view of Jason on the Beacon Cliff, looking out at the Emerald Forest. When the camera does a close up, he turns around and flashes a grin and thumbs up._

 **Tsuki to taiyou no HAITACCHI**

 _An overview of Beacon is briefly shown, then the newly formed team is shown hanging out in their dorm room: Jason taking a long sip of his flask before setting it down, Damien sharpening his Hidden Blades, Victor lifting a hand weight that looks small yet is very heavy, and Reginald is zooming around the room, dusting several areas._

 **Wasure mono wa nai desu ka**

 _The four of them are shown briefly on a Bullhead, before the camera shifts to them having a campout deep in the Emerald Forest. Damien is in the background napping, Victor is munching down on two cooked turkeys, Reginald is fiddling with himself, looking for any way to improve his body, and Jason is smoking a cigarette, gazing at the campfire._

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 _A street lamp flickers as it rains. The four non-Remnans are sitting on two benches, looking sad. Suddenly, the rain stops and the sun shines bright. They are startled and gaze at the camera._

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukara nai**

 _The camera shifts to show Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny waving at them with beaming smiles. Jason grins back and waves back, Damien rolls his eyes yet smirks, Victor grins and pumps his fist into his palm, and Reginald smiles politely._

 **Snowing sunao ni**

 _Jason is shown flailing in the air with a grin. The camera then shifts to show Jason, Victor, and Reginald piggyback riding a large Ursa Major in an attempt to down it, while Damien rubs his eyes in annoyance at the spectacle._

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 _Jason and Damien (who is glaring at the idiot because it's his fault they're in this mess) are running from a swarm of Rapier Wasps, the Queen Wasp in the background as her soldiers swarm after the two. The camera then shifts to the team in cafeteria, where Jason is rubbing his head in confusion at why Damien is trying to claw at him, the latter being held back by Victor, who is booming with laughter. Reginald sighs at the spectacle._

 **Futari yorisoi**

 _The camera shows Damien in his Assassin attire. When he pulls off his mask, a haunted look in his eyes is very briefly shown before the camera pans out to show a silhouette of Gracie on his left, and Nora on his right._

 **Kasaneotta jikan ga aru kara**

 _The camera reveals several people from bottom to top: Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Team CFVY, Team J(N)PR, Team (R)WBY, and (at the top) Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny. Each have their own expressions on their faces._

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Victor loses control of himself and an explosion of hellfire ensues. A silhouette of a demon is shown within the hellfire. The hellfire fills up the whole screen._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _Damien lets his insanity take control and unleashes his Killing Intent in the form of an explosive dark Aura that shoots up into the sky. Grimm are shown swarming towards the area in hundreds, possibly even thousands!_

 **Kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, CFVY, JNPR, RWBY, Neo and Penny are shown gazing at the explosion with serious expressions, their weapons drawn and at the ready._

 **Why? Why? Why?**

 _A large Grimm version of King Kong is shown beating its chest and roaring at Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald, who are standing on a plateau, ready to do battle with it. The camera shifts each person respectively: Jason with his revolver drawn, Damien with the Sword of Altaïr at the ready, Victor in a fighter stance, and Reginald with his metal wires flowing about._

 **Don't say good bye!**

 _The camera shows four views, one for each word: Jason as a child with his family, Damien as a child with Gracie, Victor as a child with his mother, and Reginald as a glowing green orb in the middle of a data system._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _Damien is shown with his Hidden Blades at the ready, striking outward towards an opponent with a crazed smile. The opponent turns out to be Jason, who has one of his Bowie knives drawn and strikes outward as well with a grin on his face. They strike and pass each other as a bright light shines in the middle of the screen. It soon fills up the screen, and Clint Fitzroy pops up a moment later and tips his hat at the audience with a grin and wink._

 **(Final beat)**

 _The camera shows a final shot of Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald posing in the courtyard of Beacon Academy: Jason with a grin and thumbs up, Damien with a scowl and arms crossed, Victor with his fist raised in the air and mouth open in a shout, and Reginald in a typical butler pose: one hand in front and the other in back._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Quite the First Day Part 1**

* * *

Victor's open mouth snoring echoed throughout the dorm room. Surprisingly, none of other three occupants were awoken by it.

Reginald was in his shut-off state.

Damien apparently didn't care about the loud snoring.

And Jason…well, he had his own snoring going for him, albeit much, much, _much_ lighter than Victor's. He also apparently decided to sleep with his shades on.

 **BEEP-BEEP.**

The internal alarm within Reginald activated and awoke him from his shut-off state. He blinked twice before slowly sitting up. He gazed at the rest of his newly-formed team, frowning a bit.

 _They should be up by now. It is the most appropriate time to awaken so that we may not be late for classes._

Just as Reginald was about to wake his teammates-.

 **PREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**

The sound of a whistle blowing did the job for him.

"GAH!"

Jason woke with a _huge_ start, smacking into the ceiling before crashing back down onto the floor.

"Ow."

He's ok.

Victor…was still snoring.

Wonderful.

As for Damien….

"Oh dear," Reginald commented.

The Assassin-in-hiding was pissed, if the Killing Intent currently being exuded was anything to go by.

Damien got out of bed and stomped towards the door-.

 **BAM!**

Kicking it off its hinges with authority.

He stomped to their "neighbors" and beat on the door rapidly.

The door was opened by a now-dressed Ruby. "Ye-?"

She stopped when the feeling of fear pierced her very soul thanks to Damien's Killing Intent as he glared at the little reaper with the ferocity of a thousand Grimm (or Yang's, whichever's worse).

She suddenly felt _very_ small at the moment.

…

…

…

Thankfully, his gaze went from her (much to her _great_ relief) to the offending item in her hand that angered him.

Her whistle.

Damien snatched the whistle out of her hand and crushed it within his own. He slowly opened it to reveal nothing but dust, letting it fall to the ground.

"You now have my undying hatred for the rest of today."

With that said, Damien stomped back towards his team's room. He ignored the disapproving frown from Reginald and the pointed look from Jason as he entered.

Jason stepped out to check on Ruby.

"You alright?"

Ruby gulped a little but smiled. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

Jason smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about Damien. I'm sure he didn't mean what he said."

"YES I DID!"

The doltish pair winced, Ruby slumping with a pout.

Jason pat her shoulder. "Eh, just let him cool off and ignore the whole 'undying hatred' thing."

"Easier said than done," Ruby muttered.

Jason shrugged. "He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

"I highly doubt that," came three voices from RWBY's room.

Jason and Ruby turned to see the rest of RWBY standing there with arms crossed and frowns on their faces.

"No, really. He is."

"NO I'M NOT!"

Nora popped out of her room. "YES YOU ARE!" She slams the door shut.

"ARGH!"

"…You'll get used to him?"

That was more a question than a statement, and the idiot knew it.

Though they didn't really respond since they noticed Jason's current attire.

Ruby tried to look anywhere but at her currently shirtless (secret) alien friend.

Weiss and Blake had mild blushes on their faces.

Yang eyed him like a piece of meat. "Damn, Jones. You've got some pecks and abs on you!"

And now Ruby had a dark aura about her, her eyes hidden in her hair.

Reginald's head popped out of the room. "208."

"…What?" Yang asked.

"Oh yeah," Jason began. "I hear stuff like that a lot, so I kinda have Reginald keep track of it.

Damien popped his head out. "How many times has he been called an idiot?"

"1,305,462," Reginald answered, retreating back into the room.

Damien hummed. "…Good to know."

He also retreated back into the room.

Jason sighed. "Yeah. You think I'd get used to being called an idiot by now, but it still hurts…oh well."

He walked back towards his room. "Well, gotta get ready and all that. Laters."

He stepped inside his room….

"Reginald, fix the door, please."

"Very well, sir."

The A.I. butler retrieved the door and stood it back in the entryway, drilling and hammering so that it held….

"Yang."

"Yes Rubes?"

"Don't eye Jason like that again… _ever_."

Yang grinned. "Oh~! Getting all defensive about your man~?"

"YANG!"

Back in the room, Jason, Damien, and Reginald faced their greatest task.

Waking Victor up.

Reginald shook the giant's shoulder. "Mr. Alkaev, it is time to get up."

He snored away.

Jason pulled out some gongs and held them against Victor's head.

 **GONG! GONG! GOOOOOOOOONNNNNG!**

…

…

…

Victor was _still_ asleep.

Eye twitching, Jason pulled out a stick of dynamite and his lighter-.

"SIR!"

Jason flinched and hid both items away. "What? I wasn't about to blow Victor up. Nope. Uh-uh. Not me."

Damien shook his head and turned to gaze at the school uniform.

"…This uniform sucks."

"It is perfectly suitable for a school of this caliber," Reginald countered.

Jason frowned as he looked over his own. "I have to wear a tie?"

"Indeed, sir."

"…Damn it."

Reginald sighed and returned to the task of waking up his partner. He pursed his lips in thought….

He then shot out his metal wires, which wrapped around Victor. He sent jolts of electricity coursing through them, shocking the giant awake.

"ZIPITTYZAPITTYZIPITTYZUPITYDUPITYDIBBITYDABUDYDABADYDABUGHOSTDAD!"

Victor fell out of his bed to the floor, not really hurt from that, just tired.

" **Der'mo** (Shit)…what time is it?"

"Time to get dressed for classes. Plus, we must unpack and clean."

Victor groaned. "You are butler. Can you not do the unpacking and cleaning yourself?"

"Just because I am a butler does not mean you and the others can refrain from carrying out your room responsibilities."

"…Actually, I think it does."

Reginald glared."

"Alright, alright."

Victor stood up and noticed his uniform, which was thankfully his size.

"…Not sure how I feel about the uniform."

"It is perfectly adequate!"

Jason appeared next to him. "I can't get my tie on right."

Reginald facepalmed.

* * *

After getting dressed and showing Jason how to properly put on a tie (not that he'd remember), Team JKAS went about unpacking their belongings.

Jason put all his clothes (which were all the same) in the top two compartments of his own drawer. The bottom two were used to pack his dynamite and ammo for his guns. He installed a few leftover spaciel rift multipliers into the last two compartments so that he could fill each with tons of dynamite and ammo respectively….

Eventually, he got bored and decided to wait till later to continue storing his dynamite and ammo…of which there was _still_ a shit ton left over.

If anyone asked how much ammo and dynamite he had, he'd either say "never enough" or "I can't count that high".

Damien pretty much did the same, only instead of ammo and dynamite, it was ammo and throwing knives.

While not as plentiful as Jason, he still made sure to carry more than enough ammo and throwing knives.

He had also made sure to discreetly hide away his mask and armor that identified him as the Assassin.

Victor…well, all he had were some spare clothes and the items necessary to grow Senzu Beans.

He might need to go shopping at some point.

As for Reginald…he _literally_ only had the clothes on his back, as well as cleaning supplies.

Another for shopping, apparently.

Soon, Team JKAS was done unpacking….

"How the hell did our beds get thrown together like this?" Damien asked with a scowl.

Sure enough, the four beds were piled up over one another in the form of a pyramid.

The other three blinked….

"Any ideas?" Jason asked.

Before anyone could make a suggestion, construction sounds were heard from Team RWBY's room.

Damien scowled. "Now what?"

He stomped out of the room yet again and beat on RWBY's dorm.

No one answered due to the construction noises.

He beat even more rapidly.

Nothing.

Taking a deep, calming breath, he waited.

…

…

…

The construction noises stopped.

"Objective complete!" came a shout from inside.

 _Patience is a virtue._

Damien once again beat on RWBY's door.

Ruby answered.

"Ye- Eeep!"

Ruby backed up at Damien's murderous glare.

"Was once not enough? Now you make even _more_ noise?!"

"B-But…y-you weren't asleep! Yeah! And it's not like you could hear it from-."

"I can, and I _did_."

Jason appeared and pat Damien's shoulder. "Simmer down, best buddy."

"I'm not your best buddy!"

Ignoring his partner's denial, Jason looked to Ruby.

"In any case, what was with the noise?'

Ruby stepped back, opening the door.

"Ta-da!"

Jason and Damien looked inside the room….

"…Yes."

"Noooooooooo."

What was inside were two haphazardly-made bunk beds. One was held above another by four ropes, and the second set was simply two beds stacked with books holding one atop the other.

Jason ran back into his team's room. "BUNK BEDS!"

Damien grit his teeth. "We're not-!"

"I agree, sir."

" **Da** (Yes)."

Damien slowly turned to glare at RWBY. "… _Whose_ idea was this?"

Ruby shakily raised her hand. "U-Um…mine?"

"…You now have my undying hatred for _two_ days."

With that statement said, Damien returned to his room.

Ruby slumped. "Aw man."

Yang pat her shoulder. "Eh, that guy's a jerk anyway."

Jason poked his head out of his room. "No he ain't."

"YES I AM!"

"I'm trying to defend ya!"

"I COULD CARE LESS!"

Jason turned back to RWBY. "He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

"I highly doubt that," said RWBY in unison.

Nora opened the door to her room. "He really is!" She slams it shut.

Sighing, Jason closed the door and face his team.

"Right…Reginald, could you please make bunk beds?"

Reginald smirked. "Of course, sir."

Reginald's hands suddenly became construction tools and he set off at rapid robot speed to construct the support beams necessary for their beds to become bunk beds.

In five seconds flat, he revealed his masterpiece: two bunk beds that were perfectly stable and would _not_ threaten to crush the bottom occupant.

Damien scowled. "…I still don't like this, but at least it was done quickly and looks stable."

"I shall take that as a compliment," Reginald stated.

"Take it however you want."

Jason grinned. "Alright, that's taken care of…."

He frowned. "Now what?"

"I believe it is best we go to class now," Reginald suggested.

"Why's that?"

"Because our first class is in five minutes."

…

…

…

Damien deadpanned. "And you're supposed to be an artificial _intelligence_?"

"There's always room for error."

Jason quickly put on his hat and cross-chain necklace. "Let's go!"

He opened the door to find Weiss speeding past.

"U-Um, to class!"

Ruby, Blake and Yang sped past as well.

"Class?"

Jason turned to find Jaune and his team peering out their room before collapsing on top of the poor knight. He got himself out and ran off.

"We're going to be late!"

The rest of JNPR got up and ran after their leader.

Jason smiled. "At least we ain't the only ones."

Jason took off after the others.

Damien shook his head as he went after him.

Victor pumped a fist into his palm and charged off as well.

Reginald smirked. "I believe this will be quite the first day."

With that said, Reginald ran after his team.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda watched as Teams RWBY, JNPR, and JKAS (Ozpin chuckled at the name) ran by.

Glynda checked her watch and frowned. "They're going to be late."

Ozpin sipped his mug. "It's only the first day."

"Punctuality is a characteristic that all students should have."

"Well, I believe they can be let off easy for now, don't you think?"

Glynda sighed. "I suppose."

Ozpin and Glynda were silent for a moment.

…

…

…

"Do you think he's watching?" Glynda asked.

"He said he would be," Ozpin answered.

Glynda scowled. "I'm not exactly thrilled to have someone like Clint watching all of this from afar like some reality TV show."

Ozpin shrugged. "There's nothing we can do but go on with our daily business as if nothing was amiss."

"Having the Assassin among the students doesn't exactly say 'nothing is amiss', Professor."

Ozpin sighed. "Glynda, I know how you feel about this, but he's here as a student, not a criminal. At least try to be professional about it."

"I always am."

Glynda stalked off to prepare for her combat class later, which just so happened to include the three teams that ran by.

Ozpin sighed. He knew how Glynda felt on the matter and took comfort in knowing that she trusted his judgment enough to simply keep an eye on the boy.

He turned and made his way back to his office.

* * *

"ALRIGHT, YOU LITTLE SHITS! LISTEN UP!"

The students couldn't help but gawk at what their professor just flat out yelled, especially RWBY, JNPR, and JKAS.

Thank whatever deity watching over them that they weren't late. Who knows what the teacher would've sai- er, yell.

"THIS IS ADVANCED WEAPONRY CLASS! I AM YOUR TEACHER, PROFESSOR SLAUGHTER! YOU MAY REFER TO ME AS PROFESSOR OR SGT. SLAUGHTER. IS THAT CLEAR, MAGGOTS?!"

Profes- er, _Sgt._ Slaughter was a tall man with a military cap on his head, a trimmed mustache, and military attire, complete with combat boots.

Jason leaned over to Reginald. "Doesn't he-?"

"Yes, sir," Reginald whispered. "He _does_ seem to resemble Mr. Slaughter from WWE. Quite the coincidence."

Jason hummed. "…You think he'll make us recite the Pledge of Allegiance?"

"This is a different Slaughter, sir."

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't expect it."

"AHEM!"

Jason flinched and turned to see Sgt. Slaughter glaring down at him.

"AND JUST _WHAT_ WAS SO INTERESTING THAT IT KEPT YOU FROM PAYING ATTENTION?!"

Jason gulped. "U-Um…well, you kinda remind me of someone I met once."

"REMIMISCING CAN BE DONE _AFTER_ CLASS, MAGGOT! NOW DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

Jason got on his knees and pulled out 20 Lien.

"Sir, I don't believe he-."

"THANK YOU, MAGGOT!" the professor shouted as he took the money.

Reginald and the other students once again gawked at the professor. Did he really mean money instead of what he intended?"

"NOW GET ON THE GROUND AND PERFORM TWENY PUSH-UPS!"

Apparently so, since he said that second statement.

"NOW," Sgt. Slaughter continued as he marched across the chalkboard while the idiot performed the push-ups demanded. "AS YOU ALL KNOW, YOUR WEAPONS ARE AN EXTENSION OF YOUR SOUL! THEY ARE A PART OF YOU! WHO HEAR AGREES WITH THIS SENTIMENT?!"

Ruby immediately raised her hand with excitement. "I DO!"

"WHO SAID YOU COULD SPEAK?!"

Ruby shrunk, suddenly not so excited anymore. "U-Um, I-."

He was suddenly right in front of her, startling the little reaper.

"DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

"…Um?"

"WELL?!"

"…I don't have my wallet with me," she replied meekly.

"…GET ON THE GROUND AND PERFORM SIXTY PUSH-UPS!"

Ruby looked mortified. "S-Sixty?!"

"WANNA MAKE IT A HUNDRED?!"

"Eep!"

Ruby immediately got on the ground and began doing push-ups.

"RIGHT THEN," Sgt. Slaughter continued. "I CAN ONLY ASSUME YOU PERFORM PROPER MAINTENANCE ON YOUR WEAPON(S) OF CHOICE! HOWEVER, BY THE END OF THIS SEMESTER, YOU WILL TREAT YOUR WEAPON AS A LOVER! SLEEPING WITH IT IN THE SAME BED! IF YOU SUDDENLY GET INTIMATE WITH YOUR WEAPON, YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!"

The class could only stare at the man as if he were crazy, which was likely the case.

"BY THE END OF YOUR FIRST YEAR, IT'LL DAMN WELL BE FAMILY!"

Yang tentatively raised her hand. "Um…professor?"

"WHAT?!" He shouted, turning to Yang.

Yang flinched, but continued. "You won't have to worry about that with Ruby. She practically treats it like it's-."

A growl from Ruby was hear.

"-like _she's_ her own kid."

Slaughter was silent for a moment.

…

…

…

"MISS ROSE!"

"Eeep!" Ruby collapsed to the ground.

"HOW MANY PUSH-UPS HAVE YOU DONE?!"

"T-Twenty," she mumbled, exhausted.

"…YOU MAY BE SEATED. MISS XIAO LONG WILL FINISH FOR YOU!"

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, what?!" Yang gawked. "Why?!"

"SO YOU WANT TO DO A HUNDRED THEN?!"

Yang immediately got on the ground to do the remaining forty push-ups.

Ruby sat on her chair with relief and smiled at Jason, who had finished and was seated next to her. He smiled back.

"NOW THEN!" Sgt. Slaughter continued. "LET US BEGIN!"

* * *

RWBY, JNPR, and JKAS were walking towards their next class.

"Damn," Yang said. "That professor's crazy."

"What makes him crazy?" Jason asked, confused.

Everyone deadpanned at him.

"…What?"

Ruby gave him a half-lidded stare. "You do know he asked you for money before making you do push-ups, right?"

"Well, yeah, but he sounded serious!"

"Yelling doesn't always mean someone's being serious."

"Then why'd he take the money instead of making me do more push-ups?"

"…"

"…"

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped and nursed his shin as Ruby pouted.

"You know what I meant."

"Not really."

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! THE SAME SHIN!"

Jason fell and nursed his shin as Ruby crossed her arms and looked the other way. The others looked on amusedly, except Weiss and Damien, the former looking enraged at the display, and the latter simply scowling (yet secretly amused).

Reginald cut in. "I believe we should go on to our combat class."

Once Jason stood up, he and the others made their way to combat class.

* * *

"Welcome to combat class. I am your professor, Glynda Goodwitch."

The students sat at attention as the stern disciplinarian regarded them.

"Here, you will hone your skills against opponents other than Grimm. You will combat strategy, and possibly some new ways of fighting and strategizing, whether it be practical or…unorthodox."

She didn't seem pleased about that last word. Then again, she's probably taught this class for years and has possibly seen some odd ways of combat from time to time.

"While this class is a lecture, there _will_ be times that you will be pit against your classmates in tournament-styled matches."

Victor grinned at the challenge.

"Now, we would normally begin with a light lecture for the first day. However, a second-year team has asked to speak with you today, as well as give a proposition."

Goodwitch turned to her left. "You may enter."

Four students, presumably the second-year team, walked in from one of the entrances on the ground.

One was a pale-skinned girl with short dark brown hair, one strand dangling and dyed to end in caramel. She wore a stylish attire consisting of a long brown shirt, dark brown waist cincher, long dark brown trousers, a cocoa-colored belt with bullets and a gold crosshairs buckle, dark brown high-heeled leather boots, necklaces and bracelets, black gloves, black sunglasses, and a dark brown beret. Hanging from her shoulder is a metal handbag with bullets covering the strap.

The second was a dark-skinned young man with scars over his arms and one on his lips. He had dark, messy copper hair, and his eyes were…pure white. As in he was blind. He wore a dark orange zipper vest, black jeans, and brown laced shoes. On his wrists were bladed gauntlets.

The third was another pale-skinned girl, but with long brown hair of a lighter shade and brown eyes, as well as long brown rabbit ears that identified her as a Faunus. Her attire consisted of a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper and a black undershirt, brown pants that were mostly covered in black leggings, golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, and small armor protecting her heels and toes.

The final person was a tan-skinned young man who was essentially a giant. He had shaved-shot black hair and looked very athletic. He wore a long short-sleeved robe that covered his right shoulder, with the left being covered by 5-layer sode that extended past his shoulder. Under the robe was a black muscle shirt, and a leather-armored belt with two pouches fastened the robe down. He had brown pants and black-and-green boots. His hands were covered with black gloves and green bracers. On his back was a _huge_ brownish copper broadsword.

These four students stood on the arena floor and gazed up at the students, three with calculative looks, the other with a shy expression, like she didn't want to be the center of attention.

The one with the beret and sunglasses stepped up.

"Hello, my name's Coco Adel, and I lead Team CFVY. These are my teammates Fox Alistair (nod), Velvet Scarlatina (shy wave), and Yatsuhashi Daichi (bow)."

Coco gazed at the students present until her eyes landed on one in particular: Jason Jones. When he meets her eyes, he smiles and waves. She lowers her sunglasses and winks.

And cue the dark aura and eye shadow on Ruby.

Coco noticed and smirked. Wasn't that just adorable? Not like that red-hooded girl had anything to worry about….

Then again, that Jason guy _was_ handsome, and she could already imagine her slender fingers tracing that hot bod-.

 _Tradition now, Adel. Boys later._

She pushed her sunglasses back up and continued. "Now, there's a tradition here at Beacon where the next level of classmen approach the classmen under them and asks if the lower classmen want to make a name for themselves by challenging the upper classmen. In this case, one team of second years is chosen to represent the entire second-year class and offer an open challenge one of the first-year teams."

She placed a hand on her hip. "My team was chosen to represent the second-years, and now we're here to offer an open challenge to any first-year team here."

She lowered her sunglasses. "Anyone want to make a name for themselves?"

The first-years were silent. Them? Taking on second-years? As much as they wanted to make a name for themselves, this could also backfire on them. While it was understandable and not _completely_ embarrassing for first-years to lose to second-years, it wouldn't be good for the morale of the team.

Ruby attempted to raise her hand, but Weiss stopped her, shooting the little reaper a glare.

Ren had to keep Nora down to stop her from volunteering them, much to Jaune's secret relief.

As for another certain team-.

" **Moya komanda budet borot'sya!** " (My team will fight!)

Everyone turned to find the giant in Team JKAS standing with an excited grin on his face."

Professor Goodwitch raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, Mr. Alkaev?"

Victor cleared his throat. "Ahem, sorry. I said my team will fight, Professor!"

Glynda slightly frowned. "While your enthusiasm is commendable, I believe you should consult with the rest of your team before volunteering them."

The moment she finished saying that, he stooped to whisper to his team.

"I beg of you to agree! I want to fight that Daichi person very much!"

Jason looked to the second-years. "The other giant?"

" **Da.** " (Yes)

Jason pursed his lips, then turned to Damien and Reginald.

"What do you guys think?"

Damien scowled. "I honestly could care less…but considering our stupid team name, we're gonna need all the credibility we can get. Beating Team CFVY will certainly get people to stop laughing at us behind our backs."

He nodded. "I'm in."

Jason turned to Reginald. "Buddy?"

"…I suppose there isn't any harm in this sparring session. "

Jason grinned. "Well alright then."

He stood up and spoke. "We'd be happy to take the open challenge."

Coco lowered her sunglasses, smirked and fluttered her eyes. "You sure about that, cowboy~?"

The dark aura around Ruby became darker, causing her teammates to edge away a bit.

Jason blinked, not really sure how to respond for a moment.

"U-Um…yeah, I'm sure."

Coco grinned and pushed up her sunglasses. "Well, alright then. Get your butts down here so they can get their asses kicked."

The other students "oohed" at the command, a few shouting "BURN!"

Damien's eye twitched. "…I'm going to enjoy this far more than I should."

Damien became a cloud of darkness and soared towards the left end of the arena, reforming and crossing his arms with a scowl.

Victor grinned and used the railing as a stepping stone to launch himself into the air, landing right next to Damien, cracking the flooring a bit.

Jason, not wanting to be left out, tried to do the same thing-.

"OH SHIT!"

Only to trip over the railing, his head hitting the ground first before his body followed.

"Ow."

The other students laughed, with Ruby glaring at the one's calling him an idiot.

Jason quickly stood up and fast walked towards the other two, standing next to Damien.

"…I totally stuck that landing."

"No you didn't."

"Shut up."

Reginald, for his part, simply walked towards his team, standing beside Victor.

They waited.

…

…

…

"Ain't we gonna fight?" Jason asked.

Goodwitch gave a half-lidded stare. "Perhaps you should change into your combat attires before the spar can begin?"

Team JKAS looked down to see they were still in their school uniforms….

Damien facepalmed. "This is why people keep calling us jackasses."

"Hey, you didn't say anything either!" Jason countered.

"You know who _should_ havesaid something? Reginald."

All three turned to the secret A.I.

"…I simply wanted to see how long it would take before you three realized you were still in uniform."

Goddamn it.

Jason sighed. "Right. We'll be right back. Victor?"

" **Da.** " (Yes)

Victor grabbed his teammates, placed two fingers to his forehead, and teleported them to their lockers, where a spare set of clothes were located.

The students, CFVY included, gawked at what just happened.

How did they disappear like that?!

* * *

 _(Ten minutes later)_

* * *

Team JKAS reappeared at the arena, now in their combat attire: Jason with his modern cowboy look, Damien in his Mayan Armor, Victor in his muscle shirt, trench coat (which he removed a few seconds afterwards and threw at where he sat), combat pants and boots, and Reginald in his butler attire.

"Sorry we took so long," Jason apologized. "Kinda forgot the combination to my locker and had to have Victor break the door open."

Before Goodwitch could yell, Jason quickly said, "Don't worry! Reginald fixed it!"

Reginald shrugged. "I tend to have to repair anything broken by my master, whether on purpose or inadvertently."

Goodwitch frowned. "I'll be sure to check on it after class."

She stepped towards the edge of the arena and pressed some commands on her scroll. The screen above her lit up and displayed the Aura's of Team CFVY and JKAS….

Well, _half_ of Team JKAS.

"Odd," Goodwitch pondered as she turned to Jason. "Mr. Jones, neither your Aura or Mr. Sinclair's is appearing on screen."

Reginald remotely accessed the Aura readers and hacked into it. A moment later, his "Aura" appeared.

"It appears mine _is_ active. Perhaps there was a glitch in the system?"

Glynda narrowed her eyes. "I suppose…but Mr. Jones' Aura is still not showing."

Jason shrugged. "That's cause I don't have it."

The other students, CFVY included, could only stare in shock at what the idiot said.

How did he survive Initiation without Aura?!

While RWBY and JNPR already knew about this (via Jason taking that Death Stalker's attack for Ruby), it still unsettled them that he could be hurt easily.

Glynda hummed. "I see…in that case, I will need to unlock it."

Jason frowned a bit. He didn't really need Aura, did he? He's survived several scrapes with Death without it, some of which he really shouldn't have thanks to his 11/10 luck. Honestly, he didn't see a need for himself to get an Aura….

On the other hand, he could basically gain a superpower if he got his Aura unlocked.

…

…

…

Why not try a little experiment?

"Nah. I don't need it."

Everyone stared at the idiot as though he were an idiot…oh wait.

"Mr. Jones," Goodwitch began. "It is highly encouraged that you have your Aura unlocked if you wish to continue down the path of a Huntsman."

Jason shrugged. "I've been through a lot of shit since I was ten years old. I've survived things normal people shouldn't, so I'm pretty sure I won't need it."

This team fight would determine if he would need Aura to continue adventuring.

Glynda stared. "…Very well. I will simply monitor you closely and announce when you are unfit to continue."

Jason smiled. "Thank you, ma'am."

Glynda huffed and looked to both sides.

"Are both teams ready?"

Coco placed her hand on her handbag, ready to activate it. Fox activated his gauntlets and got into a fighting stance, with Velvet doing the same. Yatsuhashi drew his broadsword and held it at the ready, staring down the giant on the other side

Jason drew _Rambo_ and _Dundee_ , both in reverse grip. Damien drew his Sword of Altaïr, holding it with both hands. Victor got into a combat stance, an eager grin on his face as he met Yatsuhashi's stare with his own. Reginald simply held one hand behind his back and the other in front, metal wires slowly seeping out his fingers.

"WHOO!" Nora cheered, waving a flag with Damien's face on it. "GO DAMIEN! KICK THEIR BUTTS!"

Damien sweatdropped. How the hell did she get a flag with his face on it?

Ruby cheered as well. "YOU CAN DO THIS, JASON!"

Jason grinned and tipped his hat to her, then returned his attention to CFVY.

"20 Lien says the jackasses lose."

"You're on!"

Students began placing bets, most going for the second-year team. Damien scowled when he heard himself being referred to as a jackass.

 _Damn you, Ozpin!_

Glynda took a breath….

"BEGIN!"

* * *

 **(Play "Bakusou Yumeuta" by Diggy-MO' (Soul Eater Ending 3))**

 _As the song begins, the Assassin's mask is shown briefly spinning in a circle before stopping. The camera zooms though the eye-lens to Jason sitting on a rock, smoking a cigarette. Sitting next to him is Ruby, who is munching on a cookie._

 **Yotei chouwa wo kechirasu noizu iru youni katto niramu gankou**

 _Three panels are shown appearing in front of the previous scene, each one showing Jason twirling his revolvers in his hands before pointing them at the camera._

 **Shinobikonda gareeji de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu haato**

 _The background is now a brick wall. The camera shows Jason twirling his revolvers like before and pointing them at the screen. This time, his full name, Jason Jones, is smeared next to him._

 **Sou kyou to onaji ashita nante konee ze ore binkan ni bakusou**

 _The background now shows Damien standing, arms cross, a scowl on his face as Nora hugs him from behind. Three panels show Damien twirling the Dagger of Brutus around before sheathing it and extending his Hidden Blades._

 **Utau shinzou kanaderu biito ikiteiru tashikana akashi wo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Damien repeats the motion before with his dagger and Hidden Blades. His full name, Damien Knight, is smeared next to him._

 **Te ni shite ha ushinatte te ni shite ha ushinatte**

 _Victor is shown standing in front of an ice cream shop with Neo, both enjoying their ice cream. Three panels show up and reveal Victor performing several fighting moves before ending with a kick at the camera._

 **Utsurou toki no naka de hito shirezu namida shita yoru mo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Victor performs the same moves as before, ending with the same kick. His full name, Victor Alkaev, is smeared next to him._

 **Subete ha koko ni atte subete ga tada jibun de**

 _Reginald is shown with Penny drinking tea, the latter beaming at him. Three panels show him calmly walking across before activating his repulsor blast and aiming at the camera._

 **Sousa mada ikeru hazu daro**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Reginald performs the same actions, ending with aiming his repulsor blast at the camera. His full name, Reginald Sinclair, is smeared next to him._

 _The Assassin's mask is shown again, but in different angles._

 **Kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo wo tsuranuite**

 _Jason is shown falling near the side of a cliff. He draws both his Bowie knives._

 **Kono toki ga towa da to ima inochi ga sakenderu**

 _Jason is still falling, but the camera moves to him falling towards his opponent: Cinder Fall, who has her swords drawn. He strikes with his Bowie knives, but she blocks with her swords._

 **Hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo**

 _The screen transitions to Jason above, a grin on his face as he pushes on._

 **Mamorubeki shinjitsu wo tada daiteyuke**

 _The screen then transitions to Cinder, who holds her own with her swords, an evil smirk on her face._

 **Kurikaesu mainichi no kouha ni nomaretemo**

 _The screen transitions to show both of them in a deadlock, but Cinder leaps and kicks Jason away, sending him crashing across the ground until he rolls to a stop with a groan._

 **Mada yume kara samenu oretachi ha koko ni iru**

 _He tries to sit up, but that kick really nailed him. Cinder leaps into the air to finish Jason with a downward strike._

 **Itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga**

 _Reginald appears at the last second and blocks her attack with his arms. A circle in his chest lights up as he fires his Unibeam._

 **Kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka**

 _The blast devastates the ground. Cinder is sent flying but quickly recovers into a crouch._

 **Tada iku shikanai sa shinjita ikizama wo aa**

 _Cinder is not alone. Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Neopolitan(?), and Adam Taurus are shown with her, as well as members of the White Fang and several Grimm, including the Grimm Kong in the background. Salem is shown sitting in a tree, her face hidden_

 _Jason, Damien, and Reginald are shown ready to fight, their weapons at the ready. Victor lands among them a moment later in a fighting stance. The final shot is that of the title: The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I., along with the words "Production of TheMAO17"._

* * *

 **A/N: And there we go! Part 1 is done! Again, Part 2 will be posted on Monday. So not really a long wait for JKAS vs. CFVY, not to mention that problem with Weiss and Ruby.**

 **And I guess the title of the story will stay. Not saying calling it JKAS (Jackass) wouldn't be hilarious, but the team name is kinda a surprise. Plus, not sure if the site will appreciate having that word in a title. I think I'm already pushing it with "jackasses" being in the summary.**

 **Oh well.**

 **No JKAS Chibi this time. Still need to work it out. But it** _ **will**_ **be in Part 2 this coming Monday. That's a promise.**

 **Instead…why not have an omake and see what Clint's been up to?**

* * *

 **Omake: The Meeting.**

* * *

Winter walked in a brisk pace towards General Ironwood's office. As she did, her mind couldn't help but wander towards the incident at the secret base all those weeks ago.

It still upset her that those two spies (or whoever they are) got away like that. And all because of a stupid ceiling light!

She had made sure to have all ceiling lights reinforced at the base…and wherever she visited.

"Why, hello there."

Startled, Winter turned to find a man in formal business attire and a fedora hat walking right beside her.

How had he snuck up on her without her noticing?

"Lovely day for a stroll, isn't it?"

Winter simply looked ahead and kept walking. "It is."

The man hummed. "…Going to see Ironwood as well?"

Winter narrowed her eyes at the man. "I am…what business would _you_ have with the General?"

The man waved her off. "I simply have some information he might find useful. You might be asked to stick around to hear about since it will more than likely involve you, so you won't have to worry about it being classified, level 5 clearance, or any of that other bullshit you mortals came up with."

Winter glared. "You would do well to watch your tongue in the presence of a Specialist."

She paused. "…And did you just refer to me as a _mortal_? A man with a god complex, are you?"

The man shrugged. "Probably. I guess I just got used to referring to you lot as such. Might need to see a therapist…nah, I'm fine."

Winter scoffed. " _Clearly_."

"Oh, was that sarcasm I just heard?"

"Perhaps it was."

The man chuckled. "Beautiful, disciplined _and_ sarcastic when the time warrants it. Quite the combination in a fine young woman such as yourself."

Winter rolled her eyes. "Wonderful. We just meet and already you try to flirt with me."

"Is it working?"

"No," she deadpanned.

The man shrugged. "Well, I can't imagine I'm the only one to try to court you. I imagine several men must be lined up to try and win the heart of someone such as yourself."

Winter said nothing.

"…Am I wrong in assuming so? I know how the saying goes about assuming, but I would think-."

"My _personal_ life is of no business of yours," Winter snarled. "In any case, I've no time for something as trivial as that."

The man tilted his head. "Finding a potential soulmate is trivial?"

Winter scoffed again. "Soulmate…there's no such thing."

The man began walking backwards as he continued. "Perhaps you just haven't found Mr. Right?"

She shook her head. "Any man who approached me has either done it for my last name or my looks."

The man gave her a onceover. "…I can't blame them."

Winter scowled and began to walk faster.

"Now, now," the man spoke as he also quickened his pace. "There's no need to be like that. I simply spoke my mind."

"And perhaps undressed me in that filthy mind of yours as well?"

The man chuckled. "My lady, I am many things…a pervert is not one of them."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you."

"It is your right."

They arrived at the elevator, with Winter pushing the call button.

"If you don't mind me asking," the man said. "Just how many suitors have tried to court you?"

" _Before_ or _after_ I got to where I am right now?"

"…Both?"

Winter sighed. "Before, they lined up in the hundreds, trying to "get in her pants" or "cash in on a grand opportunity". It was _infuriating_."

The man looked thoughtful, as if he had seen something like that before.

"But now…I'm essentially untouchable. When you get into the kind of position I'm in, men tend to find that intimidating and steer clear."

The man hummed. "I imagine you enjoyed being rid of those trying to court you for reasons other than love."

"Quite."

"…Though I can only imagine how lonely it felt _down there_ , so-."

The man blocked an incoming attack from Winter's blade…with only two fingers.

Winter gave the man a look of pure shock. He had moved his hand at the last possible second, and with such speed too!

"As much as I would enjoy playing with you," the man said. "I believe that you had business with the General?"

The elevator doors opened. Winter stared at the man for a moment before finally stepping inside. She simply gazed at the man with a suspicious look as the elevator doors clos-.

Winter stuck her arm out to halt the doors.

"Aren't you seeing the General as well?"

"Hm? Oh, I simply assumed that you would not want to be near me at the moment after that lewd comment I made, which I have no intention of taking back."

…

…

…

With narrowed eyes, she pushed the doors open.

"Get in."

"My, my. I never would've thought you'd be so _easy_."

Winter gave the man a chilling glare as she allowed the doors to clo-.

The man stuck his hand out and chuckled.

"Apologies. I couldn't resist."

Winter crossed her arms and glared at the wall to avoid looking at the man. He stepped inside beside her and stared ahead as the elevator doors closed, the elevator ascending.

…

…

…

"Clint Fitzroy."

Clint tipped his hat to her. "A pleasure to meet such a lovely young woman as yourself."

Winter scoffed and continued to stare at the wall….

She turned her head to him. "Winter Schnee."

Clint grinned.

And so the courtship of Winter Schnee begins.

* * *

 **A/N: Ah yes, love can begin with the simplest of meetings. And what's Clint going to see Ironwood about?**

 **I'm sure you can figure it out.**

 **Speaking of Winter, there's this new little fic called "Forge: Winter's Journey" by angelgodsrus. What drew my attention to this story was one line in the summary:**

" **Canon is all Winter's fault."**

 **That one line was enough to catch my attention. Give it a try why don't you? It's an interesting read.**

 **Be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date with future chapters. Leave a review to tell me what you thought of the chapter and the omake.**

 **See you all in the next update or in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


	10. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we are with Part 2! Just like I promised.**

 **There isn't an opening scene before the opening theme this time, since I didn't really plan one when I decided to split this in two.**

 **Oh well.**

 **I'm sure you all want to get to JKAS vs. CFVY…oh, and also the inevitable issue with Ruby and Weiss.**

 **So, without further ado, let's get on with the conclusion to the first day of school!**

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: RWBY is Monty's, always had been, always will be. Any other familiar elements belong to their respective owners. I only own this story and my OC's. Nothing more._

* * *

 **(Play "Snow Fairy" by FUNKIST (Fairy Tail Opening 1))**

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Rose petals are blown into the wind._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _They flow across Beacon Academy, then near an airship, and finally across the starry night sky._

 **kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _On the ground, Jason is shown gazing at the stars, wondering if he'll ever see his family again._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _The camera pulls up, showing several stars brighter than the others, indicating many worlds. The title of the story, "The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I.", makes itself known. The starry night sky changes to daytime as the lyrics continue._

 **Oh yeah! Kikoeten no ka kono koe wa**

 _The camera pans out to the city of Vale, then zooms in to Reginald, who is sitting at a table outside a coffee/tea shop. He sips his cup of tea like a gentleman._

 **Oh yeah! Kare tatte sakebu kara**

 _The camera switches to a view of the Forever Fall forest, where several trees are shown having been torn down. Victor is seen with hands on his knees, panting at the workout he put himself through. He wipes his forehead and looks up at the sky in thought_

 **Oh yeah! Kikoueru made kimi no kokoro ga**

 _The camera switches to a…rather horrifying view of a White Fang encampment. Several White Fang members are dead, slaughtered mercilessly. Damien is shown removing his Helmschmied Drachen Armor so that he may put on his Mayan Armor. He removes his mask to show a crazed smile on his face._

 **Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**

 _The camera switches to a view of Jason on the Beacon Cliff, looking out at the Emerald Forest. When the camera does a close up, he turns around and flashes a grin and thumbs up._

 **Tsuki to taiyou no HAITACCHI**

 _An overview of Beacon is briefly shown, then the newly formed team is shown hanging out in their dorm room: Jason taking a long sip of his flask before setting it down, Damien sharpening his Hidden Blades, Victor lifting a hand weight that looks small yet is very heavy, and Reginald is zooming around the room, dusting several areas._

 **Wasure mono wa nai desu ka**

 _The four of them are shown briefly on a Bullhead, before the camera shifts to them having a campout deep in the Emerald Forest. Damien is in the background napping, Victor is munching down on two cooked turkeys, Reginald is fiddling with himself, looking for any way to improve his body, and Jason is smoking a cigarette, gazing at the campfire._

 **Okashii na kimi ga inai to**

 _A street lamp flickers as it rains. The four non-Remnans are sitting on two benches, looking sad. Suddenly, the rain stops and the sun shines bright. They are startled and gaze at the camera._

 **Hoshii mono sae mitsukara nai**

 _The camera shifts to show Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny waving at them with beaming smiles. Jason grins back and waves back, Damien rolls his eyes yet smirks, Victor grins and pumps his fist into his palm, and Reginald smiles politely._

 **Snowing sunao ni**

 _Jason is shown flailing in the air with a grin. The camera then shifts to show Jason, Victor, and Reginald piggyback riding a large Ursa Major in an attempt to down it, while Damien rubs his eyes in annoyance at the spectacle._

 **Egao ni nareta no wa**

 _Jason and Damien (who is glaring at the idiot because it's his fault they're in this mess) are running from a swarm of Rapier Wasps, the Queen Wasp in the background as her soldiers swarm after the two. The camera then shifts to the team in cafeteria, where Jason is rubbing his head in confusion at why Damien is trying to claw at him, the latter being held back by Victor, who is booming with laughter. Reginald sighs at the spectacle._

 **Futari yorisoi**

 _The camera shows Damien in his Assassin attire. When he pulls off his mask, a haunted look in his eyes is very briefly shown before the camera pans out to show a silhouette of Gracie on his left, and Nora on his right._

 **Kasaneotta jikan ga aru kara**

 _The camera reveals several people from bottom to top: Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, Team CFVY, Team J(N)PR, Team (R)WBY, and (at the top) Ruby, Nora, Neo, and Penny. Each have their own expressions on their faces._

 **Fairy, where are you going?**

 _Victor loses control of himself and an explosion of hellfire ensues. A silhouette of a demon is shown within the hellfire. The hellfire fills up the whole screen._

 **Hikari zenbu atsumete**

 _Damien lets his insanity take control and unleashes his Killing Intent in the form of an explosive dark Aura that shoots up into the sky. Grimm are shown swarming towards the area in hundreds, possibly even thousands!_

 **Kimi no ashita terasu yo**

 _Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, CFVY, JNPR, RWBY, Neo and Penny are shown gazing at the explosion with serious expressions, their weapons drawn and at the ready._

 **Why? Why? Why?**

 _A large Grimm version of King Kong is shown beating its chest and roaring at Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald, who are standing on a plateau, ready to do battle with it. The camera shifts each person respectively: Jason with his revolver drawn, Damien with the Sword of Altaïr at the ready, Victor in a fighter stance, and Reginald with his metal wires flowing about._

 **Don't say good bye!**

 _The camera shows four views, one for each word: Jason as a child with his family, Damien as a child with Gracie, Victor as a child with his mother, and Reginald as a glowing green orb in the middle of a data system._

 **(Instrumental music)**

 _Damien is shown with his Hidden Blades at the ready, striking outward towards an opponent with a crazed smile. The opponent turns out to be Jason, who has one of his Bowie knives drawn and strikes outward as well with a grin on his face. They strike and pass each other as a bright light shines in the middle of the screen. It soon fills up the screen, and Clint Fitzroy pops up a moment later and tips his hat at the audience with a grin and wink._

 **(Final beat)**

 _The camera shows a final shot of Jason, Damien, Victor, and Reginald posing in the courtyard of Beacon Academy: Jason with a grin and thumbs up, Damien with a scowl and arms crossed, Victor with his fist raised in the air and mouth open in a shout, and Reginald in a typical butler pose: one hand in front and the other in back._

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Quite the First Day Part 2**

* * *

After both JKAS and CFVY showed they were ready, Glynda took a deep breath.

…

…

…

"BEGIN!"

"Alright, here's the plan," Jason began. "I think tha-."

"Fuck off."

After saying that, Damien charged towards the blind one, sword at the ready. He struck, but Fox blocked with both his gauntlets.

Jason blinked. "Huh…well, I guess we shou-."

" **Bor'ba!** " (Fight!)

Victor charged towards Yatsuhashi, sending a fist towards the other giant, which was blocked by the broadsword.

Jason blinked again. "…Well, guess that leaves us with the two girls, Reginald."

"Indeed, sir."

Coco strutted towards the two with Velvet in tow, confidence in her walk.

"Seems like you don't have your whole team on the same page," Coco commented.

Jason shrugged. "It's a work in progress."

Coco chuckled. "I can see that. In any case, this just means you two handsome devils get two lovely ladies all to yourself."

"C-COCO!" Velvet stuttered with a blush.

Ruby's dark aura skyrocketed. Any higher and it could be mistaken for Damien's Killing Intent.

* * *

Penny blinked.

For some reason, she had the oddest sensation to maim a fashionista and a bunny girl…why those specific type of people she had no idea.

This feeling had something to do with Reginald, she was sure of it…was he with two girls right now?!

That enraged her for some reason.

"Father? When can I go out to Vale, again?"

"At least two months, sweetie. If you're a good girl, I might, no promises, shorten it to a month, but no less!"

Damn it.

* * *

Jason turned beet red and lowered his hat, while Reginald was simply unamused.

Coco laughed. "Just teasing, honey. No need to get flustered."

Not lifting his hat, Jason frowned. "Like I said two days ago, not a fan of teasing."

"And like _I_ said two days ago, that makes it more fun."

Jason grumbled as Reginald raised an eyebrow.

"You've already met?"

"Day before Initiation," Jason answered as he lifted his hat back in place and got in a combat stance. "Shall we?"

Coco was still for a moment. "…You sure you're alright without Aura?"

 _If you knew what I've been through, you wouldn't second guess my choice._

"I am," Jason nodded. "I'm tougher than I look."

"…Alright then."

Coco turned to Velvet. "You can take the butler."

She turned back to Jason with a lecherous grin. "I want the cowboy all~ to myself."

Why was there some form of Killing Intent coming from the leader of Team RWBY?

Jason blinked. For some reason, he suddenly didn't want to fight Coco anymore….

He shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.

Velvet sent the idiot a look of pity before leaping at the butler for a spinning jump kick.

Reginald leaned left to effortlessly dodge her attack.

Coco strutted towards the idiot, her handbag at the ready.

"Where's your weapon?" Jason asked.

"I'm holding it."

"…The handbag?"

Coco nodded as she closed in.

"Um…how does a handbag count as a wea-?"

 **POW!**

"AGH!"

Jason was sent flying into the air after Coco swung her "handbag" upward, nailing the idiot right below his jaw.

He crashed back down to the ground a moment later.

He rubbed his jaw. "Damn."

Coco smirked. "That's the look they all get when I catch them by surprise like that."

The idiot quickly stood up, knives at the ready. "Right, won't let that happen again."

"You sure?"

"Posi-."

 **POW!**

"AGH!"

Jason was once again sent flying into the air via handbag and crashed to the ground.

Coco lowered her sunglasses. "You were saying?"

Jason turned to his left and Blinked to get a good distance from Coco. He stood back up and sheathed his knives.

"Long-range it is, then."

He pulled out his Alaskan Takedown and pulled back the hammer. He aimed the gun and left his finger to hover on the trigger.

From what he heard, Aura was basically like a force field, or better yet, an overshield. Just keep hitting at it until it gives out. Since this was the case, he could essentially shoot her anywhere and her Aura would protect her….

Not that it meant he _would_ shoot her anywhere. More like he would aim for a non-vital spot, preferably her shoulder or knee. He wasn't exactly sure if his bullets would accidently punch through her Aura and wound her. He hoped that wasn't the case. Furthermore-

Was her handbag transforming?

Jason gawked as the metal handbag transformed into a _huge_ minigun. It looked heavy as shit, yet this girl was holding it like it was nothing!

He gulped. "Maybe long-range isn't such a good idea."

"Nope," Coco said with a smirk. "Now let me show you why."

She opened fire.

* * *

Damien blocked another attack from his blind opponent.

 _How the hell is he able to fight if he can't_ see _?_

He swung his sword for a bisection, but Fox jumped to avoid it and sent a kick to Damien's jaw, sending the boy reeling.

Damien grit his teeth in anger.

He would _not_ lose to some blind guy!

He sheathed his sword and extended his Hidden Blades. He would match his attached blades with his own.

Damien struck at Fox multiple times, sending a kick every once in a while. Fox would block each attack and counter with his own, using his own legs to counter any kicks.

Damien sidestepped an attack and took hold of Fox's arm. He sent a knee straight to the blind warrior's nose, sending him reeling for a bit. Damien quickly drew his sword and swung downward, but Fox was just as quick, bringing his claws upward to block the strike.

Damien scowled. "How are you able to see?"

Fox smirked. "When you're blind, your other senses tend to elevate…it also doesn't hurt that I can sense other people's Aura."

The smirk turned to a frown. "It's strange. Your Aura seems to be a bit…dark. And I can't help but wonder if that's malicious intent I can sense as well."

 _Witness._

 _Kill the witness._

 _No witnesses._

 _Death._

 _No one must know._

 _Another kill to add._

 _Death._

 _No witnesses._

 _Kill all who stand in your way._

 _ **DEATH!**_

…

…

…

Damien scowled. "Screw your Aura sense."

He quickly pulled out one of his Desert Eagles to fire, but Fox grabbed the arm and redirected it in different directions as it went off, one bullet inadvertently hitting Victor's back.

"Agh!" Victor shot Damien a look. "Watch where you're shooting!"

"TELL THAT TO THIS GUY!" Damien yelled back as he tried to aim at Fox to no avail.

* * *

Victor felt the force from Yatsuhashi increase as the broadsword inched closer.

"You shouldn't let yourself get distracted in battle," Yatsuhashi advised.

"I got hit by friendly fire. Sue me."

Victor sent a knee to the fellow giant's midsection before kicking him several feet back. He fired several Ki blasts towards the older student, only for Yatsuhashi to dodge what he could and block what he couldn't. His weapon surprisingly stayed intact.

 _Maybe I shouldn't take it easy with the Ki blasts anymore?_

While Victor knew all these powerful techniques and was powerful in his own right, he could never compare to the fighters he idolized from Dragon Ball Z.

Then again, he was only human….

Then again, so were Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, and Master Roshi.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Yatsuhashi soaring towards him from above, broadsword poised to strike.

Victor raised his arms to block, stopping the strike midair by clapping his hands together on the sword. A shockwave resulted, cracks forming on the ground beneath Victor.

Both giants grinned.

Now _this_ was a fight!

* * *

Velvet stood in her combat stance across from Reginald, ready for when the butler struck.

…

…

Any second now.

…

…

Right when she least expects it.

…

…

Okay, now she was getting bored.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Velvet asked.

Reginald was silent for a moment….

"I am a gentleman," he finally said.

"Okay…and?"

"…I cannot harm a lady."

…

…

…

All the students, including RWBY and JNPR, in the stands facefaulted.

The other three fights stopped momentarily so that the other three members of JKAS could facefault as well.

Velvet and her team could only stare incredulously at the butler.

Even Goodwitch stared.

"REGINALD!" Jason shouted as he stood back up. "NOW WOULD BE THE TIME TO IGNORE PROPER ETIQUETTE!"

"It's not proper etiquette, sir. It's a principle all should follow. An unspoken rule, if you will."

Jason facepalmed. "I'm not one for hitting girls either, but we're in the middle of a fight!"

"Right!" Victor agreed. "I don't hit girls either…unless it's a fight."

"I could care less," Damien put in, then pulled out one of his sawed-off shotguns and shot at a distracted Fox. "Speaking of being in the middle of a fight-."

He leaped onto Fox to deliver several punches to his head.

Remembering they were still fighting, the other two fights resumed.

Velvet tilted her head. "So…you're not going to do anything?"

"You are free to attack first, Miss Scarlatina."

Velvet bit her lip…before charging towards the butler.

She sent a flurry of strikes and kicks towards the (secret) A.I., but Reginald simply dodged and parried the blows, not countering in any way. When she went for a jump kick, he simply ducked and rolled underneath her to stand behind her.

"Quite impressive, Miss Scarlatina. Your skills in martial arts are quite surprising…then again, who says a lady cannot defend herself?"

Velvet smiled. "Thanks."

Victor turned his head. "She is fighter as well?"

"Yes," Yatsuhashi nodded. "Same goes for Fox. And don't underestimate Coco."

Victor hummed. "…I will keep that in mind the next time our team's fight."

He blocked a sword strike from Yatsuhashi. "Right now, _you_ are my opponent!"

Yatsuhashi grinned. "Damn right, I am."

Their fight continued.

* * *

Jason was in trouble.

He was stuck dodging the rapid fire from Coco's minigun. He had utilized Blink a couple of times to avoid hits, and his 11/10 Luck made sure he dodged successfully, but it was only a matter of time before those bullets found their target and tore it to shreds.

Not really something everyone should see. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Are you just going to keep dodging?" Coco shouted over the sound of her weapon.

"Kinda!"

He _could_ have tried shooting her weapon out of her hands…but it looked too heavy.

Which meant he'd have to damage it enough for it to stop shooting.

Ruby might give him lip for it, what with her being a weapons fanatic, but it was necessary.

His decision made, he drew Lucky and stood still.

Coco grinned. "Gotcha!"

She aimed her minigun and opened fire.

Jason took a deep breath and aimed his unique revolver.

 _Just do what Robocop did to Terminator…._

He fired all six rounds.

The bullets soared towards the chambers of the minigun, each hitting its mark.

There was a sound of something jamming before the minigun stopped firing.

"What?!" Coco exclaimed, trying and failing to fire her weapon.

Jason grinned.

He wasn't a sharpshooter for nothing!

Coco glared yet was impressed. "Damn kid. Good shooting."

"Thanks!"

She transformed her minigun back into a handbag. "Now I'll have to get up close and personal."

Jason reloaded his revolver quickly. "And you think I'll allow that?"

Coco lowered her sunglasses and fluttered her eyes. "Don't you wanna be fair, handsome?"

The idiot turned red as he faltered with his revolver.

The students in the stands inched away from the ever-increasing dark aura of Ruby Rose.

Jason gulped. "W-Well…Reginald always said I should be fair, especially when it comes to a lady."

Coco placed a hand to her chest. "Well-mannered? You just keep getting better and better."

Jaune leaned towards Yang. "S-Shouldn't you calm R-Ruby down? She's starting to scare me."

Yang wasn't listening as she was recording the whole fight and Ruby's current state for teasing material later.

Jason cleared his throat and holstered Lucky. "W-Well…if you insist."

"Oh I do~," Coco purred.

Ruby's dark aura was so intense, it was visible to all.

 _Now_ Yang was starting to get nervous. "U-Um, Ruby? You okay?"

Ren suddenly spoke up. "Nobody move. The first to move dies."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Ruby, you need to stop acting like a child and-."

Weiss suddenly fainted after looking into Ruby's eyes.

BY and JNPR gawked at what just happened.

Jaune scooted away to be near Pyrrha, where he knew he'd be safe from the scary little girl that was his first friend, Ruby Rose. The Mistralian Champion blushed at her partner's closeness, but welcomed it.

Fox, who had been able to sense the dark aura from the arena floor, sweatdropped.

 _Gonna have to tell Coco to stop flirting with the cowboy after this._

Speaking of the cowboy, several memories of what happened at Fairy Tail flashed before Jason's eyes. Memories of when all the women there tried to-.

Jason shook his head.

 _Damn it, no! Repress, repress, repress!_

And so Jason repressed that scarring memory from Fairy Tail.

Coco tilted her head. "You alright?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah, just…remembered something I'd rather not."

He drew _Rambo_ and _Dundee_ and held them in reverse grip. "Shall we?"

Coco grinned. "We shall."

Jason ran towards Coco, who simply strutted towards him with her handbag at the ready.

As he neared her, he Blinked and appeared behind her. He swung _Dundee_ at her, ready to strike. She ducked under it and swung her handbag upwards. Jason leaned his head back to avoid the heavy object.

Jason immediately charged at Coco before she could bring her handbag about, tackling her to the ground and making her let go of her weapon. It fell to the floor, cracking it.

Jason immediately got up and rolled towards the fallen weapon.

Time to use it against her.

He grabbed the handle and lifted it-.

"OOF!"

Only to fall to the ground after realizing how heavy it was.

Jason stared at it incredulously. He may only have an 8/10 in Strength, but that was still above average.

And this thing felt like it weighed a ton!

Jason got back up and tried to lift it again, only to yield the same results.

"Goddamn, how heavy is this thing?!"

Coco stood up and smirked. "65."

Jason looked confused. "Huh?"

"65 times people have said that when they try to lift my weapon."

Jason kept trying to lift it, yet he couldn't even get it off the ground.

Coco raised an eyebrow. "You do know we're in the middle of a-?"

"Hey, Reginald! See if you can lift this!"

"I cannot leave a lady unattended, sir."

Coco blinked. "Seriously, we're supposed to be-."

"Hey, Victor! I bet you could lift this!"

" **Pozzhe!** " (Later!)

"…Hey Damien! Can you lift it?"

Damien, who was in a deadlock with Fox, sighed….

Yet decided to indulge the idiot for now.

He became a cloud of darkness and reformed next to his partner. He glanced at the handbag and scoffed.

"You can't lift _this_?"

"It's kinda heavy."

Damien rolled his eyes. "Please. If _she_ can lift it, than I can lift it."

"78."

Both turned to Coco when she said that.

Damien shook his head and proceeded to lift the handbag-.

"OOF!"

Only to find he couldn't.

"What the hell?"

He tried to lift again, only to yield the same results.

He grew angry and continued to try and lift the handbag. He was the Assassin, damn it! He wasn't about to be defeated by a handbag!

Fox stepped next to Coco, looking at Damien. "Um, we're supposed to be fight-."

"Let me help ya, best buddy!"

Damien was too angry at not lifting the handbag to retort or care that Jason was helping him lift it.

"Damn! It's like trying to lift Thor's hammer!"

The first-years, Goodwitch, Coco and Fox could only stare at the two jackasses that apparently decided that lifting Coco's handbag was more important than the team fight.

Even Reginald and Velvet stopped to stare, while Victor and Yatsuhashi continued their epic fight.

"Go Damien!" Nora cheered while waving her Damien flag. "Lift that bag!"

Despite having her dark aura about her, Ruby was waving a Jason flag. "Go Jason. Yay and all that stuff."

Okay, she was still miffed.

After using all their combined strength, Jason and Damien were finally able to lift the handbag…about a _centimeter_ off the ground before finally letting it go out of exhaustion.

They both collapsed on their behinds, panting heavily.

Damien glared at Coco. "Fuck whatever your handbag's made of!"

Coco smirked…then proceeded to lift the handbag as though it weighed nothing.

Damien's eye twitched. "…I'm going to kill you now."

Damien leaped at Coco with Hidden Blades extended. Fox intercepted him and performed a technique meant for only Grimm, but could be used against people if done safely. He swiped at him with his gauntlets before bringing his hands together to punch them against Damien, sending him flying towards the end of the arena.

"Mr. Knight's Aura is now in the red. He is eliminated."

Damien scrambled to his feet. "No, I'm fine! I can still-!"

He collapsed on all fours, that technique having done more damage than he thought.

Jason waved to Damien. "Don't worry best buddy! I'll avenge you!"

He turned back to Coco-.

 **POW!**

Only to be hit by her handbag again. He spun a bit, allowing Coco to bring her handbag about and hit the idiot in the jaw again.

 **CRACK!**

Jason was sent flying, landing next to his partner….

He slowly sat up.

"Owrghe."

Everyone gasped at what they saw.

Jason's jaw was dislocated…in a _bad_ way.

Goodwitch scowled. "And _this_ is why your Aura should've been unlocked! I'm afraid you can't conti-."

Jason raised a finger to silence her, much to the shock of the other students. He placed his hands on his face and jaw-.

 **SNAP!**

And snapped his jaw back into place. Everyone had flinched at the sound.

Jason moved his mouth around a bit to make sure it was attached properly. He opened and closed it a couple of times before trying to speak."

"Cow…bacon…whiskey…."

He smiled and stood up. "I'm alright."

Goodwitch narrowed her eyes. "I still fully intend on having you checked at the infirmary."

"No seriously, I'm fine."

"Do not argue with me on this young man."

"I ain't arguing. I'm just saying tha-."

" _Mr. Jones._ "

The tone in the professor's voice left no room for argument….

Too bad the idiot didn't realize it.

"You know, it's rude to interrupt someone like that."

Once again, the students gawked at him.

Did he not hear the tone in her voice?!

Glynda's eye twitched, which went unnoticed by the idiot.

"Look, can we continue the fight or not?"

"…I'm afraid this match must end in Team CFVY's favor."

Jason, Damien, Victor, Nora and Ruby shouted, "WHAT?!"

Glynda explained. "Mr. Knight's Aura is in the red. You, Mr. Jones, just had your jaw dislocated. Despite the fact you reset it, it is ill-advised that you continue, especially without Aura. Mr. Sinclair refuses to fight back against Ms. Scarlatina. And Mr. Alkaev…he's already nearing his limit."

"What?" Victor asked. "I'm fine!"

"Look at your Aura meter."

He looked…and found that his aura was at 30%.

Damn. He hadn't kept track of it since he was too into the fight.

"As for Team CFVY's Aura…."

Turns out, _their_ Aura was fine…somewhat. Coco's was at a comfortable 97%, Fox was at an 85%, Velvet was still at 100% since Reginald refused to fight back, and Yatsuhashi…was at 60%.

Coco and her team were both shocked and impressed. That Victor guy managed to do that much damage to their tallest member.

"As you can see," Glynda continued. "This winners of this fight would have been Team CFVY."

"You don't know that," Damien glared. "I could still fight no matter how low my Aura is, and Reginald didn't lose any Aura either!"

"A stalemate that would've moved in CFVY's favor."

Damien gave a death glare, one that Glynda returned in full.

Jason sighed. "Oh well, guess that's that."

"Indeed, sir."

Reginald and Victor walked up the Jason and Damien.

Glynda pushed up her glasses. "The winners are Team CFVY."

The students clapped at the results, CFVY taking the applause in stride.

Damien growled, then stood up and stomped out of the arena.

"Hey come on, Damien!" Jason called out. "We'll get 'em next time!"

Damien ignored his leader and stomped away.

Jason sighed. "Being team leader is harder than I thought."

Coco pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, Champ. All teams go through this kind of trouble. Mine's no exception."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. You think my team and I got along on the first day? Nope. Velvet was shy, Yatsu was the strong, silent type, Fox was a bit of a loner while I was a bit…sassy."

"A bit?" her team deadpanned.

"Okay, a lot. But we got better, and now we're like a family."

Victor lowered his head in thought.

 _ **Sem'y?**_ ( _Family?_ )

Jason was silent….

"Yeah, you're right. I'll get this team leader thing down eventually."

Coco smiled. "Atta boy, Champ."

Jason smiled back.

"Mr. Jones," Reginald said. "Might I suggest not getting so 'chummy' with Ms. Adel?"

"Why is that?"

Apparently he still didn't notice Ruby's dark aura.

"Just some advice I believe you should heed."

Jason stared….

"I don't get it. I mean, we're friends, right?"

He turned to Coco. "We're friends, right?"

Coco stared at him.

…

…

…

"Yeah…we're friends."

"See? Nothing to-."

"With benefits."

"COCO!" Velvet shouted with a blush.

Ruby's dark aura exploded to the point that the students nearly ran for their lives.

Fox and Yatsuhashi sighed at their team leader's antics.

Reginald rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

Victor chuckled a bit.

If Damien was still there, he'd be scowling.

And Jason….

"Benefits?"

He was confused beyond belief.

CFVY stared at the idiot.

"…" Coco lowered her sunglasses. "You… _do_ know what 'friends with benefits' means, right?"

She meant it as a joke, but to not know what that phrase meant would be unheard of.

"I don't get it," Jason said, still confused.

Huh….

"Well," Coco began. "It means that-."

Velvet covered her leader's mouth. "It's nothing! It means nothing! Yes, we're friends! _Just_ friends!"

Reginald quickly grabbed Jason's shoulder. "Yes, forget you heard it, master. We should return to our seats now. Come along."

Reginald dragged Jason back to their seats, with Victor following along.

"Wait a minute! What'd she mean by that? Is there something you're not telling me? Reginald?!"

Team CFVY could only watch as the remainder of Team JKAS left….

"Coco," Fox began. "Maybe you should stop flirting with the cowboy."

Coco raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"A certain girl emitting dark aura is why."

Coco looked up to find that red hooded girl glaring at her…which only made her look adorable rather than intimidating.

Coco chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed that. Not my fault I find the kid attractive."

Velvet placed her hands on her hips. "Well, you should stop anyway. Especially since you're just teasing the poor guy."

Coco was silent.

"…You were just _teasing_ him, right? You're not actually interested in him?"

Before she could answer, Jason popped back up at the end of the hallway.

"By the way!"

Team CFVY turned to the idiot.

"Soon as my team and I are on the same page, we're having a rematch! And _your_ asses are the one's that're gonna get kicked! We're rivals now!"

Jason disappeared back to the hallway….

Coco shrugged. "He's a nice guy. Charming in his own way. Besides…he's single."

Velvet gawked. "Coco?!"

"What? If that Rose kid doesn't step up, she might find that someone beat her to the punch."

Coco smirked. "I always have been competitive after all."

As Velvet and Coco argued, Fox and Yatsuhashi sighed. They didn't mind the rivalry declaration from the first-year, but they _did_ feel pity towards him. Not because they would lose, but….

Coco Adel has her sights set on Jason Jones, and it's no holds barred.

* * *

Team's RWBY, JNPR, and JKAS sat together at a lunch table.

RWBY sat on one side of the table, and JNPR sat on the other.

JKAS was split up along the two sides: Jason and Damien on RWBY's side, and Victor and Reginald on JNPR's side….

Two of the students, however, were rather miffed.

Ruby had her arms crossed and was pouting, while Damien…he was actually emitting his Killing Intent, a silent warning about what would happen if they tried to talk to him while he was angry.

He even sat at the far end away from everyone to emphasis this point.

"Someone's a sore loser," Yang said.

Damien's Killing Intent intensified.

"Yang," Blake deadpanned. "Maybe you shouldn't feed the flame?"

"I AM THE FLAME!"

She even activated her Semblance to prove her point.

…

…

…

Opting to ignore her outburst, everyone turned back to the topic of discussion.

JKAS's fight.

"You four did well despite the few hiccups along the way," Pyrrha commented.

"Yeah," Jason grinned. "It was fun. I can tell Victor feels the same."

" **Da.** " Victor agreed. "It was good fight. I wish it had not ended the way it did, however."

Reginald sighed. "Perhaps if you and Damien had listened to what Master Jones had to say, then maybe the outcome would've been different."

Victor rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Er, right…sorry leader. I tend to get excited when it comes to fights."

Jason waved him off. "Don't worry about it. They were second-years after all."

"Fuck that."

Everyone turned to see a still angered Damien.

"Who gives a crap they were second-years? That should've been easy!"

He was able to take on the Huntsman Qrow for god's sake! And yet he had trouble with some blind guy!

Sure, Qrow nearly killed him, but the fact he got away had to mean _something_!

"Maybe if you had a more competent leader," Weiss put in coldly.

Her teammates gave her scolding looks, which she ignored.

"That may be a good point," Damien conceded. "But I wouldn't listen to _any_ leader."

He picked up his tray. "I'm done."

"But you haven't even touched your food!" Jason pointed out.

Damien ignored him and left….

"So," Blake deadpanned. "What was that about him actually being a nice guy?"

"He is!" Jason and Nora assured.

No one believed them.

Sighing, Jason turned to a miffed Ruby. "By the way…you alright? You seem a bit…upset."

"No, no. I'm fine. Really."

"You sure? I can do that thing I did back at the forest to cheer you up."

"Nope."

"Well, what if-?"

"Nope."

"How about-?"

"Nope."

"Can you let me fin-?"

"Nope."

Well, Jason was at a loss. He had no idea why Ruby was so miffed, but he felt it has something do to with him.

Did he make her angry somehow? He didn't insult her, right? He was pretty sure Yang would beat him to a pulp (or try to) if that were the case. Instead, Yang was smirking knowingly.

She knew why Ruby was angry, yet she wasn't talking….

Now that he thought about it, Reginald had that same knowing smirk…and Victor…and Nora. Hell, even _Blake_ had that same smirk, which she was trying to hide behind the book she was reading.

Seriously! Why was Ruby miffed?!

Well, if she didn't want to talk, then he'd have to make her.

Operation: Happy Rose is a go!

He poked her cheek.

"Stop it."

He poked it again.

"I said stop."

Poke. Poke. Poke.

"I'll kick you if you don't stop."

…

…

…

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Po-.

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hissed and rubbed his shin as Ruby glared at him with crossed arms.

"I warned you."

"I know you did. I just ignored the warning."

"Like you always do, sir?"

"Shut up, Reginald."

Ruby turned away. "Maybe you should learn to take a hint."

Jason smiled. "Never was good at that kind of thing."

" _Clearly_."

"Hey, I got you to talk to me, didn't I?"

"…"

"…"

"…" Ruby turned back with a smile. "Yeah, you did…sorry about that."

"Eh, don't worry about it."

Aw, they made up. How adorable!

"By the way, why were you upset?"

Uh oh.

Ruby stammered with a blush. "U-Um…well, I-."

Ruby turned to her friends for help, but they were watching intently, waiting for the response she would give.

Traitors.

"W-Well, um…I was upset that you lo-, y-you _and_ your team lost! And in the way you did, too! Hehehe…."

The traitors around her gave her amused looks.

"…Oh, okay."

Thank god Jason was an idiot.

Sighing in relief, Ruby went back to her lunch…cookies.

Weiss glared. "You shouldn't be having cookies for lunch, you dolt!"

Ruby pouted. "But they're so good! Here, try one!"

Yang whistled. "Damn. Ruby sharing a cookie? Is it the end of the world?"

"Hey! I can share a cookie if I want to!"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you nearly bite my hand off, then nearly maim me for taking the last cookie that one time?"

Everyone other than Yang (who wasn't surprised by this) stared incredulously at the little reaper, who blushed.

"T-Those were for me!"

"They were for both of us."

"You don't know that!"

"…Your right. I don't. I'll go ask the headmaster! He can tell us who they were for."

Jason made to stand up.

"N-No wait!" Ruby pulled Jason back down. "T-There's no need for that, hehe."

"You sure? I can just stroll up there and-."

"No!"

Ruby can't lose this argument! Even if she was wrong!

"U-Um, here! Have a cookie!"

Jason stared at the cookie in her hand for a moment.

"…You're not gonna bite my hand or go Gollum on me, are ya?"

"No!" Ruby paused. "…Wait, who's Gollum?"

Jason shrugged. "This guy obsessed with a ring. Sad really."

Jason took the cookie and munched it. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

The others staring at Jason and Ruby had one single thought….

 _I ship them._

Weiss' thought, however….

 _She gave him my cookie!_

* * *

The final class of the day…turned out to be a boring one.

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_ …prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as _prey_! Ha-ha!"

This woke Ruby up from her nap.

The professor speaking was none other than Professor Peter Port. He was a middle-aged and somewhat overweight man who wore a burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons, along with pants that were tucked into olive boots. He had gray hair and a rather large mustache.

Seriously, when he talked, the mustache simply moved rather than reveal the mouth.

Team RWBY had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting front row, with JKAS, now back in their school uniforms, behind them, and Jaune was sitting…somewhere, with his teammates.

Back to the professor.

"Uhhhh," Port continued, seeing his joke hadn't impressed them. "A-And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…"

He winked at Yang, who gave a nervous groan.

Reginald made it a point to scold the professor about hitting on students.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

A random student pumped his fist in the air. "Ayyyy-yep!"

Everyone stared at him strangely, with Damien adding that student to his kill list.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man!"

Everyone tilted their head. Just who was this great man the professor was about to speak of?

"Me!"

Goddamn it.

"When I was a boy-."

Most of the students began tuning him out, realizing that he would go on and on about his youth. The only people listening were Weiss and…Jason?

…

…

…

Ah yes, one adventurer to another.

Strange thing was, Jason swore he could only "blah's" coming from the professor from time to time.

Maybe these stories were actually _boring_ and his mind was automatically ignoring what was _most_ boring?

Eh, made sense.

He turned to at Ruby and found her doodling something. He leaned forward to try to peak, but couldn't really see. Glancing up to see the professor lost in his story, Jason snuck out of his seat and snuck over to Ruby.

"What'cha drawing?"

Ruby let out a quiet "eep!" and slapped Jason's shoulder. "Don't startle me like that!"

Jason chuckled. "Sorry."

Weiss turned and glared. "You should be back in your seat and paying attention to the professor! Whatever he's saying could be very useful in our paths towards being Huntsman and Huntresses!"

Jason hummed. "…You got a point there, I guess."

Weiss smirked in victory as they both turned back to Port for a moment.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter' he once told me-."

Jason stared blankly…then turned back to Weiss.

"I don't see how knowing his grandfather smelled like cabbages is supposed to be useful."

Weiss fumed in place.

Shrugging, Jason went back to what Ruby was drawing….

"T-That's not very nice, R-Ruby."

Ruby grinned. "Then why are you trying so hard _not_ laugh?"

Jason held is hand over his mouth to keep the laughter in. Ruby showed her picture to her team and the rest of JKAS. Yang laughed, Blake hid a smirk behind her book, Damien scowled (yet was secretly amused but would never show it), Victor chuckled, and Reginald gave Ruby a disapproving frown.

"Miss Rose, drawing a crude drawing of the professor is very unbecoming of a lady. Not to mention you should be paying attention to the lecture."

"See?!" Weiss exclaimed, vindicated.

Jason rolled his eye. "Lighten up, Reginald."

"Ah-heh-hem!"

The students jumped a bit, Jason scrambling back to his seat, as Professor Port gave them a stern warning gaze before continuing with his story.

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my _sheer_ tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

Port bowed before his uninterested audience.

"The moral of the story?"

Ah yes. Let's see what the point of this horrifyingly boring story was.

"A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Weiss seethed as Ruby balanced several items on one finger while making a funny face. Jason once again had to cover his mouth to hold back his laughter.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby fell asleep again, with Jason staring in confusion. Wasn't she balancing some shit a while ago?

Still, he'd be stupid (ha) to not see how cute she looked when asleep.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby was picking her nose, confusing Jason even more.

She was asleep just now! When did she wake up?

When he turned to Weiss…he found her looking infuriated and literally bouncing lightly in place in anger

 _What's her problem?_

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the _embodiment_ of these traits?"

Weiss raised her hand in anger. "I do, sir!"

Damien snorted. "Yeah, right. Maybe strategic and well-educated, but honorable, dependable, and _wise_? That'll be the day."

Weiss glared daggers at Damien, who returned her gaze with a death glare that promised horrific nightmares.

Port cleared his throat. "Perhaps _both_ of you would like to prove yourselves?"

…Well, Damien hadn't killed anything in…what? Less than a day? Now that just wouldn't do.

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Weiss let out a hmph. "Very well."

"Well, then let's get this show on the road!"

He gestured to a cage with a Grimm in it that was apparently there since the beginning of class and nobody noticed i-.

"Bullshit," Jason said. "No way in hell that cage was there since then!"

 **((I didn't make the episode. I'm just using what was given.))**

Jason sighed.

Port continued. "Step forward and face your opponent!"

* * *

Weiss and Damien had to go change into their combat attires.

Damien rechecked the Mayan Armor to be sure nothing was loose.

"Now then," Port began. "I believe we'll call upon good manners and say, 'ladies first'?"

Damien shrugged. "Whatever."

Weiss stepped forward, Myrtenaster in hand.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang cheered, raising her fist.

"Fight well!" Blake surprisingly said, waving a flag that said "RWBY".

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over the secret Faunus. She turned to find Jason looking down at her ominously. The fact she couldn't see through his shades (turns out Faunus vision doesn't apply to the lens on glasses) made her _just a bit_ nervous.

Only a bit, of course.

"Y-Yes?" Blake hesitantly asked.

…

…

…

"Where'd you get a team flag like that?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "E-Excuse me?"

"That flag," Jason said again, pointing at the "RWBY" flag. "Where'd ya get it?"

"I…made it."

…

…

…

"Reginald?"

"Already made, sir."

Both looked to see the butler holding a "JKAS" flag.

Jason grinned. "Awesome! Be sure to wave it when it's Damien's turn."

"Of course, sir."

Jason turned back to Blake. "Thanks…and sorry about the whole "hovering over your shoulder" thing. Got a little excited is all."

Blake gave a small smile. "It's alright. Just…don't make it a habit."

"No promises."

Wait, what?

Before she could ask further on that, Jason was already at his seat.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Reginald.

"Master Jones tends to form these kinds of habits without realizing it. If it becomes one, don't take it personally. It'll happen to everyone."

Having said that, Reginald returned to his seat.

…

…

…

What kind of people was she dealing with?

Having ignored what was going on, Ruby raised her hands in the air.

"Come on, Weiss! Represent teeeeam RWBY!"

Weiss sent a glare towards her leader. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby looked sheepish. "Oh, um…sorry…."

Jason frowned. She was only shouting words of encouragement. No need to get _uptight_ about it.

Port steps up to the cage. "Alright! Let the match…begin!"

He swung his axe-gun down onto the lock.

The Grimm within burst through the now-loose door, revealing itself to be a Boarbatusk. It sees Weiss and immediately charges towards her. Weiss swung Myrtenaster at it while dodging to the side, the attack turning out to be useless against its armor. She glared as the Boarbatusk turned to meet her glare with its own.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting _that_ , were you?" Port exclaimed

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

Weiss speeds towards the Boarbatusk with Myrtenaster aimed forward. The Grimm meets her charge head on. The blade and the Grimm's tusks meet, with the former being tangled with the latter. The Boarbatusk tosses its head around to throw off Weiss, but she hangs on.

"Bold, new approach," Port commented. "I like it!"

Damien scoffed. " _Please_. She didn't even _mean_ for that to happen."

Weiss grit her teeth at the accusation.

"Come on, Weiss!" Ruby cheered on. "Show it whose boss!"

And yet cheers from her partner are what she decides is reason enough to turn and glare, rather than at Damien's accusation.

A bad sign of who Weiss is more angered at.

Unfortunately, her urge to glare at Ruby distracts her long enough for the Boarbatusk to get Myrtenaster out of Weiss' hands, tossing it far behind it. The Grimm knocks Weiss back a ways.

"Oh-ho!" Port comments. "Now what will you do without your weapon?"

As Weiss looks up, she sees the Boarbatusk charging at her. She dodges out of the way just in time, causing the Grimm to crash into a desk and fall over.

Weiss makes a dash for her weapon and reclaims it.

"Weiss!" Ruby calls out. "Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-."

"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" Weiss finally shouts at Ruby.

Ruby is taken aback, obviously hurt.

Jason frowns.

"Are you alright, sir?" Reginald asks. "You seem…angry?"

"W-What?" Jason responds. "N-No, I'm fine!"

Jason discreetly looks around and lowers his shades for Reginald to see his diamond eyes.

"They're not turning blood red, are they?"

Reginald examines closely. "…No sir, you're in the clear."

Jason sighs in relief as he pushes his shades back in place.

The Boarbatusk begins to spin in a roll rapidly, much like a certain hedgehog….

Wait.

"HEY!"

The Grimm facefaulted at the shout.

Jason stood up and pointed at it. "YOU STOLE SONIC'S MOVE! THAT'S HIGHWAY ROBBERY OF INTERPLEXIONAL PROPERTY!"

" _Intellectual_ property, sir," Reginald deadpanned.

"THAT TOO! YOU'RE _SO_ GETTING SUED, PAL!"

The Boarbatusk just stared…then rolled in a spinning position again….

Only it was facing the idiot.

"Oh shi-."

The Grimm launched itself, ramming the idiot and knocking him to the floor. It began attacking the idiot.

"Agh! Shit! Son of a-! Crap! Fu-!"

"No cursing in front of my sister!" Yang shouted as she covered Ruby's ears.

"A little late on that regard," Reginald muttered.

Victor shook his fist in the air. "Go leader! Show it who is boss!"

Damien simply rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

The other students just looked on in bewilderment, with Weiss glaring heatedly.

More sounds of the tussle were heard, and both Jason and the Boarbatusk reappeared on the steps….

With Jason sitting on the Grimm's back.

…

…

…

Jason grinned. "This is just like a rodeo!"

The Boarbatusk growled and began bucking its hind legs around in an attempt to rid its back of the foolish human riding it. Jason held on for dear life.

The Grimm returned to the floor and continued its bucking, with the idiot still holding on.

"I'll have you know I'm great when it comes to bull riding! I mean, you're no bull, but still!"

The Boarbatusk continued flailing about as other students looked on in bewilderment, with Reginald rubbing his eyes in annoyance and Ruby sporting a worried look.

Port cleared his throat. "Ahem. Mr. Jones, perhaps you should get off and allow Miss Schnee finish her bout with the creature."

" _Yes_ ," Weiss grit out. "That would be _wonder_ -."

"Unless you'd like to kill it yourself?"

"WHAT?!"

Jason thought about it for a moment. "…Eh, why not?"

While hanging on with one hand, he used the other to pull out a stick of dynamite and stuck it between his teeth. He then pulled out his lighter and lit the fuse. He put it away and took hold of the lit dynamite and crawled towards the Boarbatusk's mouth.

"Hope you're hungry!"

He beat at its head until the Grimm roared in annoyance, allowing Jason to stuff the lit dynamite down its throat. The Boarbatusk stopped and flailed, gagging in an attempt to cough up the item lodged in its throat.

Jason hopped off and calmly walked towards a livid Weiss.

"How dare you-?!"

"Hang on. Kinda need to invade yer personal space for a bit."

Jason wrapped Weiss in a bear hug.

Weiss sputtered with a blush. "W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

A dark aura emanated from one Ruby Rose, her eyes hidden by the shadow of her hair.

"Wait for it," Jason said.

 **BOOM!**

"There it is."

The Boarbatusk exploded into pieces, blood splattering Jason's back as he shielded Weiss. R(W)BY was spared from the blood spray by Reginald, who had unfolded an umbrella. Damien briefly became a cloud of darkness to avoid the flying blood and guts. Victor simply used Instant Transmission to be out of the class for a second or two before returning.

The other students, JNPR included, weren't so lucky.

"Hey Ren! Now we can do that experiment I wanted to do with Grimm blood!"

Ren faceplanted the table.

Port laughed jovially. "Ah! The wonders of explosives! Good show, Mr. Jones!"

Jason grinned. "Thanks."

" _Jason_."

The idiot turned to see Ruby once again looking miffed, her eyes hidden in shadow.

"Yeah?"

"…You can let go of _Weiss_ now."

Jason looked down to find himself still holding an irate and flustered Weiss.

"…Oh right. Forgot about you."

Everyone except Port, Weiss, and a miffed Ruby facefaulted.

Weiss shrieked in indignation. "LET GO OF ME!"

"…Okay."

Jason let her fall to the ground.

"Oof!"

"Sorry."

Weiss stood up and glared. "What is _wrong_ with you?! Have you no common se-?!"

Weiss was once again stunned silent as Jason simply stepped passed her towards a miffed Ruby.

Why were people ignoring her?!

"You alright Ruby?"

Ruby didn't answer.

"Ruby?"

Still no answer.

Reginald leaned in. "I believe you should let her calm down, sir."

Jason nodded. "I suppose so. I'll talk to her after class."

Jason and an irate Weiss returned to their seats, with Reginald beginning to clean the blood off the back of Jason's uniform.

"Ah!" Port bellowed. "We are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress _and_ Huntsman-in-training. Now them, Mr. Knight! Prepare yourself!"

Damien rolled his eyes as he drew his Sword of Altaïr.

Port stepped to the second cage and busted down the lock. A Grimm broke out, this time a Beowolf.

Damien scowled. "Seriously? Even the Boarbatusk was more of a challenge."

Still, he was about to kill something, so it mattered little.

"GO GET HIM BEST BUDDY!" Jason cheered.

"No holding back!" Victor bellowed.

Reginald waved the little "JKAS" flag. "Do be careful."

Damien ignored his teammates in favor of focusing on the Beowolf.

He calmly walked forward as the Beowolf growled and launched itself at Damien, its claws outstretched and poised to kill.

 _All too easy._

Damien got in a stance. "Swordstrike…dieci!"

And so the killer-in-hiding delivered ten slashes of his blade in the span of two seconds.

The Beowolf was cut into pieces, the body parts falling to the floor and dissipating.

Everyone stared with shocked expressions, with Jason and Victor grinning and Reginald giving a polite clap. Weiss, of course, was livid that he succeeded faster than her.

Port was silent…then let out a bellow of joyful laughter.

"HA-HA! Now _that's_ the skill of a Huntsman-in-training!"

Damien sheathed his sword and sent a smug smirk towards Weiss, who responded with a death glare, not that it affected him in any way….

Then he had to automatically hold out his hand to hold back a hyperactive Nora.

"That was awesome! VICTORY HUG!"

"No."

"Awwwwwwwww."

Port chuckled, then turned back to the class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings. And remember…stay vigilant!"

Jason looked confused. "Wait…he didn't assign us anything!"

"It's on the syllabus, sir."

"Wait, what?"

In front of Jason was several papers stapled together that said "Grimm Studies Syllabus."

"…Oh, right. Beacon's like a college."

Weiss glared at Ruby and Jason before marching out of the classroom.

Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Sheesh. What's with her?"

RBY glanced at each other uncertainly before Ruby took off after Weiss.

Jason scratched his head in thought. On the one hand, it wasn't any of his business what went on with Team RWBY. If there were any problems within the team, it needed to be solved by them only….

On the _other_ hand, Jason always got involved, if only to make sure if one or all the arguing people involved were alright.

Jason turned to his team. "Y'all go ahead and head back to the dorm. I'm gonna check on Ruby and Weiss."

Reginald nodded. "Tread carefully, sir. Miss Schnee seems rather upset."

Damien rolled his eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"And Miss Rose is still rather miffed at you."

"What did I do?!" Jason asked.

Oh, if only he wasn't an idiot.

"I'll let you figure that out, sir," Reginald replied as he and the other two made their way out of the classroom.

Jason slumped. "Damn it."

He shook it off and ran out after Ruby and Weiss.

* * *

The idiot was able to locate Ruby, who had just caught up to Weiss.

"Weiss!"

Said heiress regarded Ruby with a scowl. "What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with _you_? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

Ruby scoffed. "What did I do?"

Weiss scowled even more. "That's just it - you've done _nothing_ to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

Ruby looked hurt, which didn't sit well with Jason.

"Weiss…where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team, led by _you_. I've studied and trained. And frankly, I deserve better."

She turned away from Ruby, who reached a hand out for her.

"Ozpin made a mistake."

Ruby's hand fell, her eyes getting teary-eyed.

Jason just stood there, his face completely blank of any emotion. Though if anyone were able to look at his diamond eyes, they would see a tiny hint of a blood red hue slowly overtaking the shiny carbon rock.

"Actually, he made _two_ mistakes."

The blood red hue disappeared, Jason left confused at what Weiss said.

"W-What?" Ruby asked shakily.

"That idiot, Jones."

Jason blinked…then decided it was time to step forward.

"He's a worse pick for leader than you. At least you being a child is a small excuse for-."

"Technically, I'm only a year older than Ruby."

Both girls turned to find Jason walking towards them.

"J-Jason?" Ruby asked.

Jason gave her a warm smile before turning back to Weiss.

"Couldn't help but overhear your conversation. When you started talking about me, I figured I'd step in."

He gave Weiss a small smile…though neither she nor Ruby could tell if it was genuine or not.

"If you've got something to say about me, I'd prefer it if you said it to my face."

Weiss scowled. "If you insist."

She began her tirade. "You are, by far, the most _incompetent_ and _poor_ excuse for a leader. Despite the fact you're a year older, you seem even _more_ childish than Ruby!"

Jason simply kept the same smile on his face as he listened.

"From what I've seen so far, you're completely oblivious to absolutely everything in life! And your team is in complete disarray! Just look at your match with Team CFVY! Damien flat out ignored you, and Victor just shot off to fight! What's more, you somehow got the fight to stop _just_ to see if you and Damien could lift Coco's weapon."

"It was kinda heavy-."

"That's not the point!" Weiss cut him off. "In matches, you're supposed to focus on your opponents, and didn't. You're supposed to _lead_ your team, and you didn't."

Jason remained silent, his smile still present.

"What's more…you're an _idiot_!"

 _Now_ he frowned.

"Who in their right mind hasn't heard of a _cereal_ before?! And you don't even keep track of what everyone says if it's too much! In fact, I bet you just tuned out most of this conversation!"

The frown stayed.

"And I don't appreciate you getting involved in my fight against that Grimm! I had it under control, but you just _had_ to stand up like the _idiot_ you are and talk some nonsense about intellectual property!"

Jason _would_ have explained about Sonic the Hedgehog…were he not silent at the moment.

"Fighting Grimm is a serious matter, and yet you just rode on the back of the Boarbatusk as though you were an _actual_ cowboy. Newsflash: you're not!"

Okay, now _that_ stung a bit.

"And…and your hat is stupid!"

And _now_ she went too far.

Ruby, who had been standing by watching the tirade, grew visibly angry at how Weiss was insulting Jason. You can insult the little reaper all you want, but insult her cru- FRIEND! Insult her _friend_ , and you've got an angry little girl on your case.

As she was about to yell at Weiss, she felt a hand pat her head. She turned to find Jason shaking his head at her, silently asking her to not escalate things any further.

Reluctantly, she agreed.

Jason turned back to Weiss. "You done?"

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You said what you wanted say?"

"…Yes."

Jason nodded…then pulled out his flask from his uniform and began drinking from it.

Weiss gawked at this. "A-Are you…drinking _alcohol_?! On school grounds?!"

Jason finished his sip and hid the flask away. "Whiskey, to be specific."

Weiss turned to Ruby. "How are you not _appalled_ by this?"

Ruby looked at Weiss…then Jason….

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Jason hopped on one foot as Ruby glared.

"What are you _doing_ drinking whiskey?!"

"How did _you_ not notice me drinking it before?!"

Ruby paused. "…I guess when your uncle drinks around you a lot, you kinda just accept it as a part of your life. Guess my mind just accepted it right away…probably not a good thing."

She shook her head. "But that's beside the point! You shouldn't be drinking!"

Jason groaned. He could just give her (and Weiss, if she stuck around to scold him, which was likely) the same explanation he gave to Reginald so many times before about him drinking whiskey…but now wasn't the time.

"Look…can we talk about this later? I got something to say to Weiss."

Not waiting for a response, he turned back to the heiress.

"Now…allow me to retort."

Ruby and Weiss waited for whatever the idiot was going to say.

…

…

…

"You're an idiot."

Both Ruby and Weiss' jaws fell to the floor in shock. In a dark corner, Ozpin, who had been about to step in, nearly dropped his mug in shock. Somewhere in the distance, Damien laughed out loud that someone was called an idiot by an idiot.

When that happens, you really _are_ an idiot.

"E-Excuse me?!" Weiss shouted, enraged.

"You _actually_ expected me and Ruby to get this leader thing down to a T in _one_ day."

Jason shook his head. "Weiss…no matter how smart someone is, or how good they are at leading others, no one, and I mean _no one_ , can just lead a team successfully on the first day, no matter how dire the situation. Hell, I could name several teams that didn't get along at first: the Avengers, the Suicide Squad, the Justice League, the X-Men (mainly cause of Wolverine), even the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and those guys were _brothers_."

Weiss and Ruby stared at him with confusion. It was apparent he lost them at all the teams he mentioned.

"They're just some teams I've met on my adventures," Jason said, waving it off. "My point is…nobody's perfect."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dragon Ball Z universe, Perfect Cell sneezed.

* * *

"No one can master a weapon in one day. No one can master their Semblance in one day. No one can be a Huntsman or Huntress in one day (obviously). And no one can learn what it means to be a leader of a team in _one day_."

He gave Weiss a sincere smile. "Me and Ruby may not have this whole leader thing figured out, but given time, we will."

"Besides," he continued. "I may not know Ozpin, but I can already tell he's a wise man. Someone I can trust. So tell me, Weiss…don't you think he wouldn't have made us team leaders if he didn't see some form of potential in us? And that maybe you should have a little faith in his decision…and in _us_?"

Weiss remained silent.

"And from that rant you gave Ruby, I'd wager that you wished that you'd been made team leader. Am I wrong?"

Weiss again said nothing. She couldn't deny it.

"Well, that might not be a good idea."

She looked up at him, not in indignation, but in confusion. "W-Why?"

"Weiss, I've only known you for three days, yet I can already read you like a book: spoiled brat, high-and-mighty attitude, and, not to be mean or anything…a bit of a bitch."

Weiss grit her teeth. "I'm _this_ close to impaling you, Jo-."

"It's rude to interrupt someone like that," Jason scolded. "And I thought you were taught better than that."

Weiss fumed in place.

"As I was saying, considering you're from a high-class family, I'd wager you're used to ordering people around. I'd _also_ wager that that would've translated to you ordering your teammates around like servants had you been made leader."

He tilted his head. "If that happened, what reason would your teammates have to listen to you if you treated the like that?"

"…I wouldn't have treated them like servants," Weiss mumbled.

"You sure about that?"

"…" She wasn't.

Jason shrugged. "Well, I can't say I know whether or not you would have. I'm just making a point."

He pat Ruby on the head. "And that point is…have some faith in your leader. Your partner…."

"Your _friend_."

Weiss and Ruby couldn't help but see Jason in a new light.

"And speaking of friend…be there for your partner. Be the best person…best _friend_ you can be."

Weiss let out a small smile. Maybe she had misjudged the idiot?

"So," Jason continued. "All that being said…shame on you for saying all those hurtful things about Ruby."

Weiss winced, suddenly ashamed of what she said.

Ruby turned to Jason. "What about the mean things she said about you?"

Jason waved her off. "Eh, already forgiven."

He gave a warm smile to Weiss. "Besides, no matter how many hurtful things you say…you can't get me to _not_ like you."

Weiss suddenly had a hint of a blush on her cheeks, while Ruby sported a look of jealousy.

He quickly got behind Ruby and moved her towards Weiss, then he went and moved Weiss towards Ruby.

"Now…I think someone owes someone an apology."

Ruby shuffled her feet in place as Weiss' gaze bored into her.

…

…

…

"I'm sorry."

Ruby looked up in shock.

"I…I shouldn't have said what I said," Weiss admitted. "I just…maybe after always getting my way because of my family name, not being made team leader was something I couldn't fathom."

Weiss let her head fall. "I was the one being childish this time…and I'm sorry."

Ruby said nothing….

She enveloped Weiss in a hug, crying anime tears.

"YOU _DO_ CARE!"

"LET GO OF ME, YOU DOLT!"

Jason smiled as Weiss tried pry Ruby off her person, chuckling a bit.

 _That's more like it._

"Oh, by the way."

Weiss and Ruby stopped their struggle to look at Jason.

"There is _one_ I'd like for you to apologize for."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

"My hat."

Both girls gave him a weird look.

"You can insult me and say I'm not a cowboy, but no one insults the hat."

He crossed his arms. "Apologize, please."

"What about 'can't get me to not like you'?"

"Oh, we're still friends," he assured. "I'd just _really_ appreciate an apology for the hat comment."

Weiss sighed. "Ok…I'm sorry for what I said about your hat. It's _not_ stupid."

Jason grinned. "Apology accepted."

He walked by them. "It's getting late. I think the cafeteria is still open for dinner."

He felt two hands grab each of his arms.

"Not so fast, mister!" Ruby said.

"We need to have a _talk_ about your-." Weiss paused. " _Drinking_ habits."

Jason groaned.

 _Goddamn it._

* * *

As Ozpin watched Jason get talked down to by two girls a full foot shorter than him, he couldn't help but smile.

He had been ready to offer some advice to Ruby, but Jason had come along and defused the whole situation entirely….

Jason was not as stupid as everyone believed him to be.

 **THWACK!**

"AGH! MY SHIN!"

Ozpin was brought out of his thoughts by Jason's shout of pain. He watched the idiot hop on one foot as Ruby and Weiss giggled at his expense.

Weiss finally said something. "You know…I think I misjudged you."

Jason stopped hopping and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You're not as stupid as everyone believes you to be."

Ozpin smirked. He had just thought of that.

"Oh no, I'm an idiot, as much as I don't like being called that."

Ozpin's surprised look matched that of Ruby and Weiss.

Jason smiled. "I just have my moments."

Jason gestured down the hallway. "Now, I think there's still time before the cafeteria closes."

Ruby grinned. "Race ya!"

Ruby sped off using her Semblance.

Weiss rolled her eyes…but utilized her glyphs to gain speed.

"HEY!" Jason shouted after them. "NO FAIR!"

He made to go after them…then saw Ozpin.

"Oh! Howdy Professor."

Ozpin nodded. "Good evening, Mr. Jones. I must say I was impressed with how you defused the tension between Miss Rose and Miss Schnee."

Jason scratched his cheek. "O-Oh. Ya saw that, huh?"

"I did. I can see your care deeply for your friends."

Jason smiled. "Yeah. Can't stand to see them argue. I know it's none of my business, but I felt I had to say something."

"Well, it's a good thing you did."

Ozpin adopted a stern gaze. "Now…I believe I need to go over the school's stance on alcoholic beverages on the premises."

Jason groaned. "Goddamn it."

"Watch your language, young man."

"With all due respect, professor, I get enough of this crap from Reginald. Please don't add to it."

"…I'll let it slide for now. Now then, about your drinking habits-."

 _Son of a bitch._

* * *

Jason made his way back to his dorm room after having to explain that his drinking (and smoking) habits were not a danger to himself due to his healing factor and eating dinner…and getting talked down to by Ruby and Weiss again, where he had to _again_ explain his healing factor.

Of course, he didn't explain _how_ he got the healing factor. He wasn't ready to talk about that yet.

He stepped into his dorm room, where he found the rest of his team going about their business: Damien sharpening his Hidden Blades, Victor lifting a hand weight, and Reginald dusting the room.

"Howdy."

Reginald turned to his master. "How did it go with Miss Rose and Miss Schnee?"

"We're all good now. The best of friends."

Damien scoffed. "I hear you called the Ice Queen an idiot."

Victor stopped lifting the hand weight. " **Kakiye?** " (What?)

Reginald gave a scolding look. "Sir! That is not how you treat a lady!"

Jason shrugged. "It needed to be said."

"Well, let me just say," Damien said. "That I got a good laugh out of the Ice Queen being called an idiot _by_ an idiot. Almost made me tolerant of you…almost."

Jason grinned. "Looks like I'm growing on ya, best buddy!"

Damien scowled. "And now we're back to intolerable. I'm adding you to my Kill list."

"Hey," Jason warned. "No killing. I know you used to be an assassin, but you can't kill people anymore."

Damien scoffed. "And you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Well, you're here at Beacon, ain't ya?"

Damien stared at him.

"I figured you wouldn't be an assassin anymore if you're here trying to become a Huntsman."

…

…

…

"You're wrong."

Victor and Reginald looked towards Damien along with Jason.

"I'm only here because I made a deal with Ozpin," Damien stated. "If circumstances had been different, I wouldn't be here right now."

He made no mention of how not "being here right now" meant being dead or rotting in a cell.

Jason simply smiled. "Deal or not, you're here now. And that means no killing people."

Victor raised his hand. "Excuse me, but what does he mean by 'assassin'?"

Ah yes. The newly formed Team JKAS needed to air out some topics of discussion concerning each member.

Jason sighed. "Well…I guess we got a lot to talk about."

"You think I plan on saying anything to any of _you_?" Damien snarled.

"I'd hope so," Jason admitted. "But if you don't want to say anything, then just sit back and listen."

Jason climbed up to his bed and sat, staring down at them. Victor followed suit, sitting at the other top bunk. Reginald sat on the bed below Victor's…which may have been a problem since Victor was _huge_ , but the A.I. made sure that the top bunk would carry his weight.

Damien sighed…then took his place in the bunk below Jason's, sitting with legs crossed.

"So," Jason began. "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

 **(Play "Bakusou Yumeuta" by Diggy-MO' (Soul Eater Ending 3))**

 _As the song begins, the Assassin's mask is shown briefly spinning in a circle before stopping. The camera zooms though the eye-lens to Jason sitting on a rock, smoking a cigarette. Sitting next to him is Ruby, who is munching on a cookie._

 **Yotei chouwa wo kechirasu noizu iru youni katto niramu gankou**

 _Three panels are shown appearing in front of the previous scene, each one showing Jason twirling his revolvers in his hands before pointing them at the camera._

 **Shinobikonda gareeji de yumemiteta ano koro to kawaranu haato**

 _The background is now a brick wall. The camera shows Jason twirling his revolvers like before and pointing them at the screen. This time, his full name, Jason Jones, is smeared next to him._

 **Sou kyou to onaji ashita nante konee ze ore binkan ni bakusou**

 _The background now shows Damien standing, arms cross, a scowl on his face as Nora hugs him from behind. Three panels show Damien twirling the Dagger of Brutus around before sheathing it and extending his Hidden Blades._

 **Utau shinzou kanaderu biito ikiteiru tashikana akashi wo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Damien repeats the motion before with his dagger and Hidden Blades. His full name, Damien Knight, is smeared next to him._

 **Te ni shite ha ushinatte te ni shite ha ushinatte**

 _Victor is shown standing in front of an ice cream shop with Neo, both enjoying their ice cream. Three panels show up and reveal Victor performing several fighting moves before ending with a kick at the camera._

 **Utsurou toki no naka de hito shirezu namida shita yoru mo**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Victor performs the same moves as before, ending with the same kick. His full name, Victor Alkaev, is smeared next to him._

 **Subete ha koko ni atte subete ga tada jibun de**

 _Reginald is shown with Penny drinking tea, the latter beaming at him. Three panels show him calmly walking across before activating his repulsor blast and aiming at the camera._

 **Sousa mada ikeru hazu daro**

 _The background is once again a brick wall. Reginald performs the same actions, ending with aiming his repulsor blast at the camera. His full name, Reginald Sinclair, is smeared next to him._

 _The Assassin's mask is shown again, but in different angles._

 **Kegarenaki hikari ga yamiyo wo tsuranuite**

 _Jason is shown falling near the side of a cliff. He draws both his Bowie knives._

 **Kono toki ga towa da to ima inochi ga sakenderu**

 _Jason is still falling, but the camera moves to him falling towards his opponent: Cinder Fall, who has her swords drawn. He strikes with his Bowie knives, but she blocks with her swords._

 **Hora kokoro no oku ni itsumo kimi ga utsuru yo**

 _The screen transitions to Jason above, a grin on his face as he pushes on._

 **Mamorubeki shinjitsu wo tada daiteyuke**

 _The screen then transitions to Cinder, who holds her own with her swords, an evil smirk on her face._

 **Kurikaesu mainichi no kouha ni nomaretemo**

 _The screen transitions to show both of them in a deadlock, but Cinder leaps and kicks Jason away, sending him crashing across the ground until he rolls to a stop with a groan._

 **Mada yume kara samenu oretachi ha koko ni iru**

 _He tries to sit up, but that kick really nailed him. Cinder leaps into the air to finish Jason with a downward strike._

 **Itsumo kikoetekuru nakamatachi no koe ga**

 _Reginald appears at the last second and blocks her attack with his arms. A circle in his chest lights up as he fires his Unibeam._

 **Kodoku wo furiharau youni machi no kaze no naka**

 _The blast devastates the ground. Cinder is sent flying but quickly recovers into a crouch._

 **Tada iku shikanai sa shinjita ikizama wo aa**

 _Cinder is not alone. Roman Torchwick, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Neopolitan(?), and Adam Taurus are shown with her, as well as members of the White Fang and several Grimm, including the Grimm Kong in the background. Salem is shown sitting in a tree, her face hidden_

 _Jason, Damien, and Reginald are shown ready to fight, their weapons at the ready. Victor lands among them a moment later in a fighting stance. The final shot is that of the title: The Idiot, The Assassin, The Fighter, and The A.I., along with the words "Production of TheMAO17"._

* * *

 **A/N: And that concludes JKAS's first day of school. Hope you all enjoyed JKAS vs. CFVY, as well as Jason defusing the situation with Ruby and Weiss...by calling Weiss an idiot.**

 **HA!**

 **I can understand if some of you would've preferred it be a whole chapter, but the split needed to be done.**

 **However, from now on, splits will be done when I see that chapters become** _ **too**_ **long, like say over 25,000 words. I know you all don't mind long chapters, but I don't want to make them** _ **too**_ **long. Takes a while to read, after all.**

 **Not sure if I'll write JKAS's conversation, or just have it mentioned in past tense.**

 **One thing I** _ **will**_ **say is that…remember those four messages Clint sent out at the end of the Initiation chapter (part 2)? Well, one of the recipients of those messages is arriving. Which one? You'll just have to wait and see. And if you have a preference that you want to see happen first, let me know in a review and I'll consider it.**

 **Now then…let's get on with JKAS Chibi Episode 2!**

* * *

 _The title "JKAS Chibi" appears on screen, along with the main cast. Jason is shown on the left waving happily. Damien is sitting on the top left side of the title, scowling. Victor is on the top right side of the title, powering up with Kaio-Ken. Reginald is shown on the right sipping a cup of tea._

Kids: JKAS CHIBI!

* * *

 **Skit #1: We Got Burgled!**

* * *

JKAS was currently staring at the inside of their room, which was torn apart, with mouths agape.

They've been robbed.

Chibi Jason frantically searches for his flask, but doesn't find it anywhere.

Chibi Damien frantically searches for his Hidden Blades, but they have been stolen as well.

Chibi Victor frantically searches for his hand weights, but they are gone too.

Chibi Reginald calmly (yet quickly) searches for his cleaning supplies, but they are missing.

"WE GOT BURGLED!" Chibi Jason shouts.

"No shit, Sherlock," Chibi Damien said.

Team RW(B)Y happens to walk in with shocked expressions.

"RUBY!" Chibi Jason exclaims, grabbing the poor girl and shaking her. "WE GOT BURGLED!"

Chibi Ruby goes dizzy and shakes her head. "Y-Yeah, um…I think Blake did it."

"What makes ya say that?"

She pulls out her scroll to play a live news feed.

" _We now have visual confirmation of the Cat Buglar. She appears to be a young girl with long black hair and amber eyes. She's wearing an attire of black and white, and has a bow on her head that strangely resembles cat ears. Perhaps that's why she's called the Cat Buglar."_

Team JKAS stare at the video feed….

Chibi Damien glares. "She's now at the top of my Kill List. I'm going to cut her open and skin her like a cat! Then I'll harvest her organs and-!"

"Looks like she took Yang's motorcycle."

"On second thought, so long as I get my Hidden Blades back, then all is well."

Chibi Reginald deadpanned. "You're only saying that because she robbed her own partner."

"Yes. She has earned a little bit of my respect."

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO RESPECT!" Chibi Jason shouts.

Chibi Damien simply punches the idiot, knocking him out, and leaves.

Chibi Ruby suddenly gets an idea. "Don't worry Jason! I know CPR!

She throws everyone out of the room into a huge pile.

"CPR IS PRIVATE!"

She slams the door shut.

A few seconds later, little hearts float out from under the door.

* * *

 **Skit #2: Laughing at Other People's Expense**

* * *

Chibi Damien stares at the scene before him.

Chibi Weiss is currently ice skating, with the rest of her team stuck in the ice.

If he had to guess, the heiress undoubtedly froze the pool.

…

…

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Chibi Damien laughs and points at the members of RWBY frozen on the ground.

They glare at him, but Chibi Weiss is the one to do something. She takes Myrtenaster and freezes Chibi Damien….

This turned out not to be a smart idea.

Chibi Damien becomes so angry, his boiling temper melts his ice prison.

RWBY suddenly becomes fearful as Chibi Damien unleashes his Killing Intent.

"I'm going to slaughter _all_ of you!"

"NOPE!"

Chibi Nora appears behind Chibi Damien and wraps him in a nice, warm hug.

Chibi Damien sputters for a bit, then scowls with a blush on his face.

"On second thought…no harm done."

"Good!" Chibi Nora said. "No apologize for laughing!"

"No."

He simply walks away with Chibi Nora hanging off his back.

RWBY is left to stare with ditzy eyes, wondering just how in the hell Nora's in love with that jerk.

* * *

 **Skit #3: Losing Respect**

* * *

Chibi Damien had been following Team RWBY to see what strategy they had come up with. If he could find out, he could plan accordingly to counteract it.

He watched as RBY used Chibi Blake's ribbon for…jump rope.

"Jaune be nimble! Jaune be quick! Jaune fell over the candlestick!

…

…

…

Chibi Damien deadpans. "If I had any respect for your team, it's gone now."

He notices them looking at something past him. He turns…and facepalms at a limping Chibi Jaune who had a broken leg and a crutch.

"Blake be nimble! Blake be quick! Blake needs to learn to pick up after herself WHEN SHE'S DONE READING!"

…

…

…

Chibi Damien deadpans again. "I already had no respect for you to begin with, so nothing's changed."

He leaves, ignoring the glares from everyone else.

* * *

 **Skit #4: Cuteness Overload**

* * *

Chibi Jason and Chibi Ruby are walking back towards RWBY's room.

"S-So, um," Chibi Ruby begins, stuttering cutely with a visible blush. "T-Thanks for helping me with C-Crescent Rose."

Chibi Jason smiles. "No problem."

Chibi Ruby brushes her hair behind her ear. "U-Um, so…what do you wanna do now?"

Chibi Jason gulps a little. She was _really_ cute right now.

"W-Well, um-."

He stops when he sees Chibi Ruby gaping into her room. He looks to find Chibi Yang holding out a ball of yarn towards Chibi Blake.

 _But that's not racist!_

"Really? Do you expect me to roll around the floor and play with it?"

Chibi Ruby launches herself at the ball of yarn.

"Aaawww, yeeeaaah!"

Chibi Ruby bounces around the room with the ball of yarn until she lands on the floor, juggling it on her hands and feet.

"THIS IS THE BEST!"

She hugs the ball of yarn tightly with a beaming smile, shaking with energy.

Chibi Jason stares in shock at what just happened….

 _Warning. Chibi has stopped working._

Chibi Jason faints from cuteness overload.

Chibi Blake and Chibi Yang stare in amusement…but then both are thrown out of the room.

"I KNOW CPR! AGAIN, IT'S PRIVATE!"

She slams the door closed and little hearts soon float out from under the door.

Chibi Blake and Chibi Yang simply stare, dumbfounded.

* * *

 **Skit #5: Damien vs. Zwei**

* * *

Chibi Damien never thought he'd find someone who could be his equal.

Sure there was Chibi Victor, and Chibi Jason _had_ survived an encounter with him before. He was also pretty sure that Chibi Reginald could possibly be a worthy adversary.

However…they pale in comparison to the one standing before him now.

Zwei the Corgi.

"So," Chibi Damien began. "You think you're all that, huh?"

Zwei simply pants and wags his tail.

"Think just because you're a dog that I won't do anything to you. I've _killed_ people! Animal cruelty is practically a cake walk."

Chibi Damien kneels down to face Zwei.

"I'm giving you one chance to back out now and save yourself the pain and embarrassment."

Zwei simply licks his face.

…

…

…

"You've just signed your death warrant."

He launched himself at the dog….

Only for Zwei to hop off his head, letting Damien crash headfirst into a table corner.

Chibi Damien lays on the ground, unconscious, as Zwei runs around the boy.

Zwei: 1. Damien: 0.

Chibi Nora suddenly appears.

"Oh no! Don't worry, Damien! I know CPR!"

She drags an unconscious Chibi Damien into her room, then proceeds to throw out her teammates.

"CPR IS PRIVATE!"

She slams the door shut, and little hearts float out from underneath.

* * *

 **Skit #6: CPR?**

* * *

Chibi Victor and Chibi Reginald are shown to be sitting at a coffee table.

"Reginald?"

"Yes?"

"…How does CPR work?"

Chibi Reginald blinks. "Well…when a person doesn't look like he/she is breathing, another must pump their chests to get the lungs working, while simultaneously breathing air into their lungs via mouth-to-mouth."

Chibi Victor hums. "…Is it supposed to be private?"

"Not…necessarily."

"And are little hearts supposed to result from it?"

"…No."

Chibi Victor hummed. "…I think Ruby and Nora have been performing CPR the wrong way, then."

Chibi Reginald rolled his eyes. "Neither Master Jones nor Mr. Knight needed CPR. That was just an excuse."

"For what?"

"…I'd rather not say."

"HI REGINALD!"

Chibi Reginald turns to find Chibi Penny.

"You don't look so well! It's almost like you can't breathe."

"…Penny, I am an A.I. I don't need to breathe."

Chibi Penny gasped. "Can't breathe! You need CPR!"

Chibi Reginald glitched. "N-No, no! "I-I'm perfectly a-alri-!"

Chibi Penny suddenly slaps an electronic patch on Chibi Reginald, resulting in the butler A.I. shutting down.

"Oh no! Don't worry Reginald! I know CPR!"

Chibi Penny drags Chibi Reginald into a dark alley.

"IT'S PRIVATE!"

Little hearts float out afterwards.

Chibi Victor blinks. "…I think you are doing it wrong!"

 **TUG-TUG.**

He looks down to find Chibi Neo smiling at him.

" **Zdravstvuyte** (Hello), Neo! What brings you here?"

 **YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED CPR.**

"…Wait, wha-?"

 **BONK!**

"AGH!"

Chibi Victor rubs his head. "What was that for?!"

Chibi Neo frowns.

 **THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO KNOCK YOU OUT.**

They stare at each other.

…

…

…

 **SCREW IT.**

Chibi Neo grabs Chibi Victor and tosses him into a phone booth with tinted windows.

"Wait, wha-!"

Chibi Neo steps in and closes the booth.

Little hearts float out soon aftewards.

* * *

 **Skit #7: Courtship Part 2**

* * *

Chibi Clint nears Winter's place with flowers in hand.

"Alright, no chickening out this time! I'm gonna stand at the door, wait for her to answer, and ask her out! No problem!"

He stops at her door and knocks.

He waits.

…

The sound of steps approaching the door are heard, and Chibi Clint gets nervous.

…

Chibi Clint sweats a little.

…

He drops the flowers and hides in a nearby plant as the door opens.

"Hello?

Chibi Winter looks around to find no one. She looks down to find a bouquet of flowers.

She picks them up and smiles. "So my secret admirer has come again…."

She frowns. "I only wish he'd stick around so I can meet him."

She steps back into her room and closes the door, intending to place the flowers in a vase.

Chibi Clint steps out with a slump.

"What is _wrong_ with me?"

Chibi Clint sadly walks away from Winter's place.

…

…

…

Chibi Winter slowly opens the door to find Chibi Clint already turning a corner and out of sight.

She looks at the potted plant near her door and rubs her chin in thought.

"Hmm."

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go.**

 **I know Zwei hasn't actually appeared yet, but JKAS Chibi is non-canon to the story. Plus, there may or may not be hints towards future hilarious interactions (or even events) in the story.**

 **Be sure to follow and fav to be kept up to date with future chapters.**

 **Have any thoughts about this chapter? Leave it in a review!**

 **See you all in the next update or in my other stories.**

 **LATERS!**


	11. Beyond Remnant: The Multiverse

**(Quick Note: I once again changed Clint Fitzroy's appearance. He now looks a bit like Tom Hiddleston, only somewhat younger (the necessary edits in previous chapters have been made). For specificity…consider him like Loki from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, only not so…evil, even though he likes to amuse himself by doing…morally wrong things just for amusement.)**

* * *

There is darkness.

…

…

…

…

…

A bright light shines and a doorway appears. It opens, and out steps Clint Fitzroy in his usual business attire.

He looks around. "Hmm…quite dark in here."

He snaps his fingers and light envelops the area.

"Much better."

He gazes at the desolate area.

"My word, the writer hasn't been here in _months_."

He rubs his chin.

"What to do to rectify this…other than threatening the writer, of course."

…

…

"Didn't Rooster Teeth do something in between certain episodes? World of Remnant, I believe it was called."

He grinned. "Then again…simply focusing on Remnant sounds rather egocentric, especially since this story will involve other worlds."

His grin widened. "In fact…I think we need to go-."

* * *

…

…

…

 **Beyond Remnant**

…

…

…

 **The Multiverse**

…

…

…

* * *

 _Ah yes. Considering how our protagonists (my pawns in my amusement) are from different worlds, I suppose this topic was inevitable._

 _Let's begin, shall we?_

 _In the beginning, there was nothing…._

 _(Blackness)_

 _But then…there was a big bang._

 _(An explosion occurs)_

 _And a universe was created._

 _(Several stars were formed, with planets soon to come.)_

 _Note how I said_ a _universe rather than_ the _universe._

 _(Several more explosions occur outside the first universe.)_

 _It wouldn't be called "multiverse" if there was only one universe, now would it?_

 _(More "big bangs" occur.)_

 _These universe were created around the same time, yet with subtle differences in the area of time._

 _(One universe has a sign sticking out that says "Halo universe", while another holds a sign that says "Star Wars universe"._

 _Of course, there are_ other _obvious_ _differences in these universes._

 _(Another universe says "Pokemon universe" while another says "Marvel universe", with another close by saying "DC universe"._

 _But let's not go and name every single goddamn universe or dimension or whatever, as there are too many to count._

 _(The other universes make way for a single universe.)_

 _Now, multiverse theory would have you believe that there is a "Universe Prime" or "Earth Prime" that spawned these other universes._

 _(This single universe holds up a sign that says "Universe Prime". This universe pops out fireworks in celebration.)_

 _Well, 1) that's rather egocentric, and 2) that's just plain bullshit._

 _("Universe Prime" halts the party and gets depressed.)_

 _You mortals and your theories. Think you know everything simply because you think of it with no one to argue against you?_

 _Well, let me tell you something: These worlds have been around_ just _as long, if not longer, than this so called "Universe Prime"._

 _(The other universes glare at "Universe Prime" as he sweats nervously.)_

 _Here's what I believe…._

 _The purpose of "Universe Prime" is not to spawn the other universes, but to actually_ chronicle _their adventures._

 _("Universe Prime" has question marks pop out.)_

 _Think of it like this: With the other universes going about their daily business, there needs to be an official record of all these events._

 _(Three universes show their separate events: Marvel with their "Civil War", Star Wars with their "Empire vs. Rebellion", and Kingdom Hearts with their "Light vs. Darkness")_

 _These "events" are recorded in "Universe Prime" in what you mortals recognize as TV, films, video games, novels, manga, anime, etc._

 _("Universe Prime" has all events filmed, written, or drawn.)_

 _Admittedly, this allows "Universe Prime" to…_ benefit _from this-._

 _(Dollar signs pop our all around :Universe Prime)_

 _But that is neither here nor there._

 _Now I know what you're thinking: what about Kingdom Hearts? With a part of the plot being "other worlds", one would think those Keyblade wielders and their universe are the center of the multiverse._

 _(Kingdom Hearts universe looks all smug.)_

 _Well…that too is utter bullshit.)_

 _(KH universe facefaults.)_

 _They are simply one simple universe among many, nothing more. None are more special than the other, regardless of level of skill, power, weaponry, etc._

 _(The camera zooms out to reveal many, many, many…_ many _universes.)_

 _And in terms of alternate universes or "crossovers" or universes with added "original characters"…well, those are chronicled quite...differently._

 _(A fan of a show is shown writing a story, either an AU or a crossover.)_

 _All these "extra" universes of a single entity revolve around one single universe that resides at the center. What you mortals would call the "canonverse"._

 _(Multiple versions of an entity (RWBY) begin to revolve around the "canon" RWBY.)_

 _Now…how exactly are these universes kept in check and such?_

 _Well…I'm afraid that's an explanation for another time._

 _(Screen fades out)_

* * *

Clint sips a mug of coffee.

"This coffee truly is delightful for a mortal brew."

 **((What the hell, Clint?!))**

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up.

 **((What are you doing?))**

"Just entertaining the audience with a bit of an explanation of the multiverse. Terms that are beyond Remnant."

 **((…Is that really necessary?))**

"It's called 'world-building'. Plus, I wouldn't have to do it if _someone_ were to _get back to writing this goddamn story!_ "

 **((I-I'm busy!))**

"With what? That damn RWBY self-insert of yours? You realize it will never pan out, right?"

 **((Over 700 followers in counting say you're wrong.))**

"…And people say self-inserts are terrible."

 **((I'd like to think it's because they get tiresome with the same old tropes and I provided something new and refreshing…or at the very least, I'm writing it well enough to be interesting.))**

"Well, whatever. You should be thanking me for doing this little infospecial after so long with no updates. I think I might continue with more of these at random times."

 **((Whatever.))**

"Good…now I leave you with the task of explaining yourself to your audience."

Clint leaves through the doorway, with the door disappearing soon after.

* * *

 **A/N: Asshole.**

…

…

…

 ***sigh* Hello my fellow readers…it's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **Yeah, I kinda started writing a self-insert "My Turn" and…I might have gotten a bit too interested in it to the point that it's been my main focus for a while.**

 **But know that this story is not abandoned. I have too much planned for JKAS to just leave it unfinished.**

 **Action!**

 **Adventure!**

 **Drama!**

 **Romance!**

 **Humor!**

 **Possibly angst because of certain character(s).**

 **And all the references I can think of! Hell, one made its way into this update. Virtual cookies to whoever can spot it.**

 **If you like this and want to be kept up to date, be sure to follow and fav. Review to tell me your thoughts of this infospecial.**

 **See you in the next update.**

 **LATERS!**


End file.
